Le souhait de Gohan (réécriture en cours)
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: Gohan n'a jamais eu une vie facile, jamais, et pour la première fois où il pourrait goûter à la paix spirituel, un événement inattendu lui arrive, le détruisant mentalement. Poussé au bout du bout, le garçon décide d'invoquer Shenron et d'effectuer un souhait. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? De l'ado à l'adulte [Gohan X OC] [Baddack X Gine]. En pause
1. Nouvelle vie (réédité)

_Déni de responsabilité (qui compte pour tous les chapitres suivants) : Je ne suis qu'un auteur de fanfiction, l'œuvre de Dragon Ball ne m'appartient pas._

 _Libre aux autres de s'inspirer de ma fanfic pour écrire la leur,_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture de la version réédité._

* * *

 **Le souhait de Gohan**

Chapitre 1

Nouvelle vie

8 huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin du Cell Game, huit et pas un de plus, ce fut une période très compliquée à vivre pour le fils aîné de Gôku. Son père était parti depuis presque un an maintenant, et Gohan avait été livré à une longue période de doute et de culpabilité mais il avait traversé cette mauvaise période et en était sorti plus fort, plus intelligent.

Il comprenait le choix de son père mais il regrettait qu'il ne soit pas ici avec lui pour attendre que sa mère accouche. Ça faisait bientôt six heures qu'il l'avait amené à l'hôpital et il continuait d'attendre dans la salle faite pour cela. Il y avait Krilin, Bulma, Piccolo qui était debout à quelque mètres de lui, Kamé Sennin et étrangement Végéta.

Sa présence était un grand mystère mais Gohan l'avait bien pris, c'était un jour joyeux et il allait pouvoir rencontrer son petit frère, enfin, il le verrait. Avec l'absence de son père, il devra être constamment là pour lui et servir de modèle valable, sans même le connaître, il l'aimait.

Il aurait quelqu'un qui sera toujours avec lui et qu'il pourrait aimer et protéger de toutes menaces, personne ne devrait venir sur Terre et aucune menace n'avait l'air de prévu, alors Goten aurait la paix et pourrait grandir sans avoir à se battre contre des tyrans intergalactiques et des cyborgs destructeurs d'humanité. Son petit-frère aurait une vie décente dans un monde en paix, grâce à son père.

Malgré tout ce sentiment de bonheur en lui, Gohan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être angoissé, mais il n'y avait aucune raison logique à ressentir ça, non ?

Tout allait bien se passer, il le savait bien, mais l'énergie de sa mère décroissait rapidement et semblait affreusement douloureuse, comme si elle mourrait…

Ce n'était rien, juste la normalité, elle avait mal car elle accouchait. Rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Il essaya de chasser ses sombres pensées et il regarda Piccolo pour lui parler, il pourrait le rassurer sans aucun doute, et puis il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois. La dernière fois que les deux s'étaient vue c'était il y a cinq mois, le Namek ayant conseillé fortement à son ancien élève de continuer son entraînement qu'il avait mis en stand-by depuis le Cell Game.

Gohan avait depuis ce jour-là effectuer un entraînement léger le matin avant ses études, qu'il affectionnait tant. Il aimait étudier car sa mère lui avait donné cet amour du savoir et des arts, il deviendrait à coup sûr un homme de lettres ou un grand scientifique, peut-être même les deux maintenant qu'aucune menace ne viendrait bouleverser son existence et celle de sa famille.

Piccolo le regarda gentiment avec un petit sourire qu'il donnait rarement d'habitude et il lui dit doucement et avec un ton réconfortant, '' Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon, ta mère va aller bien, je n'y connais rien en physionomie humaine, mais je sais quel ira bien. C'est une femme forte.''

''Merci'' souffla-il, se sentant plus serein. Ce que lui avait dit son mentor n'était peu être pas ce qui était le plus rassurant au monde, mais Piccolo était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance au monde. Le géant vert s'était occupé de lui et avait même donné sa vie pour lui lorsqu'il était un jeune enfant, il était certainement ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'une figure paternele après la mort de son père.

Cependant, l'aura du ki de sa mère tomba encore plus bas. Vraiment beaucoup, trop. L'énergie de sa mère chutait brusquement et ne semblait pas restée décente, comme c'était le cas depuis des heures. Elle allait bien, elle était forte, même Piccolo lui avait assuré qu'elle irait bien.

Mais elle n'allait pas bien. Le regard de Gohan se teinta d'une incroyable peur alors qu'il scrutait les autres, voulant savoir s'ils ressentaient tous la même chose que lui, il espérait plus que tout qu'il avait eu une hallucination et que sa mère allait bien.

Personne dans toute la pièce n'avait l'air serein. Absolument personne ne souriait, tous avaient senti la brusque chute d'énergie de la femme la plus puissante de la planète, toutes les personnes de la pièce étaient terrifiées, même Bulma qui ne pouvait pas ressentir le ki savait que les choses n'allaient pas bien.

''Chichi va bien ? Murmura-elle à Végéta avec appréhension

''Non.'' déclara-il simplement, le ton neutre, comme si ce qu'il se passait actuellement ne le concernait pas.

Bulma devint brusquement encore plus livide que la seconde d'avant et ses yeux allèrent aussitôt à l'adolescent qu'elle considérait comme son neveu. Il tremblait de peur et de colère, bien que ce soit moindre que la peur.

''Ça va aller, Gohan.'' lui dit-elle doucement, sachant qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité.

Il sembla se calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais son corps ne cessait de trembler de terreur, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que tout le monde se tue.

Personne ne respira pendant plusieurs secondes, tout sous le choc accaparant, une des énergies les plus familières semblait s'être éteinte. Une flamme brûlante de passion et d'amour avait été soufflé violemment par un vent glacé et terrifiant, laissant un trou béant dans la poitrine de tous ceux qui la connaissait.

''Non… non ! Ce n'est pas possible !'' bafouilla Gohan lentement alors qu'il fermait ses poings, prêt à exploser son énergie.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, laissant quelque inconnu qui passait déconcerté, mais ils s'en fichaient tous de la souffrance du jeune héro solitaire. Piccolo resta debout mais se rapprocha de son meilleur ami, lui agrippant l'épaule en se voulant réconfortant, même s'il se savait voué à un échec. Ses yeux s'adoucirent alors qu'il essayait d'être gentil avec l'adolescent.

''Pourquoi elle ?! Pourquoi ma famille, pourquoi toujours ma famille !'' hurla-il de rage alors que son énergie s'élevait, menaçant de faire s'écrouler le bâtiment tout entier. Ne pouvant plus se retenir dans sa rage, les cheveux de Gohan se nimbèrent d'une superbe aura doré et ses yeux passèrent d'un noir corbeau aux sarcelles. L'air fut soufflé sur des kilomètres et les fenêtres de tout l'hopital explosèrent ou furent sérieusement fêlées, Piccolo recula de quelque pas sous la pression tandis que les autres Z-warriors allèrent s'encastrer dans les murs proches d'eux, seuls Bulma et Végéta allaient bien.

Le prince qui avait retenu et empêché sa compagne et mère de son enfant d'aller se blesser gravement, laissa son aura se changer en or tandis qu'il allait en direction de Gohan qui pleurait encore à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Lentement les yeux pleins de remords et de haine se levèrent vers lui mais sans intention néfaste, le jeune homme semblait détruit, annihilé, comme si la mort de sa génitrice avait signifié sa propre mort à lui. Les lèvres de Végéta se crispèrent en une grimace alors qu'il se souvenait de la destruction de sa propre planète et de la mort de ses parents par la même occasion, il en avait à l'époque grandement pâti, alors il claqua sa main sur la nuque du garçon et l'envoya dans un sommeil sans rêve, le dépouillant au moins pendant quelque heures de la peur et du regret.

Il saisit l'adolescent et lui donna un petit sourire affectueux, il était le dernier garçon de son peuple et il venait de perdre ses deux parents en l'espace d'un an, il comprenait la souffrance et pour une fois dans sa vie, il compatit au pauvre sort du garçon.

Tandis que tous les autres membres de leurs groupe de protecteur sortaient de leur murs où ils étaient resté jusqu'à qu'il intervienne, il posa Gohan sur son épaule et regarda sa femme. ''Bulma, je prends le fils de Kakarot avec moi, occupes-toi des documents administratifs concernant le second gamin.''

Rapidement, il sortit de l'hôpital en sortant par l'une des fenêtres sans vitre et parti en direction de sa maison, en ignorant totalement la réaction des autres.

* * *

Onze mois plus tard à Capsule Corps.

Gohan fixait le plafond avec son désormais habituel regard vitreux et dénué de joie de vivre. Les larmes ne coulaient même plus, comme pour lui dire qu'il était temps qu'il grandisse et tourne un page et laisse de côté sa faiblesse.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il haïssait tant sa nouvelle vie, cette maison qui lui était auparavant agréable était devenu sa prison où il ne faisait que revoir des photos du passé lorsqu'il sortait de sa chambre pour manger ou pour combattre Végéta.

Sa vie ici était horrible. Il était nourri et aimé par Bulma mais il ne parvenait pas à accepter son amour, elle essayait de remplacer sa mère morte, le pire était qu'il aimait Bulma, vraiment. Il avait tant vécu auprès d'elle que ce soit sur Namek ou même après, elle était comme une tante pour lui, mais elle essayait de l'adopter. Elle lui avait même parlé de papier administratif pour lui et Goten, il avait immédiatement refusé, sa mère n'aurait pas voulu qu'il tourne le dos à ses origines et qu'il laisse de côté son nom pour le troquer avec celui des Brief.

Gohan se tourna dans son lit, cherchant une position agréable où il ne serait pas couché dans les miettes de pains ou des morceaux d'os. Il ne sortait que très rarement pour manger avec sa ''nouvelle famille'', il restait avec son petit-frère dans sa chambre et il veillait sur lui.

Il était de son devoir de surveiller son petit-frère malgré la colère qu'il ressentait contre lui, c'était même plus que ça, c'était presque de la haine. _Il a tué maman,_ criait une voix dans sa tête chaque fois qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil, mais il ne parvenait pas à complètement le détester. Il était son frère et il avait toujours voulu être un grand-frère, mais jamais dans ces conditions.

Le gamin était horriblement énervant, ne cessant jamais de geindre et de pleurer pour un rien, ne le laissant jamais dormir et penser au moment où il vivait avec ses parents. La nuit, ou quand il parvenait à s'endormir, il rêvait de voir ses deux parents avec lui, prêt de sa maison au mont Paozu, parfois, il y avait Goten dans les bras de sa mère et son père regardait son nouveau fils avec amour mais jamais une scène pareille n'arriverait un jour.

Il le savait, c'était impossible. Sa mère était morte et ne reviendrait jamais car les boules de cristal ne pouvaient rien faire pour la ramener du royaume des morts car elle était mort de cause ''naturelles''. _Foutaise, elle avait été assassiné par ce morveux,_ disait encore la voix dans sa tête.

Il ignora ses horribles pensées et regarda son frère avec un sourire, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui une fois qu'il se réveillera, au moins Chichi lui avait appris comment s'occuper d'un enfant dans le cas où il devrait rester avec son petit frère lorsqu'elle irait faire les courses. Ce qu'elle ne ferait jamais puisqu'elle n'existait plus.

Oh ce qu'il aurait aimait qu'elle soit là pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il serait capable de retrouver une nouvelle vie de famille avec Bulma, Végéta et Trunks. Il soupira bruyamment et sortit de son lit pour aller derrière son placard pour sortir quelque chose qu'il aimait bien pour se changer les idées.

Du Whisky. Parfait, la bouteille avait encore de quoi boire jusqu'à être à moitié ivre, tant mieux, il voulait dormir et rien de mieux que ça pour l'aider. Il ouvrit le goulot et bu une grosse gorgée à coup sec, puis il ria un peu, satisfait d'en boire un peu, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y avait pas touché.

Il retourna dans son lit, mais avant cela, il saisit l'ordinateur portable qui traînait sur le bureau et le posa sur son pieu. Une fois installé calmement entre les déchets, il l'ouvrit et tapa son mot de passe d'une traite, puis il cliqua sur Satan explorateur avec un rictus de dégoût. Il détestait l'homme qui avait volé le mérite de son père, il avait rendu son sacrifice inexistant aux yeux des terriens en n'ayant pas raconté la vérité. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu s'il avait eu sa vie paisible sur le mont Paozu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui briser le crane.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait voulu faire, il grimaça et se dit qu'il ne devrait pas penser comme le ferait Végéta, peut-être que l'alcool l'aidait un peu cela dit. Très rapidement, cependant, le navigateur web s'ouvrit et montra plusieurs articles en recommandation, Gohan avait pris l'habitude de lire les petits articles afin de se tenir informé du monde et de ce qu'il se passait. Non pas qu'il y avait une très grande importance à savoir ce qu'il se passait avec ce monde pourri mais cela occupé son esprit au moins un peu.

Ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement sur un article qui attira son attention, visiblement un terrien connu avait perdu ses grands-parents et était rentré en dépression nerveuse et ne pouvait plus travailler sur son prochain spectacle.

Ses grands-parents. Il ne les avaient pas connu ou ne s'était posé la question de qu'ils étaient avant la destruction de la planète Végéta, peut-être étaient-ils de bons saiyans. Peut-être étaient-ils différents, ce qui a aider à donner la nature joyeuse et amicale de son père, Gôku.

Gohan se sentit bizarre tout à coup, presque comme s'il avait des remords de n'avoir jamais pensé à eux. Il souleva sa bouteille de Whisky et la porta à ses lèvres pour en boire une grosse gorgée, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à eux ? Pourquoi son père ne les avaient jamais ressuscité ?

La réponse était limpide, son père ne les avait jamais connu et jamais aimé pour cette raison. Gohan fouilla dans la poche de son short pour regarder une photo qu'il portait toujours sur lui, son père et lui était habillé avec des armures saiyans comme Végéta, et ils venaient de sortir de leur entraînement dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps. Gôku et lui souriait bêtement devant un énorme plat de nourriture que leur avait préparé Mr Popo.

Gohan regarda longuement l'image et sourit tristement, son père lui manquait sérieusement, et il l'aimait. Si seulement il était là, mais il ne voulait pas revenir, et ne le voudrait jamais. Gohan soupira de colère contre lui pour n'avoir jamais voulu revenir même après ce qu'il était arrivé à sa mère. Mais Gohan se calma et reporta son attention sur internet, sur l'article qui parlait des grands-parents de la star.

L'homme était un célèbre acteur qui avait grandi et passé la majorité de sa vie avec ses grands-parents car ses parents étaient tragiquement mort lorsqu'il avait eu huit ans, et il fut très heureux avec eux, parvenant à retrouver une vie décente.

Gohan but une dernière gorgée de sa bouteille fétiche, sachant que s'il en buvait plus, il serait trop ivre pour s'occuper de Goten s'il se réveillait. _Putain de gamin, me fai_ _t_ _chier_. Une fois que la gorgée fut but, il glissa la bouteille sous son lit et non son placard et ferma la page internet. Peut-être qu'il pourrait finir la bouteille plus tard, et de toute façon, personne ne viendrait dans sa chambre avant des jours. Bulma avait prit pour habitude d'envoyer une femme de ménage pendant qu'il faisait son entraînement de la semaine avec Végéta.

Il redonna à ses pensées sa pleine attention, alors l'homme avait réussi à retrouver une vie de famille heureuse avec ses grands-parents ? L'idée semblait si… étrange au fils de Gôku mais il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait à se demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il allait là bas, avec son frère.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait réformer les saiyans et vivre avec eux, une fois que Freezer sera mort, rien ne posera de problèmes et Cell n'existerait jamais…

L'idée était si tentante. Il n'avait rien à perdre et Bulma et Végéta l'énervaient tellement à tenter de vouloir crée un lien affectif avec lui, et s'il partait loin sans qu'il ne puisse le retrouver ? En plus son père serait en vie !

Il sourit joyeusement à l'idée d'avoir une famille, et pour célébrer son brusque éclair de génie, il récupéra sa bouteille et en but un coup pour la finir, puisqu'il ne reviendrait jamais à Capsule Corps, alors autant finir la bouteille, en plus l'alcool mettra un peu de temps à agir sur lui grâce à son sang saiyan.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte mais jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais peut-être qu'il pourrait lui pardonner et l'emmener avec lui pour vivre une vie correcte et avec une famille. Tout en gardant son sourire, il passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux de l'enfant tout en douceur et murmura ''une nouvelle vie, Goten, une nouvelle vie''.

Puis il sortit de la chambre, il passa devant la cuisine et regarda rapidement le four neuf qu'avait récemment acheté Mme Brief, et il lut l'heure, ''6 heures'' déclara-il surpris, le temps était vite passé cette nuit. Il passa devant le frigo et pilla une bonne partie de la charcuterie avant de partir vers le laboratoire de Bulma, elle ne travaillait que vers neuf heures du matin, autant dire qu'il avait le temps de voir venir. Végéta ne commençait pas son entraînement avant un peu de temps, alors le saiyan de sang-mêlé laissa couler et se dirigea en direction du laboratoire.

Les longs couloirs lui permirent de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il allait faire une fois arrivé sur la planète des saiyans. Comment allait-il rentrer en contact avec eux ? Il savait que Raditz avait fait partie du commando d'élite du prince pendant des années, mais il n'y avait été inclus uniquement car il était l'un des derniers saiyans restant, alors Gohan devait réfléchir à comment il pourrait rentrer en contact avec sa grand-mère ou son grand-père.

Peut-être qu'il était en mission au moment où Shenron l'enverrait là-bas, alors si tel était le cas, il trouverait sa grand-mère ou Raditz, il y aurait au moins un des trois directement sur la planète en question. Finalement, après quelque minutes de marche pensives, il atteignit le laboratoire, il scanna les énergies dans la maison et l'endroit où il allait rentrer et il n'y vu aucun signe d'inquiétude, visiblement Végéta venait à peine de se réveiller et il allait sûrement rentrer dans sa machine à gravité diabolique d'ici une petite dizaine de minutes, il lui suffirait juste d'attendre qu'il soit dedans pour partir avec le dragon radar.

Gohan ouvrit la porte et pénétra sans plus attendre dans la pièce, une douce odeur y régnait, un mélange de produit chimique et de métaux. Le jeune homme regarda calmement ce qu'il était posé sur les étagères et se laissa aller à regarder toute sorte d'invention qu'avait fait la génie aux cheveux bleutée. De petit outil du type capsule aux grandes machines étaient présents, la machine de Trunks du futur n'étant pas loin, mais dans un trop mauvais état pour être utilisable correctement sans risquer sa vie, alors il écarta l'hypothèse de l'utiliser.

Finalement, il se laissa aller à regarder et se questionner sur la manière dont fonctionner certaines des créations puis enfin, il alla jusqu'au bureau de Bulma et força la serrure d'un des tiroirs, où il ne trouva rien, puis il passa à un autre où il finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait.

Dans sa main se trouvait l'objet qui lui permettrait de trouver les sept sphères magiques. Il sourit avec suffisance et sans prendre la peine de scanner les énergies proches de lui, il sortit du labo et rentra en collision avec un homme en particulier. Celui qu'il ne voulait pas voir aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il sortit du laboratoire, il fut accueillit par un Végéta grincheux et visiblement mal réveillé. Le saiyan lui dit d'un ton dur :

''Où vas-tu avec le Dragon Radar, Gohan ?''

Prit au dépourvu et sans plan de secours pour faire face à son prince, le sang-mêlé joua carte sur table :

''J'ai décider de faire un vœu, voilà tout.''

Le prince le fixa quelque secondes, son regard acerbe cherchant quels vœux voulait faire le fils de son défunt rival, puis au bout d'une minute qui paru interminable pour les deux, Végéta répondu :

''D'accord. Seulement, rentre ici avant la tombé de la nuit, sinon Bulma va s'énerver contre moi pour t'avoir laissé partir. Et tu en profiteras pour revenir sobre, cet odeur d'alcool est insupportable, j'espère pour toi que Bulma ne sais pas que tu bois.''

Gohan ne crut pas en sa chance, il était bouche bée face à la passivité de l'autre saiyan. Puis presque aussi instantanément que sa surprise apparut, elle fut remplacé par une joie incommensurable.

''Merci Végéta ! Cria-il de joie en partant rapidement vers la première boule disponible.''

* * *

Quelque dizaines de minutes plus tard.

La chasse avait été vraiment rapide, puisqu'il n'avait pas à camoufler sa puissance, le sang-mêlé avait foncé en direction de chaque sphères et les avaient toute rassemblés en un peu moins d'une heure et demie.

Il avait trouvé la première dans l'océan, ainsi que la troisième et cinquième et le reste c'était trouvé dans des montagnes et la dernière dans le ventre d'un dinosaure un peu trop stupide pour pouvoir survivre.

Une fois qu'il les avait toutes rassemblé et mis dans un petit sac en toile qu'il avait pris à l'entrée de capsule corps, c'était le type de sac que Bulma avait gardé de côté au cas où, sait-on jamais. Pour le coup, cela lui fut très utile, il se posa gracieusement sur le mont Paozu.

C'était un dernier adieu, il doutait de revoir l'endroit un jour dans sa vie, c'était trop d'émotion pour lui mais il repoussa les larmes. Aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour de sa vie et le premier de sa prochaine avec une nouvelle famille, son fantasme allait prendre vie et il serait enfin heureux, ce qui n'était pas le cas depuis des années désormais.

Soupirant de soulagement que tout se soit bien passé, il sortit les Dragons Balls et les posa sur le sol montagneux, et les regarda clignoter d'entre aussi proche. Le soleil brillait désormais dans le ciel et c'était une belle vue qu'il avait depuis le sommet, il avait été heureux avec ses parents ici, et s'était presque comme laisser une partie de lui même en partant définitivement de cette époque, mais il était déterminé.

Il lui fallait une famille, à lui et à son jeune frère.

''Shenron…'' commença-il avant qu'une puissante énergie n'apparaisse près de lui.

Piccolo. Son mentor était venu pour quoi ? Savait-il qu'il rassemblait les boules de cristal, si oui comment ? Qu'importe, il voulait vraiment partir, mais il était vrai que laisser le Namek et partir sans même avoir pensé à lui dire au revoir était vraiment immonde de sa part. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé, mais il se ressaisit, il allait profiter qu'il soit venu pour lui dire adieu.

''Gohan, Dendé m'avait bien dit que tu rassemblais les Dragons Balls mais pourquoi ?'' déclara-il simplement, sans la moindre animosité.

''Salut, je… j'ai décidé de partir. Juste… je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te dire adieu avant de partir.'' la honte était évidente dans sa voix.

''Où veux-tu aller, tu peux aller n'importe où sur la planète.'' remarqua son mentor posément, mais il y avait une petite surprise sur son visage.

''Je… je compte aller sur la planète Végéta, dans le passé. Je veux rencontrer mes grands-parents, je suis un peu perdu dans ma vie Piccolo.''

''Pour tes grands-parents ? Allons, tu peux les ressuscités ici et maintenant, après tout tu serais assez fort pour les garder sous contrôle, ne sois pas ridicule et ne pars pas de la planète.'' plaida son ami vert avec panique, sous visage encore plus écrasé par la surprise du choix et du souhait de son élève.

''Ce n'est pas que ça, Piccolo. Je veux aller vivre avec eux, sur la planète Végéta, je pourrais aider les saiyans à devenir des meilleurs personnes et puis je pourrais recommencer ma vie de zéro là-bas. Je tuerais Freezer, et tout ira pour le mieux, des milliards d'innocents seront toujours en vie et je serais heureux, Goten aura un cadre de vie correct avec des gens qu'il pourra considérer comme ses parents et voilà… j'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre chez Bulma et Végéta, je ne suis pas heureux avec eux, je ne me sens pas bien pas à l'aise. Je veux partir.''

Le géant vert écouta sérieusement le monologue de son meilleur ami et y réfléchit sérieusement, il était en pleine dépression et clairement malheureux de sa vie à Capsule corps, il semblait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien a faire pour qu'il parvienne à s'y adapter. _Peut-être devrais-je le laisser partir?_ Pensa-il , mais aussitôt lui vint une autre pensée, _Gohan… si tu le laisses partir, ne sera plus jamais là._

Il ne le verrait plus jamais, et c'était certainement le choix le plus égoïste qu'il pourrait faire, de l'empêcher de partir, il devait le laisser partir s'il le voulait vraiment, il était grand maintenant et il n'avait plus besoin qu'on lui impose des choix. Le garçon avait trop vécu dans sa jeunesse et il était bon et pur de cœur, il allait réformer les saiyans et donner une meilleur vie à la galaxie toute entière.

''Tu veux vraiment partir ?'' demanda-il avec un brin de tristesse et d'hésitation, espérant toujours qu'il décide de ne pas le faire.

''Oui'' et vint la réponse ferme, le regard de détermination sérieux sur le visage de Gohan, le même regard que donnait parfois son père lorsqu'il devenait sérieux.

Le garçon avait fait son choix et Piccolo le respecterait quoiqu'il en coûte, il aimait le gamin comme s'il était son oncle ou même son père et regrettait le choix qu'il avait fait, mais il devait le laisser faire ses choix et grandir comme un homme. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir avec ses choix, encore plus s'ils ne mettaient pas en danger la sécurité de la planète en jeu.

''Bien'' le mot râpa sur ses lèvres avant de sortir et son regard se nimba de tristesse mais il continua à regarder son élève. ''Tu es un grand garçon maintenant Gohan, ta vie est la tienne et je ne ferais rien pour te priver de ta vie. Juste, sache que je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu.'' déclara Piccolo en s'envolant pour ne pas montrer plus d'émotion, il retint ses larmes et partit médité dans un des pôles Arctique de la planète.

Gohan lâcha cependant une larme, trop d'émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir, et il craqua pour la première fois dans la journée, ses lèvres laissant place à un sourire doux-amère. Il ne le verrait plus jamais, de même que les autres amis de son père, Krilin, Kamé Sennin, Bulma, Yamcha et Tenshihan, jamais plus il ne les verrait.

Tant pis, il avait fait son choix, et il était persuadé que c'était le meilleur possible pour lui et Goten, alors il reporta son attention sur les sphères et dit à haute voix, '' Adieu Piccolo. Apparaît Shenron et exauce mes vœux !''

Soudainement, un dragon immense d'une dizaine de mètres de haut jaillit du sol pour atteindre des sommets inimaginables. Ses yeux rouges foncé contrasté avec son corps vert clair, Gohan ne pourrait jamais cesser d'être impressionné par la magnificence du dragon. Au bout de plusieurs secondes Shenron déclara d'une voix grave et profonde :

''Quel sont vos souhaits ?''

''Shenron, je veux que mon frère et moi soyons téléportés dans le passé sur la planète Végéta !''

Le Dragon fixa le jeune homme et le questionna rapidement :

''A quel période ?''

Gohan n'y avait même pas pensé !Enfin, pas exactement, il n'avait pas donné de date exacte et précise, heureusement que le dragon ne l'avait pas envoyé deux ou trois cents ans dans le passé. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide à ce moment-là. Il fallait bien qu'il choisisse un moment, et le meilleur possible. Peut-être quelques jours avant que Freezer ne détruise la planète ? Non, il n'aurait certainement pas le temps d'agir et de rencontrer les gens qu'il voulait rencontrer. Peut-être quelques mois avant la destruction de Végéta ?

Le visage de Gohan s'illumina de joie lorsqu'il cria :

''Décembre 736 !'' la date fut donnée car l'on fêtait l'anniversaire de son père en milieu de printemps, alors arrivé en hiver lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir.

''Votre vœu est exaucé.'' prononça haut et fort le dragon magique alors que ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un puissant rouge foncé.

Les boules de cristal quittèrent le mont Paozu instantanément, sous le regard médusé de Gohan. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore parti ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de ruminer ses pensées car une soudaine envie de dormir l'envahit. Et il y plongea, et somnola profondément, ne voyant pas le nouvel environnement où ils se trouvaient lui et son frère.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Salut tout le monde, alors sympa la réécriture du premier chapitre ? J'y ais mis tout mon cœur et une grosse après-midi, je voulais vraiment que le résulta soit propre. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première version, je vais la mettre juste en bas de ma note d'auteur, comme je le ferais pour tout les chapitres que je retoucherais d'une telle manière, car celui-ci est clairement différent de la version originale !_

 _Mais en tant qu'auteur, je trouve que cette réécriture est meilleure que la première version, avec le dialogue avec Piccolo qui me tenais à cœur, il n'y était pas dans l'originale. De même que l'amour pour la boisson de Gohan et la scène de la mort de Chichi qui n'est pas la même, raconté de manière bien différente._

 _Après, c'est à vous de juger, mais pour moi il n'y a pas de doute possible. Chapitre original ci-dessous._

* * *

Chapitre 1er original (sans retouche, ni quoique ce soit, celle qui était présente avant que je ne mette à jour le chapitre avec la version que vous venez de lire.)

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour Gohan, vraiment extraordinaire. Peut-être le seul jour depuis le Cell Game où il pourrait être heureux et rire comme auparavant, du moins il l'espérait.

Sa mère, Chichi, allait accoucher de son petit frère. Et il allait devenir grand-frère, et il attendait ça depuis des mois, et n'avait jamais rechigné à aidé sa mère dans toute ses taches, que ce soit de nettoyer la maison ou de faire tout ses devoirs. Il avait même renoncé à son entraînement habituel pour qu'elle ne puise pas s'inquiéter pendant sa grossesse.

Il était assit sur un petit siège dans une salle d'attente, auprès de tous les amis de son père, sauf Tenshihan qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain juste après le combat contre Cell. Bulma avait réussit à faire venir Végéta, ce qui était un grand exploit, Gohan se demandait toujours comment elle avait fait, d'ailleurs.

Le temps était bien long pour lui, il n'était là que depuis deux heures et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être dans cette salle depuis des jours. Le temps passait encore plus lentement que dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps pour lui.

Le stress y faisait beaucoup dans ce dérèglement du temps, alors que Gohan faisait ses devoirs tranquillement, comme tout les matins depuis huit longs mois, il a soudainement entendu un cri de douleur venant du salon. Le jeune saiyan ne mit pas longtemps a réagir, et il avait foncé dans le salon pour aider sa mère à se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche du Mont Paozu.

Une fois sur place, il avait appelé tous les amis de son père pour leur dire ce qui s'était passé, et la plupart sont arrivé sur place depuis plus d'une heure. Krilin et sa gentille attitude l'avait beaucoup aidé à se calmer, Bulma lui avait parlé d'un projet sur lequel elle travaillait, et Kamé Sennin s'amusait à faire des blagues sur la romance naissante entre le meilleurs ami de Gôku et C18.

Leurs discussions continuèrent ainsi pendant une poignée d'heures, et alors que Gohan lisait un article de journal à propos des grand-pères les plus sympathique au monde -où le sien était bien évidement dedans-, un médecin vint à leur rencontre avec un air grave et une démarche hésitante. L'homme qui semblait assez jeune, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, c'est mit à parler le plus calmement possible :

\- ''Excusez moi, mais puis-je parler avec Son Gohan en privé.'' Il marqua une courte pause afin de leur laisser le temps d'arrêter leur conversation, puis il reprit, '' C'est à propos de Mme. Son''

L'expression de Gohan devint brusquement livide, craignant le pire Bulma s'est levé afin de l'accompagner auprès du docteur. La femme aux cheveux bleue et le docteur s'étaient échangé un regard qui expliquait toute la situation, puis ils se sont écarté du reste des personnes présentes.

Le médecin les a amené à quelques mètres de la salle d'attente, où personne ne pourrait entendre leur conversation, puis l'homme se mit à parler, le plus doucement possible :

-''Je déteste annoncer de si mauvaise nouvelle, mais je dois le faire M. Son, votre mère est morte en accouchant… mais nous sommes parvenu à sauver la vie du nouveau-né.''

Gohan eu tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas s'écrouler sur lui même, mais il ne pu retenir ses larmes de couler. Son monde venait de tomber en miettes, une nouvelle fois, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. L'impuissance se peigna sur son visage, puis cet état a était remplacé par une rage surpuissante sans fond, la transformation de super saiyan 2 s'empara de lui comme c'était le cas il y a plusieurs mois.

Les éclairs virevoltaient tout autour de lui, menaçant de tuer l'homme qui lui avait annoncer le décès de sa mère. Toute la rage de Gohan s'échappa de lui lorsqu'il cria, faisant trembler les murs de l'hôpital, Bulma de son côté tomba à cause de la pression du Ki du fils de Gôku.

Végéta qui avait observé la scène de loin, sans vraiment se montrer ni ce cacher, eu une sorte de réflexe brutal envers le jeune saiyan. Le prince fonça sur lui alors qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, et il l'assomma délicatement, se rappelant l'effet qu'avait eu la mort de son père sur lui.

Le coup marcha terriblement bien, et le jeune homme tomba sur le sol, ses cheveux étant revenu à un état normal. Tous ceux qui avaient patienté auprès de lui coururent le voir, et demandèrent des comptes auprès du prince de tout les saiyans.

La délicate brutalité de Végéta ne dura pas longtemps, et le jeune Gohan se réveilla au bout de quelques minutes, tous ses amis le regardant avec compassion mêlé de tristesse. Alors qu'il était sonné, quelques flashs de son passé lui revinrent en pleine face tel un uppercut, sa mère lui faisant à manger pour le repas du soir, un autre souvenir remonta à la surface, le montrant en train de consoler sa mère à l'enterrement de Gôku.

Tous les souvenirs émouvants qu'il avait avec sa mère le frappèrent avec violence et sadisme, ne voulant jamais se stopper. Il était orphelin. Il est seul, seul sans sa famille, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors le désespoir s'empara de lui encore plus brutalement que lors de l'annonce. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Le prince qui était d'habitude si moqueur ne dit rien, car il connaissait la douleur causé par la perte d'un proche. Krilin et Bulma s'empressèrent de consoler le jeune saiyan alors que Kamé Sennin parlait avec le docteur pour régler toute les questions d'ordre technique, il le devait bien à Gôku et Gohan qui s'étaient noblement combattu contre Cell.

Mais l'humble maître en art martiaux ne put pas répondre à toutes les questions, notamment sur le nom du petit garçon. Il s'approcha alors de l'orphelin et lui demanda, et il obtenu une courte réponse : ''Goten''

* * *

Et le nom fut donné.

Ça devait faire des mois qu'il était là bas, à Capsule Corp, un mois où il passa la plupart de son temps a se morfondre sur lui-même. La rage avait cédé sa place à une sorte de dépression, de plus le jeune saiyan n'arrivait plus a dormir la nuit, ses souvenirs de sa vie avec sa mère et son père revenant en boucle dans son esprit.

Et lorsqu'ils n'apparaissaient pas dans ses rêves, son stupide et insupportable frère ne faisait que pleurer. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'avait plus aimé dès qu'il avait tué sa mère. Pourtant il restait son frère, et dès lors qu'il posait son regard sur lui, il ne lui en voulait plus. Il était le portrait craché de son père, les même cheveux en désordre, les même joues, les même yeux, tout étaient comparable à Gôku.

Les insomnies courantes de Gohan le faisait souvent divaguer et partir dans un monde a part, un monde qui était le sien, rien qu'a lui. Un monde où la dernière année n'avait jamais eu lieu, où toute sa famille était vivantes et heureuse. Même son père.

Une nuit, il rêva des Dragon Balls et de Shenron qui avait ramené à la vie ses parents, mais c'était pourtant impossible, mais il rêvait de ça toute les nuit, jusqu'à qu'une idée lui vint. Une idée absurde et irrationnel mais qui pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux, lui et son petit-frère. Il devait bien avoir des grands-parents saiyans, et peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'aider à élever Goten.

Bulma et Végéta ne pouvait pas être de vrai parents pour eux, pour une raison évidente : Ils n'avaient aucun véritable lien entre eux. Gohan aimait bien la meilleure amie de son père, mais c'était plus une tante qu'une mère, de plus, elle passait la majorité de sa journée avec Trunks dans son laboratoire. Et en ce qui concerne le prince des saiyans, ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment, même s'il lui montrait de temps à autre une sorte de sympathie à l'entraînement, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit un mot doux.

Gohan avait besoin d'une famille auprès de lui, c'était son rêve le plus profond depuis des mois. Il était persuadé qu'il pourrait ramener à la vie ses grands-parents et leur montrer comment la Terre était un bon endroit où vivre.

Décidé à agir, le fils de Gôku se leva de son lit en plein milieu de la nuit, et il marcha vers le laboratoire de Bulma. Là bas, il pourrait trouver le Dragon Radar et aller rechercher toutes les boules de cristal.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la cuisine, le four électrique de sa ''tante'' lui indiqua qu'il était 4h30 du matin, sachant que Végéta avait pour habitude de s'entraîner vers 6h00, il devait se dépêcher d'y arriver.

Le laboratoire se trouvait au premier sous-sol, connaissant le chemin pour y aller par cœur, Gohan ne mit que cinq minutes pour y arriver. Cependant, trouver le Dragon Radar n'était pas tache aisé et il du prendre son mal en patience pour le voir. Précisément 1h30, s'étant laissé aller à observé tout les appareils en construction de Bulma, le jeune saiyan avait perdu un temps considérable.

Lorsqu'il sortit du laboratoire, il fut accueillit par un Végéta grincheux et visiblement mal réveillé. Le saiyan lui dit d'un ton dur :

-Où vas-tu avec le Dragon Radar, Gohan ?

Prit au dépourvu et sans plan de secours pour faire face à son prince, le sang-mêlé joua carte sur table :

\- J'ai décider de faire un vœux, voilà tout.

Le prince le fixa quelque secondes, son regard acerbe cherchant quels vœux voulait faire le fils de son défunt rival, puis au bout d'une minute qui paru interminable pour les deux, Végéta répondu :

\- D'accord. Seulement, rentre ici avant la tombé de la nuit, sinon Bulma va s'énerver contre moi pour t'avoir laissé partir.

Gohan ne crut pas en sa chance, il était bouche bée face à la passivité de l'autre saiyan. Puis presque aussi instantanément que sa surprise apparut, elle fut remplacé par une joie incommensurable.

* * *

-Merci Végéta ! Cria-t-il en partant avec le Dragon Radar dans la main.

Quelques heures plus tard, en fin de matinée, au sommet du mont Paozu.

Gohan regardait avec émotion son ancienne maison qui était resté sur place, là où il était né, là où il avait grandi et passé la plupart de son temps. Il ne pleurait pas, il était trop joyeux pour ça, après tout, il allait rencontrer ses grands-parents aujourd'hui.

Quittant la maison des yeux, il posa le slot complet de Dragons Balls au sol et il toussa, se préparant à invoquer Shenron. Il prit quelques secondes avant de décider de la formulation de son vœux, puis il cria :

\- Apparaît Dragon Sacré et exauce mes vœux !

Soudainement, un dragon immense d'une dizaine de mètres de haut jaillit du sol pour atteindre des sommets inimaginables. Ses yeux rouges foncé contrasté avec son corps vert clair, Gohan ne pourrait jamais cesser d'être impressionné par la magnificence du dragon. Au bout de plusieurs secondes Shenron déclara d'un voix grave et profonde :

\- Quel sont vos souhaits ?

Le saiyan ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre,

-Je veux que mes grands-parents ressuscitent !

Le dragon marqua une pause assez longues, trop longue pour Gohan. _''Shenron ne met jamais autant de temps d'habitude !''_ pensa-t-il inquiet.

-Votre vœu ne peux se réaliser.

 _''_ _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-t-ils pas revivre, suis-je destiné a resté orphelin ?_ _''._ Une colère sourde s'installa en lui, que peux-t-il faire. Tel un flash, une idée s'incrusta dans son cerveau. N'importe quel proche de Gôku aurait immédiatement empêché son fils de prendre une telle décision, mais personne n'était là pour l'en empêcher. Alors que l'adolescent allait dire quelque chose, une image de son frère lui apparu.

Il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui, il était de sa responsabilité de s'en occuper quand-bien même il ne le chérissait pas dans son cœur. Il irai avec lui là où il voulait aller.

-Shenron, je veux que mon frère et moi soyons téléporter dans le passé sur la planète végéta !

Le Dragon fixa le jeune homme et le questionna rapidement :

\- A quel période ?

Gohan n'y avait même pas pensé ! Il se sentait incroyablement stupide à ce moment là. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il choisisse un moment, et le meilleur possible. Peut-être quelques jours avant Freezer ne détruise la planète ? Non, il n'aurait certainement pas le temps d'agir. Peut-être quelques mois avant la destruction de Végéta ?

Le visage de Gohan s'illumina de joie lorsqu'il cria :

\- Décembre 736 !

-Votre vœu est exaucé.

Les boules de cristal quittèrent le mont Paozu instantanément, sous le regard médusé de Gohan. Pourquoi n'était-t-il pas encore partit ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de ruminer ses pensées car une soudaine envie de dormir l'envahit. Et il y plongea, et somnola profondément, ne voyant pas le nouveau environnement où ils se trouvaient lui et son frère.


	2. La planète des saiyans (réédité)

_Salut à tous, petite liste des âges des personnages pour ceux et celles que ça peut intéresser:_

 _Gohan : 13 ans_

 _Goten : 11 mois, soit quasiment 1 an_

 _Baddack : 27 ans_

 _Gine : 26 ans_

 _Raditz : 8 ans_

 _Roi Végéta : 30 ans_

 _Prince Végéta : 8 ans_

* * *

 _ **ARC VÉGÉTA**_

Chapitre 2

La planète des saiyans

Ce fut par un beau ciel rouge à deux soleils que Gohan se réveilla, il ne savait pas où il était exactement sur la planète, mais c'était bien l'endroit où il voulait être. La planète de son peuple, les saiyans. Il resta quelque minutes ainsi, couché sur le sol à regarder les quelque nuages blancs passer devant lui, puis il se leva calmement.

Une fois levé, il bailla ostentatoirement et s'étira adroitement avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il scruta ensuite des yeux l'endroit où il était et il remarqua le lit de son petit frère, qui bien évidemment dormait à poing fermé, bien peu dérangé par le changement de planète et de température.

L'air était bouillant et les soleils tapaient plus que fort sur eux, mais Gohan avait toujours aimé la chaleur brûlante, alors ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Il regarda ensuite l'environnement montagneux où il se trouvait, le sol était de couleur marron et semblait ne pas avoir été mouillé depuis plusieurs semaines et la terre était craquelée un peu partout, et puis il y avait quelque petit rochers d'un mètre ou deux qui étaient là. Cet endroit sembla presque beau au saiyan au fond de lui et il renifla l'air à la recherche d'une odeur particulière, avoir un odorat bien développe était vraiment plus pratique que d'avoir celui d'un simple Terrien. L'odeur n'était pas comme celle de la terre, car l'air sentait tel un doux sel marin, étrange puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'eau, et cela certainement sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

Il renifla doucement l'air autour de lui et sourit allegretto, sentant que ça allait être une fantastique aventure. Sa tête battait légèrement, à cause des effets latents de l'alcool mais il se sentait plutôt bien, il contenait sa puissance du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il savait que s'il se déconcentrait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle remonterait en flèche et les détecteurs le repéreraient directement en ville.

Décidé à aller dans un endroit peuplé afin d'observer comment les saiyans se comportaient entre eux et aussi pour obtenir des infos, il alla saisir son jeune frère dans le lit et le tint dans sa main gauche. Rien ne pourrait réveiller cet enfant, même l'explosion d'une bombe atomique à côté de lui ne ferait rien. Gohan lui sourit un peu, oubliant la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui depuis des mois, il avait tourné la page car tout allait bien se passer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il commença à s'envoler mais il envoya une petite salve de ki pour détruire le lit/ berceau du bébé afin que personne ne le trouve. Puis il se nimba d'une belle aura blanche pour partir en ville, il retint abusivement sa puissance et vola en direction des signaux d'énergies qu'il ressentait à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres de là.

Sur le chemin de la ville, l'environnement changea grandement, passant d'un environnement presque désertique à une petite plaine sèche mais avec des petits lacs et des cours d'eau, des petits villages de près d'une centaine habitants entourant les rivières et quelque arbres aux feuillages rouges qui traînaient tout autour. C'était plutôt beau comme vue selon le sang-mêlé, il aimait bien ce qu'il sentait dans le ki, la plupart des villageois ne semblaient pas vraiment violents ou pervertis, certes un peu, mais ils étaient sûrement trop faibles pour aller à la conquête de planète comme le faisaient les soldats d'élite de Freezer.

Les deux enfants de Gôku apprécièrent le vol, c'était doux et calme, le vent chaud coulant sur le visage, mais une question trottait en tête de l'aîné : Comment ce faisait-il que Goten puisse supporter aussi naturellement la gravité, il était encore tout jeune et il était surprenant qu'il ne ressente rien, mais ce devait être dû au fait qu'il était plus fort que la plupart des habitants de la planète, et en ce qui concernait le grand-frère, il s'était déjà exercé à supporter d'immense gravité, son record étant 300 fois celle de la terre dans la salle de gravité de Végéta.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de vol paisible, Gohan s'arrêta dans une grande ville, il n'avait repéré que six ou sept concentrations de personnes pareilles sur toute la planète, et celle-ci était la plus imposante de la planète, c'était pour cela qu'il s'y était rendu directement. Ce devait être la capitale où au moins l'une des trois villes principales de la planète, et bon sang ce que l'architecture était bluffante.

Les bâtiments étaient dans leurs globalités classieux tant que c'était dans le centre-ville, toute la périphérie était néanmoins couverte de maison ou d'appartement moins élégants et raffinés. Le jeune homme se posa sur l'un des toits de la ville et s'assit confortablement et regarda tout ce qu'il se passait avec un regard analytique. C'était une belle ville, propre et étrangement peu de sang séché couvrait le sol, les gens préférant s'ignorer majoritairement, seuls deux cas de combat de rue éclatèrent dans toute la ville en deux heures.

Il semblait qu'il y avait un accaparement de magasin d'armes et d'armures, et de restaurants dans tout le centre ville, une académie prenait place non loin de là, et près de cinq cents mètres du centre ville se tenait un édifice incroyable. Des jardins sublimes l'entourant avec beauté et des fontaines faisaient virevolter l'eau avec douceur tout autour d'un gigantesque palais. C'était de toute beauté, mais Gohan ne regarda pas plus l'endroit, ayant compris par son architecture et par les puissances qu'il y avait dedans que c'était le Palais-royal.

Après près de deux heures d'observations, l'adolescent descendit calmement du toit et alla se mêler à la population locale pour essayer d'entendre quelque discussions. Ils étaient peu bavards et ils lui lançaient des regards bizarres en ricanant de sa tenue et de sa puissance de combat de ''1 800'', visiblement, ce devait être la place des puissants ici. Néanmoins, le garçon entendit parler d'un restaurant saiyan qui proposait un buffet à volonté pour célébrer le retour d'un homme nommé Baddack, et c'était vrai qu'une puissance aussi impressionnante que le roi était à l'intérieur du dit-lieu. C'était puissant et ça sonnait un peu comme la sienne et celle de son père, mais elle semblait plus rude et pervertie par le sang des innocents mais l'on pouvait y retrouver une touche de bonté, certes légère, mais elle existait.

Gohan respira un grand coup et sentit les délicates saveurs de viande se mêler l'une à l'autre et compris instinctivement vers où il devait aller, alors sans attendre il s'y dirigea et se dit qu'il en profitera pour manger comme un ogre. L'une des odeurs les plus fortes se distingua comme étant celle qu'aurait eue une côte de porc s'il était sur Terre et les autres arômes ressemblaient à celles de dinosaures ou de dragons. C'était si appétissant ! Il contourna les groupes de saiyans grincheux sur le chemin et supporta des remarques vexantes sur sa tenu non conforme, c'était juste un ensemble noir en spandex que lui avait fait Bulma, il manquait juste l'armure dans tout ça.

Le bâtiment était des plus classique, la couleur des murs était d'un rouge clair, et le restaurant n'avait pas de porte, juste un portillon. Alors le saiyan de sang-mêlé entra dans pièce, puis il sentit de plus près l'arôme de viande qui emplissait toute la pièce, pièce où se trouvait une poignée de saiyans assit sur de longs bancs, comme pour une sorte de festin. Le fils de Gôku observa paisiblement comment les meubles, tables et chaises étaient disposés dans la pièce, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ressemblait clairement à un restaurant terrien typique. Alors qu'il penser tranquillement à ce qu'il allait dévorer en premier, un saiyan de grande taille, qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, l'appela gentiment :

''Hé gamin, aujourd'hui c'est gratuit puisque puisqu'on célèbre le retour de Baddack sur la planète.''

Gohan ne sentit aucune moquerie dans la voix de l'homme, alors il fit un mouvement de tête pour le remercier, puis il lui posa une question tout à fait innocemment :

''T'as parlé d'un certain Baddack, qui est-ce ?''

Les traits du gérant se déformèrent pour laisser place à une figure complètement ébahit, puis il récupéra vivement avant de lui répondre :

''Tu ne connais pas Baddack ? C'est la fierté des soldats de troisièmes classes ! Il a récemment purgé une autre planète avec son commando. Il ont prit la planète en l'espace d'une semaine alors que des guerriers d'élites du Roi aurait mit un mois au bas mot !'' Le saiyan marqua une courte pause et prit le temps de mieux regarder son interlocuteur, puis il s'exclama: ''Mais tu as l'air étrange comme gamin, tu portes des habits étranges et en plus tu n'as pas de détecteur. Dis-moi, tu ne viens pas de rentrer de ta première mission ?''

C'était une occasion rêvée pour lui, grâce à ça il pourrait se fondre dans la masse sans grandes difficultés, peut-être même que l'homme en face de lui pourrait lui dire certaines choses sur la planète. Cependant, le fait d'avoir entendu parler d'un héro populaire qui purgeait des planète comme on mangeait une tablette de chocolat mit mal à l'aise le garçon pendant un petit instant, mais il savait à quoi s'attendre aussi. Seulement, d'ici quelque mois, il tuera Freezer et soignera la galaxie et les saiyans de leurs tendances barbares, sur leurs planète, ils semblaient agressifs et hautains mais personne n'avait perdu la vie depuis qu'il était arrivé

''Ouais je reviens d'une planète assez lointaine, et je ne sais rien d'ici, c'est pour ça que je ne sais pas qui est Baddack.'' dit-il d'un ton froid et détaché assez bizarre

''Oh, je vois. Tu n'es pas aller voir le vendeur d'armure pour en avoir une, non ? Tes vêtements sont… assez étranges quand même, mange ici puis vas-y.'' ordonna-il presque

Gohan ne se priva pas de profiter de la perche qui lui était tendue, il regarda deux secondes l'homme en face de lui, puis il dit tranquillement ''merci pour l'info'' avant de partir rapidement, trop heureux d'avoir cette chance. Heureusement que l'homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avait plus sa queue de singe, d'ailleurs, personne ne l'avait remarqué et cela ne semblait ne pas être un grand problème, il avait lui aussi vu quelque saiyans sans queue.

Il partit alors en s'asseoir tranquillement mais avant même d'avoir pu le faire, il aperçu un homme vraiment très proche physiquement de son père. Les mêmes cheveux, le visage était identique à la différence que l'homme était un peu plus bronzé et qu'il avait une cicatrice en forme de ''X'' sur le côté de sa joue droite. Il dégageait une puissance considérable pour un saiyan en dehors de ceux que connaissait Gohan, l'homme semblait aussi fort que ne l'était Yamcha ou Krilin, peut-être un peu moins, mais il était le second plus puissant de la planète, lui étant le plus puissant actuellement. Il resta surpris face à l'homme, ce devait être Baddack, sans aucun doute et son ki sentait comme celui de son père mais en plus violent.

Tout concilia à le laisser penser que c'était l'une des personne qu'il recherchait le plus sur l'intégralité de la planète, la surprise passa à la joie et il s'assit sur l'un des bancs à une poignée de mètres plus loin. Il le rencontrait enfin ! En chair et en os. Et comme pour confirmé ce qu'il pensait, une voix grave résonna de la part d'un homme bien en chair qui était assis près du saiyan.

''Hé Baddack, ton fils Kakarot ne devrait pas bientôt naître ?''

Alors le saiyan qui était au centre des réflexions de Gohan, répondu calmement, juste après avoir bu ce qui ressemblait à une bière :

''Ouais, cinq ou six mois normalement. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi ridicule que Raditz. Je pense que je prendrai Raditz avec moi dans deux ou trois ans, il est temps qu'il devienne plus fort.''

Gohan rata un battement, il venait de parler de son oncle là ! Et Kakarot c'était le nom saiyan de son père ! Si quelconque doutes subsistaient dans son esprit, ils furent balayés par une rafale d'information clé.

Le jeune sang-mêlé resta dans son monde, trop concentré à réfléchir sur comment il allait lui parler. Alors qu'il cogitait sans cesse, Baddack continua à boire et à rire avec ses amis, sans même lui donner un regard. Gohan restait absolument incertain sur la manière dont il allait agir afin de lui parler.

Alors qu'il engouffrait un nouveau morceau de viande, il commença à stresser. Il était venu dans cette chronologie principalement pour le rencontrer lui et sa grand-mère, mais il n'avait jamais songé à le trouver dans un tel lieu. Encore une chose qu'il avait oubliée, s'il continuait à omettre encore plus de chose, il pourrait en faire une liste.

Cependant, alors qu'il quittait le buffet afin de s'asseoir dans un coin plus tranquille, il croqua dans un excellent morceau de viande, et il se relâcha un instant, ce qui a remonté instantanément sa puissance. Soudainement, tous les détecteurs du bar bipèrent, scannant sa puissance. Un saiyan qui était assit au fond de la salle, dans l'un des coins carrés, cria de surprise '' 20 000 unités !'' d'autre commencèrent à s'exclamer bruyamment vers le saiyan de sang-mêlé.

Mais il n'y fit pas attention, il ne les avait même pas entendu. Cependant alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir, Baddack lui agrippa l'épaule. Sans se détourner de son siège, Gohan dit calmement :

''Quoi ?'' ignorant qui lui avait agrippé l'épaule

Le saiyan chevelu ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'était levé pour aller voir le gamin, mais il était curieux de savoir si la personne qu'il avait en face de lui était aussi fort que son détecteur lui indiquait.

''Je veux savoir qui tu es, et pourquoi tu es si fort.''

Le jeune saiyan eut un choc total, alors qu'il restait bloqué sur ce qu'il allait faire, son grand-père était venu à sa rencontre. Mais qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas jouer la carte de la franchise à cause de tous les autres saiyans présents, mais il détestait mentir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse, la voix de Baddack reprit :

''Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, dépêche toi.''

Gohan recommença à stresser, il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il improvisa :

''Je suis un saiyan qui s'est entraîné toute sa vie.''

Sa réponse fit grimacer l'homme qui se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui répliqua alors :

''Comme tous les saiyans. Comment t'appelles-tu ?''

''Son Gohan.''

Baddack le regarda calmement, il semblait hésiter à propos de quelque chose. Puis il lui demanda :

''Je ne connais pas ton nom, et il ne semble pas vraiment saiyan. Qui est ton père ?''

Gohan ne savait pas comment réagir face à la curiosité de son grand-père, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire : ''mon père s'appelle Kakarot'' ou quelque chose du genre en présence de tous les autres saiyans. Ces derniers avaient bien évidement reporté leur curiosité sur eux. Il pourrait peut-être lui dire qu'il venait du futur, mais pas ici, tous les saiyans présents l'entendraient et la situation dégénérerait sans le moindre doute.

''Je ne veux pas en parler ici. Il y a trop de monde.''

Baddack le regarda surprit et décontenancé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le saiyan aux cheveux ébouriffé se mit à cogiter à toute vitesse, puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses traits :

''J'ai trouvé ! Ton père a été banni par le Roi, n'est-ce pas ?''

Gohan soupira devant l'acharnement de l'homme, puis il lui dit :

''Sortons d'ici et allons dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous entendre.''

Il se leva simplement et rapidement avant de sortir du restaurant, laissant Baddack stupéfait. Cependant le héro de la troisième classe le suivit vers l'extérieur, tout en faisant un mouvement d'au revoir a ses amis, qui étaient tous aussi pantois que lui.

Maintenant, le grand saiyan ne savait plus comment réagir face au gamin. D'habitude, il n'était pas si curieux, mais une personne qui est deux ou trois fois plus fort que lui ou le Roi Végéta, n'était vraiment pas courant. personne -hormis les plus puissants saiyans- ne pouvait atteindre les 20 000 unités en dehors d'une transformation en grand singe. Mais qui était ce gamin ?

Gohan l'attendait à la sortie du restaurant, cherchant ses mots, il fallait la jouer fine. Et ça, il en était pleinement conscient. Il fallait que son grand-père l'apprécie, sinon où irait-il, lui et son petit frère ? D'ailleurs, Goten commençait à bouger dans son sommeil, signe qu'il se réveillera d'ici peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Baddack sortit du restaurant et s'approcha de lui, et pour la première fois, il remarqua l'enfant sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Dire qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à lui, quel imbécile ! Il savait qui était le père du gamin. Thalès son frère jumeau banni par ce foutu roi, aurait très bien pu engendré un enfant saiyan avant d'être banni de la planète. sûr d'avoir raison, il s'exclama :

''Je vois, ton père s'appelle Thalès, non ?''

Gohan se crispa au souvenir de l'homme qui était venu sur Terre il y a des années, l'homme avait tenté de prendre toute l'énergie vitale de la planète, afin d'alimenter un arbre qui donnait des fruits dopant la force brute. Il était le fils de Son Gôku et non de ce monstre de Thalès, et il le ferait savoir :

''Non. Comme je te l'ai dit dans le restaurant, je ne peux pas en parler comme ça''. Gohan se tourna afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la ville, qui était vide à l'heure du repas, puis il reprit, '' Je m'appelle Son Gohan, et... Je… viens du futur''. Le jeune hybride ne savait pas comment annoncer la chose, alors il a décidé de tout dire, tout simplement.

Baddack se mit alors à rire doucement, pensant avoir entendu une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, sérieusement ? Dans quel cas, si c'était vrai, un jeune saiyan aussi puissant voudrait-il venir ici, et non pas rester sur la planète Végéta de son époque ? Quel serait l'intérêt pour le gamin ?

Gohan, voyant la réaction de son grand-père, décida de lui dire qui il était, avec une preuve à l'appui. La main du jeune saiyan descendit calmement jusqu'à sa poche et il sortit une petite photo de lui avec son père, portant des armures saiyannes dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps, les deux n'étaient aucunement transformé en super saiyan, sinon Gohan n'aurait jamais monter l'image aussi facilement.

''Je suis de ta famille proche...''

Quasi-immédiatement, le visage de Baddack passa du rire à la confusion, comme s'il se posait énormément de questions.

Soudainement, Baddack l'attrapa par l'épaule -une nouvelle fois- et il lui fit signe de le suivre, puis il décolla. Gohan le suivit, incertain d'où ils allaient, alors qu'il pensait qu'ils quitteraient la ville pour parler dans un des grands déserts, son grand-père stoppa son vol et descendit pour se poser au sol devant une maison modeste, en forme de dôme. La ressemblance avec sa maison du mont Paozu était choquante.

Le jeune hybride y repéra deux autres énergies assez puissantes, mais il y en avait une autre, bien plus faible, presque inexistante. Le fils comprit que c'était la maison de son grand-père, sans le moindre doute, sinon, pourquoi se seraient-ils arrêté ici ?

Baddack savait qu'il devait parler d'une telle chose à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète et quel endroit était le mieux placé pour parler tranquillement que sa maison. Cette dernière était totalement isolé dans la campagne aride de la planète Végéta, alors la discussion tournant autour des origines du garçon de quitterait jamais sa maison. Décidant qu'il était temps de rentrer, Baddack le fit, laissant un Gohan en train de se poser des questions.

En parlant de ce dernier, il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter encore plus, car Baddack ouvrit la porte, révélant une femme enceinte et un enfant d'environ sept ans. La femme, que Gohan identifia comme sa grand-mère, cria de joie et se jeta dans les bras de son mari, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Alors qu'il observait la scène de quelques mètres en retrait, son oncle Raditz lui jeta un regard noir.

''Qui t'es toi ? Vas-t'en''

Et aussi vite qu'il avait entendu les paroles de son oncle, ce dernier tenta de l'attaquer brutalement, cherchant visiblement à l'envoyé à l'hôpital, sans le moindre succès. Gohan le stoppa avec un seul doigt, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans un rocher quelques mètres plus loin, prenant un malin plaisir à voir la confusion sur le visage de l'homme qui avait totalement transformé sa vie, et pas que dans le bon. S'il n'était jamais venu sur la Terre, jamais son enfance n'aurait été si mouvementé, et il aurait pu devenir un érudit comme sa mère le désirait.

Assez rapidement, Raditz se releva et le dévisagea avec une rage digne d'un super saiyan, puis il s'adressa directement à son père :

''Père, regarde ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il doit en payer le prix !''

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche afin de s'expliquer, Baddack s'approcha son fils puis il le baffa brutalement tout en lui disant ''si tu n'es même pas assez fort pour te défendre, penses-tu que quiconque trouvera de l'intérêt à ta vie. Pitoyable fils''

Puis le père de Gôku releva son fils, encore à moitie inconscient, puis il se tourna vers sa femme et dit gentiment :

''Il s'appelle Gohan et il vient du futur.''

Raditz et Gine le regardèrent complètement sidéré par cette déclaration, personne n'avait cru son grand-père. Gine fut cependant la première à réagir, croyant que son homme avait encore prit un coup sur la tête, comme si c'était habituel.

''Mais Baddack, tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? Tu devrai prendre une pause avec tes missions, tu reviens toujours blessé à la maison, et Raditz ne te voit jamais.''

Gohan devait faire quelque chose avant que ses grands-parents se disputent, alors il souffla un coup et prit la parole, attirant l'attention de son oncle au passage.

''Je viens vraiment du futur, et je suis ici pour une raison bien précise.'' il entra dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis il reprit, '' Je viens de trente ans dans le futur, à une époque où quasiment tous les saiyans sont morts. Il ne reste que quatre saiyans, le prince Végéta, son fils, mon frère et moi-même.''

Gine et Raditz eurent la même réaction qu'eut Baddack lorsqu'il avait entendu cette déclaration pour la première fois. Leurs rires synchronisés pouvaient être entendus sur toute la planète, puis son oncle posa la question la plus intelligente que Gohan eut entendu depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la planète.

''Mais qui aurait pu nous tuer, nous les fiers saiyans ? Nous sommes les plus puissants guerriers de la galaxie, et le seigneur Freezer est notre plus fidèle allié''

La question était logique et sensée, et de toute façon il fallait bien y répondre, alors il le regarda calmement dans les yeux lorsqu'il allait dire :

''C'est…''

''Freezer !'' Hurla Baddack. ''Il nous a trahis ! Je m'en doutais depuis un petit moment, mais pourquoi ?''

''Calme-toi, je m'en occuperais personnellement, il ne fera plus de mal à personne.''

Mais alors que Gohan commençait à se détendre, Raditz, n'oublia pas ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt

''Et comment pourrais-tu être assez fort pour vaincre le seigneur Freezer ?''

C'était une question censé, et la puissance de Freezer n'avait pas d'égale à ce moment-là. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de son combat face au tyran, de l'immense peur qu'il avait sentie au plus profond de son âme. Son père n'avait pu le vaincre que grâce à sa transformation en super saiyan, qui était révolutionnaire à ce moment-là, même si maintenant tous les saiyans de sa chronologie en étaient capables, hormis les deux nouveaux nés.

Gohan se transforma instantanément en super saiyan, sous le regard choqué de tous ceux présents. Tous sans la moindre exception étaient bouche bée par la vue des cheveux dorée et de l'aura de la même couleur. Pour le guerrier qu'il était, cette transformation était devenue une seconde nature depuis qu'il l'avait totalement maîtrisé avec son père.

''Le super saiyan légendaire !'' Crièrent-ils en cœur

Baddack ne connaissait pas réellement l'étranger du futur mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier de lui, qu'un membre de sa famille ait atteint cette forme légendaire, que seul un saiyan pouvait atteindre tous les mille ans. Mais s'il venait du futur, peut-être que d'autres avaient maîtrisé cette forme avant lui ? Alors juste par curiosité, il demanda :

''Comment as-tu fait ? Est-ce que d'autres sont capables de le faire dans ta ''chronologie'' ?''

Gohan a levé un sourcil, surprit que son grand-père se soit aussi vite ressaisi après avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi incroyable. Qu'importe, il répondrait à ses questions :

''Ah ça, oui, mon père était capable de le faire, Végéta aussi. Même si mon père l'a atteint lorsqu'il a combattu Freezer lorsqu'il avait vingt-six ans.''

''Combattu Freezer ? Mais qui était-il ?''

''Le nom saiyan de mon père est Kakarot, du moins, c'est comme ça que Végéta l'appelle.''

Alors que Raditz et Baddack continuaient de lui poser un nombre incalculable de questions, Gine regardait son ventre avec surprise comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Et elle n'y arrivait toujours pas, dans la chronologie normal -si elle avait bien comprit- elle serait morte et son fils aurait vengé l'univers et son peuple du plus grand tyran de la galaxie ?

Mais le plus inquiétant était la présence de l'ado ici. Comment avait-il fait pour venir, et surtout pourquoi avoir remonté le temps, juste pour les rencontrer ? Elle devait absolument savoir pourquoi son ''petit-fils'' était ici.

''Gohan… pourquoi tu es ici ? Je veux dire, pourquoi avoir voyagé dans le temps ?''

La violence frappa brusquement le pauvre concerné, il savait qu'il devait y répondre, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais y échapper. Il devait répondre malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur, soudainement une tonne de souvenirs où il pêchait avec son père, ou, il faisait ses devoirs en compagnie de sa mère trop aimante, l'attaquèrent vivement.

Il ne s'en rendit pas comptes, mais les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage sans s'arrêter. Il avait beau avoir pleuré comme ça pendant des semaines, les larmes continuaient à revenir inlassablement et irrémédiablement, qu'importe combien il avait essayé de les contenir.

A la vue de sa réaction, Gine le prit dans ses bras, cherchant à le réconforter dans la mesure du possible. Elle avait toujours été douce et gentille contrairement a la quasi-totalité des saiyannes.

Baddack, de son côté, s'écarta juste de l'adolescent, une grimace visible sur son visage. '' _ _Encore un faible d'esprit, comme Raditz__ '' pensa-il. Ce dernier était juste en train de regarder le nouvel arrivant, ne comprenant pas une telle réaction, pourquoi un guerrier de légende peut-il pleurer ?

Pendant ce temps, les souvenirs frappaient encore dans l'esprit de Gohan.

Il se souvenait de sa propre arrogance face à Cell et ce que ça avait coûté à son père. La mort. C'était un noble sacrifice mais qui n'a servis strictement à rien, et le bio-androïde était revenu encore plus fort.

Il se souvenait de la naissance de Goten et de la mort de sa mère. Il se souvenait de la rage incontrôlable qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'apprit. Il se souvenait d'avoir pleuré au creux de l'épaule de Bulma. Il se souvenait de la tristesse de ses amis.

Gohan se souvenait d'absolument tout. Il abaissa sa forme de super saiyan et se laissa aller, n'essayant même plus de contrôler ses pleurs.

''C'est… C'est… de ma faute ! De mon arrogance ! De ma faute si je n'ai pas été capable de tuer le combat au moment où il le fallait !''

Tout le monde le regarda surpris, de quoi parlait-il ? De la mort de son père ? Ou de celle de sa mère ?

''C'est de ma faute si ma mère est morte ! Tout est de ma faute ! Tout !''

Baddack qui était resté en retrait, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui. La tristesse et la culpabilité étaient palpables. Il aurait pu jurer pouvoir la toucher. Détestant voir une telle chose de la part d'un membre de sa famille, il posa sa main sur son épaule, afin qu'il ne pleure pas autant, alors il garda sa main comme ça, attendant qu'il se calme.

Le regard de Gine se connecta directement à celui du grand saiyan, à la fois rempli de surprise et de joie à la vue du geste de Baddack.

Dernière lui, Raditz ne faisait que regarder la scène avec un œil choqué, son propre père qui ne lui accordait quasiment jamais le moindre geste venait juste d'être sympathique avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. S'il devait devenir puissant pour que son père veuille lui accorder de l'attention, il le deviendrait.

''Papa est mort parce que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler et vaincre Cell ! Il est mort par ma faute et je n'ai plus personne que je n'aime dans mon époque.'' continua-il avec tristesse.

''Qui est Cell ?'' ordonna plus que demanda son grand-père, ''Est-il une menace ?''

Gohan calma ses pleurs et s'essuya les yeux et sourit doucement en se remémorant le moment où le bio-androïde était mort par sa main, il détestait cette chose plus que tout autre chose pour la mort de son père et C16. Le fils de Gôku sortit la photo de sa poche et la montra à Gine, ''on s'est beaucoup entraîné pour le vaincre mais il a tué mon père parce que je me suis amusé à lui faire du mal, alors il s'est explosé et non il ne sera jamais une menace puisqu'il n'a aucune raison d'exister.''

La femme regarda la photo avec admiration, l'enfant dans son ventre semblait si grand et si puissant sur cette image avec son apparence de guerrier saiyan, de plus, sa ressemblance avec son père est incroyable. On aurait cru voir deux frère jumeau, en fait, il était quasiment identique à Thalès, le jumeau cupide de son homme, banni il y avait bien des années pour avoir défié l'autorité du Roi.

Gine était stupéfaite de savoir qu'elle serait morte et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu élever ses enfants et elle était profondément déçue et peinée que tout les saiyans le soit aussi, dire que le seul à avoir survécu était l'insupportable petit prince capricieux qui se pensait au-dessus de tout le monde…

Elle tapota l'épaule du garçon et lui sourie gentiment et affectueusement, comme l'aurait fait Chichi pour réconforter. ''Allons mon garçon, tu es comme la famille maintenant, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant, explique-nous pourquoi tu es venu ici.''

''Je… Je me suis enfuis de l'endroit où j'étais. J'en avais marre de vivre avec Bulma et Végéta et je ne les considéré pas comme ma famille même si eux essayait de m'intégrer à leur vie, je voulais juste vivre avec une famille et j'ai… bu un coup et je me suis demandé à quoi ressemblerait ma famille sur la planète Végéta. J'ai invoqué le dragon sacrée et il m'a envoyé ici comme je lui avais demandé'' déclara simplement Gohan, sachant qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas parler de Shenron.

Raditz qui le regardait de loin lui jeta un regard un peu méprisant mais il sembla s'intéresser à son histoire au moins. ''Alors quoi, il y a un grand dragon magique qui t'a envoyé à ta demande dans notre planète pour que tu puisse trouver ta famille. Je pensais que tu étais un super saiyan surpuissant, pas un faible d'esprit qui ne peut pas vivre sans amour.''

Gohan le regarda méchamment, prêt à l'attaquer, mais il se ravisa, il ne lui voulait pas de mal et il est vrai que Shenron peut paraître un peu déconcertant pour certaines personnes, alors le regard de l'adolescent s'apaisa et tenta d'expliquer au mieux comment marcher le dragon et le but de sa présence. ''J'étais malheureux et je voulais tout faire pour changer de vie et aider le peuple que je n'ai jamais connu à rester en vie et changer pour devenir meilleur, suis-je un lâche pour toi ? Un super saiyan doit avoir de la bonté en son âme sinon il ne peut généralement pas se transformer, et souvent c'est la perte d'un proche qui provoque la transformation. Alors les supers saiyans sont-ils faibles selon toi ?''

Baddack le regarda surpris, ''tu veux changer les saiyans ? Je préfère te dire que tu n'y arriveras pas, tu veux nous rendre faible d'esprit ? C'est peine perdu.'' l'idée de voir son peuple agir comme des moutons et ne pas être des guerriers lui semblait risible, mais il allait écouter l'ado, il fallait être courageux et un brin idiot pour penser être capable de changer un peuple comme les saiyans. Il faudrait être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire pour y arriver, et il était un être qui sortait de l'ordinaire, un gamin de douze ou treize ans capable de détruire Freezer en un claquement de doigt s'il le voulait.

''Je ne vais pas les rendre faible, ni leur enlever leurs passions du combat. Les saiyans sont fait pour combattre mais pas pour tuer, je me suis dis qu'il serait bon de faire en sorte que les saiyans protègent la galaxie des menaces au lieu de la détruire, voilà tout.'' répondit-il honnêtement.

''Pff, des saiyans protecteurs ? Amusant. Mais tu as raison sur un point, je te l'accorde, nous aimons nous battre.'' commença-il avec un regard de défi, ''je voudrais bien t'affronter pour voir ton niveau sans que tu te transforme, je suis sur de pouvoir te faire mordre la poussière.''

Gohan lui jeta un regard amusé et sur ses lèvres se dessina un petit sourire arrogant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait terriblement envie de se battre en ce moment même et en plus il pourrait apprendre à connaître les techniques de son grand-père. Alors bien sûr qu'il acceptait le défi.

''Je serais capable de vaincre Freezer transformé dans sa forme finale les yeux fermé et sans être transformé, alors si tu me tester, allons-y. Mais je préfère te prévenir, j'ai été très bien entraîné, j'ai tenu tête à Nappa et Végéta alors que je n'avais même pas six ans.'' continua-il avec un ton arrogant, il ignorait totalement pourquoi il se sentait comme ça, mais il se sentait très bien. Terriblement bien.

Gine et Raditz reculèrent, voulant absolument voir comment se battraient les deux et le niveau non transformé du jeune garçon. Gohan alla vers sa grand-mère et lui donna Goten qui dormait sur son épaule depuis tout à l'heure, personne ne l'ayant remarqué puisqu'il n'était pas visible lorsqu'on regardait le super saiyan de face. ''Merci pour tout'' murmura-il alors qu'il lui donnait l'enfant.

Il retourna dans son match amical avec un petit sourire et conscient de la différence de force bien réel entre lui et son adversaire. Ce serait trop simple, alors il baissa énormément sa puissance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste un peu supérieur à 10 000 unités, du moins il régla sa force en fonction de celle de son grand-père.

Le plus jeune prit une pose du style de Piccolo avec quelque touches du style de la tortue et ne laissa aucune faille dans sa défense, lentement, il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse éviter d'avoir le soleil le plus élevé dans le ciel en face des yeux, et il analysa le style de combat de son adversaire. C'était brutal et violent, un style offensif sans aucun doute, mais il semblait pouvoir se replier défensivement sans trop de difficulté s'il le fallait, en somme, c'était un style de combat plus qu'efficace.

Les deux se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelque secondes, se jugeant mutuellement, jusqu'à qu'une sphère de ki ne vienne par la gauche du garçon, il pensa à la bloquer mais l'idée lui vint de l'envoyer dans le ciel en la frappant avec force. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il l'envoya voler en zigzag sur qu'à rencontrer une petite colline à une centaine de mètre derrière lui, puis dans un geste parcimonieux, le jeune sang-mêlé fonça vers son adversaire et tenta d'asséner un coup très basique qui fut bien évidemment attrapé. Dans un geste vif et emprunt de clarté, le plus âgé des deux utilisa la main qu'il avait chopé pour l'attiré contre lui afin de lui enfoncer le genou dans l'estomac. Juste avant d'atteindre sa cible, il marmonna un ''facile'' avec déception. _Il est juste fort et sans technique, décevant._ Pensa-il.

Mais alors qu'il pensait toujours pouvoir toucher le ventre de sa descendance, son genou ne toucha que de l'air. Dérouté, il regarda à droite et à gauche, complètement perdu et indigné, il avait pensé qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en super saiyan pour esquiver ses coups, mais il avait tout bonnement disparu.

''Derrière toi.'' dit une voix grave et profonde.

Instinctivement, le balafré se retourna mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour voir le coup venir et il reçu un coup incroyablement violent au ventre, à tel point que le guerrier de basse classe en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelque seconde alors qu'il marchait en arrière, en guettant le prochain mouvement. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais le coup l'avait tellement déstabilisé qu'il avait laissé moins de rigueur dans le côté gauche de sa garde, priorisant le côté droit, semblait-il. Quel fut donc sa surprise lorsqu'il vu son petit-fils lui mettre un coup du tranchant de la main dans les côtes, juste assez fort pour ne rien casser ni fêler mais juste pour montrer sa force universelle.

A plusieurs mètres en retrait, le deux spectateurs regardaient la scène avec incrédulité, jamais Baddack n'avait été aussi maîtrisé par quiconque depuis des années, et encore moins par un gamin. Tous les deux pensaient que la puissance de l'adolescent venait de sa transformation et non de sa forme de base, d'autant plus qu'il avait autant la technique que la force, c'était…

''Prodigieux !'' s'étonna Gine en regardant avec fierté l'ado. Si jamais on lui avait dit que quelqu'un de sa famille, même du futur, serait si fort, elle n'y aurait pas cru. C'était un guerrier incroyable, certainement le plus puissant n'ayant jamais foulé la galaxie et il venait de sa lignée à elle.

L'adolescent semblait intelligent, doué, gentil et agréable à vivre, ce qui était terriblement rare pour un saiyan, qui n'avait qu'un seul ou deux de ses traits-là en règle générale. Raditz était intelligent et agréable à vivre, toujours pour l'aider durant sa grossesse même s'il ne le disait jamais, il allait certainement pleurer quand il allait devoir partir pour ses premières purges, il était un enfant qui aimait se battre mais Gine ne pensait pas qu'il aimerait tuer, cela changerait son enfant en monstre inhumain, mais les choses ne seront jamais comme ça. Gohan, le super saiyan protégerait la planète et son fils et celui à naître, c'était incroyable.

Raditz regardait désormais son nouveau ''frère'', puisqu'il allait vivre ici avec eux, avec admiration et un peu de colère. Personne n'avait réussi à blesser son père et il venait de le faire. Deux fois. Il était énervé car il n'avait jamais réussi à toucher son géniteur en combat singulier mais que quelqu'un du futur, super saiyan, y parvienne était juste démentiel.

Finalement, le match amical se coupa lorsque Gohan se désengagea du combat, il ne parvenait plus à contrôler sa propre puissance et il semblait apprécier un peu trop le combat, c'était étrange mais plaisant. Comme si cet endroit donnait la passion des arts martiaux et de la guerre, lui qui d'habitude n'aimait pas se battre, avait grandement apprécié ce petit jeu amical.

Gohan sourit gentiment en abaissant sa force et se dirigea vers son adversaire à Terre pour lui tendre la main, son sourire agréable ressemblant à celui que prenait son père lorsqu'il avait fini sa journée d'entraînement pendant les trois ans qui avait comblé le trou avant les cyborgs et Cell. C'étaient des bons moment lorsqu'il souriait et rigolait doucement en l'aidant à se lever après l'entraînement. Il fit donc la même chose et proposa son aide, sachant bien qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'aider et recevrait un refus sec et brutal comme le ferait Végéta.

Baddack le regarda durement pendant quelque secondes et sembla hésiter sur quelque chose, ses yeux changèrent petit à petit et au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il saisit la main et se releva en marmonnant, ''tout les matins on s'entraînera jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de te vaincre.''

''Très bien ! Je t'apprendrais plein de technique et peut-être même que tu réussira à maîtriser le super saiyan d'ici quelque mois.

''Pff, Raditz nous rejoindra une fois par semaine, il serait bon pour lui de s'améliorer.''

Le garçon regarda sa mère comme si un miracle venait de se produire et que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, enfin son père l'accepterait à ses côtés, il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps mais il ne se doutait pas que ce serait arrivé aussi vite ! ''Incroyable'' se murmura-il à lui même alors que se visage n'était rien d'autre qu'un sourire.

Sa mère lui sourit et le tapota sur la tête, contente qu'il soit heureux et que Baddack semblait enfin donner de l'intérêt à son fils aîné. ''Bon, je vais présenté la maison à Gohan et lui parler un peu. Raditz, tu dois partir pour aller à l'école maintenant, et Baddack tu devrais aller poser tout tes jours de vacances, tu dois en avoir accumulé suffisamment pour plusieurs mois, au moins cinq ou six. Tu en profiteras pour t'entraîner.'' commença-elle en faisant signe à l'ado de le suivre.

''Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, Gine.'' Déclara le saiyan adulte en partant vers la grande ville et l'ambassade de l'armée de Freezer.

Pendant ce temps, le sourire du garçon chevelu disparu et il grimaça comme si l'on avait insulté, mais il était vrai qu'il devait partir dans ses cours d'apprentissage de l'art de la guerre, réservé aux élites. Il avait eu de la chance à la naissance et son chiffre au détecteur fut très juste, mais il fut classé parmi les élites, lui permettant comme ça ne passer les neuf premières années de sa vie sur sa planète avant de partir dans des missions de purge.

Le fils aîné de Baddack ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix mais il n'était pas un très grand guerrier même s'il voulait profondément le devenir pour être la fierté de la famille, et il n'aimait pas les grandes tueries de son peuple. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix de tuer les faibles et de conquérir les planètes car s'ils n'obéissaient pas… ils mourraient et d'autres viendraient faire le travail à leur place, donnant alors à leur désobéissance une inutilité complète. Il se sentait bien heureux de ne pas avoir à le faire d'un certain côté car le nouveau super saiyan s'occuperait de Freezer et l'aiderait à devenir plus fort, finalement ce Gohan n'était pas si mauvais bien qu'il soit un peu trop doux pour être un grand guerrier saiyan, il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à sa mère. Gentil, affectueux mais qui aimait se battre pour une bonne cause, c'est pour cela que sa mère ne tuait pas d'innocent et était dans la classe ouvrière.

* * *

''C'est ici que tu dormiras, normalement c'était censé être la chambre de Kakarot pour sa naissance, mais vu quelle ne sera pas occupé pendant encore quelque mois, tu peux en profiter !'' fini-elle avec un petit sourire gentil à l'adresse de Gohan qui regardait la pièce.

Ce n'était pas très grand mais c'était presque comme sa chambre au mont Paozu, à quelque détail près, la lumière qui rentrait dans la pièce était rouge et il n'y avait aucune décoration dans la pièce et aucun meuble hormis un couffin pour bébé, ce qui conviendrait parfaitement à Goten jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse.

''C'est… presque comme mon ancienne maison. C'est familier, propre et ça à l'air presque doux comme pièce. La seule différence avec mon ancienne chambre c'est qu'il n'y a pas de bureau pour que j'étudie comme un effréné.'' dit-il avec une touche de nostalgie enveloppée d'une petite couche de tristesse.

Un super saiyan qui étudiait ? L'idée parut hilarante à la saiyanne mais c'était surtout qu'elle était trop décontenancée pour exploser de rire. ''Elle… te faisais étudier tout les jours ? Tu es un super saiyan, un guerrier. C'est bizarre.''

Gohan ria un peu en se souvenant de ses nombreuses heures d'études intensives, il étudiait tellement avec sa mère qu'il avait atteint le programme de terminal alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. ''Ouais, j'aimais bien ça, ça me détendais et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi elle voulait tellement que je devienne un homme de science. Quand on connaît mon père, qui partait pour des aventures pendants des jours ou des semaines, pour revenir avec un simple 'désolé', ce n'était pas surprenant. et puis lorsqu'il s'est battu contre Freezer, la planète Namek à explosé et il a mit un an avant de revenir. Ça à sûrement aidé ma mère dans l'idée de me faire étudier dur.''

''Ton père à tué Freezer alors. Je n'y crois pas, lui qui nous asservit depuis tant de temps sera tué par un saiyan qui est mon fils. Kakarot le super saiyan ! Il a du vivre une belle vie, mais au moins il est mort au combat comme un saiyan.'' dit-elle à Gohan, voulant lui faire comprendre que le primordial était de mourir à la bataille comme un guerrier.

''En fait, mon père n'a pas eu le temps d'achever Freezer et il pensait qu'il mourrait de ses blessures. Lorsqu'il est venu sur Terre, plus de trois quart de son corps et une bonne partie de son visage était fait de mécanique.''

''Tu as donc tuer le tyran… et tu vas le refaire encore une fois. J'aimerais qu'il soit condamné à une souffrance éternelle pour ce qu'il a fait à tout les enfants saiyans qui ne sont jamais revenu. Avant qu'il n'arrive, nos enfants restaient avec leurs parents et apprenaient à se battre, mais aucun saiyan ne cherchaient à devenir des tueurs de masse, les saiyans voulaient tous être des guerriers puissant et en rien comme des tueurs. Mais Freezer a perverti notre peuple jusqu'à faire en sorte que les parents n'aient plus du tout leurs enfants et qu'il doivent être réduits en semi-esclavage, ce jour sera bientôt fini.''

Gohan s' abstenu de parler de Trunks, voyant à quel point elle avait l'air fière que ce soit un membre de sa famille qui ait mit fin au fardeau des saiyans. Après avoir entendu ça, une image de Végéta lui vint en tête, l'homme était un monstre à son arrivé mais il s'était radouci au point d'être un guerrier avec de l'honneur. Les autres saiyans pourraient changer comme lui, l'hybride le savait au plus profond de lui.

''Je suis heureux d'être ici.'' glissa-il quelque secondes après, mais il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais doutait sérieusement s'il devait.

''Dis-moi, je ne jugerais pas, je dirais rien à Baddack, jurée'' promit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil et un sourire.

''C'est juste que mon père n'aimait pas son nom saiyan. Il n'y avait que Végéta qui l'appelait Kakarot et mon père laisser couler grâce à sa bonne humeur, mais je sais qu'il n'aimait pas être appelé comme ça.''

''Pourquoi donc ? Kakarot est un beau nom saiyan, mais il y en a d'autre comme Broly ou Toma par exemple.''

Gohan laissa s'écouler quelque seconde et toussa un peu, décidant s'il devait dire quelque chose concernant son oncle ou non, puis après délibération mentale, il décida de jouer l'honnêteté. ''Je pense que mon père n'aimait pas son nom parce que la première fois qu'il fut appelé comme ça était l'un des pires jours de sa vie…''

Gine leva un sourcil d'interrogation et remarqua bien que l'ado hésitait à parler, elle posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix très claire, ''Tu dois me dire tout ce qui est important, compris ?''

''Oui, mais c'est juste que… c'est un souvenir douloureux pour toute la famille.'' déclara-il avant d'inspirer et d'expirer pour se calmer. ''Lorsque je suis remonté dans le temps avec l'aide de Shenron, je n'avais pas peur de grand-chose tant j'étais perdu, mais l'une des seules peurs irrationnelle que j'avais était de revoir Raditz.'' lâcha-il comme une bombe dont l'explosion ne tarda pas.

''Quoi ?! Pourquoi, il n'est pas méchant comme garçon, juste un peu solitaire et taciturne.'' s'exclama-elle en regardant encore plus attentivement son petit-fils du futur. ''Qu'a-t-il fait dans ton époque.''

''Un jour, alors que mon père et moi étions sortis, l'oncle Raditz est arrivé pour la première fois sur Terre. Il m'a kidnappé et a forcé mon père à se battre avec son plus grand rival pour me sauver la vie, il s'appelait Piccolo. Mon père a affronté mon oncle et ils étaient tout les deux égaux en force, mais ils étaient très faible tout les deux, et mon père à sacrifié sa vie pour tuer Raditz et me sauver la vie et à la planète et ses habitant qu'il protégeait depuis toujours. Il s'est entraîné pendant un an avec un dieu dans la vie après la mort puis il est revenu et à combattu Nappa et Végéta après avoir été ressuscité.'' déclara-il sombrement, n'aimant pas raconté cette partie de sa vie, ''puis ensuite, nous avons du aller sur Namek pour ramener ceux qui était mort, et Piccolo qui avait prit soin de moi et m'avait protéger pendant un an était aussi mort. Là bas nous avons rencontré le commando Ginyu et j'ai du combattre contre eux avec Végéta et Krilin, le meilleur ami de mon père. Plus tard, nous avons affronté Freezer et c'est quand Krilin mourut que mon père s'est transformé pour la première fois.''

Gine recula d'un pas mais garda sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, il avait tant vécu de chose horrible dans sa jeune vie et il semblait resté positif et heureux autant que possible, il avait même pas tenu rigueur à Raditz d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait dans le futur. Gohan était bon de cœur, sans aucun doute, mais ce qu'avait fait son fils aîné était inexcusable dans tout les sens du terme. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le garçon qu'elle avait élevée, c'était le garçon qui avait du tuer pour survivre sans aide ni amour de quiconque. '' Raditz n'est pas comme celui que tu connais, il est gentil mais un peu solitaire, tu verras quand tu le connaîtra. Ne le juge pas pour ce qu'il n'a pas fait.'' plaida-elle avec un petit sourire réconfortant, ''c'est ta maison ici, et il sera là tout le temps, je veux que tu sois gentil avec lui, compris ?''

''Je ne lui veux aucun mal, juste j'aimerais que mon père ne s'appelle pas Kakarot mais Gôku. C'est son nom et il n'aimera aucun d'autre, juste, si tu peux y réfléchir.''

La douce saiyanne qui contrastait avec le reste de son espèce lui dit simplement qu'elle en ''parlerait avec Baddack.''

Elle partit chercher deux trois choses dans le placard à l'extérieur de la chambre et lorsqu'elle revint elle vu l'adolescent regardait par la fenêtre, il semblait content d'être ici et ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure semblait avoir disparu de son esprit. Gine savait que la mère du garçon était morte mais elle ne savait pas comment exactement, elle regarda Goten dans le berceau et compris que ça devait être récent, moins d'un an en tout cas.

''Comment ta mère est morte ?'' se risqua-elle à demander, sachant qu'il n'y aurait certainement aucun bon moment pour ça.

Gohan regarda avec noirceur le berceau de son petit frère et grimaça ostentatoirement, puis il dit dans un grognement, ''c'est de la faute de Goten si elle n'est plus là, et un peu de la mienne car je n'ai pas pu l'aider à ce qu'elle aille mieux.''

La faute du bébé ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens, comment un nouveau né pourrait-il tuer sa mère, illogique. Sauf si… ce serait terrible si c'était ce qu'elle avait supposé. Cela coïnciderait avec la mort récente et la colère du grand envers le petit. ''C'est… c'est ce que je pense ?'' supposa-elle.

Il tourna sa tête de la fenêtre, le regard bien plus dépressif que colérique puis il dit rapidement, ''oui'', avant de retourner son visage vers la petite foret d'arbres rouges et l'un des deux soleils rouges de la planète.

''Je… je suis désolé d'avoir posé la question, j'étais juste curieuse de savoir pourquoi.'' dit-elle alors qu'elle étalait des couvertures sur le sol.

''Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste du mal à m'en remettre et je savais que je devrais en parler de toute façon. J'aimerais juste dormir un peu et penser à autre chose, c'est tout. Je suis pressé de commencer une nouvelle vie.''

''Tu ne voudrais pas rater ma cuisine quand-même, je suis bouchère de métier !'' le motiva-elle à sortir de cette état.

En tant que saiyan, le sang du garçon ne fit qu'un tour et son ventre grogna sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il ria un peu de sa faiblesse et se retourna avec un petit sourire en déclarant, ''pour rien au monde !''

Il regarda calmement son petit-frère qui commença à s'agiter et il ria un peu de sa réaction affamé lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était si saiyan comme enfant. En plus de partager le même visage que son père, l'enfant avait le même appétit typiquement saiyan.

''Une nouvelle vie, Goten, une nouvelle vie pour toi et moi.''

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Et voilà la réécriture du 2nd chapitre, pas trop mal non ? J'ai rajouté pas mal de chose au chapitre original que je vais vous mettre à la fin de ma note. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, je vais essayer de réécrire le chapitre 3 d'ici pas trop longtemps et je réécrirais tout les chapitres jusqu'au 7 (qui est le plus court de toute mon histoire).

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé, le petit combat de présentation entre les deux saiyans vous as plu ? Ils apprennent à faire connaissance comme des saiyans, après tout :p.

J'ai aussi voulu donné un plus grand rôle au personnage de Gine, qui vous le remarquerez sûrement, n'avais pas eu une très grande importance dans l'histoire, c'est parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'elle et maintenant que j'ai une idée, je vais plus écrire sur son personnage dans les prochains chapitres.

Sur ce, je poste la version originale. A vous de juger ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **(version original)**

 **La planète des saiyans**

Lorsque Gohan se réveilla, il vit un ciel profondément rouge, et un environnement rocailleux. Il se leva rapidement pour pouvoir observer l'endroit où il était, tournant la tête de gauche à droite, il repéra son petit-frère encore endormi. Le reste du paysage n'était composé que de rocher sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Gohan ramassa Goten et s'étira afin de partir dans une direction quelconque, d'où il pourra trouver une ville et des informations. Son père était né en 737 quelques semaines avant la destruction de la planète, logiquement, il n'est pas encore né puisque Gohan se trouve en l'an 736.

Son petit-frère sur le dos, le jeune saiyan se mit à chercher l'endroit où il y aurait le plus de guerrier saiyan. Il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes pour trouver où était la capitale de la planète, étant donné que les saiyans ne savaient pas masquer leur Ki, les trouver n'était pas compliqué.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune saiyan partit vers la ville. Goten dormait encore paisiblement, ignorant tout de l'environnement où il se trouvait. Durant son vol, Gohan aperçut des petits villages, mais aucune concentration de Ki comme il avait senti. Le visiteur avait pris soin de camoufler son Ki le mieux possible, et visiblement cela marchait.

Alors que la gravité de la planète Végéta aurait mis au tapis n'importe quelle personne, Goten et Gohan semblaient plutôt bien supporter cette dernière. Pour le second, c'était une chose normale que de supporter une telle gravité puisqu'il avait passé une année dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps, mais le fait que Goten réussisse à ne pas être écrasé par une gravité aussi puissante restait un mystère pour son grand-frère.

Le fils de Gôku garda une vitesse de vol assez faible, notamment afin de pouvoir observer les villes et villages. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de combats pendant qu'il se déplaçait, et tout ça surprit le fils de Gôku, qui en toute honnêteté se serait attendu à plus de combats sur la planète.

Finalement le jeune saiyan arriva vers la grande ville, celle qui concentrait tout le pouvoir en elle. Gohan pouvait l'assurer, les bâtiments, les magasins, les gens en eux-même étaient impressionnants. Les citoyens de la ville l'ignoraient clairement, alors il en profita pour les observer calmement.

Les saiyans avaient des signatures violentes dans le Ki, cependant ils ne se comportaient pas comme leur ki l'indiquaient. Ils se contentaient de ne pas prêter attention aux autres, et ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues en direction des magasins d'armes et d'armures ou encore de nourriture.

Alors que Gohan venait d'y penser, son estomac grogna. Il fallait qu'il mange, mais où et avec quel argent ? Voilà un détail qu'il avait totalement oublié, à quel point une chose aussi importante avait pu être négligée ?

Tant pis, il devait bien trouver un moyen de manger, ne serait-ce qu'un bout, avant de partir à la recherche de sa famille. Si Gohan avait bien compté, son oncle Raditz devait être vivant et en bonne forme. Peut-être était-ce la seule chose qu'il craignait, non pas la puissance de son oncle, mais le revoir une nouvelle fois, lui qui avait réduit condamné sa vie paisible en une vie de guerrier.

Aurait-il pu être différent ? Sûrement, il n'avait que sept ou huit ans dans cette chronologie, alors il devrait être différent, quant à voir à quel point…

Revenant à sa principale préoccupation du moment, il se mit à la recherche d'un des nombreux restaurants de la ville. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'en choisir un, l'odeur qui en émanait l'avait instantanément capté. S'il était sur Terre, il aurait pu jurer d'avoir senti l'odeur, très alléchante, d'une côte de porc, toutefois, ce ne pouvait pas être le cas sur la planète Végéta, puisqu'une telle bête ne pouvait pas exister ici, même si Gohan espérait un jour en remanger.

Une fois son objectif clair, il marcha une trentaine de mètres avant d'y rentrer. Le bâtiment était des plus classique, la couleur des murs était d'un rouge clair, et le restaurant n'avait pas de porte, juste un portillon. Alors le saiyan de sang-mêlé entra dans pièce, puis il sentit de plus près l'arôme de viande qui emplissait toute la pièce, pièce où se trouvait une poignée de saiyans assit sur de longs bancs, comme pour une sorte de festin. Le fils de Gôku observa paisiblement comment les meubles, tables et chaises étaient disposés dans la pièce, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ressemblait clairement à un restaurant terrien typique. Alors qu'il penser tranquillement à ce qu'il allait dévorer en premier, un saiyan de grande taille, qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, l'appela gentiment :

-''Hé gamin, aujourd'hui c'est gratuit puisque puisqu'on célèbre le retour de Baddack sur la planète.''

Gohan ne sentit aucune moquerie dans la voix de l'homme, alors il fit un mouvement de tête pour le remercier, puis il lui posa une question tout à fait innocemment :

-''Tu-as parlé d'un certain Baddack, qui est-ce ?''

Les traits du gérant se déformèrent pour laisser place à une figure complètement ébahit, puis il récupéra vivement avant de lui répondre :

-''Tu ne connais pas Baddack ? C'est la fierté des soldats de troisièmes classes ! Il a récemment purgé une autre planète avec son commando. Il ont prit la planète en l'espace d'une semaine alors que des guerriers d'élites du Roi aurait mit un mois au bas mot !'' Le saiyan marqua une courte pause et prit le temps de mieux regarder son interlocuteur, puis il s'exclama: ''Mais tu as l'air étrange comme gamin, tu portes des habits étranges et en plus tu n'as pas de détecteur. Dis-moi, tu ne viens pas de rentrer de ta première mission ?''

C'était une occasion rêvée pour lui, grâce à ça il pourrait se fondre dans la masse sans grandes difficultés, peut-être même que l'homme en face de lui pourrait lui dire certaines choses sur la planète.

-''Ouais je reviens d'une planète assez lointaine, et je ne sais rien d'ici, c'est pour ça que je ne sais pas qui est Baddack.''

-''Oh, je vois. Tu n'es pas aller voir le vendeur d'armure pour en avoir une, non ? Tes vêtements sont… assez étranges quand même, mange ici puis vas-y.'' ordonna-il presque

Gohan ne se priva pas de profiter de la perche qui lui était tendue, il regarda deux secondes l'homme en face de lui, puis il dit tranquillement ''merci pour l'info'' avant de partir rapidement, trop heureux d'avoir cette chance. Heureusement que l'homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'avait plus sa queue de singe, la réplique identique du Gi de son père cachait agréablement ce problème.

Alors qu'il venait de se servir une côte de porc -ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus-, un homme cria bruyamment attirant immédiatement son attention :

-Hé Baddack, ton fils Kakarot ne devrait pas bientôt naître ?

L'homme aux traits identiques à son père détourna son attention de son assiette pour se tourner vers l'un de ses camarades. Son visage était identique à celui de Gôku, Gohan s'en était à peine aperçut qu'il commença directement à se questionner sur l'homme. Alors le saiyan qui était au centre des réflexions de Gohan reprit calmement, juste après avoir bu ce qui ressemblait à une bière :

-Ouais, cinq ou six mois normalement. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi ridicule que Raditz. Je pense que je prendrai le gamin avec moi dans deux ou trois ans, il est temps qu'il devienne plus fort.

Gohan rata un battement, il venait de parler de son oncle là ! Et Kakarot c'était le nom saiyan de son père ! Aussi vite que l'homme fini de boire sa bière, le sauveur de la Terre comprit, cet homme était son grand-père, sans le moindre doute, et c'était pour lui qu'il a fait tout ce voyage.

Le jeune sang-mêlé resta dans son monde, trop concentré à réfléchir sur comment il allait lui parler. Alors qu'il cogitait sans cesse, Baddack continua à boire et à rire avec ses amis, sans même lui donner un regard. Gohan restait absolument incertain sur la manière dont il allait agir afin de lui parler.

Alors qu'il engouffrait un nouveau morceau de viande, il commença à stresser. Il était venu dans cette chronologie principalement pour le rencontrer lui et sa grand-mère, mais il n'avait jamais songé à le trouver dans un tel lieu. Encore une chose qu'il avait oubliée, s'il continuait à omettre encore plus de chose, il pourrait en faire une liste.

Cependant, alors qu'il quittait le buffet afin de s'asseoir dans un coin plus tranquille, il croqua dans un excellent morceau de viande, et il se relâcha un instant, ce qui a remonté instantanément sa puissance. Soudainement, tous les détecteurs du bar bipèrent, scannant sa puissance. Un saiyan qui était assit au fond de la salle, dans l'un des coins carrés cria de surprise '' 20 000 unités !'' d'autre commencèrent à s'exclamer bruyamment vers le saiyan de sang-mêlé.

Mais il n'y fit pas attention, il ne les avait même pas entendu. Cependant alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir, Baddack lui agrippa l'épaule. Sans se détourner de son siège, Gohan dit calmement :

''Quoi ?''

Le saiyan chevelu ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'était levé pour aller voir le gamin, mais il était curieux de savoir si la personne qu'il avait en face de lui était aussi fort que son détecteur lui indiquait.

\- Je veux savoir qui tu es, et pourquoi tu es si fort.

Le jeune saiyan eut un choc total, alors qu'il restait bloqué sur ce qu'il allait faire, son grand-père était venu à sa rencontre. Mais qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas jouer la carte de la franchise à cause de tous les autres saiyans présents, mais il détestait mentir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse, la voix de Baddack reprit :

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, dépêche toi

Gohan recommença à stresser, il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il improvisa :

\- Je suis un saiyan qui s'est entraîné toute sa vie.

Sa réponse fit grimacer l'homme qui se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui répliqua alors :

-Comme tous les saiyans. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Son Gohan.

Baddack le regarda calmement, il semblait hésiter à propos de quelque chose. Puis il lui demanda :

-Je ne connais pas ton nom, et il ne semble pas vraiment saiyan. Qui est ton père ?

Gohan ne savait pas comment réagir face à la curiosité de son grand-père, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire : ''mon père s'appelle Kakarot'' ou quelque chose du genre en présence de tous les autres saiyans. Ces derniers avaient bien évidement reporté leur curiosité sur eux. Il pourrait peut-être lui dire qu'il venait du futur, mais pas ici, tous les saiyans présents l'entendraient et la situation dégénérerait sans le moindre doute.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler ici. Il y a trop de monde.

Baddack le regarda surprit et décontenancé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le saiyan aux cheveux ébouriffé se mit à cogiter à toute vitesse, puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses traits :

-J'ai trouvé ! Ton père a été banni par le Roi, n'est-ce pas ?

Gohan soupira devant l'acharnement de l'homme, puis il lui dit :

-Sortons d'ici et allons dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous entendre.

Il se leva simplement et rapidement avant de sortir du restaurant, laissant Baddack stupéfait. Cependant le héro de la troisième classe le suivit vers l'extérieur, tout en faisant un mouvement d'au revoir a ses amis, qui étaient tous aussi pantois que lui.

Maintenant, le grand saiyan ne savait plus comment réagir face au gamin. D'habitude, il n'était pas si curieux, mais une personne qui est deux ou trois fois plus fort que lui ou le Roi Végéta, n'était vraiment pas courant. personne -hormis les plus puissants saiyans- ne pouvait atteindre les 20 000 unités en dehors d'une transformation en grand singe. Mais qui était ce gamin ?

Gohan l'attendait à la sortie du restaurant, cherchant ses mots, il fallait la jouer fine. Et ça, il en était pleinement conscient. Il fallait que son grand-père l'apprécie, sinon où irait-il, lui et son petit frère ? D'ailleurs, Goten commençait à bouger dans son sommeil, signe qu'il se réveillera d'ici peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Baddack sortit du restaurant et s'approcha de lui, et pour la première fois, il remarqua l'enfant sur l'épaule de l'inconnu. Dire qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à lui, quel imbécile ! Il savait qui était le père du gamin. Thalès un des ses cousins éloigné, aurait très bien pu engendré un enfant saiyan avant d'être banni de la planète. sûr d'avoir raison, il s'exclama :

-Je vois, ton père s'appelle Thalès, non ?

Gohan se crispa au souvenir de l'homme qui était venu sur Terre il y a des années, l'homme avait tenté de prendre toute l'énergie vitale de la planète, afin d'alimenter un arbre qui donnait des fruits dopant la force brute. Il était le fils de Son Gôku et non de ce monstre de Thalès, et il le ferait savoir :

-''Non. Comme je te l'ai dit dans le restaurant, je ne peux pas en parler comme ça''. Gohan se tourna afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la ville, qui était vide à l'heure du repas, puis il reprit, '' Je m'appelle Son Gohan, et... Je… viens du futur''. Le jeune hybride ne savait pas comment annoncer la chose, alors il a décidé de tout dire, tout simplement.

Baddack se mit alors à rire doucement, pensant avoir entendu une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, sérieusement ? Dans quel cas un jeune saiyan aussi puissant voudrait-il venir ici, et non pas rester sur la planète Végéta de son époque ? Quel serait l'intérêt pour le gamin ?

Gohan, voyant la réaction de son grand-père, décida de lui dire qui il était, avec une preuve à l'appui. La main du jeune saiyan descendit calmement jusqu'à sa poche et il sortit une petite photo de lui avec son père, portant des armures saiyannes dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps, les deux n'étaient aucunement transformé en super saiyan, sinon Gohan n'aurait jamais monter l'image aussi facilement.

-Je suis de ta famille proche...

Quasi-immédiatement, le visage de Baddack passa du rire à la confusion, comme s'il se posait énormément de questions.

Soudainement, Baddack l'attrapa par l'épaule -une nouvelle fois- et il lui fit signe de le suivre, puis il décolla. Gohan le suivit, incertain d'où ils allaient, alors qu'il pensait qu'ils quitteraient la ville pour parler dans un des grands déserts, son grand-père stoppa son vol et descendit pour se poser au sol devant une maison modeste, en forme de dôme. La ressemblance avec sa maison du mont Paozu était choquante.

Le jeune hybride y repéra deux autres énergies assez puissantes, mais il y en avait une autre, bien plus faible, presque inexistante. Le fils comprit que c'était la maison de son grand-père, sans le moindre doute, sinon, pourquoi se seraient-ils arrêté ici ?

Baddack savait qu'il devait parler d'une telle chose à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète et quel endroit était le mieux placé pour parler tranquillement que sa maison. Cette dernière était totalement isolé dans la campagne aride de la planète Végéta, alors la discussion tournant autour des origines du garçon de quitterait jamais sa maison. Décidant qu'il était temps de rentrer, Baddack le fit, laissant un Gohan en train de se poser des questions.

En parlant de ce dernier, il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter encore plus, car Baddack ouvrit la porte, révélant une femme enceinte et un enfant d'environ sept ans. La femme, que Gohan identifia comme sa grand-mère, cria de joie et se jeta dans les bras de son mari, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Alors qu'il observait la scène de quelques mètres en retrait, son oncle Raditz lui jeta un regard noir.

-''Qui t'es toi ? Vas-t'en''

Et aussi vite qu'il avait entendu les paroles de son oncle, ce dernier tenta de l'attaquer brutalement, cherchant visiblement à l'envoyé à l'hôpital, sans le moindre succès. Gohan le stoppa avec un seul doigt, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans un rocher quelques mètres plus loin, prenant un malin plaisir à voir la confusion sur le visage de l'homme qui avait totalement transformé sa vie, et pas que dans le bon. S'il n'était jamais venu sur la Terre, jamais son enfance n'aurait été si mouvementé, et il aurait pu devenir un érudit comme sa mère le désirait.

Assez rapidement, Raditz se releva et le dévisagea avec une rage digne d'un super saiyan, puis il s'adressa directement à son père :

-''Père, regarde ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il doit en payer le prix !''

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche afin de s'expliquer, Baddack s'approcha son fils puis il le baffa brutalement tout en lui disant ''si tu n'es même pas assez fort pour te défendre, penses-tu que quiconque trouvera de l'intérêt à ta vie. Pitoyable fils''

Puis le père de Gôku releva son fils, encore à moitie inconscient, puis il se tourna vers sa femme et dit gentiment :

-''Il s'appelle Gohan et il vient du futur.''

Raditz et Gine le regardèrent complètement sidéré par cette déclaration, personne n'avait cru son grand-père. Gine fut cependant la première à réagir, croyant que son homme avait encore prit un coup sur la tête, comme si c'était habituel.

-''Mais Baddack, tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? Tu devrai prendre une pause avec tes missions, tu reviens toujours blessé à la maison, et Raditz ne te voit jamais.''

Gohan devait faire quelque chose avant que ses grands-parents se disputent, alors il souffla un coup et prit la parole, attirant l'attention de son oncle au passage.

-''Je viens vraiment du futur, et je suis ici pour une raison bien précise.'' il entra dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis il reprit, '' Je viens de trente ans dans le futur, à une époque où quasiment tous les saiyans sont morts. Il ne reste que quatre saiyans, Végéta, son fils, mon frère et moi-même.''

Gine et Raditz eurent la même réaction qu'eut Baddack lorsqu'il avait entendu cette déclaration pour la première fois. Leurs rires synchronisés pouvaient être entendus sur toute la planète, puis son oncle posa la question la plus intelligente que Gohan eut entendu depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la planète.

-''Mais qui aurait pu nous tuer, nous les fiers saiyans ? Nous sommes les plus puissants guerriers de la galaxie, et le seigneur Freezer et notre plus fidèle allié''

La question était logique et sensée, et de toute façon il fallait bien y répondre, alors il le regarda calmement dans les yeux lorsqu'il allait dire :

-''C'est…''

-''Freezer ! Hurla Baddack. Il nous a trahis ! Je m'en doutais depuis un petit moment, mais pourquoi ?''

-''Calme-toi grand-père, je m'en occuperais personnellement, il ne fera plus de mal à personne.''

Mais alors que Gohan commençait à se détendre, Raditz, n'oublia pas ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt

-''Et comment pourrais-tu être assez fort pour vaincre le seigneur Freezer ?''

C'était une question censé, et la puissance de Freezer n'avait pas d'égale à ce moment-là. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de son combat face au tyran, de l'immense peur qu'il avait sentie au plus profond de son âme. Son père n'avait pu le vaincre que grâce à sa transformation en super saiyan, qui était révolutionnaire à ce moment-là, même si maintenant tous les saiyans de sa chronologie en étaient capables, hormis les deux nouveaux nés.

Gohan se transforma instantanément en super saiyan, sous le regard choqué de tous ceux présents. Tous sans la moindre exception étaient bouche bée par la vue des cheveux dorée et de l'aura de la même couleur. Pour le guerrier qu'il était, cette transformation était devenue une seconde nature depuis qu'il l'avait totalement maîtrisé avec son père.

-''Le super saiyan légendaire !'' Crièrent-ils en cœur

Baddack ne connaissait pas réellement l'étranger du futur mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier de lui, qu'un membre de sa famille ait atteint cette forme légendaire, que seul un saiyan pouvait atteindre tous les mille ans. Mais s'il venait du futur, peut-être que d'autres avaient maîtrisé cette forme avant lui ? Alors juste par curiosité, il demanda :

-''Comment as-tu fait ? Est-ce que d'autres sont capables de le faire dans ta ''chronologie'' ?''

Gohan a levé un sourcil, surprit que son grand-père se soit aussi vite ressaisi après avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi incroyable. Qu'importe, il répondrait à ses questions :

-''Ah ça, oui, mon père était capable de le faire, Végéta aussi. Même si mon père l'a atteint lorsqu'il a combattu Freezer lorsqu'il avait vingt-six ans.''

-''Combattu Freezer ? Mais qui était-il ?''

-''Le nom saiyan de mon père est Kakarot, du moins, c'est comme ça que Végéta l'appelle.''

Alors que Raditz et Baddack continuaient de lui poser un nombre incalculable de questions, Gine regardait son ventre avec surprise comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Et elle n'y arrivait toujours pas, dans la chronologie normal -si elle avait bien comprit- elle serait morte et son fils aurait vengé l'univers et son peuple du plus grand tyran de la galaxie ?

Mais le plus inquiétant était la présence de l'ado ici. Comment avait-il fait pour venir, et surtout pourquoi avoir remonté le temps, juste pour les rencontrer ? Elle devait absolument savoir pourquoi son ''petit-fils'' était ici.

-''Gohan… pourquoi tu es ici ? Je veux dire, pourquoi avoir voyagé dans le temps ?''

La violence frappa brusquement le pauvre concerné, il savait qu'il devait y répondre, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais y échapper. Il devait répondre malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur, soudainement une tonne de souvenirs où il pêchait avec son père, ou, il faisait ses devoirs en compagnie de sa mère trop aimante, l'attaquèrent vivement.

Il ne s'en rendit pas comptes, mais les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage sans s'arrêter. Il avait beau avoir pleuré comme ça pendant des semaines, les larmes continuaient à revenir inlassablement et irrémédiablement, qu'importe combien il avait essayé de les contenir.

à la vue de sa réaction, Gine le prit dans ses bras, cherchant à le réconforter dans la mesure du possible. Elle avait toujours été douce et gentille contrairement a la quasi-totalité des saiyannes.

Baddack, de son côté, s'écarta juste de l'adolescent, une grimace visible sur son visage. '' _ _Encore un faible d'esprit, comme Raditz__ '' pensa-il. Ce dernier était juste en train de regarder le nouvel arrivant, ne comprenant pas une telle réaction, pourquoi un guerrier de légende peut-il pleurer ?

Pendant ce temps, les souvenirs frappaient encore dans l'esprit de Gohan.

Il se souvenait de sa propre arrogance face à Cell et ce que ça avait coûté à son père. La mort. C'était un noble sacrifice mais qui n'a servis strictement à rien, et le bio-androïde était revenu encore plus fort.

Il se souvenait de la naissance de Goten et de la mort de sa mère. Il se souvenait de la rage incontrôlable qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'apprit. Il se souvenait d'avoir pleuré au creux de l'épaule de Bulma. Il se souvenait de la tristesse de ses amis.

Gohan se souvenait d'absolument tout. Il abaissa sa forme de super saiyan et se laissa aller, n'essayant même plus de contrôler ses pleurs.

-''C'est… C'est… de ma faute ! De mon arrogance ! De ma faute si je n'ai pas été capable de tuer le combat au moment où il le fallait !''

Tout le monde le regarda surpris, de quoi parlait-il ? De la mort de son père ? Ou de celle de sa mère ?

-''C'est de ma faute si ma mère est morte ! Tout est de ma faute ! Tout !''

Baddack qui était resté en retrait, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui. La tristesse et la culpabilité étaient palpables. Il aurait pu jurer pouvoir la toucher. Détestant voir une telle chose de la part d'un membre de sa famille, il posa sa main sur son épaule, afin qu'il ne pleure pas autant, alors il garda sa main comme ça, attendant qu'il se calme.

Le regard de Gine se connecta directement à celui du grand saiyan, à la fois rempli de surprise et de joie à la vue du geste de Baddack.

Dernière lui, Raditz ne faisait que regarder la scène avec un œil choqué, son propre père qui ne lui accordait quasiment jamais le moindre geste venait juste d'être sympathique avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. S'il devait devenir puissant pour que son père veuille lui accorder de l'attention, il le deviendrait.

Tous les membres de la famille, hormis l'arrivant du futur, se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête, se jurant de garder un œil sur lui.

Gohan venait de trouver une nouvelle famille.


	3. Fin de règne 1

**Chapitre 3**

 **Fin du règne 1**

L'été sur la planète Végéta était brûlante, et pour le pauvre Gohan, qui n'était pas habitué à une telle chaleur, le seuil de fatigue avait atteint son zénith. Ça devait faire cinq mois qu'il était arrivé chez ses grands-parents, et il était plutôt heureux.

Gine savait faire à manger, c'était sûr, et puis il n'était plus obligé de faire ses devoirs. Bien qu'il essaye vainement de se souvenir de toutes ses études. Gohan avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler d'autre chose que de guerre, même si à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait elle lui apprenait comment se comporter sur sa nouvelle planète.

En ce qui concerne Raditz, il était étrange avec lui. Par moments il faisait preuve de sympathie et de camaraderie avec lui, puis le lendemain il l'ignorait foncièrement. Le jeune hybride avait noté que c'était le cas plus souvent à chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait avec Baddack.

Son grand-père était un guerrier féroce, personne n'aurait pu le nier, cependant, il était bien plus agréable à vivre en dehors des combats. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus gentil en dehors de leur bataille, et il discutait souvent de beaucoup de choses, notamment sur son passé.

Tous les deux jours ils se livraient un combat d'entraînement, pas forcément amical puisque Gohan avait tendance à s'énerver facilement ces dernières semaines.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de lui-même. Il était devenu bien plus agressif depuis son arrivée, néanmoins, il restait assez calme sur le champ de bataille, et il s'amusait bien lors des ses matchs. Alors qu'avant il rechignait à se battre, afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur ses études, ici sur cette planète, il se sentait excité par un combat.

Cependant, tout n'était pas facile tous les jours. Gohan doit affronter, chaque jours, un défi bien particulier, devoir abaisser sa force au maximum pour ne plus être repéré par les détecteurs de Freezer. Bien qu'il doive maîtriser sa force le plus possible sur Terre, il n'avait pas à le faire continuellement, notamment en présence de ses parents.

Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et il souffla un coup dans le vide. Ses propres parents, ils ne les avaient pas oubliés depuis son arrivée, loin de là, mais il avait fait en sorte de pousser ses souvenirs vers le fond de son esprit, comme lorsqu'il devait nettoyer sa chambre. Le mont Paozu, sa maison, les amis de son père, beaucoup de choses avait disparu de sa vie du jour au lendemain, et pourtant il devait s'y faire.

Il ne les verra certainement plus jamais, ses parents, ou toutes les choses de son passé. Mais plus il essayait de refouler ses souvenirs, plus il revenait au galop, le poursuivant sans cesse.

Soudainement une voix retentit jusqu'à sa chambre, un peu comme ce qu'aurait fait sa mère, et il entendit très clairement que c'était sa grand-mère :

-Gohan, Baddack t'attend là où vous allez vous entraîner.

Sortant de la petite chambre qui lui avait été attribué, il cria un sobre ''j'y vais'', tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur ses affaires. Finalement, il recula et sortit une tenue de combat, extrêmement proche de celle de son père, hormis quelque petits détails au niveau de la finition et de la texture. La tenue était un peu plus lourde que celle de son père, et elle était d'un orange rouge. Il avait eu beau chercher une couleur semblable à celle de la tenue de son père, rien n'y faisait, il n'avait réussi qu'à trouver ça.

Une fois la tenue enfilée, il sortit calmement de la chambre, passant devant celle de son oncle, puis il cria un ''A tout de suite'' en sortant de la maison.

La ville était agitée ce jour-là, et la majorité des saiyans était en train d'installer des tables à dîner, et d'autre chose quelconque. Gine était absolument enthousiaste à propos de cette fête, et elle avait jurée à Gohan de lui expliquer pourquoi c'était une fête si géniale pour tous les saiyans.

D'ailleurs, elle allait bientôt accoucher, d'ici une dizaine de jours tout au plus. Gohan avait peur à ce sujet, et il avait dit mainte et mainte fois ses inquiétudes à sa grand-mère, lui indiquant pourquoi il avait peur.

Alors qu'il commençait à cogiter sur le jour qui avait changé sa vie, il décolla vers l'énergie de son grand-père afin de s'entraîner. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour accueillir Freezer, qui devrait arriver dans deux semaines environ. Dans sa chronologie, Végéta lui avait parlé de la destruction de la planète, ou du moins de ce qu'il en savait.

Gohan avait ruminé ses pensées sur l'hypothétique destruction de sa nouvelle maison, mais il ne permettra pas à Freezer, ou un membre de sa méprisable famille, de faire du mal a son peuple en sa présence.

Baddack qui attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Gohan, fut très heureux de le voir se poser. Ce sera un formidable entraînement pour lui et son petit-fils, qu'il avait adopté comme le sien, autant dans son domicile que dans les lois saiyannes. Tout le monde avait pensé que c'était un enfant qui revenait de mission pour Freezer, alors le guerrier saiyan avait profité de l'occasion en affirmant que c'était le cas.

Il était heureux d'avoir cette enfant dans sa famille, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir progresser efficacement auprès de lui. Il était pour lui une épreuve en tant que père, devoir l'éduquer alors qu'il ne connaissait rien à sa propre culture n'était pas évident, mais il faisait de son mieux chaque jour.

Gohan atterrit calmement sur le sol, saluant gentiment son grand-père, puis une fois fait, il se mit en position de combat. Une posture semblable à celle de son père, cependant, on pouvait y lire en partie, quelque mimique de l'école du démon.

* * *

A des centaines de milliers de kilomètres dans l'espace.

Freezer était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil que tous reconnaîtraient entre mille, un verre de vin rouge dans sa main gauche. Savourant l'instant présent, il but une autre gorgé de bonne humeur. Ses conseillers, Dodoria et Zarbon attendant patiemment qu'il finissent de goûter le grand crû.

Soudainement, le ton rempli de joie, l'alien prit un air mauvais et déclara simplement :

-Zarbon, quand arriverons-nous sur la planète de notre très fidèle allié ? Ironisa-t-il

\- Seigneur, nous arriverons sur place dans une semaine environ.

Le sourire de Freezer s'élargit et il le montra à ses bras droits, puis il sirota une autre gorgée en regardant les étoiles de l'espace.

* * *

9 jours après.

Gohan souriait béatement après sa nouvelle victoire, la quarantième au compteur ! Puis il dit à son nouveau père, du moins il considérait comme tel, ''alors mon vieux, on n'arrive pas à me toucher ?''. En voyant Baddack se lever, il ria devant l'expression gauche sur le visage du vieil saiyan, enfin il était vieux pour Gohan.

\- ''Allons Gohan, tu sais bien que j'arriverais à gagner un de ses jours,'' il marqua une pause puis il reprit, '' Cependant, on va aider ta grand-mère à préparer le repas en allant chasser. Tu voudrais manger quoi aujourd'hui ?''

''Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas ce qui ressemble à un mini dinosaure ? J'aimerais bien qu'on le fasse…'' commença-t-il à dire avant de sentir une puissance familière.

Freezer. Il arrive. Il avait dû le dire à son grand-père qui se demandait pourquoi il ne continuait pas sa phrase.

-''Gohan ? Que se passe-t-il ?''

-Freezer. Il arrive, trois ou quatre heures avant qu'il ne soit là.

La réplique cinglante fit son effet sur Baddack, qui a failli tomber à la renverse dès qu'il a entendu ça. Le tyran venait et une bataille légendaire allait avoir lieu, et le saiyan aimerait vraiment voir un tel combat, peut-être même qu'il pourrait se venger de la trahison.

-Alors préparons-nous. S'il veut se battre, alors on s'en occupera ! Déclara-t-il confiant en lui

-''Grand-père, je pense que tu pourras vaincre sans difficulté les deux soldats de Freezer.'' à la vue du visage perdu de son interlocuteur, il décida de préciser, '' Ceux qui sont toujours à côté de lui, Jambon et Dodo je crois''

Baddack éclata dans un rire incontrôlable, pensant avoir entendu la meilleure blague de l'année 737, et son petit-fils joignit son rire, créant un puissant brouhaha. On aurait pu les entendre jusqu'au palais-royal.

Gohan lui avait aussi raconté une blague hilarante, sans aucun doute nimber d'ironie, du moins, il l'espérait vraiment.

* * *

Flash-back

 _''Et voilà pourquoi on respecte vraiment le Roi Végéta.''_ _dit Gine entre deux bouchées de nourriture_

 _Gohan dévorait bruyamment une sorte de morceau de ''poulet'' selon lui. Puis il s'arrêta lui de parler quelques secondes_ _avant de balancer à la figure de toute sa famille :_

 _'' Je deviendrais Roi des saiyans moi aussi, comme ça, j'empêcherais tout le monde de détruire des planètes. Au contraire, je les ferais protéger ! ''_

 _Raditz s'étouffa avec sa viande, comme tous ceux présent, puis une fois qu'ils avaient fini d'avaler, à la fois la nourriture et la réplique, ils se mirent à s'esclaffer abusivement pour le pauvre Gohan_

Fin du flash-back

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, à la maternité.

Le petit Gôku dormait paisiblement au fond de sa couveuse, de même pour Gine qui dormait paisiblement sur son lit, lorsque Gohan ouvrit la porte.

Sa grand-mère était si fatigué qu'elle ne s'est même pas réveillée lorsqu'il est rentré dans la pièce, mais il n'y fit pas attention, ''pas la peine de la réveiller avant qu'on y aille, Gohan'' dit Baddack dans son dos, tout en rentrant lui aussi dans la pièce.

Une fois que le fils de Gôku avait fini son entraînement avec son grand-père, ils étaient partis voire tous les saiyans de la planète pour les avertir de l'arrivée imminente du tyran. Quelqu'un les ont pris au sérieux, tout en se préparant physiquement à se battre, mais la majorité ne les avait pas cru, surtout le Roi Végéta.

Ce dernier s'était littéralement énervé à cette déclaration, et les avait fait jeter en dehors du palais. Sans oublier que tous les saiyans de la cour du Roi les avaient hué car ils étaient des guerriers de troisièmes classes.

Sa grand-mère et son père dormaient paisiblement, sans avoir remarqué la présence des deux guerriers. Le plus âgé des deux posa un doigt sur son détecteur afin de voir la puissance de son nouveau-né, puis la surprise se dessina sur son visage ''15 unités ? Le détecteur doit être défectueux !''. L'exclamation du père réveilla le fils et sa mère, Gine voyant son fils pleuré commença à le réconforter puis elle murmura doucement ''Alors c'est le grand jour ?''.

Gohan avait tout dit à ses grands-parents à propos de la destruction de la planète, même s'il n'y connaissait pas beaucoup à ce sujet, Freezer en avait parlé lorsqu'il l'avait affronté pour la première fois, dans sa chronologie originale. Mais aujourd'hui allait être spécial pour tous les saiyans, aujourd'hui, ils seraient libres du terrible règne. Se rappelant de la question rhétorique de sa grand-mère, il fit un signe d'affirmation avec sa tête. ''On devrait y aller d'ici dix minutes''.

* * *

Dans l'espace

-Maître Freezer, nous devrions rentrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète d'ici une poignée de minutes.

-Bien. Zarbon, ordonne au soldat de se préparer pour attaquer la planète. Nous allons voir un beau feu d'artifice.

Dodoria et son confrère se mirent à rire doucement, se régalant de ce qu'ils allaient voir. Ils connaissaient la haine de leur maître envers le peuple des saiyans, et la voir se déferler violemment sur leur caillou aride qui leur sert de planète allaient être jouissif pour eux.

Zarbon arrêta de rire et se tourna gracieusement vers la sortie, tout en gardant la même prestance dans sa démarche. Il murmura un simple ''oui, maître'' en sortant de la pièce, et jeta un coup d'œil à Dodoria.

* * *

Dans l'atmosphère de la planète.

Baddack observait calmement le vaisseau spatial qui arrivait vers lui et Gohan, il pouvait sentir une puissance titanesque à l'intérieur. Il n'aurait pas été capable de comprendre la différence de niveau entre Freezer et lui, si jamais il s'était rebellé contre lui, il aurait certainement perdu la vie d'un simple coup de poing.

Cependant, ça n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui, Gohan s'en occuperait. Il le tuera et les saiyans seraient libérés de l'emprise maléfique de Freezer sur eux. Ils ne seraient plus obligés de purger des planètes comme avant. Baddack se souvenait lorsque les saiyans ne se battaient pas pour tuer, mais juste pour le plaisir du duel, il voudrait tellement que se soit comme ça de nouveau.

Il était un saiyan violent qui avait pris un malin plaisir à tuer et conquérir, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié de mettre un terme à la vie de toute une espèce. Pourtant son espèce allait connaître un génocide dans les heures qui allait suivre si son petit-fils n'était pas venu les sauver d'une mort certaine.

Gohan se tenait là, droit, fort et débordant de puissance, autant que le tyran, du moins c'est ce qu'estimait le vieux saiyan. Il savait qu'un combat incroyable allait se dérouler sous ses yeux, et il ne faisait que bouillonner d'impatience. Le combat entre les deux êtres les plus puissants de la galaxie, voire même de l'univers.

Alors que Baddack se noyait dans ses pensées, de nombreux ki sortaient du vaisseau, et ils se dirigeaient vers la planète, mais Baddack ne les laisserait pas accomplir leur tâche. Ils leurs fonça dessus, son énergie blanche l'entourant, et il commença à les éliminer sans le moindre scrupule.

Gohan de son côté frappait ses adversaires assez délicatement, afin de ne pas les tuer, mais de juste les assommer. Le vieux saiyan n'eut pas de mal à le remarquer, notamment car les ki de leurs ennemis n'était pas totalement éteint, leur ki étaient justes extrêmement bas et faible, comme s'ils étaient dans un profond sommeil.

Alors qu'il laissait ses pensées divagués sur pourquoi son petit-fils ne finissait pas ses adversaires, il reçut un puissant coup de poing au visage, l'envoyant valdinguer près d'une centaine de mètres. Lorsque Baddack releva son visage, il rencontra de gros poings roses, ceux de Dodoria. Sentant que le coup pourrait le coucher s'il ne réagissait pas, il eut le réflexe de bloquer le coup puis de frapper l'estomac de son adversaire avec son genou.

L'immonde bras droit de Freezer le regarda avec une surprise mêlée de haine, il gronda bruyamment ''Sale singe ! Maître Freezer va vous tuer !'' Alors il répartit à l'attaque, son énergie débordant à son maximum. Le monstre tenta de tuer le plus sadiquement possible son adversaire, mais tous ses coups furent bloquer. Le saiyan réussissant à contrer ses attaques par moments, pour le plus grand malheur de son ennemi.

Alors que le combat faisait rage, les deux adversaires se maîtrisant, Baddack réussit à ébranler son adversaire avec un crochet du droit, l'envoyant vers la planète des saiyans. Voyant son adversaire sonné, Baddack chargea son énergie dans sa main droite et il la jeta rapidement vers Dodoria, surtout avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer sa garde. Le javelot blanc l'atteint de plein fouet et fit quitter toute trace de ki du corps du bras doit de Freezer.

Satisfait de sa victoire, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu gagner il n'y a que quelques mois, il cria de joie, surexcité par sa victoire il cria ''Freezer viens nous affronter, traître !''.

Gohan venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire le dernier soldat décent de Freezer, le reste ayant déjà fui le champ de bataille. C'est alors à ce moment-là que le bruit d'ouverture du vaisseau de Freezer s'ouvrit, le dévoilant dans son fauteuil volant.

Il flottait tranquillement, son regard plein de hargne et de frustration, frustré d'avoir à se lever pour vaincre ses deux adversaires. Il ne pouvait pas simplement les éliminer avec l'un de ses rayons d'énergie, tout simplement car ils posséder une puissance trop importante selon son détecteur. 25 000 unité pour le saiyan adulte qui répondait au nom de Baddack et 280 000 mille unités pour l'adolescent.

Ce chiffre a failli le faire tomber à la renverse, ce n'était pas possible ! Son détecteur ne pouvait pas fonctionner correctement, ce pitoyable singe posséder deux fois le niveau de puissance de Ginyu. Mais son détecteur était neuf, et il fonctionnait parfaitement, pas après avoir mis autant d'argent dans leur création. Pour une fois, Freezer espérait s'être trompé, sinon il serait dans une situation compliquée. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour le battre, bien au contraire, mais et si c'était lui le super saiyan de la légende ?

Freezer trembla de peur, son regard devint brusquement hésitant, puis il se ressaisit tout aussi rapidement, avec un petit sourire en coin. ''Je vais vous éliminer, toi et le super saiyan, puis je détruirais la planète'' déclara-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il sortit alors de sa chaise et augmenta son énergie jusqu'à son paroxysme que pouvait permettre sa première forme. Alors que Baddack semblait sidéré par ce qu'il venait de voir, Gohan commençait à sourire, sous le regard intrigué du tyran de son peuple.

Afin de répondre à la question sourde de Freezer, le sang-mêlé s'élança vers le tyran et il lui décocha un violent coup de coude dans le visage avant de reprendre avec un uppercut dans le ventre et il le finit avec un coup de pied retourné dans les côtes, l'envoyant s'effondrer directement sur la planète.

Il chuta à une vitesse inatteignable pour n'importe quel être mortel, et s'écroula lamentablement sur la surface rocheuse de Végéta, suivi de près par le fils de Gôku. Dès qu'il se releva, il reçut un puissant kiai qui le fit dégringoler une nouvelle fois.

Il tenta de mieux se protéger mais il échoua déplorablement, et reçut un coup de genou suivi d'un revers du droit, ce qui le fit rouler sur des kilomètres en direction de la capitale saiyanne, et plus précisément vers le palais-royal.

L'environnement désertique de là où il était se transforma petit à petit en un métropole bondée de saiyans hyperactifs de sa présence. Le maudit saiyan qui l'avait humilié allait arriver ici d'ici peu, s'il voulait se transformer c'était maintenant ou jamais, pensa-t-il avant d'être appelé par une voix masculine. Freezer tourna la tête pour apercevoir un saiyan de grande taille, portant une armure bleue comme celle de son armée, mais c'était bien un saiyan, un méprisable saiyan qu'il allait prendre un malin plaisir à tuer.

-''Maître Freezer, allez-vous bien ?'' demanda calmement l'homme

\- Meurs singe ! Répliqua-t-il tout en tirant une salve de ki rouge

Le rayon partit à une vitesse supersonique, et allait presque atteindre le cœur de l'homme, cependant Gohan s'interposa entre le rayon et sa cible, et il le bloqua d'un doigt. ''Freezer !'' hurla-t-il en lui tirant dessus une salve de ki exceptionnellement puissante vers lui, le faisant hurler de douleur en direction du ciel.

Derrière eux, retentit une voix familière, qu'il avait entendue il y a quelques heures, le Roi Végéta, qui avait un regard terrorisé par ce qu'il voyait. Le tyran avait perdu son bras en bloquant la salve de ki, et il sanglotait bruyamment à cause de la douleur :

-Maudit singe ! Maudit singe ! Maudit singe ! J'aurais dû vous tuer depuis bien longtemps !

A la pensée de sa nouvelle planète une nouvelle fois détruite, et des gens avec lequel il avait passé des mois, il éclata de rage. Des flashs d'images lui virent, de son grand-père étranglé par la queue de Freezer, ou de son oncle Raditz écrasé par le pied du monstre. Mais la pire de toute, une image de sa grand-mère et se son père, qui se faisaient exploser par le ki du monstre.

Il ne pouvait pas le tolérer, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Le monstre allait tous les tuer s'il ne faisait rien ! Son père l'aurait vaincu et épargner comme il comptait le faire, mais il ne peut pas le faire, il recommencerait à détruire des planètes et à réduire en esclavage leur peuple.

Soudainement, une aura dorée l'envahit et il ressentit la brutale douceur que provoquait la transformation en lui, il parvenait à se contrôler totalement, grâce à son entraînement avec son père.

Gohan pensait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à mettre un terme à la vie du tyran ici et maintenant avant que quiconque soit blessé ou assassiné.

Baddack qui se tenait à une poignée de mètre du sang-mêlé, le regarda stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir. L'énergie brillante illuminait toute la zone sur plusieurs mètres, tous les saiyans qui étaient dans la rue allaient de surprise en surprise, d'abord ils voyaient Freezer être vaincu puis il voyait le légendaire super saiyan qui les sauvait de l'oppression.

Le Roi Végéta était lui aussi très heureux de voir le tyran dominé par un saiyan, cependant, voire l'adolescent qui était venue l'avertir de la venu de Freezer, être en train de le tuer, le surpris. Le Roi avait toujours cru que son fils aurait forcément été le premier super saiyan depuis mille ans, mais visiblement, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Freezer tremblait d'effroi à la vue de Gohan, il allait mourir de la main d'un saiyan comme son grand-père qui avait transmis la raison de sa mort à son père. Les saiyans allaient tuer toute sa famille car il n'avait pas été capable de gérer leur race de pitoyables singes. Freezer brûlé de rage et de haine envers le super saiyan, comme poussé par son instinct, il tenta l'attaque de la dernière chance, alors il lui sauta dessus, sa dernière main remplit de ki violet en flamme.

Gohan le vit venir à des kilomètre à la ronde et il le bloqua facilement, et répondu d'une simple pichenette qui lui déchira la peau et le fit tomber à la renverse. Puis déterminé à l'achever, Gohan commença à chantonner, ''Ka...me'' Freezer se releva et chargea sa boule de la mort avec laquelle il avait l'intention de détruire la planète quelques heures auparavant, ''ha...me'' dit-t-il alors que l'énergie bleue apparaissait dans ses paumes, puis il cira la dernière note ''Ha !'' en envoyant son rayon vers Freezer qui lui, lui balança sa boule de la mort.

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent momentanément, créant une onde de choc sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, et tous les saiyans tombèrent sur le sol à cause de la puissance de l'impact. Le tyran tenta bien de lutter, mais la puissance de l'attaque fétiche de la famille Son était trop grande pour lui, et lentement son énergie commença à reculer face à l'autre.

C'était fini. Le tyran allait mourir maintenant, pensa Gohan en mettant encore plus de puissance dans son kamehameha. Freezer prit le coup de plein fout et il cria de douleur alors que sa vie s'éteignait.

La vague bleue disparut dans le ciel rouge de la planète Végéta, tout en emportant le cadavre de son désormais défunt avec lui. Gohan aurait pu jurer l'entendre crier jusqu'à qu'il rentre dans l'espace, mais il était mort, le jeune saiyan s'en était assuré. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une seconde chance a un tel monstre, comme son père l'avait fait.

A côté de lui, tous les saiyans venaient d'être stupéfait sur place, le tyran qui les avait réduit en esclavage est mort, et ils étaient libres. Ils ne le devaient qu'a un jeune garçon qui est le super saiyan légendaire. Pensaient-ils

Gohan se voyait être au centre de l'attention, tout le monde le regardait que se soit Baddack, le Roi ou tout le peuple. La source de leur regard était concentré sur ses cheveux hérissés et son aura dorée qui tournoyait tout autour de lui. Gohan venait de remarquer qu'il avait maintenu sa forme depuis que Freezer était mort, il devait la désactiver s'il voulait pouvoir parler tranquillement avec tous les saiyans présents.

Se calmant en quelques secondes, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur d'origine, de même pour ses yeux, passant d'un bleu profond à un noir de jais, sous le regard surprit de la majorité des saiyans qui ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'il était sous cette forme.

Le Roi Végéta était extrêmement heureux de voir le tyran mourir de la main d'un saiyan, mais maintenant qu'il avait le temps de réfléchir dessus, il avait peur de l'adolescent. Son fils, le prince, aurait dû accéder à cette forme millénaire, et non pas un gamin qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer. Que pourrait-il faire ? Voudrait-il son trône ? Si oui, il ne pourrait pas le lui refuser, après tout il avait vaincu le monstre auquel il allait donner son fils.

Il devait lui être reconnaissant, mais sa fierté ne lui permettrait pas, il ne lui donnerait pas son trône sans un combat. Durant le peu de temps qu'il aurait, il mènerait son peuple à la conquête de la galaxie, et il serait le plus grand Roi de tous les temps.

Il se le jura au plus profond de son âme.

* * *

Merci à tous pour votre lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu et que vous avez apprécié la mort de Freezer. Si jamais vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à commenter dans la review. Sachez que j'y répondrais en fin de chapitre.

Je vous dit au revoir jusqu'à prochain chapitre.


	4. Fin de règne 2

**Chapitre 4**

 **Fin de règne 2**

2 semaines après la défaite de Freezer. Dans la chambre de Gohan à 2h 30 du matin

La planète mère des saiyans était en ébullition depuis deux semaines, les fêtes battant leur plein, premièrement car Freezer était mort de la main du super saiyan légendaire, et secondement, les saiyans festoyaient en mémoire de leur victoire contre l'ancien peuple de la planète, les stufuls.

Souvent le soir, tard dans la nuit noire de Végéta, les guerriers alcoolisés venaient remercier Gohan bruyamment, ou sinon ils lui demandaient un duel afin de voir à quel point ils étaient loin du jeune sang-mêlé. Tous les combats s'étaient évidemment soldé par une victoire de Gohan.

Sa grand-mère était récemment rentré de la maternité avec son père, à la place qu'il soit envoyé directement sur Terre. Il valait mieux que son père reste auprès de lui, il ne voulait plus le voir disparaître de sa vie comme avant. Gohan se souvenait d'avoir quasiment imploré Gine pour qu'elle l'appelle Gôku, et il avait réussi à la convaincre.

Tout allait pour le mieux, Baddack avait été promu en tant que bras droit du Roi Végéta, et il était assez heureux de cette nouvelle. S'il avait tout compris, un soldat de troisièmes classe, qu'importe sa puissance, n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir un poste aussi prestigieux. Généralement, il n'y avait que des soldats d'élite dans la cour du Roi, maintenant il y avait son grand-père.

Toute sa famille avait prit du galon, son oncle Raditz avait eu un entraîneur personnel quelques jours après sa victoire contre Freezer. Lorsque son père est né, il a été respecté juste parce qu'il était officiellement son ''frère'', et sa grand-mère avait été tellement respecté dans son travaille de bouchère qu'elle a enfin eu son propre magasin, rien qu'a elle.

Le concernant, lui, Gohan, avait obtenu un cadeau unique de la part du Roi, un rang de soldat d'élite. Cependant, il n'y apportait strictement aucune importance, après tout, il était le super saiyan légendaire pour tous les saiyans. Son père Gôku lui avait appris comment y parvenir dans sa chronologie, alors pour lui, comme pour tous les autres saiyans en vie de son époque, ce n'était rien d'incroyable. Mais il avait remarqué très clairement que les gens ne l'aimaient que parce qu'il était un guerrier de légende.

-Gohan ! Cria une voix au loin

La voix eut le mérite de le faire sortir de ses pensées, encore un autre saiyan bourré qui voulait lui parler ? Qu'importe, cette nuit il voulait pouvoir dormir confortablement pour une fois.

-Gohan ! Réveilles-toi ! Il faut que je te parle ! Cria une voix familière

Il reconnut instantanément l'homme qui lui parlait, Baddack. Il se tenait là, devant son lit en train de secouer la couverture dans lequel il était paisiblement installé. Grognant son mécontentement, il se força à s'étirer alors qu'il était a deux doigts de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

\- Que se passe-t-il grand-père ?

-C'est le Roi Végéta, il veut le gain de ta victoire et régner sur l'empire de Freezer !

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe, et le jeune saiyan réalisa ce que ça voulait dire. Une nouvelle tyrannie, des nouveaux peuples tués, et ça, Gohan ne pourrait jamais le permettre. Les saiyans semblaient vouloir avoir la paix, ne serait-ce que quelques semaines, le sang-mêlé avait eu bon espoir que personne ne soit tué pendant cette période de fête.

Le fils de Gôku sortit de son lit rapidement et enfila un Gi comparable à celui de son père, puis il se tourna vers Baddack, son ton plein d'inquiétude :

-Qu'allons-nous faire pour l'arrêter ? Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il continue ce qu'a commencé Freezer.

-Je suis d'accord, Gohan, mais que comptes-tu faire à ce sujet ?

-Je vais devenir le Roi et diriger les saiyans pour qu'ils deviennent un peuple assez paisible.

La surprise se dessina sur le visage de son grand-père alors qu'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre, puis finalement il déclara simplement :

\- Tu dois attendre ce matin pour le faire, comme ça personne ne pourra nier que tu accèdes au trône.

Gohan le regarda tranquillement alors qu'il buvait une gorgée d'eau d'une bouteille qui traînait par terre, puis il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. S'il le faisait demain matin, juste après les fêtes et devant tous les soldats de la cour du Roi, personne ne pourrait lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'accéder au trône.

Pour être totalement honnête, le jeune sang-mêlé avait déjà eu l'idée saugrenue de vouloir devenir Roi, il venait d'arriver sur la planète et se disait que comme ça il pourrait aider tous les saiyans à contrôler leur envie de guerre. Cependant, les semaines avaient défilé sous ses yeux pendant qu'il s'entraînait avec Baddack, et il avait complètement oublié cette idée.

Sauf que c'était la seule solution viable pour son peuple, maintenant qu'ils étaient libres de devenir ce qu'ils voulaient, ils devaient être guidés vers le long chemin de la paix et du bonheur. Du moins, c'était ce que Gohan désirait au plus profond de son être, et il n'était pas le seul à vouloir ça. Pas mal d'anciens guerriesr lui en avait parlé lorsqu'il venait chez lui, bien évidemment en état d'ébriété.

Il serait aidé par une bonne partie de la population quoi qu'il fasse, pour eux, il était un héro de légende et un modèle à suivre afin de devenir plus puissant.

La nuit était bien avancée et il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour tuer le temps jusqu'à beau matin. Il ne pouvait pas jouer à un jeu quelconque avec Raditz, Goten et Gôku puisqu'ils étaient en train de dormir, que pourrait-il faire pour tuer le temps ?

Baddack qui se tenait devant la porte était parti pendant que son petit-fils cogitait sans cesse, puis il est revenu avec une chaise de la cuisine. Il la posa juste à côté du lit et s'affala dessus, avec une puissante envie de dormir. La journée avait été longue, et il n'avait plus dormi depuis deux jours, les ivrognes criant trop fort pour qu'il puisse trouver le chemin du sommeil. Il les aurait bien réduit au silence, mais c'était une période de fête sacrée, où personne ne devait perdre la vie, en respect aux anciens combattants saiyans de la précédente guerre, dont lui-même était un survivant.

Gohan qui était tranquillement debout, décida de s'allonger paisiblement dans son lit et de parler avec son grand-père. Il voulait des conseil sur comment il allait diriger la planète et tout ce qui allait devoir faire.

\- grand-père, je voudrais que tu sois mon bras droit lorsque j'arriverais sur le trône. Je sais que tu m'aideras vraiment à diriger Végéta.

Baddack prit la demande avec joie, bien sûr qu'il aurait aidé son petit-fils quoiqu'il se passe. Ses derniers mois lui avaient appris ce que c'était d'être un vrai père, ce n'est pas qu'il avait été distant avec Raditz, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de passer du temps avec lui avant de rencontrer Gohan.

Pour lui, l'adolescent était comme son fils, il s'en rapprochait en tout point, bien qu'il soit un peu trop gentil et paisible à son goût. Chaque fois que le garçon l'appelait ''grand-père'', il avait mal au cœur, ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant pour n'importe qui, mais pour lui c'était douloureux. ''Je voudrais tellement qu'il m'appelle père'' pensa-il a haute voix sans se rendre compte que Gohan était en train d'attendre sa réponse.

Le concerné avait tout entendu, et il en restait coi, il considérait Baddack comme une figure paternelle mais il ne pensait pas que le lien père-fils était si fort entre eux. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec sa nouvelle famille, il avait même tiré un trait sur son passé, pour mieux commencer sa vie sur la planète Végéta.

L'illumination crépita dans le cerveau à Gohan, il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas fait attention, alors que ça sautait aux yeux comme les deux soleils de la planète. Ses grand-parents étaient ses parents, Gine était comme sa mère, et Baddack était comme son père pour lui.

Il ne pouvait le nier, et il ne voulait pas le nier. Il avait oublie sa vie d'auparavant, celle d'avec ses parents biologiques et de ses amis. Bulma, Végéta, Krilin, tous avaient disparu de sa vie du jour au lendemain et il ne leur avait même pas accordé une simple pensée.

Gohan se sentait si bien ici, auprès de ses nouveaux parents que l'envie de revenir dans sa chronologie ne lui était même pas venue. Pourquoi voudrait-il revenir, d'ailleurs ? Baddack était **son père**. Gine était **sa mère**. Raditz était **son frère**.

-Papa, murmura-t-il doucement, comme s'il venait de le réaliser à l'instant.

Baddack avait attendu au moins deux minutes avant d'entendre la réponse, et il était soulagé, et dire qu'il n'était qu'heureux aurait été un euphémisme. Lui, le plus grand saiyan de troisième classe, lâcha un sourire plein de joie et il enlaça **son fils**.

Gohan lui rendit et ils restèrent ainsi pendant au moins trente secondes, trop heureux pour bouge. Il n'aurait pas bouger s'il n'avait pas entendu Baddack lui dire calmement ''couches-toi, demain sera une grosse journée !''

Le grand saiyan quitta la chambre calmement, et il fit un signe de la main en sortant. Il était profondément heureux, autant que lorsqu'il avait appris que Gine était enceinte de Raditz. Son sourire sur les lèvres, il prit un morceau de nourriture dans la cuisine avant d'aller dans sa chambre et de tout raconter à Gine. Il n'avait pas peur de la réveiller, elle faisait des insomnies courantes, en plus, les hommes alcoolisés qui criaient de joie dehors, n'aidait pas vraiment à s'endormir.

* * *

Chronologie de Gohan.

Végéta faisait les cent pas depuis un moment, il était dix-huit heures et le gamin n'était toujours pas revenu, qu'avait-il fait avec ses maudites Dragons Balls ?

Tout avait mal débuté quand il l'avait laissé partir seul, il aurait dû l'accompagner et l'empêcher de faire un vœu stupide. Végéta savait que Gohan avait vu Shenron depuis au moins sept heures, et qu'il n'était pas revenu. Bulma ne savait pas encore, et elle ne devait pas savoir avant qu'il ne sache exactement quoi faire.

Sa femme aimait le gamin, bien plus que lui, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'inquiétait de son retour tardif. Elle avait tenté de lui parler à propos de ses parents et sur le fait qu'il serait toujours heureux ici, qu'il était comme un fils pour elle, ce genre de chose dégoûtante.

Il n'empêchait cependant que le prince avait peur de perdre l'un de ses sujets, il ne restait plus que Trunks, Gohan, Goten et lui. Goten. Le gamin qui brayait constamment n'avait pas pleuré depuis que son frère était partis. Oh non, Végéta sentait le coup fourré venir.

Le saiyan aux cheveux flamboyant décida d'aller dans la chambre du jeune homme, il ne mit qu'une seule minute à y aller. Si le gamin n'était pas là, Bulma allait le forcer à dormir sur le canapé, et ça il ne pouvait le permettre.

Comme il s'y attendait, le bambin n'était pas là, il avait complètement disparu. Pourtant Gohan n'était pas parti avec lorsqu'il a vu décoller sur le seuil de la porte de Capsule Corporation.

Qu'avait-il souhaité ?

D'être transporter loin d'eux ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens, il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir, nourriture, salle d'entraînement, et un bon lit. Le gamin n'aurait pas abandonné la maison pour rien, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Un voyage dans le temps ? Risible.

Alors qu'il commençait à dénigrer l'idée, il ce dit que se n'était pas si stupide, et s'il avait remonté dans le temps pour aller à une époque où ses deux parents étaient encore en vie, et où il pourrait vivre avec eux ?

C'était évident, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas arrêté à temps ? Maintenant, il allait devoir attendre que le Dragon soit à nouveau utilisable, c'est-à-dire une année complète.

Oh, Bulma. Bulma n'allait pas aimer ça du tout, elle allait certainement pleurer à chaude larmes en apprenant cette nouvelle, elle l'aimait tant. Végéta frissonna en y pensant, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui dire.

Hésitant, le prince essaya de scanner toutes les énergies de la planète, et il ne trouva pas Gohan. Il n'avait pas le choix, Bulma devait l'apprendre, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Végéta descendit les escaliers jusqu'au laboratoire de sa femme, comme l'avait fait le gamin pour avoir le Dragon Radar. Une fois arrivé devant, il prit deux secondes pour souffler avant de rentrer dans la chambre, un air réconfortant sur son visage.

Il avait horreur de voir Bulma pleurer, et pourtant, ça allait encore recommencer comme le jour où Chichi avait perdu la vie en accouchant de Goten.

-Végéta ! Tu es enfin venu me rendre visite dans le laboratoire, ça faisait quoi, trois ans que tu n'étais pas venu ici.

C'était vrai. Il détestait l'odeur métallique du laboratoire, ça lui rappelait trop sa vie d'esclave de Freezer, encore plus quand l'arôme fleurit de sa femme s'y trouvait. Mais, il n'était pas là pour rien. Prenant un grand bol d'air métallique, il déclara :

-Gohan a utilisé les Dragons Balls, et il n'est toujours pas revenu.

La figure joyeuse de Bulma se renfrogna, puis elle changea du tout au tout, passant de la peur à la haine. Puis les larmes coulèrent comme l'avait craint son compagnon.

Il le ferait payer à Gohan quand il viendra le chercher.

* * *

Dans le passé, sur la planète Végéta. Devant le palais royal à 10 heures du matin.

Le majestueux palais se tenait là, empêchant quelconque bâtiment de figurer à ses côtés, tout juste comme la famille qui l'habitait.

Baddack et lui venait tout juste d'arriver, et il attendait d'être reçu par le Roi. Son père avait tous les droits de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, puisqu'il était le bras droit de leur souverain, sauf qu'en revenant avec son fils, il attisa sûrement la peur de Végéta.

Il ne se doutait pas d'à quel point il avait raison.

A l'intérieur du palais, le Roi tremblait littéralement, lui le noble Roi avait peur d'un adolescent, mais surtout d'un super saiyan. La légende de leur peuple allait le détrôner et prendre sa place qui lui revenait de droit pour les avoir libérés du règne de Freezer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre son trône, il avait encore tant de chose à faire avant d'être destitué. Il voulait créé un Empire surpuissant pour son prince, pour que les saiyans prospères sans craindre quoique ce soit. Il voulait jouir de la même popularité que le jeune Gohan. Pourtant ce n'est plus le cas depuis que Freezer était mort.

Il n'était plus aussi populaire qu'avant, son peuple ne voulait plus de lui sur son trône ! A cause de Gohan ! L'esprit embué par une rage insondable, le Roi se leva, sûr de sa future victoire contre le gamin. Il était un combattant expérimenté et puissant, il avait exterminé le précédent peuple a qui avait appartenu la planète. Un enfant ne serait rien pour lui.

-Laissez-les rentrer ! Cria-t-il d'un ton plus sûr qu'il ne l'était

La porte s'ouvra lentement, donnant la vue sur deux silhouettes, le père et le fils, côte à côte pour le vaincre. Baddack, l'homme l'avait trahi et convaincu son mioche de venir lui prendre son trône, il en était sûr. Et Gohan, le mépris transpirait sur le visage du Roi, il allait lui montrer ce que valait un véritable Roi.

Les deux hommes restèrent debout, choquant à la fois le Roi et la cour du souverain, ils auraient dû s'agenouiller devant lui, même s'il avait l'intention de le défier. Leur regard était déterminé, ils allaient le détrôner.

-Que signifie votre geste ? Agenouillez-vous tout de suite ! S'énerva-t-il, montrant son humeur déplorable au reste de la cour

\- Je suis venu vous défiez. Mon Roi. Ironisa Gohan, son ton calme et serein alors qu'il allait livrer un duel contre lui, lui le plus puissant des soldats d'élite !

\- D'accord, gamin, mais ne vient pas te plaindre d'être en sang à la fin de notre combat. Je ne te laisserais qu'en vie parce que tu as tué Freezer.

Le fier Roi de tous les saiyans se leva habilement de son trône et bomba le torse, il devait faire bonne figure à sa cour et intimider le gamin, même s'il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher.

Descendant les quelques escaliers qui lui permettaient de descendre jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait son nouveau rival, il soupira avant d'augmenter subitement sa puissance de combat allant même jusqu'à quinze-mille unités, dépassants tout les saiyans de la cour, en dehors de son ancien bras droit et de son rival.

Gohan fit de même, augmentant sa puissance jusqu'à que le Roi en tremble de rage. Le gamin l'avait dépassé, et de loin, même sans détecteur, il pouvait le savoir. Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Qu'importe, il se battrait comme le grand guerrier qu'il est !

Le Roi Végéta prit sa pose et attendit un mouvement de son adversaire, qui lui aussi était en position. La garde de son challenger ne laissait aucune faille, elle était presque parfaite, presque. Aucune garde ne pouvait lui résister longtemps, jamais auparavant il n'avait perdu un combat, pas lui, le plus puissant des saiyans.

Revigoré par cette prise de confiance, le Roi tenta de l'agresser violemment au niveau des côtes, mais il ne toucha que de l'air. Il allait beaucoup trop vite ! Comment allait-il pouvoir le toucher ? Pensa-il avant de recevoir un puissant coup de pied au creux des reins.

La puissance avait été telle qu'il en était tombé à la renverse, tout en s'agrippant la zone blessée et meurtrir par le coup. Il avait du mal à respirer et surtout à se lever du sol, il en pouvait pas tolérer d'être à genoux, pas lui, il devait tenir son rang.

Cette fois-ci, la rage l'accueillit à bras-ouverts, l'entourant par son aura bienfaitrice. Il se sentait capable de le vaincre et il allait l'humilier pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Il se leva alors et couru le plus vite possible pour frapper le sang-mêlé au niveau du visage, et il le toucha. Un immense sourire se montra sur ses traits, de même qu'une joie énorme, il ne pourrait pas durer longtemps face à lui !

Puis il déchanta brusquement en se prenant un coup de genou dans son bras, ce qui le brisa immédiatement, faisant hurler de douleur le Roi. Il tomba a même le sol, la douleur était trop grande, mais il ferait ce qu'il pouvait pour parvenir à la victoire. Qu'importe s'il doit perdre un bras ou non. Il se releva, une nouvelle fois.

La cour était sous le choc, personne ne pensant que leur Roi perdrait aussi facilement. Personne ne doutait qu'il perdrait face au super saiyan, mais pas de cette manière. Quelque murmure passèrent à travers leur petite foule, puis ils continuèrent a regarder leur pitoyable Roi se tenir debout, le regard chancelant.

Gohan commençait a se lasser du combat, il avait gagné avant même de rentrer dans la pièce et tout le monde le pensait. Mais il voulait donner un combat décent au vieux saiyan, il avait régné pendant des années, et il méritait un digne combat. Le matin même, Baddack lui avait conseiller d'agir ainsi et son père avait raison.

Il était cependant temps d'y mettre un terme, l'homme ne pouvait pas tenir debout et pourtant il continuait à se battre noblement, comme l'avait fait Végéta dans sa chronologie. Prenant, une courte inspiration, Gohan bougea pour la première fois du combat. Se déplaçant à une vitesse époustouflante, sa main cogna la mâchoire de son adversaire avec un grand crack sonore. Le noble Roi tomba définitivement face contre terre, totalement inconscient. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir venir le coup.

Gohan se tourna vers son père et vu une immense fierté au sein de son regard d'onyx, il était heureux de sa victoire, tout comme il l'était. Pour Gohan, ce n'était pas compliqué de sortir vainqueur du combat, mais plus de parvenir à accéder le trône pour sauver sa race.

Alors que la cour du précédent Roi était restée muette, elle cria de joie en l'honneur de leur nouveau Roi. Ils avaient beau regretter leur précédent souverain, ils n'avaient aucun remords à tourner la page si une personne plus forte venait à s'asseoir sur leur trône.

Soudainement, une saiyanne sortit du groupe et alla en direction de leur nouveau Roi et elle s'agenouilla. Puis elle murmura calmement :

-Devons-nous informer le peuple de votre accession au trône, votre majesté ?

Gohan fut surpris par l'appellation, mais il était destiné à être ainsi appeler comme ça pendant de très nombreuses années à partir de ce jour. Bien évidement que le peuple devait être au courant, et il allait le faire savoir en hochant calmement la tête.

La femme se leva et murmura un ''oui majesté'' avant de se diriger vers la sortie du palais-royal.

* * *

Quelques jours après le combat, dans un lieu inconnu

Le Roi Végéta ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose à son réveil, seulement qu'il n'était pas dans son palais. Il était couché dans un lit, son fils, le prince Végéta était là, en train de regarder son armure où figurait l'emblème royal.

-Père, comment avez-vous pu perdre contre un gamin !

Maintenant, le Roi se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait lamentablement échoué face au super saiyan, et maintenant, lui et son fils allait en subir les conséquences. Il était une honte pour toute la lignée royale, il était surtout une honte pour son fils, le Roi était faible.

Personne ne le regarderait avec respect, seulement avec un dédain agaçant, il avait été déchu sans même pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Mais pour lui, le pire restait d'avoir été épargné, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être ce qu'il est maintenant.

Son fils, qui était en train de porter son armure royale dans ses mains, avait finalement détaché son attention de cette même armure et il l'a jeté sur le sol avec violence tout en regardant son père, blessé. La colère se lisait dans ses yeux, plus que de la colère, de la haine.

-Je tuerais ce Gohan, et le trône sera mien !

Bien que fatigué et profondément blessé dans son orgueil, l'ex Roi le regarda avec fierté. Oui, il reprendra le trône, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Chronologie de Gohan.

Végéta et Bulma se tenaient devant une réplique identique de la machine à voyager dans le temps de Mirai Trunks. La machine avait été totalement réparé et repeinte depuis sa dernière utilisation, il y a presque un an désormais.

Le prince de tous les saiyans avait hâte de trouver le fils de son rival pour lui infliger une raclée avant de le ramener à la maison, principalement pour Bulma. Elle était si triste de sa disparition qu'elle travailla sans relâche sur la manière de réparer la machine, sans oublier de réussir à la charger correctement.

Il lui a fallu six mois pour y parvenir, puis six autres pour la charger pour un aller-retour. C'était un jour important pour Végéta, et il avait attendu patiemment ce jour-ci.

Gohan allait payer pour ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse de revenir, et en plus il avait fait du mal à Bulma. Végéta se promit de ne pas y aller de mainmorte lors de son combat face a lui.

-Végéta, tout est prêt pour y remonter dans le temps. J'ai inscrite les coordonnées de la timeline que nous a données Shenron.

Le prince avait totalement oublié le moment où Bulma était parti pour trouver les coordonnées du temps. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, et il s'était principalement entraîné pendant la semaine ou elle était a la recherche des dragons balls.

-Bien, je vais aller chercher Gohan dès maintenant.

Bulma lui fit un signe de tête, mais elle sembla s'immobiliser pendant une poignée de secondes, cherchant ses mots, puis elle se ressaisit et balança calmement :

-Végéta, il faut que tu sache quelque chose avant de partir… Shenron m'a parlé de l'endroit où était parti Gohan.

-Eh bien, vas-y, accouche femme ! Cracha-t-il, impatient de savoir

-Il est parti sur la planète Végéta.

Le nouveau voyageur dans le temps cru qu'il allait tomber, comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi Gohan serait parti sur sa planète détruite par Freezer ?

Sans un mot, il grimpa dans la machine et activa les quelques boutons permettant de partir. Trop de questions restaient sans réponses, et le prince des saiyans aimait avoir des réponses.

* * *

Planète Végéta, salle d'entraînement royal. Fin d'après-midi. (Environ 6 mois après l'accession au trône)

Gohan para le premier coup qui venait de son père, puis il tenta de donner un revers du gauche avant de se faire violemment contrer par un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le Roi récupéra rapidement du coup avant de tenter une contre-attaque.

Il recula de quelque mètre, puis il s'élança brusquement vers Baddack, cherchant à lui asséner un coup de coude au niveau du menton. Cependant, l'expérience du grand saiyan lui permit de deviner d'où allait venir l'attaque, et il réussit à établir sa garde juste au bon moment.

Alors qu'il allait profiter de l'ouverture offerte par Gohan, un ki énorme se manifesta, la puissance du ki était tellement important que Baddack faillit rater un battement.

-Papa, tu as senti ce ki ?

-Ouais Gohan, tu sais à qui il appartient ?

Le jeune roi sembla chercher s'il avait déjà senti cette énergie, puis un mince sourire se peigna sur son visage.

-C'est Cooler, et je crois qu'il y a son père avec lui. Déclara-t-il calmement

Baddack qui commençait à se détendre à la vue du sourire de son fils, se sentit tomber dès qu'il entendit le nom de Cooler et de son père aussi facilement. Les deux étaient aussi puissants que Freezer, peut-être qu'ils étaient encore plus fort que le plus jeune de leur famille.

-Qu'importe ! Je les tuerais grâce à mon entraînement !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Si vous avez des réactions, des avis, des question, ou quoique ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis dans la review.

(PS : Il y aura sûrement une correction des fautes d'ici quelque jours). Note du futur: C'est fait !


	5. Les adversaires se bousculent

Chapitre 5- Les adversaires se bousculent !

A environ un kilomètre de la cité saiyanne

Gohan se sentait étrangement bien alors qu'il allait livrer une bataille terrifiante pour quiconque, mais il n'était une personne quelconque. Il était le Roi des saiyans, et surtout, il avait affronté et vaincu des adversaires bien plus puissant.

Baddack et lui avaient prévenu le peuple de l'arrivé de leur ennemis, afin qu'ils puissent être prêt si des soldat viennent les attaquer. Malgré le fait que Gohan les avait averti de leurs adversaires, il ne laisserait aucun membre de la famille de Freezer s'avancer vers des guerriers qui n'avait pas le niveau pour pouvoir riposter.

Il y a près d'une heure qu'ils avaient reçu un message audio des démons du froid. La discussion avait été violente, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais le Roi des saiyans avait négocié leur atterrissage dans une zone vide, où ils pourraient se battre a armes égale.

Et bien évidement, ils avaient accepté avec plaisir, sûr que l'arrogance des saiyans causeraient leur perte. Leurs regards avaient guidé Gohan a en tiré cette conclusion, d'autant plus que son père en était venu à la même.

Lentement, un navire d'un taille titanesque est apparu dans le ciel rouge de la planète Végéta, puis il est descendu tout aussi calmement. Les deux saiyans savaient que le navire de leur ennemis pouvait aller bien plus vite, mais surtout qu'il pouvait être aperçu sur toute la parti nord de la planète. Ce qui incluait forcement la capital, de ce fait, près de la moitié des saiyans pouvait le voir, et ils auraient certainement peur pour leur avenir.

Gohan allait les vaincre pour que jamais son peuple ne soit ne serait-ce qu'effleurer d'un cheveu.

Après quelques longues secondes où le temps semblait déformé, le vaisseau atterrit sur le sol, puis lentement, deux silhouettes sont sorti d'un sorte de trappe sur le sommet du navire. Le premier avait de longues cornes d'un noir profond, une réplique exacte des souvenirs de Gohan. Le second était sous sa forme libéré, il semblerait que son adversaire le prenne au sérieux.

Cooler le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, sûr de lui, s'entant qu'il vengerait son frère et récupérerait tous ses territoires. Il le tuerait et réduirait les saiyans en esclavage, dans le meilleur des cas, bien évidement. Alors que le démon avait les bras croisé, il déclara simplement :

-Alors, c'est par ta main que mon frère est mort ?

La question était rhétorique, a coup sûr, Gohan l'avait directement remarqué, et il ne se pria pas pour se mettre en garde. Il avait comprit qu'il devrait le battre rapidement avant quoique ce soit ne dérape pendant son combat, ce combat ne se déroulera pas comme le Cell Game, il ne le permettrait jamais.

-Ouais, c'est bien moi qui l'ai éliminé. Je suppose vous ne nous rendez pas visite pour rien, non ?

Le fils aîné de Cold élargit son sourire, et alors qu'il allait répondre au jeune Roi, son père murmura doucement : ''Laisse moi le temps de me transformer, et il ne pourra jamais contre-attaquer !''. Le plus jeune des deux laissa échapper quelque mots avec un air sérieux sur son visage. Puis il parti à une vitesse époustouflante, touchant Baddack au visage. Le père de Gohan s'envola au loin, ne s'arrentant que pour s'écraser sur une formation rocheuse de plusieurs mètre de haut.

L'attaque fit disparaître la colline alors que le saiyan au cheveux ébouriffé chutait rapidement vers le sol. Alors qu'il voyait la terre aride de la planète Végéta de plus en plus proche de son visage, une aura dorée entouré d'éclair apparut et l'attrapa en plein vol. La colère se lisait sur le visage de son fils, une haine sans fond, insondable, où le seul brin de lucidité ne pouvait qu'être lu dans ses yeux.

-Papa, occupe toi de Cold. Moi je m'occupe de Cooler.

Puis il s'éclipsa à une vitesse inatteignable, laissant Baddack loin de la bataille qui allait se déroulé, seulement, le Roi Cold était en train de crier bruyamment, semblant atteindre son but d'ici peu. Il était en train de se transformer sous ses yeux, ignorant totalement sa présence.

Il fallait agir, et vite !

* * *

Près d'un kilomètre et demi plus loin, dans la périphérie de la capitale saiyanne

Deux puissances surhumaines s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, créant de nombreux secousse sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Quelque maison saiyannes tombèrent, mais Gohan n'y avait pas prêter attention, bien trop occupé a affronter le démon du froid.

Étrangement, sa puissance de bataille était bien plus importante qu'à l'époque où il l'avait rencontrer dans sa chronologie, c'est à dire il y a trente ans, mais pourtant il était plus puissant qu'avant. Peut-être même que son niveau égalait celui des cyborgs. Mais cela n'importait que peu à Gohan, il devait vite le finir et aller aider son père a vaincre le Roi Cold.

Baddack avait le niveau qu'avait Freezer sous sa seconde forme, donc, il devait posséder le même niveau que le Roi de tous les démons du froid, s'il ne s'était pas transformé. Mais le Roi des saiyans pouvait sentir que le combat entre les deux se jouait à armes égales, alors il pourrait se battre sérieusement contre Cooler, sans avoir peur de se retrouver avec son père au milieu du champs de bataille. Il ne devait surtout pas se soucier de devoir protéger son père, sinon son adversaire pourrait détruire la planète, et lui et son peuple, avec.

Soudainement, un crochet du gauche l'atteignit au niveau de la joue, et il tomba a la renverse, trop occupé à réfléchir, il n'avait pas vu l'attaque venir. Alors qu'il venait a peine de tomber, le démon du froid fonça vers lui pour tenter de le tuer, cependant Gohan le vit venir, et il le bloqua avec ses jambes. Ils restèrent figé dans cette position pendant quelque secondes jusqu'à que Gohan décide de balancer une boule de ki vers son ennemis afin de le faire vaciller de sa position. L'attaque n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de ''puissante'', mais elle est parvenu a toucher l'œil droit de Cooler , l'effet fut immédiat, la prise du frère aîné de Freezer s'abaissa et il pu se lever rapidement.

Il ne lui fallu qu'une seconde pour être sur ses pieds, et alors qu'il allait attaquer avec son terrible coup de pied du droit, une sorte d'énergie se concentra entre les deux paumes de son ennemi. ''Ah ! Tu ne pourra pas y survivre, tout ceux qu'il l'on prit de pleine face sont mort !'' déclara-t-il avec un sourire joyeux sur son visage.

Voyant que l'attaque ne pourrait pas être dévier aussi facilement que les coups précédents de Cooler, Gohan laissa son énergie exploser, allant même jusqu'à atteindre un puissance qui fit disparaître l'une des collines des alentours.

Le démon le regarda comme il regardait un démon, son visage était absolument marqué par la terreur. ''Impossible, tu es encore plus puissant que mon père !'' cria-t-il vers lui. Son énergie crépitait toujours dans ses paumes, et Cooler n'hésita pas un instant, balança la boule vers le sol aride de la planète. Il était très fier de lui, personne n'aurait le temps de bloquer l'attaque, même pas l'adolescent qui sert de Roi aux saiyans.

Le visage de Gohan se peigna d'effroi et il vola le plus vite possible pour empêcher la boule de la mort de toucher la ville, mais c'était trop tard. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour la stopper, il verrait tout le monde mourir sous ses yeux, il verrait le regard déçu de son père. Il verrait la mort une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu'il volait le plus vite possible vers l'attaque de son ennemi mortel, la colère s'infiltra brutalement dans son esprit, ''Non !'' cria-t-il alors qu'il sentait une puissance inhabituelle l'assaillir. Les éclairs l'entourèrent et virevoltèrent tout autour de lui, dessinant une sorte de bouclier de foudre, puis les cheveux de Gohan devinrent légèrement plus long, et ses muscles grossirent.

Le super saiyan 2 vola jusqu'à l'attaque et la repoussa d'un simple revers de la main, ce qui renvoya l'attaque vers son propriétaire. Un bruit sourd résonna sur toute la planète lorsque l'attaque atteignit le démon du froid, le réduisant en poussière.

* * *

A un kilomètre de là, quelque minutes auparavant

Baddack bloqua un puissant coup de poing venant du Roi Cold, puis il contre attaqua en poussant un cri de guerre, son poing toucha l'estomac du foutu démon. Mais dès l'instant où il le toucha, il reçu un coup de queue au niveau du visage, le faisant chuter en arrière.

Cependant, le fier guerrier ne tomba pas et parvient à garder l'équilibre, puis il s'élança vers Cold, ayant pour but de mettre un terme au duel qui durait depuis un long quart d'heure.

Il était parvenu a stopper sa transformation avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le niveau qu'avait Cooler, mais la puissance de son ennemi et la sienne étaient quasiment égale, même si le vieux démon parvenait a prendre le combat à son compte depuis quelques minutes.

Leurs poings se touchèrent et pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps sembla se figer. Lui, Baddack, le grand et fier guerrier avait commit une terrible erreur, et il était trop tard pour tenter de bloquer son côté gauche. La sanction allait arriver d'ici peu, et comme pour confirmer les certitudes du saiyan, l'énorme poing du Roi Cold se leva, semblant prêt a exécute n'importe quel ordre.

Le père de Gohan tenta de concentré toute son énergie dans sa jambe afin de pouvoir miraculeusement dévier le poing, mais rien n'y faisait, sa jambe n'atteindrait jamais le démon a temps. Le poing allait l'atteindre et le mettre hors d'état de nuire, puis le tyran l'achèverait, et il ira aider son fils a tué le sien, et il n'a rien pu faire, absolument rien.

La haine l'accueillit dans ses doux bras, puis il sentit une puissance incroyable se déverser dans tous son être, et d'un coup, ses cheveux se teintèrent d'un blond dorée, puis son aura fit de même, éblouissant de sa superbe couleur toute la zone. Les quelques saiyans qui se tenaient là se trouvaient à quelques dizaines de mètres, se mirent a crier de joie a la vue de la transformation légendaire.

Le Roi Cold fut éjecté à plusieurs centaines de mètres par la puissance de l'explosion du ki de Baddack, et il tenta de se relever, et tituba pour retomber quelque mètre plus loin. La puissance de l'explosion était telle que la plupart des montagnes et des villages saiyans furent souffler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Le démon du froid se releva définitivement, du sang dégoulinant de son affreux visage, et l'être immonde qu'il était regarda avec horreur le super saiyan s'avancer lentement vers lui. Il allait mourir mais pas sans se battre, il était le Roi de la plus grande parti de la galaxie, et d'autant plus qu'il devait venger l'affront qu'avait fait les saiyans à sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, il ne pouvait pas se rendre, il devait se battre pour son honneur.

Baddack de son côté était encore stupéfait par la puissance qui coulait dans ses veines, mais il avait surtout envie de sang. Il voulait que la créature perde la vie par sa main, et uniquement par la sienne. Il avait même envie qu'il implore sa pitié, les larmes aux yeux juste avant qu'il ne l'achève froidement et sans remord.

Il n'avait plus que quelque pas à faire avant de purger l'existence du monstre de la surface de sa planète, et il commença a les faire jusqu'à atteindre le démon. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, et l'envie de meurtre de Baddack fut renforcé par la peur qu'il lut dans le regard de Cold.

Sans attendre la moindre seconde de plus, le saiyan leva sa main et chargea une boule d'énergie qu'il allait déverser sur son ennemi, mais alors qu'il allait donner le coup fatidique, une énorme explosion retentit dans toute la région, détourant l'attention de Baddack pendant quelques seconde qui pourrait lui être fatale.

Cold ne prit même pas la peine de regarder d'où venait ce bruit sourd, cependant, il vu très clairement les quelques secondes d'inattention de son adversaire, et il allait en profiter. Rassemblant toute son énergie dans sa paume gauche, le monstre puisa son ki a une vitesse fulgurante avant de la lancer tout aussi rapidement sur Baddack. L'attaque marche que partiellement, mais cela importait peu au vieux démon du froid, tant qu'il avait le temps de se transformer il serait invulnérable !

Le récent super saiyan n'a vu l'attaque que trop tardivement, et il ne pu que utiliser l'énergie qu'il avait préparer pour contrer la sphère de ki. La principal conséquence de cette acte fut l'apparition d'une épaisse fumé sur quelque mettre. Le guerrier prit le temps de chercher l'énergie de son ennemis dans le ki, comme lui avait apprit Gohan, et il découvrit quelque chose d'incroyable. Une puissance aussi importante que la sienne se dégageait de son adversaire.

Le Roi Cold venait de parvenir a sa transformation ultime, il était le plus puissant des démon du froid vivant sur la planète, ce qui incluait son fils, qui avait sûrement survécu a l'attaque qu'il avait reçu il y a quelque minutes. Sa transformation était allé bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer, la peur de mourir comme ça l'avait tellement terrifier qu'il avait augmenter la vitesse qu'il lui fallait pour se transformer, bien qu'il n'était pas a cent pour cent actuellement.

-Alors singe, prêt a mourir ?

Baddack n'avait plus rien comprit dès que les mots de Cold furent prononcé, des coups lui parvinrent de toute part, l'agressant sans arrêt. Les attaques continuèrent pendant quelques secondes durant les quelles il ne pouvait rien voir, cependant il sentait très bien la douleur.

Au bout d'une minute d'assaut incessant, le démon arrêta de frapper dans l'estomac du père de Gohan, le permettant de prendre un court instant de répit. Le fier guerrier saiyan n'arriver plus a marcher, ni même a se lever entièrement, tout son corps était couvert d'ecchymose et de plaie sanglante. Il semblait même qu'il avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, ce qui devrait lui laisser une cicatrice, c'en était trop pour lui. Il avait été dupé du début a la fin, le démon avait été son supérieur du depuis le début, et lui comme un fou, avait cru en ses chances.

Il c'était fait humilier, lui, Baddack le héro des guerriers de troisième classe, lui, le héro du peuple, et il avait perdu lamentablement. Il allait crever ici alors qu'il avait accédé à la forme de super saiyan. Qui était-t-il vraiment ? Un faible incapable de vaincre le père de l'oppresseur de son peuple ? Non ! Il était Baddack et il ne perdrait pas ici, et surtout pas face a ce démon !

Alors que Cold levait la main pour annihiler l'existence de se pauvre fou qui avait osé le défier, il entendit un cri de rage venant de sa cible. Le cri était surpuissant et le sol se mit a trembler, le Roi de la galaxie trébucha et se releva rapidement, fou de rage d'être impressionner par un simple hurlement de désespoir.

-Cold ! Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant ! Entendit le monstre

Le saiyan avait un regard dément, et son corps semblait se mouvoir par réflexe, comme s'il était habité par une autre personne, par un autre guerrier. Le premier coup partit a une vitesse incroyable et presque incalculable, touchant son ennemi juré au niveau de la tempe, puis les autres coups continuèrent a venir à Cold, qui ne parvenait qu'a les bloquer dans le meilleurs des cas.

Le guerrier habité par la rage tenta une multitude d'attaque pour blesser son ennemi, et la majorité parvenait a toucher leur cible. Le champ de bataille était couvert de sang et des cris de colère, le sol devenant de la même couleur que le ciel. Cependant, au fur et a mesure du duel entre les deux combattants, le démon commença a prendre l'avantage grâce a des techniques remplit de sournoiserie, d'autant plus qu'il usait de sa grande endurance pour parvenir a arracher la victoire.

Ce devait faire plus d'une heure que les deux se battaient comme cela, sans que personne ne puisse trancher le combat, parfois c'était Baddack qui reprenait l'avantage, puis le Roi Cold revenait a la charge, et tout cela de manière interrompu. Les deux se trouvaient dans un état pitoyable, couvert de sang sur tout leurs être, Cold avait une sorte d'énorme cicatrice horizontale sur le torse, alors que Baddack avait hérité une balafre sur l'épaule gauche, mais rien qui ne pouvait les empêcher de continuer leur combat.

-Cold ! C'est fini, je vais te vaincre, ici et maintenant !

Le concerné ria simplement, chargeant son énergie dans sa main droite, tout en fixant son ennemi qui en faisait de même.

\- Saiyan spirit ! Cria le saiyan de sang-pur

\- Destruction glaciale ! Répliqua le tyran

Les deux attaques ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de se rejoindre et de se confronter en un parfait milieu teinté de blanc et de violet. La violence du choc fit trembler la terre durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant que le blanc commence a empiéter sur la couleur mauve du démon.

Lentement mais sûrement, Baddack commença a dominer son adversaire, parvenant même a pousser sa technique jusqu'à quelque centimètres de son ennemi.

-Non ! Maudit saiyan, tu vas périr de ma main !

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le démon poussa sa technique a son paroxysme, repoussant l'attaque qui aurait pu mettre un terme a sa vie. Mais le tyran n'était pas une personne quelconque, il était le plus grand guerrier que la galaxie avait vu depuis trois cent ans, il ne peut pas échouer ici, pas sur un cailloux aride !

Désormais, l'énergie pourpre de Cold n'était plus qu'à un petit mètre de la figure de Baddack, et le bougre continuait a pousser pour détourner l'énergie mortelle de son ennemi. Mais il n'y avait rien a faire, il était a son meilleur niveau et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que retenir la puissance dévastatrice. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose ! Il ne se fera pas tuer par un démon du froid, pas sur sa propre planète, pas comme ça !

Puissant dans ses dernières forces et dans sa forme de super saiyan, il entreprit de pousser une dernière fois son énergie vers celle de Cold, et il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. L'énergie du saiyan perfora le canon violet et se dirigea lentement vers le père de Freezer.

C'était inéluctable, l'énergie pourpre continua son chemin jusqu'à creuser son chemin dans le torse du monstre, lui causant une blessure mortelle.

Cold cracha du sang et ouvrit grand ses yeux afin d'observer une dernière fois l'homme qui avait mit un terme a son existence. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, le tyran le fixa calmement,et il donna le dernier regard de sa vie a celui qui venait d'y mettre un terme.

Se jurant de se venger, le tyran ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil sans réveil. Son corps tomba quelque seconde plus tard et une énorme flaque de sang se forma paisiblement, coulant comme un lac qui se jetterait dans la mer.

Le saiyan observa le cadavre pendant quelque seconde avant de se sentir soudainement fatigué, puis il ferma les yeux et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt, du côté de Gohan. Juste après la mort de Cooler

Le Roi de tous les saiyans jeta un coup d'œil a son environnement, remarquant que son peuple le regardait, certains sautèrent de joie, d'autre crièrent ''Longue vie au Roi Gohan !'', puis tous tombèrent a genoux en signe de révérence.

Le saiyan de sang-mêlé attendit une minute avant de leur faire signe de se relever, comme lui avait apprit son père, les manières envers le souverain était quelque chose d'essentiel pour n'importe quel saiyan. Quand bien même il aimait voir son peuple heureux, le saiyan n'avait pas le temps pour se poser et observer calmement les autres saiyans, il devait aller aider Baddack et vite.

Le Roi Cold devait avoir la même puissance que Freezer, et s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu plus, il y avait tune chance que son père ressorte du combat gravement blessé. Il gagnerait évidement son combat si son adversaire restait sous sa seconde forme, mais ses chances baisserait considérablement si le tyran de toute la galaxie atteignait sa forme ultime.

Gohan décolla rapidement en direction de l'énergie de son père, qui était toujours au même niveau, mais celle de Cold commençait a augmenter beaucoup trop vite a son goût. Il devait accélérer et vite !

Mais alors qu'il était en train de se diriger vers l'énergie de Baddack, le Roi reçu un puissant coup dans l'abdomen, ce qui le fit tomber directement vers le sol. Il percuta le sol a toute vitesse, créant un brouillard de sable tout autour de la zone où il était tombé.

-Gohan ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! Petit connard ! Hurla une voix familière au concerné

Le fils de Gôku se leva rapidement et attendit calmement que tout les grain de sable dégage de sa vue. Il n'avait même pas besoin de chercher la signature du ki de la personne qui l'avait attaqué, il savait déjà qui c'était : Végéta, le fier prince des saiyans de sa chronologie.

Soudainement, une bourrasque de vent souffla sur toute la zone, ce qui a enlever tout le sable qui entourait Gohan, et deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Puis le nouvel arrivant se mit en position de combat, prêt a déclencher un combat incroyable.

Gohan fit de même, bien qu'il soit un peu fatigué de son récent combat. Son regard se détacha de celui du guerrier en face de lui, puis il demanda simplement :

-Alors, comment vas Bulma ?

Sa question était sincère, il se souciait un peu de la femme aux cheveux turquoise, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser a sa vie d'avant, avant qu'il n'arrive sur la planète Végéta. L'homme qui était normalement héritier de cette même planète a grogner de rage en entendant la question, puis il continua :

-Comment oses-tu !

Avant même que Gohan puise demander quoique ce soit, il reçut un puissant uppercut dans le menton avant de se prendre un nouveau coup dans le tibia.

\- Je vais te ramener a la maison et tu vas présenter tes excuses a Bulma, mais pas sans avoir reçu au préalable une punition pour ce que tu lui a fait.

Et le combat reprit dès l'instant où la phrase de Végéta venait de se terminer, cependant, cette fois-ci le Roi des saiyans avait comprit où le saiyan aux cheveux en flamme voulait en venir. Il avait fait souffrir Bulma, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, trop obnubiler par son désir de vivre une vie de famille normale. Sauf qu'il aurait très bien pu vivre sa vie avec eux, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et Gohan ne regrettait pas la moindre seconde ce qu'il avait fait.

Il était heureux ici, auprès de sa vrai famille, et non pas à Capsule Corp. Il aimait Baddack comme son père, Raditz comme son frère, Gine comme sa mère, et son père Gôku était vivant dans cette chronologie. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans sa chronologie normale, quelque soit la raison qui le faisait y revenir. Il voulait rester ici, sur la planète Végéta. Il voulait s'entraîner avec son père et manger les délicieux plats de sa mère, et ensuite il voulait jouer au échec saiyan avec Raditz.

Il ne voulait pas revenir.

S'il devait vaincre Végéta pour ça, il le ferait, et sans regret. Sûr de lui et de ses envies, le Roi fonça affronter son adversaire dans le but de mettre un terme a cette conversation.

* * *

Pendant le combat de Gohan, du côté de Baddack

Les grands nuages rouges de la planète Végéta furent la première chose que vu Baddack a son réveil. Lentement mais sûrement, le guerrier saiyan commença a se relever, mais il retomba quasiment aussitôt car ses jambes étaient grandement endolorie, grâce a Cold bien évidement.

Ne pouvant pas tenir sur ses jambes aussi facilement, l'homme aux cheveux ébouriffé tenta de scanner la zone afin de repérer le ki de Gohan, mais il trouva deux ki. Celui de Gohan, et un autre, bien plus étrange et puissant que lui, ce ki semblait presque appartenir a l'ex-Roi Végéta ou a l'ex-prince Végéta.

C'était tellement étrange que Baddack se leva, certes difficilement mais il y parvient, puis le père s'envola en direction du ki de son fils. Alors qu'il volait rapidement, il sentit les ki fluctuer dangereusement puis la zone toute entière se mit a trembler. Il devait aller voir ce qu'il y avait et vite !

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, si vous avez aimé laissez une review en pas de page. Des corrections au texte seront donné d'ici ce week-end (donc entre le 10/2/2018 et le 12/2/2018)


	6. Duels épiques

Salut tout le monde, alors que je poste mes chapitres Jeudi normalement, j'ai décidé de poster le final de l'arc Végéta aujourd'hui, mais pas sur qu'il y ait un chapitre la semaine prochaine (je pense que ce sera plutôt d'ici 2 ou 3 semaines car j'ai besoins de penser à comment je vais amener le nouvel arc, car oui, il y'en aura certainement un, mais ne soyez pas déçu si cette fanfic s'arrête à a fin de ce chapitre) Bref, assez de blabla d'avant chapitre.

Appréciez ce chapitre, et sachez juste que je corrigerais les fautes dans un futur proche. Dédicace à Freezy83 qui poste des review à chaque fin de chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Duels épiques**

 **Flash-back**

 _ **''Il est parti sur la planète Végéta.''**_

 **Végéta aurait pu jurer qu'on lui avait fait une mauvaise blague, mais pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, clairement pas. Le beau ciel rouge de son enfance lui faisait comprendre qu'il était là où il avait grandi et vécu, bien évidement jusqu'à que Freezer décide de le prendre sous son aile.**

 **Les paroles de Bulma résonnaient dans un coin de la tête du prince, et bien qu'il était heureux de voir sa planète, le fier saiyan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Gohan était remonter dans le temps. Peut-être voulait-t-il comprendre son héritage saiyan ?**

 **Bien que cela semblait étrange de premier abord, cela pourrait être une bonne chose pour l'adolescent. En faisant ce voyage, il découvrira son héritage saiyan et il pourra devenir un vrai guerrier et un partenaire d'entraînement correct pour Végéta, et non pas un faible qui se serait reposer sur ses lauriers comme l'aurait supposer le prince.**

 **L'idée d'un bon combat a excité le saiyan, enfin, après presque deux ans sans pouvoir avoir un grand combat, Gohan pourrait lui en offrir un.**

 **Alors qu'il était toujours dans la machine dans le temps, et ce depuis près de cinq minutes, le prince décida d'en sortir et d'aller scanner les ki de sa planète. Pour entreprendre cela, il sortit puis il appuya sur un petit bouton sur le côté afin de faire rentrer l'appareil dans une sorte de capsule, que le père de sa femme avait crée.**

 **Une fois fait, le saiyan au cheveux en forme de flamme ferma les yeux et commença a scanner la planète. Une multitude d'énergie se distinguaient sur la planète, puisque son peuple ne savait pas cacher leur ki, ce qui rendait la détection de l'énergie de Gohan était assez compliqué a trouver.**

 **Cependant le prince trouva un ki qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis son enfance, celui de son père, le Roi. Soudainement, un minuscule sourire se forma sur le visage de Végéta, puis ce dernier décolla a toute vitesse en direction de l'énergie qu'il avait ressentit.**

 **L'excitation, l'interrogation, puis finalement la peur trouvèrent leur chemin du cœur de Végéta. Est-ce que son père comprendrait qui il était ? Bien sur que non, qui pourrait croire que les saiyans avaient été exterminer par leur allié, l'ignoble Freezer ? D'autant plus que son père vouait une sorte de respect non réciproque pour le démon du froid.**

 **Végéta volait calmement depuis près de dix minutes lorsqu'il arriva sur la planète, lorsqu'il se posa sur le sol aride sur la planète, il fut grandement surprit par le nombre conséquent de saiyans présents dans les rues, eux qui étaient si rarement sur leurs planète.**

 **Beaucoup de choses était différentes de son époque, les gens avait l'air… calme, et non pas stressé et fatigué comme ils devraient normalement l'être puisqu'Freezer les envoyaient constamment en mission. La plupart des saiyans aimaient aller au front pour pouvoir combattre, mais dans la majorité des cas, les plus faibles ne rentraient pas.**

 **Végéta baissa alors son énergie au maximum afin d'éviter d'être repérer par les détecteur mais ils n'a pas vu le moindre appareil dans la cité quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'avait pu faire Gohan pour que les choses changent autant ? Pourquoi son énergie est-elle introuvable ? Pourquoi il y avait autant de saiyans dans la rue ?**

 **Il y avait trop de questions sans réponse qui traînaient dans l'esprit du prince des saiyans, et il devait avoir des réponses et vite. Qu'avait-t-il bien pu se passer sur la planète en l'espace de quelque mois ?**

 **Perdu dans une ville qui pensait être sienne, le fier saiyan marcha jusqu'à une ruelle sombre, qui n'était éclairé que par une petite sorte de néon qui clignotait lamentablement toute les quatre secondes. La ruelle se finissait en cul-de-sac, cependant, une petite porte se dévoilait a gauche, Végéta pouvait y lire l'énergie de son père.**

 **A l'intérieur de la maison, un homme portant une petite barbichette et des cheveux semblable à son fils, était en train de s'entraîner avec détermination, enchaînant pompes et gainage, puis il prenait une courte pause afin de récupérer son souffle, avant de redemarer une nouvelle série d'exercice interminable.**

 **Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'homme ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé a compté le nombre de pompes qu'il venait d'accomplir. ''666...667...668…669...670…'' dit-t-il avant de s'écrouler péniblement sur le sol dur de son petit appartement, remarquant enfin l'homme qui venait de rentrait chez lui.**

 **Végéta était tétanisé devant la vue qu'il avait, son propre père, le Roi de tout les saiyans, était en train de s'entraîner dans une maison insalubre où l'air était a peine respirable -même pour un saiyan- Son père semblait terriblement faible, presque malade et blessé, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une très grande débâcle.**

 **-Père ?! Cria l'homme le plus âgé des deux**

 **Végéta recula légèrement, sachant parfaitement qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait a son père et a son grand-père, mais de là a être confondu avec l'un deux, le prince en restait coi. Le regard de l'homme en face de lui semblait choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, puis au bout de quelques secondes il se mit a balbutié quelques mots :**

 **-Père, c'est vous ? Vous êtes pourtant mort lors de la guerre contre les stufuls…**

 **-Non. Je ne suis pas ton père, je viens du futur… et je cherche des réponses sur ce qui se passe actuellement.**

 **Le précédent suzerain de la planète sembla reculer sous le choc, puis un sourire immensément ridicule se forma sur ses traits fatigué par les exercices physiques.**

 **-Encore un fou qui vient se foutre de ma gueule ! Je vais te le faire payer pauvre fou ! Prendre ainsi l'apparence de mon père pour me tourmenter !**

 **Sur cela, l'homme parti vers lui afin de lui assener un puissant coup de poing dans la figure, mais malheureusement pour lui, Végéta le vu venir bien assez vite et il le contra a l'aide d'un seul doigt, l'envoyant se fracasser sur l'un des murs insalubre de la maison.**

 **Le bruit de l'impact résonna dans tout l'appartement alors que le précédent Roi tentais de se relever, sans succès. Il cracha du sang sur le sol, peignant un décor encore plus pitoyable qu'auparavant.**

 **-Mais qui es-tu ?**

 **-Le prince Végéta, celui du Futur.**

– **-**

 **Quelque heures plus tard, alors que le combat entre Gohan et Cooler faisait rage**

 **Le prince avait un regard chargé de rage et d'amertume envers Gohan. Qui était-t-il pour avoir osé voler le trône a sa famille ? Ce fils de troisième classe avait subtiliser la place qui aurait du être sienne, et qui l'est en théorie.**

 **Bien qu'il se proclame prince des saiyans, il est logiquement Roi, puisque son père était mort dans sa chronologie. Mais ici, a cause des actions du fils de Gôku, il n'était rien de plus qu'un prince déchut, sans le moindre honneur car il avait été déshonoré par ce chien de Gohan dans cette chronologie.**

 **A quel point son moi de cette chronologie allait être perçu par les autres saiyans ? Théoriquement, il devait garder sa fierté et son honneur car ce n'était pas lui qui avait été humilié, mais Végéta connaissait bien son soi de huit ans. Il vivra une enfance rongé par la haine, certes comme lui l'avait vécu mais d'une manière différente. Lui avait été l'esclavage de Freezer, mais ce qu'il avait vécu était loin d'être aussi mauvais que ce qu'allait vivre son sien de cette chronologie.**

 **Il ne serait plus rien, lui le fier guerrier d'élite allait devenir un guerrier de troisième classe rongé par la honte, et sans la moindre chance de regagner son trône.**

 **Comment Gohan avait-t-il pu faire de telle chose ? Comment avait-t-il pu faire pleurer Bulma ? Comment avait-t-il pu le priver de son trône ? Comment avait-t-il osé lui faire une telle chose !**

 **Son père lui avait tout dit, sans rien occulter, le prince connaissait tout les détails de l'accession au trône de Gohan. Il savait que Gohan avait tué Freezer et détrôné son père en l'espace de deux semaines, et qu'il avait installé un régime de non conflit avec les autres planètes pour une durée indéterminé.**

 **Soudainement, deux énergies importante apparurent dans le Ki, cependant ce n'était pas n'importe quel puissance, c'était celle du Roi Cold et de Cooler. Végéta n'avait eu le mérité de rencontrer cet homme qu'une seul fois dans sa vie de soldat et il s'en souviendrait toute son existence.**

 **Sentant que les énergies commençaient a monter, Végéta décida de partir dans leurs directions. Il n'aurait qu'à tuer les deux démons du froid puis il s'occuperait de Gohan.**

 **Végéta, qui était alors assit sur un siège en bois dans la maison de son père, s'envola sans plus tarder vers l'énergie de Gohan, ignorant que dans le même temps, Cold venait de périr.**

Fin du Flash-back

Les deux saiyans du futur se fixaient, chaque sûr de porter le première coup sur l'autre. Derrière Végéta se trouvaient l'un des deux soleils de la planète qui déclinait lentement, et dans le dos du Roi des saiyans, se trouvaient l'autre soleil.

Les deux auras crépitèrent durant un instant, puis tel une ombre, Gohan partit vers son adversaire tout en cherchant a l'enchaîner au corps a corps. La vitesse époustouflante du jeune saiyan prit le saiyan plus âgé en surprise, le premier coup le toucha au niveau des côtes droites, puis il reçu un autre coup, bien plus près de sa joue.

L'impact résonna sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres a la ronde, puis la seconde d'après Végéta s'encastra dans une montagne des environs, la réduisant en poussière. Quelque reste de la montagne, dont quelque arbuste foncèrent sur Gohan, qui les détourna avec sa main gauche, comme il aurait pu faire avec un ballon.

-Allons Végéta, ne me dit pas que tu es venu ici pour te prendre une raclée ?

L'arrogance du jeune Roi resta momentanément sans réponse jusqu'à qu'il reçoive un puissant croché du droit dans la figure, ce qui le fit retomber en arrière, le sang coulant de son nez désormais cassé.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te la ramener, ou sinon tu prendra bien plus cher qu'un simple nez fracturé !

Tentant cela pour dit, Gohan se releva rapidement et se remit en position, Végéta l'imita en prenant sa position si emblématique, celle qu'il avait prit lors de son duel contre son père, bien sûr dans sa chronologie.

Et une nouvelle escarmouche eu lieu, déchirant la terre et brûlant tous les arbres de la zone. La puissance du combat été telle que la seule chose qui permettait de voir leur combat dans son entièreté était de ressentir le ki. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas pour la plupart des saiyans sur la planète, hormis Baddack.

Ce dernier se tenait en retrait du combat, tenant son épaule, et regardant le duel de légende qui prenait place devant lui. Alors qu'il avait pensé que l'adversaire de Gohan n'était personne d'autre que Cooler, il fut surprit de remarquer que l'adversaire de Gohan était un saiyan, et pas n'importe lequel. De loin on aurait pu aisément confondre Végéta avec son père, cela était du a l'immense ressemblance physique des deux hommes, mais pourtant le père du Roi ne s'est pas fait avoir, il a comprit que cet homme était le Végéta du futur dont son fils lui avait parlé.

Alors que les ondes de chocs faisait encore trembler la zone, le Roi de tous les saiyans tomba directement vers le sol, du sang s'échappa de sa poitrine.

La vue de son fils dans un état aussi pitoyable a réveillé une rage sans fond chez Baddack. Qui était cet homme pour osé attaqué son fils comme ça ? Peu importait a Baddack, cependant, une seule chose avait de l'importance pour lui : Son adversaire était mortel, tous les mortels peuvent mourir, Végéta peut mourir par sa main.

L'aura dorée s'entoura tout autour de son corps alors qu'il allait chercher le corps de Gohan qui tombait en contrebas. Ses yeux passèrent du noir profond au sarcelle, puis ses cheveux se levèrent et prirent une teinte tout aussi dorée que son aura. Le revoilà dans sa forme légendaire, prêt mettre un terme a l'existence ridicule de Végéta. Il paiera pour avoir blesser Gohan, il le paiera de sa vie.

Assez rapidement, il récupéra son fils qui se trouvait être inconscient, puis il le posa délicatement contre un rocher des environs, prêt a faire face au ''prince des saiyans''. Son regard était chargé de haine, une haine encore plus profonde qu'insondable par sa puissance.

L'image du corps sans vie de son fils lui apparu dans son esprit, voilà le coût d'une hypothétique défaite. Jamais il ne laisserait une telle chose se produire. Sans même sans rendre compte, son énergie monta en pic, dépassant de loin celle de tout être vivant dans l'univers, hormis Gohan et Végéta.

-Kakarot ? Cria un Végéta encore plus choqué que surprit.

Il n'y eu pas le type de réponse attendu par le prince, juste un puissant uppercut suivit d'une série de coup de pied et de poing, lui faisant cracher du sang partout sur le sol aride de la planète. La surprise s'amplifia pour Végéta, cet homme n'était pas son rival, non c'était Baddack.

Quelques lointains souvenirs de sa vie passé sur Végéta revirent à Végéta, lui rappelant qui était l'homme en face de lui, Baddack le grand, la fierté des soldats de troisièmes classes, mais surtout le père de Kakarot.

Le prince se releva a toute vitesse avant de faire mordre la poussière au semblant de super saiyan qu'il avait en face de lui, sûr de lui, il s'élança avec fierté et puissance. Leurs poings s'entrechoquèrent violemment puis les assauts reprirent.

Il n'était pas compliqué de dire que Végéta avait un net avantage sur son ennemi du jour, mais pourtant il faisait face a des réflexes au dessus de la moyenne de la part de son adversaire. Il s'était même fait contrer une fois, chose d'une extrême rareté, mais il restait dominateur sous sa forme de super saiyan maîtrisé.

Bien que se combat ait été plaisant l'instant d'une seconde, le prince commençait a se lasser de son ennemi, c'était trop simple. Il n'éprouvait plus le moindre plaisir a le même au plus bas, c'en était assez pour lui, il voulait que tous ça ce finisse a l'instant.

Alors que Baddack revenait a la charge avec un puissant coup de genou, Végéta décida qu'il fallait mieux en finir immédiatement, et dans ce but il attrapa brutalement le genou avant de le briser, un sourire suffisant au visage. La vue de son adversaire titubant pour rester debout l'amusait énormément, et il le montra en rigolant doucement, fier de lui être tant supérieur.

-Alors troisième classe, on ne fait pas le poids face a moi ? Et dire que Gohan a osé voler mon trône avec une telle puissance, c'est ridicule. J'ai passé plus d'un an et demie a m'entraîner comme un dingue alors que lui était trop occupé a passer du temps en famille.

La rage retrouva le saiyan de troisième classe, l'homme pitoyable qu'il avait en face de lui avait osé l'insulter lui et sa famille, comme s'ils étaient des bons a rien.

\- Salaud ! Tu viens ici pour tuer mon fils tout simplement parce qu'il est partit de ta chronologie de merde. Tu n'as pas d'honneur, sale lâche ! Cria-il d'un ton plein de haine

Végéta aurait très bien pu tomber en arrière s'il n'était pas autant sur ses appuis, les propos de son adversaire l'avait choqué. Il avait bien dit ''mon fils'' puis il l'avait insulté, lui le prince Végéta de lâche. De telles paroles ne pouvait rester sans punition, et il va se charger qu'il se souvienne de sa raclée dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il attaqua brutalement, cassant des os par ci par là, tout en riant. A quel point tuer se battre lui avait manquer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'avait pas eu de combat depuis la mort de Cell et cela lui manquait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser.

Cependant, il ne put pas continuer a rester dans ses pensées, le bruit d'une côte brisé le rappela au monde réel, et pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, il regarda réellement l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Il aperçut ce qu'était un père, un vrai et unique combattant, se tenant debout malgré toutes ses blessures afin de lui tenir tête.

L'épaule de Baddack portait une profonde plaie, mais elle ne dater pas de son combat avec lui, néanmoins, le nez cassé et le bras gauche brisé était de sa faute. Finalement, Végéta stoppa ses attaques et laissa l'homme tomber face contre terre, décidant de lui laisser la vie sauve, il avait beau l'avoir insulter, il mériter de garder sa vie pour l'avoir ainsi affronté.

Assez rapidement, le corps quasi-inconscient de Baddack chuta dangereusement vers le sol, ensuite, il prit contact avec le sol dur de la planète, puis il vu son propre sang couler de son épaule et de son nez avant de sombrer dans un sommeil incroyablement profond, pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Végéta avait savouré cet instant, puis il se tourna afin de voir Gohan qui devait être endormit sur l'un des rocher sur lequel le saiyan qu'il appelait ''père'' l'avait déposer. Cependant, et au plus grand malheur, il ne vu par le corps endormit de Gohan, mais ce dernier en grande forme, les éclairs battant tout autour de lui.

-Tu as blessé mon père ! Hurla-il de tous ses poumons en fonçant vers le prince.

Le coup partit a une vitesse ahurissante, dépassant même la vitesse du son, puis Végéta cru que sa figure venait d'exploser en morceau. Le coup brisa directement la mâchoire du prince avant de le faire valdingué sur plusieurs centaines de mètres jusqu'à que le corps du saiyan heurte une montagne de plusieurs centaine de mètre de haut, la détruisant en deux milieux égaux.

Gohan ne semblait pas satisfait des dommages qu'il venait de faire à Végéta, il voulait en faire encore plus.

Le prince venait tout juste de récupérer son esprit lorsqu'un autre coup atteignable en pleine face, le faisant reculer de quelques pas en arrière. Afin de pouvoir résister a l'ouragan de puissance qu'était Gohan, le saiyan prit une position défensive, attendant d'avoir une ouverture pour mieux pouvoir repartir.

Les coups était terriblement puissant pour Végéta, cependant, le prince parvenait a dévier quelques attaques et même a donner de petits coups, certes il ne le blessait pas, mais au moins il attaquait.

Mais alors que le combat continuait très clairement à l'avantage de Gohan, le prince de tous les saiyans décida de multiplier ses ripostes, mais c'était une nouvelle fois en vain. A chaque coups qu'il donnait, Végéta se retrouvait en train de heurté un mur fait de Katchin.

Mais à des quelques kilomètres de là, dans le palais-royal…

Raditz avait apprit a ressentir le ki, mais pas grâce à son père qui n'avait pas jugé bon de lui apprendre, considérant qu'il n'aurait jamais le niveau pour être utile en bataille, mais Gohan, celui qu'il considérer comme un frère, lui avait enseigné comme parvenir a maîtriser cet art.

Depuis le temps, le premier fils de Baddack avait apprit à connaître Gohan, leur relation avait été étrange pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le nouvel arrivant semblait lui en vouloir lorsqu'il est arrivé chez lui, mais finalement, il lui a adressé la parole puis ils avaient commencé à devenir de bons amis. Tous ça en l'espace d'une demi année.

Désormais, il connaissait presque par cœur la signature du ki de l'adolescent saiyan, et il ressentait aussi celui de son mauvais père, ce dernier avait l'air d'être dans un état pitoyable car son énergie déclinait lentement mais sûrement, peut-être même jusqu'à s'éteindre à tout jamais. '' _Bon débarras_ '' pensa Raditz.

Cependant, le contraire se produisait avec le ki de Gohan, l'augmentation de ce dernier était comme le lancement d'un pod, ça allait très haut et très vite. Pour l'enfant saiyan qu'il était, c'était insondable, presque comme si le ki de Gohan était trois ou quatre fois plus important que celui de leurs père, car oui, Gohan avait été adopté par ses parents. ''Après tout, il est de la famille'' pensa-il.

Soudainement inquiet par tout ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux, le premier né de Gine décida de partir vers le champ de bataille, voulant à tout prix voir qui était suffisamment fort pour causer des dégâts. D'autant plus que personne ne viendrait le stopper puisqu'il est prince du royaume, sa Mère ne savait absolument pas contrôler le ki et elle était trop occupé à un projet personnel depuis des semaines maintenant, et les serviteurs du palais ne l'empêcheront jamais de sortir de sa résident. Il pourrait tout de même lui poser des questions, mais Raditz pouvait librement partir pour aller voir le combat qui devait se dérouler à quelques kilomètres de chez lui.

Alors, il esquiva calmement chaque personne du palais, évitant de passer là où se trouvait tout les guerriers d'élite, puis il sortit de son palais par la porte de derrière. Une fois sortit, le prince décolla rapidement en direction des énergies qu'il avait ressentit, sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait bien loin de là.

Champ de bataille, quelques minutes plus tard.

Gohan était encore en position de force mais son endurance déclinait à une vitesse incroyablement stupéfiante, affronter le prince de tous les saiyans de sa chronologie n'était pas l'une des choses les plus simple qu'il ait eu à faire dans sa courte existence. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour le Roi des saiyans, il s'en fichait allégrement que Végéta ou Bulma étaient déçu de son départ, sa vie était sur cette planète, et pas une autre.

Fier de ses convictions, la puissance du guerrier remonta en flèche, et il ralluma la flamme de sa colère, Baddack, son père était actuellement en train de se vider de son sang alors qu'il prenait son temps pour finir se misérable combat. S'il en faisait rien, les choses pourrait tourné en sa défaveur, et il ne pouvait même pas envisagé un scénario aussi exécrable pour lui.

La pire des choses serait qu'il perde et que Végéta reparte avec lui dans le passé, laissant son père comme mort. Gohan ne le permettrait pas, quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

Son poing toucha brutalement le torse de son adversaire, cependant, le résulta de cette attaque ne fut pas ce que souhaitait le Roi, l'image de Végéta se brouilla, exactement comme l'utilisation d'une image rémanente, puis le corps de son adversaire disparut, et réapparut quasi-immédiatement dans son dos, puis le fils de Baddack sentit son corps partir dans une autre dimension.

Et il y eu un grand choc

Et puis il y eu un grand bruit, et des flammes tout autour de lui, suivit d'une silhouette dans un brouillard gris-noir que Gohan reconnu en moins d'un instant. Il avait encore commis une erreur de débutant, comme lorsqu'il fut envoyé au tapis une première fois, mais il n'y avait plus de place pour l'échec désormais.

Le seul but de Gohan était de gagner et de pouvoir sauver son père, et continuer sa vie comme elle l'était depuis des mois. Il était ardemment désireux de continuer à vivre comme avant, et rien ne l'empêcherait de rentrer à la maison pour parler avec Gine et s'entraîner avec Baddack et Raditz. Il devait se relever et continuer à se battre, jusqu'à son dernier souffle s'il le fallait.

Il lui fallu un effort titanesque pour y parvenir, mais il se releva alors que Végéta sortait de la brume de son attaque.

-Je vois que tu es devenu plus fort depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, Gohan. Mais je pensais que le Namek t'avait apprit comment te battre, lui au moins c'était un vrai guerrier. Tu es comme le faible qui à chercher à te protéger, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Badduck, ou Bardock ? je ne sais pas, mais ce que j'ai retenu c'est qu'il était… Faible

La rage à accueillit Gohan en son sein, le confortant de son envie de meurtre, puis le jeune sang-mêlé explosa, déversant toute sa haine envers Végéta dans son énergie, la nourrissant de sa haine.

Et l'attaque vint toucher Végéta à une vitesse presque insoupçonnable pour le commun des mortels, puis la terre se déchira, suivit du ciel qui gronda et finalement le temps sembla se figer l'instant d'un instant. Une énergie azur sortit des mains de Gohan et tout partit se déverser vers Végéta en creusant un trou gigantesque dans le sol, brûlant la planète sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, tuant hypothétiquement le prince des saiyan.

Il n'y eu plus que du bruit pendant quelque seconde, puis les membres du Roi tremblèrent sous le choc de la puissance de sa propre énergie. Durant le même temps, le sol a arrêter de trembler et les flammes qui avait surgit à la suite du Kaméhameha du sang-mêlé disparurent lentement.

Alors que Gohan se retournait vers le corps sanglant de Baddack, un bruit familier le fit se retourner, lui rappelant qu'il ne pourrait tout simplement mettre un terme à ce problème aussi rapidement.

-Espèce de bâtard ! Je vais te tuer pour m'avoir ainsi blessé, qu'importe si Bulma m'en voudra !

Aussi soudainement que la voix apparut, apparut la douleur dans la tempe du Roi des saiyans, l'envoyant se crasher brutalement sur le sol, ouvrant son sourcille en une petite cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune.

Le corps brûler et dégoulinant de Végéta se montra sous toute sa splendeur, une immondice sublime, faisant découvrir bon nombre de futur cicatrice qu'avait provoqué Gohan. Puis ce dernier fut pris par le col de sa tenue royale, similaire au Gi de son père, et le fier guerrier lui souffla gentiment sa menace dans l'oreille :

-Rentre maintenant à la maison avec moi, sinon je te tuerais, toi, et toute ta nouvelle famille sous tes yeux.

Bien qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement, Végéta avait pensé que dire une telle chose forcerait son adversaire à ce rendre bien gentiment, maintenant que le fils de Gôku semblait vidé de toute endurance, pourrait-il se montrer un peu plus enclin à venir ?

La réponse à sa question arriva à une vitesse remarquable, le coupant dans ses pensées, puis il concentra son attention sur l'ado qu'il tenait par le col.

-Ici, c'est **ma maison** , et j'ai toujours protéger ma maison, et ça, ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui !

Les paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de Végéta, le choquant l'espace d'une seconde, le faisant oublier de garder sa défense en bonne et due forme. Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur les signification de ses mots, un puissant uppercut le fit tomber à la renverse, l'envoyant directement sur le sol, et sans attendre la moindre seconde de plus, Gohan frappa à nouveau, toujours et encore, empêchant Végéta de réagir correctement.

Puis finalement, une ouverture s'ouvrit pour le prince, et il en profita, certes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la défense du sang-mêlé si parfaite s'était fané, mais il fonça dedans, permettant à son avant bras de creuser son chemin dans le ventre du fils de Gôku.

Raditz se tenait là, juste devant les deux super saiyans qui se battaient sauvagement et sans la moindre classe. Il devait être là depuis une minute ou deux, cependant, il a pu voir la puissance qui se dégageait des deux hommes, et il en était terrifié, jamais il n'avait vu autant de puissance dans sa vie. Même lorsque Gohan se transformait lors de ses entraînement avec son père, moment où sa présence était irrégulière.

Le Roi venait à peine de se ressaisir du coup qu'il venait d'encaisser qu'il se mit à crier directement :

-Raditz ! Vas-t'en avec notre père, maintenant !

Végéta qui avait été au sol durant tout ce temps, ce leva instantanément afin de pouvoir regarder le nouvel arrivant. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, le prince des saiyans respira un coup et fixa longuement l'enfant saiyan, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il allait faire à son sujet, jusqu'à qu'il commence à en avoir marre de lui.

Il fit quelques pas, tout en étant observer par Gohan, puis il s'arrêta a mi-trajet, de façon à n'être qu'à une dizaine de mètre de lui.

-Casse-toi sale faible, je ne veux pas te voir dans le même périmètre que moi.

Bien que les yeux d'azur fixaient continuellement Raditz, ce dernier ne se dégonfla pas et il continua à le fixer avec tout autant de colère dans son regard, ne voulant pas être la honte de sa famille. Son père était au tapis et son frère n'en était pas bien loin, Raditz se devait de les protéger autant qu'il pouvait. L'homme qui ressemblait à une version âgé de l'ancien Roi ne l'inquiéterait pas, il peut augmenter sa puissance de combat jusqu'à 8 000 unités de combat, il pourrait au moins gêner l'adversaire de Gohan.

Sûr de pouvoir agir dans le mieux, le jeune saiyan se jeta de toute ses forces vers le super saiyan, décidant de faire de son mieux pour aider Gohan, mais il pu seulement reçu par un coup si puissant qu'il eut l'impression que son corps tout entier allait se rompre et se déchirer sous la douleur.

Puis l'enfant vu du noir, un noir absolu et il sombra totalement dans un monde qu'il ne saurait que reconnaître. Le coma. Finalement, son corps ne tomba pas bien loin de celui de son père, et la signature du ki de Raditz commença à baisser rapidement jusqu'à atteindre un seuil critique pour un non-saiyan.

Mais alors que l'énergie du premier fils de Baddack baissait, l'énergie du Roi ne cessa pas de progresser vers de nouveau sommet, sommet inatteignable même par les dieux. Puis son énergie commença à stagner à un niveau tellement important que n'importe qui aurait été souffler sur plusieurs kilomètres de longs, sauf Végéta qui ne recula que de quelques pas tout au mieux.

Puis le prince alla s'écraser dans le sol fissuré de la planète, prenant la jambe de Gohan directement dans le menton. Puis les coup s'enchaînèrent durant un moment interminable, si le prince des saiyans aurait dû donner une définition de ce moment, il aurait dit que l'enfer n'était rien en comparaison.

Même lors que Freezer avait joué avec lui, puis qu'il l'avait brutalement étrangler avec sa queue, ça n'était pas aussi violent et douloureux, même lorsque que les terriens l'avait poussé à son paroxysme lors de sa première arrivé, il n'avait pas autant été mis en difficulté. Rien ne pouvait définir à quel point la douleur était gigantesque.

Alors que le prince pensait en avoir prit plus qu'assez, un nouveau coup le pénétra jusqu'à plus profond de son âme, mettant son mental et sa santé au plus bas point. Il n'en pouvait plus, son corps était à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait encaisser, même lorsqu'il était mercenaire, jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié et fatigué.

Expirant pour l'une des dernière fois de sa vie, le prince explosa de rage, expulsant toute ses dernières forces de son corps, ne gardant que le stricte minimum afin de survivre, puis le ki quitta son corps, brûlant les environs et obligeant Gohan à lever sa garde.

Et ensuite, le son en lui même n'était composé que du cri de Végéta durant plusieurs dizaine de minutes, au stricte minimum. Même si le cri n'avait duré qu'un poignée de secondes, son bruit résonna sur toute la planète.

Le choc souffla les corps inconscient de Baddack et Raditz et envoya Gohan voler au loin, le faisant valdinguer vers un petit rocher qui l'empêcha de partir plus loin dans le décor. Le Roi saignait de partout, et son épaule gauche était démise, et si l'on rajouté que le sang coulait abondamment de son arcade sourcilière, cela pourrait nous peindre un tableau bien pitoyable du saiyan. Mais alors que n'importe quel personne mortel serait tomber par terre sans même chercher à se relever, Gohan continua a boiter en direction des membres de sa famille, puis il s'écroula juste à côté d'eux, tentant vainement de se relever et de les prendre avec lui, soit sur son dos ou avec ses mains.

Il lui coûta un dernier effort pour se relever et les prendre dans ses mains afin de partir directement vers la capitale, où ils pourraient récupérer de leur duel avec Végéta. Mais ce dernier avait complètement disparu de son esprit, jusqu'à qu'une image de lui en train de tuer sa famille apparaisse dans sa tête, Gohan devait gérer le problème de Végéta en l'envoyant directement dans le passé, sans qu'il ne puisse revenir dans le temps.

Gohan posa alors les corps somnolant des deux saiyans sur le sol, puis en utilisant ses dernières forces, le sang-mêlé souleva Végéta du sol et fouilla dans ses poches et trouva ce qu'il voulait : La capsule qui contenait la machine à voyager dans le temps. D'un simple geste, Gohan appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de libérer la machine de sa capsule, et une immense bue rose apparut, camouflant l'endroit où allait apparaître l'appareil si important au yeux du Roi.

Le fils de Gôku n'avait eu le temps de patienter puisque la machine apparu quasi-immédiatement devant ses yeux. Sans attendre plus la moindre seconde de plus, il balança le corps inconscient de Végéta dans la machine, puis il grimpa dedans avant de marquer la date de retour… puis de quitter l'appareil en programmant un départ automatique. Mais avant de partir définitivement, Gohan attrapa un crayon qui traînait à côté, et gribouilla un mot sur la vitre arrondi, en direction de Bulma, puis il quitta sans attendre la machine.

Alors qu'il boitait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres, la machine à voyager dans le temps s'envola silencieusement dans le ciel avant de s'éclipser définitivement, ne pouvant plus jamais rentrer sur la planète Végéta, ni dans cette chronologie.

 **FIN DE L'ARC VÉGÉTA**


	7. Un réveil paisible

Chapitre 7

Un paisible réveil

2 jours après la défaite de Végéta

Une douce odeur de viande fut la première chose que ressentit Gohan dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, puis il remarqua qu'il était assis dans son lit à deux places, en compagnie de personne d'autre que d'un plateau-repas encore fumant.

Ne cherchant pas à savoir depuis combien de temps il était endormi, ni comment il était arrivé dans son palais, le saiyan revint immédiatement à ses instincts primaires en engouffrant toute la viande dans sa bouche. Une fois qu'il avait fini, plus une miette n'ornait son plateau, une fois fait, le Roi commença enfin à se poser des questions. Il était bien sûr dans sa chambre, mais comment-y était-il parvenu ?

Afin d'avoir les réponses tant attendues à ses questions, Gohan se concentra et fouilla les signatures dans le ki, encore une fois, il se maudit qu'il y ait autant de saiyan dans son palais. Ce n'était pas qu'il en les supportait pas, la plupart été sympathique avec lui et le respectait, mais leur présence n'empêchait de chercher le ki.

Finalement au bout de quelques longues minutes de travail intensif, il finit par repérer les deux énergies qu'il recherchait. Raditz semblait en assez bonne forme, et surtout éveillé puisque son énergie montait assez haut par moments, mais celle de son père était faible, pas inexistante, mais juste trop faible pour pouvoir être repéré immédiatement.

Il fallait qu'il aille le voir, afin de savoir dans quel état l'avait mis Végéta, mais dès lors que Gohan se leva, il retomba immédiatement sur le sol dur du carrelage royal de sa chambre. Il avait les jambes cassés, tout au mieux, de plus son épaule semblait fracturée. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin dans son état, il tenta alors de communiquer avec Raditz par télépathie, bien que leur lien était faible à ce moment-là, faire passer des sensations ou des mots simples était loin d'être impossible.

Alors, Gohan le fit en toute simplicité, et il attendit quelque minutes que son oncle lui réponde ou arrive, ce qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant l'image d'un Raditz entouré de bandage sur le front, et il avait l'air d'avoir subi une opération au niveau de la jambe, il boitait lourdement, le trajet avait dû être très long pour lui.

-Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, Gohan. Les gardes qui surveillaient ta porte semblaient peu enclin à me laisser passer. Mais bon t'en fais pas, je les ai embobinés comme les imbéciles qu'ils sont.

Le roi rigola un peu, semblant amusé par un tel commentaire, puis après avoir ri durant quelques secondes, le saiyan de sang-mêlé demanda :

-Tu as des nouvelles de papa ? J'ai eu du mal à repérer son énergie.

Raditz n'a pas semblé décontenancé le moins du monde puis il répondit tranquillement :

-Ouais c'est normal, il est juste en train de dormir. Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures mais il s'est rendormi depuis.

-Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Mais, je me demandais comment j'ai réussi à revenir au palais, dans mes souvenirs je suis tombé de fatigue après avoir programmé la machine à voyager dans le temps de Végéta.

-Oh, ça va te surprendre mais quand je me suis réveillé, toi et papa étaient profondément endormi, alors j'ai appelé maman par télépathie et nous sommes rentrer au palais comme ça.

Gohan fut soudainement soulagé, apprendre que c'était sa mère qui l'avait sauvé, était une bonne chose. Si le peuple avait apprit qu'ils avaient fini dans cet état à cause d'un simple combat contre Cooler et sa famille, aurait-ils pu penser qu'ils étaient faible ?

\- Mmh, je vois, tant mieux. Les gens nous ont vu rentrer comme ça ?

-Oh ouais ! Si tu avais vu comme ils étaient heureux ! Ils avaient tous crié ton nom, en plus ils attendent que tu te réveilles pour revenir sur le trône. Le chef cuisinier était si content de ta victoire qu'il t'a préparé un véritable festin. Ce que tu as mangé tout à l'heure n'était rien en comparaison de ce que tu vas manger ce soir !

Toute la joie de ce moment était bien plus différente de ce qui se passait loin, très loin dans une autre chronologie…

Chronologie de Gohan, devant Capsule Corp vers 13h de l'après-midi

Bulma savourait un superbe gâteau à la fraise lorsqu'elle entendit une sorte de gros ''boum'' dans le jardin. Trunks qui était en train de manger une friandise au chocolat, cria joyeusement en entendent ce bruit, tout le contraire de sa mère, qui elle était trop occupé à cogiter sur ce qui venait de se passer. _''Jamais la machine à voyager dans le temps se serait crash_ _é,_ _sauf s'il y a eu un mauvais règlement de la machine''_ pensa-elle, inquiète que son mari ait encore échoué à gérer les paramètres de l'appareil.

L'héritière de Capsule Corporation sortit rapidement de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre en quelques secondes puis elle se précipita aussitôt à l'extérieur. Trunks qui attendait tranquillement, se mit à réfléchir aussi vite que possible pour un garçon de trois ans, puis il dit ''papa !'' en courant de ses petites jambes vers sa mère.

La femme aux cheveux bleus regarda avec un grand effroi le sublime appareil qu'elle avait dû réparer, il était fissuré de partout, il ne restait qu'un petit mot sur le pare-brise de la machine. Elle décida de lire ça plus tard, Gohan devait se trouver avec Végéta, elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir le sommet de l'appareil et les aider à sortir.

Elle entreprit de forcer l'entrée de la machine lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait un bruit d'erreur, et après mille et un efforts, le sommet de l'appareil s'ouvrit comme si l'on venait d'expulser le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne. Puis le petit sourire de Bulma se transforma en une immonde grimace puis les larmes ont failli couler alors qu'elle secouer le corps fatigué et sanglant de son mari.

-Végéta ! Végéta ! Réveillé-toi, vite !

La forme se mit alors à bouger, puis ça grogna un petit : ''Senzu… maintenant.''

La femme arrêta de paniquer puis elle fouilla dans sa poche, afin d'en sortir un haricot magique, ce médicament avait déjà fait ses preuves. Elle en sortit un dans la seconde puis le glissa dans la bouche de Végéta. La mâchoire de l'homme qu'elle aimait se mit à bouger de haut en bas puis il avala.

Ses brûlures disparurent et ses plaies firent de même, laissant sa peau redécouvrir sa belle couleur blanche. ''Je n'ai même pas pu le ramener, je suis trop faible'' hurla-il de rage face à la réalisation de son propre échec, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, Bulma ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance après ça.

-Je vais m'entraîner, puis j'y retournerais directement. Je ne laisserais plus personne me ridiculiser comme ça !

Et le fier prince des saiyans parti de là, sans un mot de plus, partant directement vers sa salle d'entraînement, laissant Bulma seule face à l'incompréhension.

Visiblement, son mari avait pitoyablement essayé de vaincre Gohan, mais ''essayer'' était le maître mot de la situation. Il était rentré bredouille, et sans le fils de son meilleur ami. L'héritière de capsule Corporation quitta la machine dans la seconde puis elle examina de plus tôt l'appareil, il semblait que quelque chose avait été écrit sur la vitre arrondie de la machine. Puis l'illumina se fit dans le cerveau de Bulma. Gohan était heureux là-bas, sur la planète Végéta, et bien qu'elle souffrait terriblement de son départ, un sourire se forma péniblement sur ses lèvres, puis elle se dit ''tant qu'il est heureux, Gôku le serait aussi, pareil pour Chichi''.

Finalement, la femme aux cheveux bleus descendit tranquillement de la machine à voyager dans le temps et elle se dirigea vers Trunks qui était resté là, tranquillement en train de regarder la scène depuis la terrasse, certainement sans vraiment comprendre.

Puis une autre scène se dessina, sur la planète Végéta…

Baddack attrapa directement le poing de Gohan qui fonçait directement vers lui, bien qu'il voyait que son fils se retenait plus que nécessaire avec lui dans leurs entraînements, c'était logique qu'il cherchait à ne pas le blesser sérieusement, après tout, cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma, qui lui avait duré trois longs mois.

Bien qu'il ait clairement raté le triomphe de Roi de son fils, il avait appris de ce dernier que la bataille avait été dantesque et qu'il lui avait fallu voir Raditz grièvement blessé avant d'exploser encore plus dans sa rage. Mais bien qu'il n'ait pas vu ça, le point positif était que Végéta ne pourrait jamais revenir selon Gohan, s'il avait bien compris, son fils avait banni les coordonnés de leur timeline de la machine donc la menace que représentait le voyageur du temps n'était plus un problème. Malgré tout, Baddack aurait bien voulu avoir sa revanche et montrer à quel point il était fort à l'arrogant guerrier.

Soudainement, un nouveau puissant coup vint à la gauche de Baddack, coup qu'il ne put que partiellement parer, finalement, le saiyan aux cheveux ébouriffé mit ses bras en croix et recueillit l'attaque comme cela, puis il tenta une contre-attaque rapide. Son poing partit directement dans le tibia de son fils puis son pied balança Gohan sur l'un des murs de leurs salles d'entraînement.

Son adversaire se releva très rapidement, avec une immense ardeur dans son regard, puis la voix du Roi retentit dans toute la pièce, ''Allez, je pense que c'était un bon échauffement, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses !''

L'aura dorée symbolique de l'état du super saiyan s'empara du corps de l'adolescent, puis ses cheveux se dressèrent en pic alors que son énergie dansait tout autour de lui, alimentant sa puissance innée. La pression grimpa momentanément alors qu'une énergie or ornait le corps de Baddack.

Et l'entraînement reprit avec ferveur

Les deux saiyans gisaient sur le sol, tous les deux inspirant et expirant lourdement, que cette session avait été brutale ! N'importe quel spectateur aurait pu l'attester sans le moindre doute, Raditz qui avait regardé avec passion le combat, était entièrement de cet avis.

Soudainement, la voix de Baddack cassa le silence instauré depuis quelques minutes :

-Hé Gohan, tu ne voulais pas faire un tournoi d'ici quelques mois ?

Il y eut un petit blanc, puis finalement la voix de Gohan répondit calmement :

\- Ouais, faut bien que tout le monde puisse se battre et vérifier leur progrès. Dans ma chronologie, il y avait un tournoi comme ça.

Le grand saiyan acquiesça simplement, puis il se leva rapidement, ayant récupérer suffisamment d'énergie pour continuer l'entraînement. Une fois sur ses pieds, il tendit sa main au Roi et déclara avec un sourire en coin :

-Prêt pour un second round ?

Et le combat reprit de plus belle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, qui certes à du retard, mais bon j'étais occupé dans ma vie privée. Bref, ce chapitre est court et il sert de transition entre le précédent arc et le suivant. Concernant la régularité des sorties, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, le plus probable et un chapitre par mois.

Bien, une fois cela étant dit, je peux répondre aux différentes review:

La mayonaise du turfu: Merci d'avoir lu l'intégralité du premier arc et merci pour la critique. Après pour répondre à tout ce qui est d'ordre technique, la réponse se trouve dans le chapitre mais si ce n'est pas clair, voilà comment j'ai imaginé le voyage (retour) de Végéta : En gros, Gohan a programmé la machine pour partir au bout d'une dizaine de secondes (afin qu'il puisse partir tranquille), et Végéta est réapparu là ou il est partit, c'est à dire dans le jardin de Capsule Corp.


	8. Les prémices d'un incroyable tournoi

ARC MAJIN

Chapitre 8

Les prémices d'un incroyable tournoi

Gohan se tenait fièrement sur son trône, un sourire béant s'étalait sur sa figure car aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu le tournoi qu'il avait planifié depuis longtemps. Tous les guerriers étaient sur la planète Végéta, qui n'avait pas changé de nom car le Roi des saiyan avait jugé bon d'en convenir en souvenir du vieux rival de son défunt vrai père. Ce combat fut si épique et grandiose qu'il dût se reposer pendant deux longs mois avant de pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement sérieusement.

La Capitale de la planète, sobrement renommé ''Saiyan City'', accueillait en ce jour toute sorte d'ambassadeur d'autre planète, qui était principalement là afin de décider s'ils pouvaient faire confiance aux saiyans pour assurer la protection de leur planète contre différentes menaces. Effectivement, peu de temps après la victoire contre la famille des démons du froid, Gohan commença à contacter d'autres espèces pacifiques afin d'établir des liens commerciaux pour assurer la stabilité du peuple saiyan, car le Roi ne détourna pas son attention des choses importantes, ainsi il pourrait gérer totalement la situation. L'adolescent désormais âgé de dix-sept années savait grâce à l'éducation prodiguée par sa propre mère qu'il ne pouvait laisser des choses aussi fastidieuses et délicates comme des négociation aux mains de saiyan brutaux qui avaient passé la majorité de leur vie sous le règne horrible de Freezer.

Tout allait bien pour Gohan actuellement, il était parvenu à garder des liens suffisants pour que sa planète jouisse d'un âge d'or économique et politique, peu de morts étaient à pleurer puisque les saiyan ne faisaient qu'assurer la protection de peuple plus faible, dissuadant pirates et pilleurs de venir attaquer leurs protégés. Lors de ses cinq dernières années, la réputation des saiyans avait bénéficié d'une progression fulgurante passant de barbare à un peuple en cours de développement. Gohan avait bon espoir que son peuple ne soit plus vu comme des monstres ignobles d'ici une quinzaine d'années.

-Grand frère ! Viens vite, Tonton Raditz est de retour de la planète Methamol, il est devenu super fort !

La voix joyeuse de Goten le sortit de son état passif. Il était à peine différenciable de Gôku, et son caractère si détendu et innocent ne faisait que renforcer cet effet. Pour tous les saiyans, Goten et Gôku étaient des frères jumeaux et héritier du trône dans le cas où Gohan mourrait, chose fort peu probable. Même si ce devait être Raditz qui serait le premier. Ce dernier était parti une année entière sur une planète étrange ou les habitants avaient un style de combat atypique, nombreux étaient ceux qui trouvaient ce style en question risible mais en vérité leur Roi trouvait un certain charme à ses mouvements exotiques. Certaines rumeurs lui étaient venues à propos d'une technique de fusion, c'était pour cela que Raditz avait dû partir pour remplir un contrat de gardien de la planète durant un an. Normalement, un jeune saiyan à peine majeur nommé Cabbe devrait le remplacer d'ici quelques jours.

-Gohan ! Tu viens ou pas, Papa et Gôku sont déjà avec lui. Dit-il avec son enthousiasme caractéristique.

Finalement, après plus d'une heure où il était resté assis, le Roi se leva hâtivement, ayant hâte de revoir son frère adoptif. Même si leur relation avait été longtemps compliqué, les deux s'étaient rapproché depuis le combat fatidique contre Vegeta.

Le roi traversa rapidement le couloir menant à la porte de derrière puis il ouvrit la porte avec empressement, laissant place à l'arrière-cour où se trouvait sa famille.

Raditz se tenait près de son pod, Baddack était à sa gauche tandis que Gôku était en face de lui. Gine était cependant à côté de son mari, décrivant une scène poignante de retrouvailles.

-Alors Sa Majesté, on arrive en retard ? Dit le saiyan aux longs cheveux avec un sourire en coin

L'interpellé se dépêcha et atteignit son frère en l'espace de quelques seconde et tapa sur son épaule, tout en s'esclaffant lorsqu'il voyait la grimace que fit le fils aîné de la famille royale.

-Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai la dalle ! Déclara Baddack avant de partir calmement vers la cuisine du palais.

Tout le monde le regarda partir pendant quelques secondes qui parurent fort longues à tous, puis d'un coup, les deux jumeaux hurlèrent de joie en pensant à de la bonne nourriture, puis ils furent si rapides à partir que le pauvre Gohan remarqua qu'il était le dernier à être resté sur place, sa mère ayant suivi son père en même temps que les gamins.

Alors il les a suivis, questions de bien se nourrir avant le tournoi de cet après-midi.

Bien loin de cela, en plein milieu d'un désert aride de la planète

Bien des déserts couvraient la surface de la planète Vegeta, rare était ceux qui offraient des oasis pour pouvoir récupérer de l'énergie, alors personne n'y allait seul et encore plus était ceux qui y allaient pour aucune raison. En sommes, c'était l'endroit parfait pour se cacher en cas de problèmes, chose qu'avait faite nombre de saiyan qui avaient été exclus par le précédents roi.

Pour être honnête, le maléfique sorcier Babidi n'aurait pas pu trouver un lieu plus à même de l'accueillir. Grâce à sa sorcellerie démoniaque il avait réussi à creuser un trou immense permettant l'accessibilité à son vaisseau spatial, qu'il avait utilisé il y a quelques mois de cela pour venir ici même. Son navire contenait plusieurs étages, et c'est au plus profond de celui-ci qu'il guettait l'arrivée des derniers saiyans venue participé à l'exceptionnel tournoi.

Bientôt, son précieux Boo allait pouvoir être ranimé…

Deux heures plus tard, à environ vingt kilomètres du Palais royal

Gohan faisait face à une bonne partie de son peuple, la majorité étant venu pour le tournoi, certain pour participer ou juste comme spectateur. La foule était surexcitée, le grand jour était enfin arrivé, le tournoi allait finalement commencer, mais pas avant un important discours de leur Roi.

-Avant que le tournoi ne commence, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire…

Tous ceux qui étaient encore en train de bavarder se turent aussitôt et tendirent l'oreille afin de savoir pourquoi le spectacle était encore interrompu.

-Je souhaitais juste vous dire que les meilleurs combattants du tournoi pourront rentrer dans un commando spécial regroupant les meilleurs guerriers saiyans afin de protégé nous allié de divers menaces. Merci bien, maintenant je vais vous laisser, les combattants arriveront d'ici peu.

Le Roi qui se tenait au milieu du stade partit en laissant les spectateurs dans une réplique parfaite du stade du Tenkaichi Budokai. Gohan du se creuser la mémoire pour se souvenir du stade où son vrai père avait vaincu Piccolo, cela en n'ayant qu'une image floue de l'ensemble, heureusement pour lui que la description de Chichi était resté dans un coin de sa mémoire depuis le temps.

Le super saiyan se fraya un chemin rapidement jusqu'à atteindre la salle où avaient lieu les préliminaires et les qualifications. Puisque le nombre de participant avait été astronomiquement élevé, il avait fallu faire des choix à ce niveau, tout le monde ne pouvait participer au tournoi, sinon il y avait un grand risque que ce dernier ne se termine que l'année suivante. Afin de faire le trie des participants rapidement, il fut soumis un test à l'entrée, tout les future participants devaient dépassé le niveau de 15 000 mille unités de combat, réduisant le nombre de participant à quatre vingt, qui seront ensuite dispersé dans plusieurs poules de quatre. Le déroulement des combats étaient simple, une victoire valait 3 points et un match nul 1, et a contrario une défaite équivaudrait à 0.

Visiblement, lorsque le Roi arriva dans la salle, les préliminaires avaient déjà commencé et touchait presque à leur fin. Plusieurs guerriers, montrant un nombre d'hommes et de femmes sensiblement équivalent, livrait des combats virevoltants d'intensité.

Gohan regarda la plupart des poules, ne trouvant visiblement pas de grands duels, chose totalement logique puisqu'il s'agissait de préliminaires ayant pour but de ne laisser que les meilleurs pour les phases finales. Alors que le jeune guerrier observait la poule quatre qu'il repéra quelque chose d'intéressant, Végéta, le prince déchu et non celui de sa chronologie, était tranquillement en train d'éjecter son adversaire du tatami. Il semblait étrangement plus agressif que d'habitude, il semblait presque fou de rage avec son étrange ''M'' tatoué sur le front.

-Numéro 46 a gagné face au numéro 84. 3 points pour Végéta qui est qualifié pour les phases éliminatoires.

Détournant son attention de cette poule, le fils de Gôku tourna le regard directement vers la poule suivante, qui semblait accueillir le dernier combat avant la fin des préliminaires. Une jeune saiyanne monta sur le tatami, suivi de près par un guerrier quelconque que Gohan occulta devant la beauté de la femme. Elle avait une belle silhouette, un visage gracieux décrivant un nez mince et des yeux de braise, seuls ses cheveux contrastaient avec cela car ils descendaient directement au niveau des épaules, en forme de pique. Elle dégagea à ce moment-là une élégance si rare que le Roi resta bouche bée face à elle, ne faisant rien d'autre que de suivre ses mouvements des yeux. C'est alors qu'il reçut un regard similaire aux siens, le temps sembla se stopper carrément, ne laissant que les deux dans une sorte d'état lunatique. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit le cri du concurrent adverse à la belle saiyan qu'il décrocha de son état second.

Il était presque en colère contre le pauvre combattant qui ne voulait que son duel, mais Gohan décida de laisser tout cela couler, il était étrangement heureux, un sentiment de félicité qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti, comme si tout semblait parfait pour lui. L'élégante guerrière prit le combat à son compte en l'espace d'une seconde et enfonça son poing rapidement dans le ventre de son adversaire avant de balayer le sol avec sa jambe droite pour faire tomber à la renverse son adversaire puis de balancé une courte salve de ki qui fit voler le pauvre guerrier à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, le laissant choyé sur le beau sol gris.

Tout le monde fut si choqué par cette vitesse que l'annonceur mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte du sort du perdant, puis il s'écria à toute hâte : ''Victoire du Numéro 23 face au 13, victoire de Pitaya et fin des préliminaires. Très bien tout le monde, vous avez quinze minute de pause avant que nous faisions le tirage au sort et le début du tournoi.'' Il continua ainsi à déblatérer des choses inutiles dont Gohan n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, trop occupé à aller vers Pitaya afin de faire connaissance.

Il y alla assez vite, en l'espace de quelques seconde, il passa même devant Raditz et Goten mais il ne les remarqua pas le moins du monde, trop préoccupé dans sa tâche. Il déchira le temps en deux telle une flèche et fini par arrivé là ou il voulait.

De son côté Pitaya ne savait comment réagir à la vue du Roi qui courait à toute vitesse vers elle. D'une part, elle s'en fichait qu'il soit Roi en cet instant même car elle était trop occupé à le regarder de près, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire car elle était une saiyanne qui n'avait eu l'occasion de se rendre au palais royal. Elle prit tout son temps pour le regarder, voulant tout voir de lui. Elle regarda premièrement la tenue du Roi qui était une sorte de Gi orange avec un étrange symbole sur le devant. Son visage était charismatique et il avait des yeux d'un noir profond et une petite mèche de cheveux lui retombait sur le devant du visage, pile entre les deux yeux. L'élégante saiyanne toussa vivement et entreprit de commencer la conversation car cela allait déjà faire une bonne trentaine de secondes qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

Alors qu'elle allait se présenter, un grand homme aux cheveux immensément longs posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gohan avec un air sérieux sur le visage, cet homme était facilement reconnaissable pour elle, il s'agissait de Raditz, le second fils de Baddack et de Gine, les deux parents du Roi. Il avait la réputation d'être très fort grâce à son entraînement, selon les rumeurs il dépassait les 100 000 mille unités de combat avant son départ pour la planète Methamol. La présence de l'homme la surprit, elle pensait pas voir ce gars-là.

-Mon frère, j'ai à te parler, c'est important… allons en privé pour ça. Dit-il d'un ton plus que sérieux

Gohan mit deux secondes avant de réagir puis il dit prestement '' Je m'appelle Gohan'' avant de se mettre à se gratter frénétiquement la nuque avec un petit rire. Ce qu'il fit durant deux trois secondes, Pitaya le trouva mignon à ce moment-là mais elle s'empêcha de le faire remarquer, elle sourit alors devant l'étrange Roi qui n'avait pas l'air aussi sur de lui qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé de la part du guerrier de la légende, il semblait même… timide. Raditz toussa, signalant à son frère qu'il fallait vraiment y aller. Gohan regarda encore une fois vers elle puis il se détourna difficilement, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il avait autant de mal à le faire, puis il se tourna tout en faisant un signe de la main en partant avec son frère.

Cinq plus tard, les deux se trouvaient dehors en plein milieu de l'après-midi sous un cagnard dantesque. Le saiyan aux cheveux longs devait y aller pour son tirage au sort, mais la discutions qu'il avait eu avec Gohan l'avait conforté dans le fait que Végéta semblait avoir un gros problème et que son aura dégageait une sorte de malice malsaine et de folie tout autour de lui, comme s'il semblait possédé par une magie démoniaque. Mais Raditz ne pouvait pas en conclure ainsi, jamais l'ancien prince ne se serait laissé posséder et cela quel qu'en soient les raisons.

Et c'était avec cet étrange pressentiment que le fier saiyan partit en direction du Ring pour le tirage au sort…

A suivre

Ok, les gars, je sais que je suis partit pendant longtemps mais je reviens pour de bon cette fois ci et avec du concret, pour le coup j'ai tenté des choses et je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai totalement réussi ce chapitre, notamment la scène avec Pitaya (qui est le nom d'un fruit, si si, vous pouvez aller voir sur Google, ça existe). Bref, c'est le début d'un nouvel arc et tout, le chapitre est certes un peu court mais le suivant devrait être plus long, mais je ne sais pas quand le prochain sortira, Juste resté connecté et vous verrez bien.

Allez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review en pas de page si vous avez aimé, et on se voit une prochaine fois !


	9. Combat de saiyans ! 1er partie

Chapitre 9

Le tournoi des saiyans ! 1er partie

Gohan était tranquillement assis sur un siège fait sur mesure, il avait pourtant protesté devant cette demande de la part des conseillers du trône, mais finalement il avait accepté au bout d'un petit moment. Finalement, il était plutôt content d'avoir cédé car il avait un bon siège et une bonne vue sur tout le ring. La tribune royale accueillait les conseillers du Roi, Zakurofurotsu et Supaddo, deux saiyan qui entraient dans la cinquantaine, et des représentants d'autres peuples venues afin de pouvoir observer d'eux-mêmes les compétences martiales des concourants. Le cortège de diplomate était composé majoritairement de peuple en lesquels les saiyans avaient confiance pour continuer à garder des liens prospères. Des diplomates Methamols et Yadrats faisaient notamment partie d'entre eux.

Le Roi regarda attentivement le tirage se dérouler, il fallait bien dire que lui et Raditz se méfiaient plus qu'assez de Végéta, qui était déjà plus que violent lors des années précédentes mais là il avait encore plus changé et dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ses yeux couvraient des grosses cernes noires et son visage semblait crispé tel un homme souffrant, mais le plus inquiétant au sujet de l'ex-prince des saiyans était son regard fou, on pourrait dire qu'il serait tenté de commettre un massacre d'un instant à l'autre. Gohan avait été sympathique avec lui suite à son accession au trône en le laissant son statu de guerriers d'élite et le jeune saiyan avait même eu l'occasion de partir en mission commando face à des groupes pirates, mais il avait rarement accepté. Gohan en avait donc conclu qu'il souhaitait rompre tout lien direct avec lui et de ce fait, le Roi avait cessé tout effort provisoirement en attendant que Végéta soit plus accessible. Le Végéta de sa chronologie avait été un ami pour lui d'une certaine manière, quand bien même il l'avait vaincu et renvoyé dans son époque, le fils de Gôku ressentait toujours du respect pour le fier saiyan et en sa mémoire il n'avait jamais vraiment manqué de respect au Végéta de cette époque.

-Pitaya affrontera Végéta pour ouvrir le tournoi. Deux combattants dont la force dépasse les 25 000 unités

Gohan fut gelé sur place, la belle saiyanne qu'il avait rencontrée allait affronter l'espèce de monstre qu'est devenu l'ex-prince ? Tout cela choqua Gohan qui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme cela, la peur de voir la saiyanne blessée y était pour quelque chose, et le Roi le savait. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait dans elle, quand bien même il n'avait jamais pu lui parler à cause de Raditz qui l'avait interrompu. Gohan ne savait pas trop décrire ce qu'il pensait d'elle, les mots qui lui venaient étaient aussi vague que le jour de son départ de sa chronologie. Gohan avait peur qu'elle soit meurtrie par les coups sauvages de Végéta, il se jura d'intervenir s'il le fallait.

\- Le second combat offrira un duel entre les deux plus jeunes de la famille royal, Gôku et Goten, les deux frères jumeaux. Il paraîtrait que le détecteur aurait exploser en lisant leur puissance

-Le troisième combat sera Selipa contre Toma, deux membre de l'ancien commando Baddack, a ne pas sous estimer, leur puissance frôle les 23 000

\- Baddack affrontera Nappa pour un combat au sommet ! Nous n'avons pu estimé la force de Baddack mais celle de Nappa s'élève à 20 001 pile, il dit avoir subit un grand entraînement

Gohan lâcha le fil à partir de ce moment-là, commençant à s'ennuyer en n'entendant plus de noms familiers, il avait espéré que la seconde moitié des guerriers soit plus reconnaissable mais il fera ainsi, parfois il y a de bonne surprise. Une fois le tirage conclu, le Roi redonna toute son attention au combat qui allait suivre, il espérait que tout allait bien se passer…

Pitaya monta sur le ring, suivi de près par le Végéta, tous les deux montèrent en synchronisation les trois marches menant au ring, dès lors que les deux furent face à face et que le signal fut donné par l'arbitre, le saiyan tatoué fonça directement vers son adversaire et tenta d'asséner un brutal crochet du droit qui fut aisément paré par la saiyanne qui contre-attaqua par un coup de genou dans le ventre de son adversaire. Alors que la puissance de son coup aurait laissé n'importe qui dans tous ses états, l'homme en face d'elle resta de marbre, en affichant un sourire qui ne laissait rien présagé de bon. Son regard semblait presque malsain comme si toute la normalité avait quitté le corps de l'ex-prince. Ce dernier profita même de la surprise pour prendre le cours du combat en sa faveur en enchaînant les coups de poings rapides au visage et thorax, tentant absolument de priver son ennemi d'oxygène afin de l'affaiblir encore plus, mais alors que le maléfique Végéta allait frapper une nouvelle fois, son poing fut saisi et broyé violemment, et même s'il ne ressentait pas tant de douleur que ça l'adversaire de Pitaya fût pris d'une rage incontrôlable et tenta d'attraper la tête de son adversaire pour l'enfoncer dans le carrelage gris du stade. Mais ce ne fut qu'à quelque centimètre du visage de la saiyanne qu'il comprit que sa tentative était vaine, sa paume passa littéralement dans Pitaya qui n'était en réalité qu'une image rémanente depuis quelque secondes. Le saiyan se tourna hâtivement, un léger air de surprise pouvant être lu dans ses yeux, peut-être que son adversaire était plus puissante qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné, qu'importe, il avait bien remarqué le regard que lui avait donné Gohan, celui qui lui avait volé son trône et réduit sa vie à un état lamentable, celui qui l'avait forcé à se laisser manipuler pour obtenir plus de puissance. Celui qu'il tuerait de ses propres mains et avec une immense joie. C'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'il contra un coup venant de derrière lui, Pitaya avait tenté de l'avoir dans son dos mais Végéta n'était pas le genre d'adversaire qui craignait les attaques sournoises et il allait le montrer, il attrapa l'avant-bras de la jeune saiyanne et utilisa la vitesse de ce membre en question pour lui faire manger son bras en pleine bouche, décidant que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour pouvoir lire la souffrance sur son visage. Mais c'est alors qu'elle mit deux doigts devant son front et qu'elle disparut, laissant pantois l'hideux Végéta qui trembla de rage et se mit a secouer l'air de ses bras, espérant enfin toucher quelque chose mais seul le vent fut en son contact. Il souhaitait ardemment taper dans quelque chose, et son souhait allait être à porter de main lorsque la gracieuse Pitaya réapparut à quelque mètres de lui, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Alors Végéta, on n'arrive pas à toucher une frêle saiyanne de basse naissance ? Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi fort que les rumeurs le laissaient entendre…

C'était la remarque de trop pour lui, il ne pouvait accepter une telle chose, la rage allait encore plus le gagner, il allait la torturer calmement et il y prendrait le plus de plaisir, et il montrerait le cadavre de la pauvre fille à Gohan… Il fonça brutalement vers elle, visant la mâchoire et le creux des riens, frappant là où il pourrait faire des dégâts, mais alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelque centimètre d'elle il entendit la voix sublime de son maître ''Vegeta, ne la tue pas, il faut que tu atteignes la finale pour prendre l'énergie du plus puissant… il faut ramener Booboo''. La voix de la raison ramena soudainement Vegeta et lui rappela le but de sa vénérable mission. Ce n'était pas de se venger mais de ramener Booboo de son sommeil éternel. Avec un regain de lucidité, l'ex-prince des saiyans arrêta son action et se désengagea du combat, sous le regard éberlué de Pitaya qui ne semblait pas arriver à le cerner. La lucidité nouvellement acquit par le saiyan lui permettait enfin de mieux lire le personnage de Pitaya, peut-être pourrait-il comprendre son jeu d'esquive totalement nouveau pour lui. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer qu'il reçut un violent coup de pied acrobatique sur la tempe, la violence de l'attaque le surprit énormément, ce n'était pas normal, comment pouvez elle lui tenir tête avec la puissance que Babidi lui avait confiée ? Qu'importe, il ne décevra pas son seigneur et maître sinon il mourrait dans d'horribles conditions et il le savait. Vegeta soigna alors sa garde et attendit que le prochain coup vienne, quelle qu'en soit la direction et il ne fut aucunement déçu, un poing allait pour l'atteindre au niveau des côtes, un endroit où sa garde n'était pas la plus importante. D'un réflexe presque inhumain, il chopa le poing et hurla de joie en fracassant le corps de la pauvre femme sur le carrelage du ring, alors qu'il rirait comme un fou, le corps de son adversaire disparu soudainement sous ses yeux, rien n'était clair à ce moment-là pour Vegeta qui ne savait pas comment gérer ce combat. A chaque fois qu'il parvenait à l'attraper, elle disparaissait instantanément sous ses yeux et revenait froidement devant lui. Elle avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait que quelque blessures mineures par ci et par là, mais rien d'important, ce qui agrandit encore la haine de Végéta à son encontre. Il allait la briser, la réduire en miettes puis balancer son corps quasi sans vie au pied de Gohan.

-Rie tant que tu peux, femme ! Dit-il en s'élança rapidement

C'est alors que la surprise se peigna sur ses traits, il la toucha au visage d'un puissant crochet du droit. La douleur s'incrusta sur son visage, et le beau visage de la saiyanne se tordit de douleurs, son corps mince et élégant plana sur quelque mètre avant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. Alors que Végéta s'avançait tranquillement vers elle, elle se releva difficilement, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre, et éclaboussait le ring de sa belle couleur rouge.

Elle était en colère contre elle même, surtout de son échec, elle n'avait plus suffisamment d'énergie pour utiliser la technique de l'image rémanente, elle avait juste voulu impressionner le beau Roi en démontrant sa supériorité technique sur le ténébreux saiyan, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous-estimé et avait goûté à son poing, elle savait où était sa place face à Vegeta. Elle allait devoir ruser pour le vaincre, peut-être en attrapant la queue de l'ex-prince, ou en touchant les yeux. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix. Pour en venir à son but, elle feint de chuter de fatigue et laissa le fier saiyan venir vers elle. Il avait continuellement se sourire morbide sur la face, toujours aussi fier de lui et des ses capacité, c'était l'instant parfait pour le tromper et l'envoyé en dehors de l'arène, ce n'allait pas être glorieux mais elle passerait au prochain tour… Elle attendit les quelques secondes en simulant une douleur à la jambe qui trompa facilement l'intellectuel limité de Végéta, puis alors qu'il tendait son bras pour saisir sa tête, elle sauta derrière lui et lui saisit la queue de singe, et alors qu'un rictus commençait à se former sur son visage, l'ex-prince se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire, et fit ce qu'il voulut d'elle, c'est-à-dire l'attraper et l'écraser sur le sol tout en rigolant comme un fou.

Depuis sa tribune, Gohan ne pouvait réprimer sa rage, et tout le monde le savait, tous les conseillers et diplomates savaient que la situation allait partir très loin, même les diplomates ont remarqué que le Roi avait une manière de regarder Pitaya différemment des autres femmes, et nombreux était ceux à savoir qui occuperaient le siège de la reine. Et leur pensée furent confirmées lorsque le Roi se leva et fonça directement vers le stade, respectant la promesse qu'il s'était fixé auparavant.

-Vegeta ! Comment oses-tu ?! Relâche là immédiatement, c'est un match amical et non un combat à mort ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse du jeune saiyan

Le publique enthousiaste lors du combat, montra son désaccord à le voir interrompu de la sorte, et le fit savoir. Hurlant que le combat reprenne et que le Roi ait la bienveillance de laisser Vegeta se battre comme il souhaitait. Mais leur souverain en entendait autrement, et regarda Vegeta avec une haine peu commune, prêt à le tuer dans la minute.

-Lâche-La. Dernière chance Végéta…

Et ce dernier donna une réponse radicale, alors qu'il avait cessé de marteler la pauvre saiyanne à peine consciente, il repris de la martelé face contre sol, sous le regard d'un Gohan enragé. "Majesté…" dit une voix faible en direction du Roi. La voix semblait si faible, comme si elle allait s'éteindre, comme si elle le supplie de l'aide. C'était insupportable pour Gohan, il ne pouvait assister à cela ! En l'espace d'un millième de seconde, une brutale aura doré jaillit de l'intégrité de son corps, ses cheveux noirs profond changèrent du tout au tout, passant à la même couleur que son aura, ses yeux désormais bleus laissèrent paraître une violence peu courante dans ce regard d'habitude si doux. Mais le pire dans ce changement physique, c'était les éclairs qui virevoltaient et grisaillaient le ciel auparavant rouge de la planète Végéta. Tous se stoppèrent dans leur action, rare étaient ceux à avoir vu cette forme de la part du Roi, et encore plus avaient eu l'occasion de la voir durant les précédentes années, de ce fait tout le publique cessa de geindre et se questionnèrent sur la colère de leur Roi. De son côté, Végéta jeta mollement le corps presque comateux aux pieds de Son Gohan, c'en était trop. Le coup partit directement et le poing alla fracasser la mâchoire de Végéta qui pour une fois avait l'air de ressentir la douleur, tous regardaient le Roi, allait-il tuer le prince déchu ?

-Tu as ruiné mon existence Gohan ! Tu as détruit mon accession au trône, maintenant je vais le récupérer ! Super saiyan de la légende ou non ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix pleine de hargne

-Approche, gamin, je ne te ferais aucun cadeau. Répliqua le fils de Gôku avec sérieux.

Sur cela, l'ennemi de Pitaya sauta sans la moindre hésitation sur lui, en vain, tout ce qu'il fit était d'atterrir sur le bras dressé de Gohan, en étant à deux centimètres de s'embrocher dessus, la force du membre ressemblant fortement à une lance. Le sang coula à flots de la bouche de Végéta, qui pour une fois semblait comprendre la différence entre eux, mais même à ce moment-là il tenta de l'attaquer le pauvre fou n'allait pas saisir ce qui allait arriver. Gohan lui mit la plus puissante droite qu'il put, souhaitant le réduire au silence pour le plus de temps et non le tuer, cette solution n'était clairement pas dans l'esprit de Gohan, même si la colère était sensée troubler sa lucidité. Dès lors que le coup atteignit son adversaire, le bruit de côtes qui explosaient se fit entendre dans toute l'arène, ne laissant aucunement place au doute, Végéta venait de subir la pire humiliation de sa vie. Le voyant brisé en deux, une partie du Roi voulu absolument l'achevé ou continuer à lui faire du mal, mais il se força à écouter sa logique, s'il l'avait tué il ne pourrait alors jamais découvrir pourquoi il était quasiment insensible à la douleur sauf en cas de gros chocs physiques, alors pour faire un compromit avec lui-même il jeta le corps du monstre à quelque mètre de haut et attendit qu'il chute à la hauteur de son épaule pour lui retourner un violent revers de la main, l'envoyant découvrir la couleur du sable de l'arène.

Une fois ce problème réglé, la transformation se dissipa complètement et Gohan regagna tout son sens de l'observation, depuis la partie réservée au participant situé à une dizaine de mètres du ring, son père et Raditz lui souriaient gentiment, laissant entendre que c'était le bon choix, ce sentiment fut renforcé par la réaction relativement positive des diplomates étrangers qui semblaient comprendre sa décision. Pitaya, elle de son côté était toujours allongé au sol, dans un état critique, elle saignait de partout et son beau visage était recouvert de son propre sang, témoignant de la brutalité immonde de Végéta. Gohan marcha alors à toute vitesse vers elle et la récupéra dans ses bras, lui adressant un sourire qu'elle ne verrait jamais, avec lui elle ne risquait rien, il allait l'amener dans l'infirmerie prévue dans un cas comme celui-ci, un cas où un combattant finirait dans un état lamentable. La saiyanne dans les bras, il partit sous le regard du public en direction de l'infirmerie, il descendit les marches, suivit le couloir et rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui accueillait tous les participants, la salle était remplie de combattant plus ou moins interloqué par sa présence, voir le Roi porter dans ses bras une saiyanne de basse naissance était assez choquant pur certain, mais les membres de la famille de Gohan connaissait la gentillesse caractéristique du jeune saiyan. Gôku et Goten le regardaient avec un air grave, ils étaient si innocents, son père l'était moins que Goten mais il y avait dans les deux une bienfaisance assez incroyable sur une planète Végéta où la plupart des saiyans se battaient au quotidien pour changer afin de devenir des protecteurs. En voyant leur regard il leur adressa un petit sourire mais continua son chemin vers son objectif. Il y arrivera quelque secondes plus tard, suivi de près par les deux petits qui pensaient être cachés aux yeux de leur grand-frère, sottise mais Gohan n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper d'eux.

Au fond du couloir, la troisième porte à droite, se trouvait la fameuse pièce. Le Roi ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un saiyan en armure, le Docteur, il avait déjà atteint un âge avancé pour un saiyan, ses cheveux grisonnants pouvaient l'indiquer, peut être qu'il était centenaire, mais peut importer au roi de tous les saiyans qui allongea délicatement la saiyanne sur le lit blanc. Le docteur était plus que surprit de le voir là, il semblait même abasourdi par sa présence, alors que Gohan se tournait vers lui pour lui demander de s'occuper de Pitaya, l'homme ploya les genoux en signe de révérence et prononça avec puissance ''Mon Roi'', la réaction de ses sujets amusaient toujours le jeune Gohan, car c'était inhabituelle pour lui de voir des gens réagir comme ça jusqu'à son accession au trône. Avec un air sérieux il ordonna qu'elle soit traitée en priorité, les autres ne finiraient certainement pas dans cet état, ''il en sera ainsi votre majesté, dame Pitaya sera la priorité.'' dit-il d'un air plein d'entrain.

Voyant le médecin s'activait à nettoyer les blessures et à les panser, il s'assit sur un siège en bois, ne cherchant pas le confort à ce moment-là, il ne bougerait qu'à son réveil, hors de question pour lui de désobéir à sa propre promesse, il voulait avoir une discussion avec elle, mais avant cela, il occupa son temps en regardant les matchs sur l'écran de surveillance de la pièce. Certes la qualité était moindre que de le voir de ses propres yeux mais il s'en contentera, après tout, s'il avait tout servi sur un plateau doré, il n'arriverait plus à profiter de quoi que ce soit.

Depuis l'écran qu'il appelait Télévision par habitude, il voyait Goten et Gôku monter sur le ring. Le plus étrange pour Gohan c'est que les deux gamins étaient ses petits frères alors que pourtant l'un des deux était son père biologique. Mais après la défaite de Cooler et Cold, le Roi s'était résolu à voir Gôku comme son frère et non comme son père, Gine le lui en avait parlé personnellement à ce moment-là, lui demandant de considérer le nouveau né comme son frère, et il avait accepté comprenant que cela aurait pu être néfaste pour l'enfant.

D'ailleurs en parlant de sa grand-mère, Gohan ne la considérait pas comme cela, à l'instar de Baddack, il l'a considérait comme sa mère. Pour lui, Gôku et Chichi n'étaient plus que ses parents biologique, ils les aimaient mais moins que ses nouveaux parents. Gine avait toujours été là pour lui, avait toujours était là pour l'écouter et le conseiller d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi libre que depuis son arrivée sur la planète Végéta. Même s'il était vrai que son accession au trône avait quelque peu amoindri cette liberté, mais il restait plus libre de sa vie que sous le joug de sa mère biologique, et à contrario, Gine l'a toujours laissé se balader sur la planète et ne l'obligeait pas à devoir travailler pour devenir un savant. Ça, ça n'était plus du tout l'objectif de Gohan, peut-être qu'il aurait suivi se rêve ridicule s'il était resté dans sa chronologie, mais là il était un Roi et le peuple avait besoin d'un homme fort pour les guider, encore plus les saiyans. Sa vie ici était une bénédiction, tout allait bien pour lui, même si le tournoi avait mal commencé, il finirait bien, il en avait l'intime conviction.

C'était à ce moment précis que le commentateur et arbitre décida de lancer le second match entre ses deux petits frères. Gohan se concentra alors au maximum dessus en attendant que la belle Pitaya ne se réveilla.

* * *

Baddack regardait avec fierté la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, les deux petits qu'il avait éduqués et entraînés allait enfin pouvoir se tester mutuellement et dévoiler leur pouvoir au peuple. Le vieux saiyan, qui en réalité allait fêter ses trente-deux ans l'année même était plus qu'heureux de sa vie actuelle, même s'il devait alors avoué que conquérir des planètes et faire la guerre commençait petit à petit à lui manquer, mais il s'était résolu à changer de manière de vivre lorsque Gohan lui dit que les saiyans pouvaient très bien être un peuple pacifique. Cela l'avait surpris, mais il y avait eu un débat bien plus profond avec lui, il avait alors réfléchi en faveur de la paix, et en avait donc conclut qu'il irait dans le sens de son petit-fils qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Le combat venait à peine de débuter qu'un coup de poing partit soudainement, telle une ombre Goten surgit vers son faux jumeaux et lui asséna un terrible crochet du droit sur la joue et le fit reculer de quelque petit pas. Gôku grimaça alors et lança un regard noir à son frère avant de tenter une attaque, mais il ne toucha que l'air chaud et rata très clairement son adversaire. ''Il avait sauté vers le haut !''pensa-il alors, puis il leva la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait et comprit que son intuition avait été la meilleure. Le poing du saiyan aux cheveux ébouriffé allait se fracasser sur le dessus de son crane, mais il leva sa garde et bloqua le coup, non sans douleur cependant. Il riposta violemment en tentant d'envoyer un kikoha dans le ventre de son frère, une action qui réussit à déstabiliser le petit saiyan. Goten tomba alors sur le sol à quelque mètre de Gôku et se releva hâtivement, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres.

Les deux garçons se souriaient clairement, heureux de pouvoir se battre sans restriction, d'habitude Gohan les interrompaient à chaque fois alors que leur père prétextait que c'était normal pour des jeunes saiyans d'agir comme ils le faisaient. Ce n'étaient pas qu'ils s'en fichaient de ce qui était arrivé à la belle fille que convoité leur grand-frère mais là, leur seule et unique envie était de se faire plaisir sur le ring. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient y aller à fond pour une fois.

Le regard rempli de joie, le bras tendu telle une lame, Goten fonça vers son frère jumeau et fut reçu gentiment par ce dernier avec un petit coup sur le menton, les deux reculèrent sous le choc, riant comme des petits diables. C'était dur de se départager, tout ça n'allait être qu'une question de mental entre les deux, et comme pour confirmer ce fait, les deux se retrouvèrent bloqué dans la même position comme s'il faisait un bras de fer. Gôku avait voulu frapper avec sa main mais avait été attrapé par la main de son frère, puis se dernier fit de même et fut bloqués. Les deux n'ont plus bougé d'un centimètre durant une minute tout entière sous le regard choqué de leur père et de Raditz. Les deux gamins se battaient comme des démons. La situation durant trop à son goût, Goten donna un coup de boule des plus bestiales et fit vaciller son jumeau. Le reste fut trop simple, il allait le pousser avec la technique favorite de son grand-frère, le Kaméhameha.

-Ka… Me...ha… me...Ha ! hurla-il de toutes ses forces, la légende voudrait que son cri fut même entendu par un sourd.

La vague de la tortue bleutée atteignit de plein fout le jeune Gôku qui vola loin du champ de vision des gens présents, les limites de l'arène ayant été franchis, le pauvre garçon fut éliminer même s'il était toujours en état de se battre, son énergie brillant de mille feu parmi toutes les signatures de ki de la planète. Raditz ayant vu son frère utiliser la redoutable technique de Gohan, s'inquiéta franchement de l'état de Gôku, il vola sortit alors par la petite porte et partit à la recherche du perdant. Il avait une idée pour ses deux petits frères, une idée qui n'était rendue possible uniquement grâce à sa précédente mission.

* * *

Yosh tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien car moi j'ai mis un petit moment à peaufiner se chapitre, qui est comme vous avez pu le lire assez long. Pour mon plus grand plaisir évidemment, car il est toujours plaisant d'écrire un chapitre bien long, j'aurais pu continuer à écrire le reste et vous balancer un chapitre bien long comme il faut mais j'ai craqué et je l'enverrais en deux ou trois parties.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a beaucoup a raconté dans ce chapitre, le début de romance entre Gohan et Pitaya, le retour de Raditz, Majin Végéta, Babidi et ses hommes et le tournois des saiyans.

Je ne vais pas m'éterniser et je vous demande de mettre un avis en commentaire car ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en lire, même si vous êtes en mode ''guest'', même si ce chapitre ne vous a pas plu, bref qu'importe laissé un avis ça permet de garder la forme et la motivation intacte.

Sur ce, il est vrai que je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira, entre deux et trois semaines au grand maximum tout dépendra de l'inspiration, d'autant plus que le Bac de Français et de science n'est pas loin. Allez à plus les amis !


	10. Une petite entracte

Hey tout le monde, c'est (enfin) le chapitre 10, j'avais commencé cette fic en février et nous sommes en début Mai, alors autant vous dire que je suis très fier de mon rythme de parution des ses dernières semaines, la fic ayant eu une courte pause d'environ deux mois à la fin de l'arc Vegeta, j'ai du soigneusement penser a ce qui allait ce passer maintenant, dans cet arc. J'espère que vous appréciez la lecture autant que j'aime l'écrire, c'est à dire beaucoup ! Sur ce je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre !

Chapitre 10

Une petite entracte

Alors que les deux soleils de la planète Végéta déclinaient lentement pour laisser place à une fraîche nuit d'automne, la saiyanne de basse naissance, Pitaya ouvrit l'œil. La salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était d'un blanc uniforme, du moins pour le plafond. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs assez vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lever du lit dans lequel elle était installée, une douleur incroyable l'en empêchant, de ce fait elle resta dans son lit et entreprit alors de regardait attentivement la salle où elle avait passé les dernières heures ou jours, elle ne saurait dire.

Son adversaire, non son ennemi, l'ex-prince Végéta était lui aussi allongé dans un lit, à une distance plus que considérable et des chaînes l'entravaient, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger. Le matériaux des fameuses chaînes était du Katchin, le matériau connu comme étant le plus résistant de toute la galaxie voire même de l'univers. Personne, au grand jamais n'avait pu défaire des liens en Katchin sans un entraînement démentiel, d'autant plus qu'il fallait un temps fou pour y parvenir. Il faudrait, au bas mot, des années voire des décennies pour que le monstre qui dormait à côté d'elle ne puisse se délivrer. Elle était en sécurité pour l'instant, même si la présence de cet être sordide la faisait mentalement trembler.

N'ayant rien vu d'autre de particulier à sa gauche, hormis un écran et quelque meuble, elle tourna la tête vers la droite et fixa la personne qui dormait lamentablement sur la chaise en bois, qui était très certainement inconfortable. Il avait des traits fins, mais des muscles qui ne laissaient rien au hasard sur la façon dont il a dû les obtenir, lentement Pitaya regarda le visage de l'homme et le reconnu d'un seul coup d'oeil, le Roi Gohan. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine et de douleur insoutenable et l'avait conduit et attendu ici ? Elle avait du mal à y croire mais une part d'elle en était étrangement certaine, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attirait chez lui, elle était juste attirée par lui sans en savoir les raisons. Il était dans cette salle depuis quand ? Elle ne saurait le dire clairement, mais au vu des cernes sur son visage, elle pourrait affirmer qu'il est ici depuis plusieurs heures et qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Ne connaissant pas vraiment l'heure qu'il était, la saiyanne fouilla la salle à la recherche d'une horloge ou de ce qu'il y avait de semblable et elle en trouva une près de la porte qui était relativement près de Gohan. Cinq heures du matin, Il était tard , très tard même, et le soleil ne se lèverait sur la planète Végéta que d'ici deux ou trois heures, mais elle ne savait toujours pas depuis quand il était là, non pas que sa présence la dérangeait, s'était même le contraire, mais un Roi ne dormant pas dans son palais et restant dans une salle d'attente durant toute la nuit était chose unique.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait tranquillement à propos du Roi, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, clairement agacé d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve ou quelque chose dans le genre, il prit directement une gorgée d'eau grâce à sa bouteille qui traîné à ses pieds et commença à regarder l'heure, pensant très clairement que Pitaya dormait vu l'heure tardive. Une fois sa gorgée bu, il regarda Pitaya qui faisait semblant de dormir, une raison qui lui était troublante l'empêchait de montrer au Roi qu'elle était éveillée. Ce dernier la regarda quelque secondes, puis d'une voix douce il déclara simplement :

''Je sais que tu es réveillée''

Alors démasquée elle tourna la tête vers lui, en le regardant difficilement dans les yeux, soutenir le regard étant bizarrement compliquée. Une impression de honte l'envahit, il l'avait sauvé, certes elle l'avait clairement demandé mais s'en rendre compte était une chose difficile pour elle. Elle voulait le remercier du fond du cœur mais elle avait peur qu'il ne la trouve sans une once d'honneur, car chez les saiyans dire ''merci'' était l'une des choses les plus dures au monde, bien au-delà de toute chose. Mais pire que toute chose lorsque l'on s'adressait à un saiyan important, était l'irrespect, il l'avait sauvé et elle devait le remercier pour ça.

''Merci votre majesté'' le regard de Gohan était clairement troublé, pour lui rien ne méritait un remerciement, voyant cela, Pitaya reprit, '' De m'avoir… sauvé de Végéta.''

''Ne me remercie pas, je ne l'aurais pas laissé te toucher une seule autre fois…'' Dit-il simplement, il était encore mal réveillé mais il avait tellement attendu de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle qu'il ne tomba pas dans le sommeil.

La curiosité, l'un des traits les plus notables de Pitaya reprit le dessus, et elle demanda avec un léger rougissement : ''Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? Je ne suis qu'une saiyanne de basse naissance…''

Gohan ne remarqua pas le rougissement de la jeune fille, il était plutôt préoccupé à essayer de trouver une explication à sa question mais d'un point de vue purement logique il n'en trouvait pas, il appréciait la fille sans savoir pourquoi, a vrai dire, il l'avait apprécié dès l'instant où il l'a vu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était différent dans sa relation avec Pitaya mais il y avait quelque chose de clairement différent. Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle durant toute la journée, alors qu'il y avait eu tous les combats des huitièmes de finale, il n'avait réfléchi et pensé qu'à elle, parfois un peu à Végéta lorsqu'il fut amené par les médecins ici. Alors il déclara simplement avec un sourire et un petit rougissement :

''Car je voulais le faire, tu es Innocente et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un d'innocent souffrir'' _surtout toi, pensa-il._ Il se gratta la nuque en riant un peu, ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir.

 _Il m'a sauvé juste parce qu'il le voulait, bravant même les règles qu'il avait instaurées dans son tournoi, car je suis Innocente?_ se demanda-elle, ayant très clairement entendu la réponse de la part de son souverain. Elle le regarda simplement, et il lui rendit son regard, ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelque minutes, Gohan n'arrivant plus à se rendormir décida de relancer leur discussion :

''Tu sais, tu te bats très bien, et je cherche a former un commando d'élite pour combattre diverses menaces comme les pirates par exemple, et je me demande si tu souhaiterais entrer dedans ?''

La réaction de la jeune saiyanne ne se fit pas attendre, la seule chose qu'elle aimait le plus en dehors de la nourriture était le combat, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'idée d'affronter et d'hypothétiquement combattre auprès des plus puissants guerriers, elle cria de joie en s'exclamant : ''Bien sur que je le veux !'', puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas réagi aussi poliment qu'elle aurait dû, alors elle se reprit en bafouillant, ''Je… Je vous demande de bien vouloir excuser mon impolitesse… j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir combattre à vos côtés !''. Se sentant totalement excité à l'idée du combat, elle voulut alors se lever pour remercier le Roi en s'inclina pour lui montrer qu'elle était très très fière d'y être invité, c'était un geste ultime pour les saiyans. Alors elle tenta de se lever quand bien même elle avait du mal, mais dès l'instant où elle posa-un-pied à terre elle commença a tomber vers l'avant. D'un coup, Gohan surgit et l'attrapa avec une finesse et une délicatesse peu commune, et il la posa sur le lit sans qu'elle ne souffre véritablement.

''Tu vas bien ?'' demanda-il avec une véritable inquiétude, il avait peur qu'elle ne se soit fait mal, et il avait encore plus peur de lui avoir causé la moindre douleur en l'attrapant.

''Oui votre majesté, je vais bien grâce à vous'' lui répondit-elle le plus rapidement possible, gêné qu'il l'ait touché, en dehors d'un combat, toucher quelqu'un était signe d'une grande sympathie et amitié, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas pour eux.

''Tu pourrais arrêter de me vouvoyer s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas trop ça.'' En effet, l'une des choses qui énervaient le plus Gohan était d'être vouvoyé car il trouvait que ça créait un décalage entre les gens et les classes, les pauvres et faible devaient toujours vouvoyaient les fort et riche selon la culture saiyanne. Ce n'était pas que Gohan n'avait rien tenté pour abroger tout ce système de classes mais il devait laisser du temps aux saiyans pour qu'ils changent par eux même. La sensation d'être vouvoyé par Pitaya le mit étrangement mal, il voulait absolument qu'ils soient amis et plus proches que ça, car actuellement, c'était comme s'il y avait une barrière, chose tout à fait normale puisqu'il était Roi de tous les saiyans.

Pitaya réfléchit calmement à la question, elle et le Roi allaient travailler ensemble dans le commando durant des mois, des années ou des décennies alors ils devraient bien s'entendre pour le reste, et elle avait aussi envie d'accepter ça juste parce qu'elle avait envie qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, elle avait envie d'être son ami et de le connaître réellement. Mais alors qu'elle allait joyeusement accepter cette demande, une petite voix lui chuchota que ce serait très impoli de tutoyer le Roi, mais elle balaya rapidement cette petite voix et déclara avec un petit sourire :

''D'accord, je vais te parler comme ça''

Gohan se sentit soudainement fatigué, il l'était déjà avant car il s'était endormi très tard en attendant qu'elle se réveille mais le contrecoup commençait à franchement faire effet, alors il sourit gentiment à la belle saiyanne et il partit vers la chaise, et s'affala dessus dans une position ridicule, il se serait certainement mieux tenu s'il était moins fatigué mais il l'était tellement qu'il ne s'en soucia pas vraiment. Il ferma les yeux et commença a tomber dans le merveilleux monde du sommeil, ''Bonne nuit Pitaya'' n'oublia-il pas de dire avant de s'endormir.

''Bonne nuit votre… Gohan''

Le lendemain vers onze heures du matin

Raditz marchait calmement vers l'infirmerie, le tournoi ne commençant que dans trois heures, il avait le temps de vaquer à ses occupations, et la première chose qu'il voulut faire était de revoir son frère Gohan, il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour discuter de tout et de rien, le saiyan chevelu n'avait jamais osé avouer qu'il craignait la solitude plus que tout, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il avait été seul ? Un fort lien de fraternité s'était soudé entre lui et son frère alors il voulait à tout prix passer du temps avec lui, surtout après un an d'absence physique, ils avaient bien sur parlé via divers appareils de communication , environ deux fois par semaine, donc il n'avait pas vraiment perdu le contact, mais le fait était qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de Végéta hier soir, Gohan souhaitant absolument rester dans la clinique pour observer l'état de sa ''belle'' comme l'avait supposé Raditz.

A vrai dire, il s'en était douté dès la première fois ou il avait vu le regard qui lui adressait, c'était le regard d'un homme amoureux, mais le plus troublant pour le grand homme était que son frère soit tombé amoureux d'une femme en un regard. Jamais cela n'était arrivé auparavant, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait mais vu que son frère était très affectif, cela donnait très certainement une raison à ça. Néanmoins, le fait que cette femme ait mis son frère sous son charme l'amusa, il avait envie de la rencontrer pour de vrai et de savoir pourquoi elle était si particulière aux yeux de son Roi de frère.

Finalement, il atteignit la porte plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, cela étant certainement dû au fait qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et de ce fait il n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui était passé. Il ouvrit joyeusement la porte, ayant réellement envie de voir son frère. Voyant ce dernier mal installé, la tête couchée sur un meuble en bois environnant sa superbe chaise, Raditz eut une idée de génie pour rire un coup. Délicatement, il saisit la chaise de Gohan et son frère et fit bien attention de ne pas le réveiller, et cela fut une tâche plus que aisée puisqu'il dormait profondément, a tel point qu'il ronflait, la chaise en main, il la bougea jusqu'au lit de la saiyanne que son frère courtisait, puis il prit la tête de son frère et l'installa sur le côté de l'oreiller, la fille, elle était dans un sommeil de plomb, sa tête profondément enfoncée dans le coussin, sans se rendre compte que Raditz avait posé la tête de Gohan sur le coussin. Cela donnait une belle scène, que le saiyan chevelu admira pendant quelques minutes. Il rigola doucement en regardant l'homme qu'il considérait comme son grand frère, _elle va penser qu_ ' _il ne perd pas son temps, ehehehehehehehehe,_ pensa-il.

Alors le fils de Baddack alla jusqu'à la dernière chaise en bois de libre et s'assit dessus, attendant que son frère se réveille, d'une part car il avait le temps mais surtout parce qu'il souhaitait ardemment voir la surprise de son frère lorsqu'il le verra dans la pièce, rire un peu ne lui fera pas de mal. Alors il attendit un petit moment, à peu près une demi-heure avant que son gros dormeur de frère ne se lève.

Gohan était confortablement installé et il n'avait aucunement froid, surprenant car il était censé dormir sur une chaise près de la porte, mais sa tête n'était pas collée sur le mur ou un morceau de bois, alors il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir où il était. Il découvrit avec surprise qu'il avait la tête posée sur un lit, a côté du visage de Pitaya alors que son corps se trouvait sur la dure chaise en bois, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir déplacé sa chaise et Pitaya n'aurait pas pu le faire puisqu'elle était blessée, mais même si elle ne l'était pas, pourquoi l'aurait elle fait ? Il était clairement perdu, qui aurait bien pu faire ça, le Roi se leva, et s'étira puis zyeuta la salle entière. Finalement, il remarqua son frère assis sur une chaise, un sourire aux lèvres.

''Alors frérot, tu dors auprès de ta belle ?'' murmura-il pour embêter

''Ma belle… ?'' lorsqu'il tilta enfin, il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ''Raditz ! Je… Elle… puis tu fais quoi ici ?'' déclara-il en tentant absolument de changer de surprise

''Moi ? Je n'étais venu que pour te parler mon frère, mais je t'ai trouvé couché auprès de Pita… enfin d'elle'' répliqua-il simplement afin de mettre mal-à-l'aise son frère, il rigola doucement en voyant l'expression rougeâtre du pauvre Roi

''Elle s'appelle Pitaya et elle fait partie de mon commando d'élite, tiens le toi pour dit !'' riposta-il avec véhémence, _comment peut-il oublier un simple nom ?_ Pensa-il

Le visage de Raditz prit un air véritablement choqué, comme ça son frère ne voulait pas le prendre dans son équipe ? Très bien, il allait se venger en l'embarrassant encore plus. Il n'avait pas à faire ses preuves pour rentrer dans son commando, il avait déjà bien prouvé qu'il en était capable en mission, avec sa longue année passée chez les Methamols.

''Dis Gohan… tu l'as présenté à maman ? Tu sais ce que sont les traditions…'' Il laissa planer le doute sur le fait qu'elle ne serait pas acceptée par leur mère, de quoi mettre Gohan bien dans l'embarras, mais il ne ferait pas plus que ça pour se venger, il ne voulait pas troubler plus que ça son frère.

Gohan tressaillit, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire son frère, mais un cas où elle serait rejetée serait inadmissible et impossible. Pitaya était juste géniale, et si jamais il laissé sa mère la ''juger'' il savait que tous finirait bien. Jamais elle ne serait repoussée par sa mère. _Eh attend, pourquoi il pense que je vais la présenter à maman et pourquoi je le ferais ?_ D'un coup tout devint clair pour lui. Son frère pensait qu'il l'aimait Pitaya, et il lui avait tendu un piège pour voir si c'était bien le cas, et il était tombé directement dedans. Pas un seul instant il avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il ne ressentait rien. Le fait est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était autre chose qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Peut-être était-ce de l'amour, il ne savait pas vraiment là dessus. Raditz lui avait donné une source de réflexion pour plusieurs jours alors il lui dit très clairement :

''Merci mon frère, tu m'as donné de quoi réfléchir, mais je commence à avoir faim moi ! Allez viens on va manger !''

Raditz haussa les sourcils de surprise mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait lui aussi un petit creux, peut-être que manger maintenant n'était pas une mauvaise chose. D'un mouvement il se dirigea vers la porte et suivit son frère qui était déjà parti sans vraiment l'attendre. Les demis allaient enfin débuter, et il pourraient affronter son père...

Et voilà ce petit chapitre fini (enfin ''petit'' faut pas abuser… il fait 3000 mots le saligaud!). C'était le chapitre 10 ! Deux chiffres pour mon histoire favorite, je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis super ultra méga heureux ( J'ai fait une hyperbole ; ) ).

Bon je vais vous ressortir la même éternelle rengaine, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, commentez et mettez cette fic en ''fav'', ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ça plaît.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou nuit.

PS : J'ai télécharger l'application Amino, je suis pour l'instant sur plusieurs Aminos ( Dragon Ball France. Groupe de débat. Dokkan Battle Fr. Groupe d'écriture. Le royaume des écrivains), vous pourrez me trouver dans ses amino avec le speudo Gaetan 23, on pourra parler et échanger plus facilement comme ça (pour les intéressés bien sûr). Allez à plus


	11. Combat de saiyans ! 2nd partie

Chapitre 11

Le tournoi des saiyans

2nd partie

Raditz regardait patiemment la foule devant lui, l'air confiant, un sourire s'étalant presque sur son visage pourtant sérieux d'habitude. Il allait enfin pouvoir prouver son niveau dans un combat, ce n'était pas qu'on le pensait mauvais, mais il était réputé comme étant l'un des membres de la famille royale le plus faible, Gôku étant dans l'esprit des citoyens juste au-dessus de lui, une véritable honte pour lui. Il était fort, cela devrait logiquement être une certitude pour tous, mais nombreux étaient ceux à ne pas le voir comme cela, quoi qu'il en était, une occasion de montrer sa puissance et son style de combat ne se refuser jamais. Le combat entre Goten et Végéta ayant été décalé en raison de l'état de ce dernier à poussé le match entre Baddack et Raditz à être le match d'ouverture des demis-finales.

Végéta, son ex camarade et ami avait sombré dans la déviance, et quoi que l'on puisse dire là-dessus, le fait était que le saiyan aux cheveux longs avait pourtant eu une confiance sans réserve envers l'ex-prince. Ils avaient après tout été dans la même équipe, mais ils s'étaient perdu de vu pendant une année après l'accession de Gohan au trône, le saiyan aux cheveux enflammés lui avait d'ailleurs confié qu'il avait fait son deuil à propos du trône et été passé à autres choses. Il s'était entraîné dur comme faire avec lui pendant trois ans puis Raditz dû partir sur la planète Methamol pour la protéger de toutes menaces pirates. Suite à son retour, le fier saiyan fut introuvable mais Raditz n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le chercher puisqu'il y allait avoir le fameux tournoi de son grand-frère. Imaginez la surprise qu'il eut en revoyant son ami et confident dans un état second, comme s'il était ensorcelé par une puissance qui lui était supérieure, comme s'il ne pouvait se libérer de cet état. Le second prince de la planète tenta bien de lui parler pour qu'il lui dise le problème qu'il avait, mais rien n'y faisait, Végéta ne pipait mots, il l'ignorait délibérément, comme s'il n'existait aucunement. Alors le chevelu mit le problème en ''stand-by'' jusqu'à la fin de ce tournoi, il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Végéta était devenu plus violent qu'il ne l'avait même remarqué, certes Raditz savait que son ami aimait bien se battre tel un démon enragé, mais de là à aller jusqu'au point de réduire la pauvre Pitaya dans un état de véritable loque, il a même réussi à attiser la colère de son grand-frère. Lui qui était si calme et joyeux en temps normal, prit bien vite son visage des grandes batailles, comme celles qu'il avait eut lieu il y avait cinq ans, des batailles époustouflante et grandiose par leur violence.

Alors que Raditz regardait l'arbitre, un saiyan moyen de plus d'un mètre soixante-dix aux cheveux tombant en arrière, son père Baddack se rapprocha de lui et lui tapota le dos avec une gentillesse qui ne lui était que peu commune. Le fils rougit légèrement à ce geste affectif très rare et se tourna vers son géniteur avec un petit sourire, et regarda calmement le saiyan aux cheveux ébouriffé qui semblait vouloir lui dire deux ou trois mots avant qu'ils n'aient à monter les marches.

''Vas-y à fond mon fils, je sais que tu me réserves quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. N'ai pas peur de te donner à cent-pour-cent car j'en ferais de même'' dit-il en souriant, excité par un combat qui pourrait se révéler grisant.

L'arbitre qui regarda la scène prit son microphone pour bien se faire entendre et hurla alors avec passion : ''J'appelle Baddack et Raditz pour la première demi-finale de cette journée !''

D'un seul et unique pas, le fils cadet sortit de l'aire réservée aux participants et bomba le torse en se dirigeant hâtivement vers l'immense ring. En quelque pas, il se trouva sur le ring et attendit avec joie l'arrivée de son père sur le ring, étrangement il semblait ralentir le pas afin de laisser la sauce monter. Autant dire que la foule était folle de bonheur à l'idée de revoir Baddack combattre, le dernier duel avec Nappa fut des plus courts...

Flash back

 _Nappa, le général de la division Bald attendait patiemment que l'arbitre ne donne le coup d'envoi pour se jeter sur son ancien rival, le père du Roi, Baddack. Cela lui rappela le ''bon vieux temps'' où il pouvait tuer des gens innocents comme l'on écrase des insectes un jour humide, son immonde morveux lui avait détruit cela et réduit ce plaisir qu'à des escarmouches envers de misérables pirates d'une faiblesse qui était jusqu'alors inégalable._

 _''Que le combat commence !''_

 _Baddack qui baillait jusqu'alors saisi rapidement le bras musclé du grand chauve et lui enfonça le genou dans le ventre puis il le jeta sur le sol tel un vieil emballage trouvé au fond de sa poche. Le grand saiyan se laissa tomber pour mieux se rattraper, malgré la douleur importante qu'il ressentait, il tenta de mettre un violent coup de pied dans sa chute, visant le menton mais il ne toucha que la paume remplie de ki de son ex-rival. Puis tout fut noir pour le beau chauve au crâne soyeux et brillant._

Fin du flash back

Baddack sourit en se remémorant ce moment-là et sa sublime victoire contre le grand et charmant Nappa le chauve, mais il allait devoir reporter son attention sur son adolescent. Raditz allait sur ses douze ans, le même âge qu'avait Gohan à son arrivée sur la planète Végéta. Baddack était en réalité fier de son fils cadet, qui malgré son pitoyable niveau à la naissance avait pu s'entraîner comme un dingue pour essayer de briser ses limites, mais cela n'aurait guère d'effet ce jour-là, Baddack voulait gagner le tournoi et Raditz était honnêtement le plus redoutable adversaire encore restant en pleine forme. Goten devait frôler le niveau de son grand-frère mais n'avait aucunement l'expérience nécessaire pour être un challenge.

Ce fut avec un profond soupir qu'il grimpa les trois marches qui permettaient d'accéder au stade, puis il s'approcha de son fils avec quelque petits pas puis le regarda avec un petit sourire :

''Ne me déçois pas mon fils, sinon tu iras chez le coiffeur…''

''Père tu ne ferais pas ça ?!'' Baddack sourit simplement et hocha la tête à la question, alors Raditz déglutit et se tourna vers l'arbitre, '' Je suis prêt, le combat va pouvoir débuter ! ''

''Très bien, et vous seigneur Baddack ?''

''Je suis plus que prêt nabot !''

Raditz dévoila sa garde totalement inédite par son originalité, bien différente de son ancienne d'ailleurs. Ses poings étaient fermés et tendus vers la gauche, laissant son côté droit ridiculement exposé, ce qui fut immédiatement remarquer par son géniteur et tous les experts d'arts martiaux du pubic. Baddack de son côté opta pour un garde simple mais efficace, la même depuis toutes ses décennies, il était prêt à casser tout ce qui allait venir vers lui. Certains auraient même dit qu'il ressemblait à un rocher incassable alors que d'autres le comparé à un volcan inactif. Ce duel allait être chaud bouillant !

''Que ce combat débute !'' cria le petit arbitre avec énergie

Alors que tous s'attendaient à une attaque de Raditz pour tenter de briser la garde de son adversaire, il en fut autrement et ce fut le puissant père de famille qui choisit de porter le premier coup. Il bondit en fendant l'air par sa vitesse et tenta d'atteindre, non le côté droit mais le gauche, voulant voir si ça allait créé un effet chez son fils. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et encaissant le coup en toute simplicité, il ne l'a ni paré, ni bloqué ou esquivé alors qu'il avait eu le temps de le voir. Il ne recula pas même si le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la joue gauche aurait dû lui causer cette effet.

Le saiyan à la cicatrice emblématique fit deux pas en retrait et fixa son enfant, puis il s'étira calmement tout en regardant le nouveau style de combat de son adversaire.

''Depuis quand tu la joues en mode ''défensif'' fils ?''

''J'ai d'abord envie de tester la différence de niveau qu'il y a entre nous deux. Ce combat me semble jouable…'' dit-il à la surprise complète de son père.

''Nous allons voir ça fils !'' Déclara-t-il avec véhémence

Le vent souffla alors soudainement sur la gigantesque arène, l'air chaud chatoyant délicatement par sa brise mordante le visage des deux guerriers, puis en l'espace d'un millième de seconde un rugissement bestial se fit entendre, Raditz fonça sur son père, prêt à en découdre sérieusement. Il frappait si vite que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait huit bras et huit jambes, les bruits que causaient les martèlements incessants du saiyan chevelu sur son père, auraient pu être entendu sur la planète Namek. Un craquement se fit alors entendre et retenti sur un kilomètre depuis le point d'impact, Baddack avait tenté de se défaire des coups continus de son acharné de fils mais il avait malencontreusement commis un faux mouvement et laissé son épaule droite a découvert, et il reçut le premier coup de l'échange, non de la bataille.

Le saiyan à la cicatrice ne s'était pas attendu à une telle puissance offensive de la part de son gamin, il était loin de lui en termes de puissance mais il était parvenu à le toucher et le blesser. _Malédiction ! Il est bien plus fort que ne je ne l'étais à son âge,_ pensa-il. Grâce à ses jambes qui étaient toujours valides, il sauta en arrière puis balança un kikoha bleuté, avec sa main gauche, sur le carrelage afin de laisser la fumée obscurcir la vue de son fils, ainsi il pourrait examiner et éventuellement soigner sa jambe meurtrie. En un instant il concentra toute son attention sur sa blessure et en conclut que Raditz avait déboîté cette épaule, voyant la fumée disparaître Baddack réagit au quart de tour et remboîta sauvagement son épaule, la douleur le faisant grimacer tout au plus.

''Père, il suffit. L'échauffement a assez duré à mon goût, je vais te dévoiler le fruit de mon entraînement !'' Prononça-il avec passion en sortant de la fumée grisâtre.

Le père de Gôku et Goten mit un instant à comprendre ce que son fils sous-entendait…

''Ce n'est pas possible Raditz, tu bluffes ! On n'apprend pas ça en quelque mois sur une planète étrangère !''

''Allons père, tu ne sembles pas croire que je maîtrise le super saiyan ? Pourtant c'est le cas, admire ma puissance par tes propres yeux ! Je suis capable de le faire aussi bien que toi et Gohan !''

Un cri bestial déchira l'air en deux et se fit ressentir par tous ceux présent ce jour-là, le sol trembla et l'arène se craquela brutalement et une sensation de surpuissance se glissant à l'intérieur de tous. Les longs cheveux brun de Raditz changèrent du tout au tout et passèrent à une couleur brillante et dorée, puis ce fut au tour des yeux d'onyx de procéder au même changement. Il ne manquait plus que la touche finale, une aura éclatante par sa brillance jaillit hâtivement du sol et surplomba tout le super saiyan. Ce n'était plus vraiment Raditz c'était…

''Je suis Super Raditz !''

Baddack tressaillit d'excitation à la vue d'autant de puissance, peut-être qu'il devra monter jusqu'à soixante-dix pourcents de ses capacités face à son fils. Totalement en forme, il se teinta à son tour de son aura familière, sous les yeux du public ébahi. Ce fut le premier duel entre super saiyan de cette chronologie, du moins le premier combat que tous pouvaient voir.

D'un cri animé, le plus vieux des deux fonça avec un sourire sur le visage vers le plus jeune. Les poings s'entrechoquèrent violemment et cela des centaines de fois. La garde incomparable de Raditz face à l'attaque de folie de Baddack, en voilà un de combat !

Le chevelu profita d'un court instant d'inattention de la part de son père pour lui enfoncer son genou dans l'abdomen puis le poussa au loin à l'aide d'un kiai surpuissant, l'envoyant rouler bouler dans le ciel rouge aux deux soleils. Le saiyan le plus âgé mit très exactement sept seconde pour se rétablir de l'attaque, il n'était pas la peine de préciser qu'il était en sueur et que sa respiration était lourde. Son endurance ne mettrait pas longtemps à s'épuiser complètement, _quel_ _le_ _progression fulgurante !_ Pensait-il.

Aussi vite qu'il se fut remis du puissant enchaînement, une série d'attaques à son encontre débuta aussitôt, l'adolescent saiyan fonçant vers lui, le poing fermé et avant. Baddack le vu venir très facilement et trouva la faille dans l'attaque très vite, il tendit sa main et claqua ce qu'il pensait être un violent revers de la main gauche, mais il ne toucha que de l'air. Décontenancé et totalement perdu, le saiyan à la cicatrice fouilla toute la zone des yeux, hormis au-dessus de lui, là voilà l'erreur fatale, car un coup de pied l'attegna sur la joue et le fit reculer de quelque mètre, puis une tel une ombre à l'éclat doré, un nouvel enchaînement de Raditz vint par la droite de son père, le désarçonnant et l'envoyant directement vers les limites du hors ring, alors pour éviter une telle chose, le chevelu lui enfonça son pied dans l'estomac et l'envoya directement s'encastrer dans le sol de l'arène.

''C'est tout ce qui tu as père ? Pourquoi n'irai tu pas à 100 % de tes capacités ? T'en aurais bien besoin'' hurla-il avec arrogance vers son père qui se levait tranquillement.

''Tu es devenu fort mon fils, très fort en l'espace d'une année, malheureusement ça ne suffira pas du tout si je me mets à 100 %, je pense que tu ne pourrais supporter que 60 % de ma puissance maximal, et encore je ne suis pas sûr. Tu es à 100 %?'' Baddack profita de ce temps mort pour s'épousseter et enlever toute poussière et gravats de sa tenue.

''Oui, je suis au summum de mes capacités, mais tu vas voir, il me reste encore des tours dans ma manche !''

Considérant que la discussion était parvenu à son terme, le fils cadet de la famille royale chargea toute sa puissance dans ses deux paumes qu'il écarta à la diagonale de quelque centimètres, puis d'une voix rauque il cria ''Goûte à ma nouvelle invention ! Le Saturday night !''. Une énergie violette et bleu sortit des paumes et se côtoyèrent sans fusionner, le bleu décrivant des cercles autour du violet et vice-versa, permettant au tout de rester à grande vitesse et de conserver toute sa ''prestance'' selon son créateur. D'un cri viril il balança brutalement toute cette énergie condensée vers l'avant, espérant profondément qu'elle touche et affaiblisse son géniteur afin qu'il obtienne la victoire et l'accession à la prestigieuse finale. Tous ses espoirs reposaient dans cette ultime et surpuissante technique.

L'attaque sublime fonça avec élégance vers le saiyan aux cheveux ébouriffé qui tenta de la bloquer avec ses mains, car il n'avait eu le temps de préparer sa technique pourfendeuse de ki, le ''Saiyan Rend !''. Qu'importe, il n'avait plus le temps nécessaire, alors il saisit l'énergie et tenta d'apprivoiser la sauvagerie et la brutalité qui en émanait, la puissance s'échappait inlassablement de cette attaque énergique et Baddack avait l'impression que son ki fondait comme de la neige sous soleil d'été, autant dire qu'il ne tiendrait guère plus sous sa forme de super saiyan simple il avait besoin du stade deux et au plus vite ! Ressentant ce besoin insatiable, il se laissa submerger par une fausse colère qui lui permit d'atteindre ce fameux stade. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent quelque peu et sa puissance fut démultiplier pour atteindre un niveau quasiment jamais atteint dans l'univers tout entier. Seul Gohan pouvait hypothétiquement le dépasser s'il le voulait, mais Raditz ne le pourrait certainement pas, Baddack avait même dépassé le niveau qu'avait Végéta lorsqu'il était arrivé dans sa chronologie, peut-être même qu'il était égal au Gohan de l'époque désormais.

Les deux boules tentaient de forcer ses mains à lâcher et il fallait dire qu'elles auraient pu réussir s'il n'était pas en super saiyan 2, alors avec sa force nouvellement acquise il les repoussa avec un cri bestial et sauvage, le sourire aux lèvres. Raditz le regardait de loin, complètement épuisé de sa dernière attaque, l'envie de se battre avait quitté son corps car la défaite était plus qu'évidente. Il s'était rendu et attendait son sort patiemment, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner sans utiliser sa nouvelle et dernière attaque mais il n'avait pas la force de l'effectuer.

Baddack marchait désormais avec calme et tranquillité vers son fils, la confiance pouvant être lue sur ses traits, il était sûr et certain de gagner, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir la victoire et de participer à la finale. En quelque instants il arriva vers son fils et le chopa gentiment entre ses bras, comme pour faire un câlin. Le mouvement déstabilisa au plus haut point Raditz qui laissa presque tomber sa garde et il reçut un petit coup sur la nuque et tomba à la renverse dans un petit sommeil.

''Beau combat mon fils, peut-être que tu étais né faible, mais fort tu deviendra'' dit-il en le saisissant au niveau de la ceinture avant de le jeter en dehors du ring et de valider sa place en finale.

Le commentateur qui avait assisté à un match incroyable, au même titre que les spectateurs, mit quelque secondes à se ressaisir devant cette victoire magnifique. ''Je déclare Baddack victorieux de la demi-finale, puisque Végéta est disqualifié, la finale opposera le jeune Goten à son père. La finale se tiendra d'ici 1 heure.''

Alors que le saiyan déblatérait un discours des plus ennuyants et décrivait ce qui allait se passer, le saiyan à la cicatrice récupéra son fils cadet et l'amena dans l'aile réserver aux participants et l'allongea sur l'un des bancs en bois, comme ça il pourrait se reposer tranquillement.

Trouvant que l'appétit lui venait, Baddack se dirigea vers la cuisine du tournoi, il traversa calmement le long couloir et rentra dans une petite salle où il n'y avait que trois tables, mais il était visiblement attendu car un cuisinier l'attendait visiblement. Le père de Gohan feuilleta le menu et décida de se rabattre sur le menu ''Kraknodar'' qui contenait six kilos de viande de Kraknodar, deux kilos de riz et un litre de bière, il aurait le temps de savourer avant d'aller affronter Goten.

Le petit hyperactif allait lui offrir un duel des plus agréables, son père voulait surtout voir s'il allait être capable d'innover et d'utiliser des techniques qu'il ne connaissait pas, car Baddack lui avait tout appris. L'entraînement de Gôku et de son frère ''jumeaux'' avait commencé i an très exactement, la plupart des exercices qu'ils faisaient ensemble étaient à propos de la maîtrise du ki et des différents styles d'arts martiaux, mais il n'avait eu le temps de ne leurs en apprendre que deux, mais il n'en faut pas plus si l'on maîtrise bien son art.

Engloutissant son repas avec passion, le héro du peuple ne se faisait guère attention à ce qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir. Un saiyan normal, dans l'âge moyen, sans puissance incroyable marchait avec empressement dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie, les muscles de l'homme étaient développé et son regard laisser transparaître une certaine haine envers tout et n'importe quoi, mais le détail le plus intriguant dans son apparence était une espèce de ''M'' tatoué sur son front, un ''M'' semblable à celui qu'a l'ex-prince Végéta.

L'homme avait entendu une voix miraculeuse qui lui avait promis monts et merveilles à propos de sa puissance, lui disant qu'il aurait la puissance d'un guerrier de l'élite et qu'il pourrait vaincre tous ceux qui s'opposer à lui, sa puissance était passé d'environ 4 000 unité, soit la moyenne pour un homme de 37 ans, à une puissance de 70 000, le bond monstrueux dont il a bénéficié n'allait pas sans contrepartie pour sûr, la voix lui avait ordonné de libérer son frère Majin… Végéta.

Il y alla avec une démarche assurée mais en toute discrétion, si jamais il se faisait repérer, la voix pourrait en venir à des mesures drastiques à son encontre, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il traversa alors toute la distance qui le séparait de l'infirmerie, puis zyeuta le couloir pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué sa présence, voyant que ce n'était aucunement le cas, il s'engouffra dans la salle…

1 heure plus tard

C'était enfin le moment de la grande finale entre les deux membres de la famille royale, une finale qui promettait un choc entre la génération actuelle, celle de Baddack, et la suivante, celle de Goten et Gôku. Le public encourageait celui qu'il préférait, la majorité des gens préférant le saiyan adulte grâce a tous ses exploits durant les décennies passés.

Le ring avait été vaguement réparé durant la petite pause d'une heure et la majorité des dalles qui avaient été brisées ou détruite complètement, avaient été remplacé par des nouvelles, de façon à ce que le ring puisse accueillir un duel dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Un vrai saiyan s'en fichait allégrement mais il fallait admettre qu'un ring de bonne qualité aidé grandement au niveau des déplacements, effectivement, il y avait bien moins de probabilité de trébuchée sur une dalle fêlée au début du combat puisqu'il n'y en avait point.

Goten jubilait d'avoir atteint la finale dès sa première participation, mais il sera le premier à vous dire qu'il aurait aimé humilier le sombre Végéta, mais bon, son frère l'avait disqualifié donc pas de demi-finale pour lui, tant pis pour ça car en compensation il pouvait aller directement en finale face à son père et entraîneur. Au sujet de l'entraînement, Gohan venait parfois aider leur père mais ça restait assez rare pour être souligné, il venait toutes les trois semaines en moyenne car il préférait clairement se former en solo lors de ses temps libres, comme s'il ne voulait leur cacher quelque chose.

L'arbitre et commentateur regarda joyeusement les deux saiyans, espérant avoir un combat passionnant comme le précédent en date. Il incarnait grossièrement l'avis de la foule, car pour lui le seul combat qui valait le déplacement était celui entre Raditz et Baddack, et s'il l'on était bon client, on pouvait aussi dire que le combat Pitaya contre Végéta était satisfaisant tout au plus. Qu'importe, un duel entre maître et élève allait se dérouler juste sous leurs yeux, un choc entre deux puissants guerriers !

''Messieurs êtes-vous prêt ?'' demanda-il avec impatience

''Je suis plus que prêt !'' déclara gaiement le petit saiyan de sang-mêlée.

''Allons-y, je n'aime pas retarder un match.'' Déclara-il en toute simplicité

''Alors la finale du premier tournoi des saiyans peut débuter !'' il sortit de l'arène et se plaça à l'extérieur pour ne gêner personne.

Goten partit d'un bond et tenta d'enfoncer son poing dans l'abdomen de son père, chose qu'il rata de peu, sa vitesse ayant surpris son père, alors pour tenter de se rattraper il tenta une balayette de la jambe gauche avant de tirer une courte salve de ki en direction de son père. Son approche en début de match était offensive, en vérité le frère jumeau de Gôku voulait ardemment prouver sa valeur au combat singulier, comme le voulait la tradition guerrière des saiyans. Baddack l'avait remarqué et décida d'offrir un défi honorable à son fils, sa transformation en super saiyan ne devant être utilisée que pour mettre un terme au combat. Les boules de ki allaient bientôt l'atteindre et la balayette l'avait déjà fauché, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, l'attaque allait l'atteindre de plein fouet s'il ne levait pas sa garde, donc il se protégea habilement avant une garde en croix.

Goten était motivé à bloc et c'était le minimum que l'on puisse dire, il voulait absolument montrer son pouvoir, toutes ses capacités. Si jamais il perdait sans dévoiler son maximum, il ne ferait que pâle figure face à sa famille, mais dévoiler son pouvoir montrerait sa supériorité envers son frère jumeau et le blesserait sûrement, néanmoins il devait montrer toutes ses capacités. Sûr de son choix il regarda son père avec appréhension, il ne voulait pas que Gôku lui en veuille mais il devait le faire.

''Papa, je vais aller en super saiyan d'accord ?''

Baddack tressaillit brusquement, qu'avait-il entendu de la part de son petit ? Super saiyan ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague de mauvais goût, on ne peut décemment pas maîtriser un tel pouvoir à son âge, déjà qu'il était très puissant pour un enfant… Pour sûr il ne voulait que lui faire peur et le déstabiliser et non autre chose, c'était évidemment du bluff se convainc-il.

''Arrête de faire des blagues fils, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment''

Mais ses paroles tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd et il y eut une soudaine déferlante d'énergie qui souffla sur l'intégralité de l'immense arène. Le souffle de ki dégageait une puissance phénoménale, ce qui mit en émoi le saiyan à la cicatrice. Son fils et élève était parvenus au stade de super saiyan à un si jeune âge, il ressentait à la fois une incroyable surprise et une fierté magistrale, c'était si… inconcevable pour lui, mais si beau à voir.

''Tu… es très puissant fils, alors je vais te montrer toute ma puissance. On va pouvoir y aller sérieusement !''

L'énergie dorée familière entoura tout le saiyan et les éclairs se mirent à crépiter et à virevolter avec élégance tout autour de son corps désormais musclé tel un buffle. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage, Goten avait un niveau juste inférieur à Raditz, oh que ce combat allait être excitant !

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers son fils, l'énergie crépitant tout autour de lui, quelque chose n'allait pas, un mauvais présentement, ce n'était rien mais pourtant ça suffisait à l'inquiéter. Deux énergies profondément malsaines n'étaient guère loin de lui et de son enfant, certes les deux puissances en question étaient faibles mais quelque chose semblait étrange dans leur puissance, d'un coup Baddack réalisa que l'une des énergies était celle de Végéta, l'autre il ne la connaissait aucunement. Le saiyan à la cicatrice emblématique resta sur ses gardes mais en vérité il s'était persuadé qu'il ne risquait rien, comme si deux faibles types pouvaient le blesser lui ou Goten… risible.

Il fonça alors vers son gamin pour échanger quelque coup avec lui mais ce dernier cria brusquement :

''Papa fais attention !''

Le père n'eut que le temps de se tourner pour voir une espèce d'aiguille avec un énorme récipient le transpercer, la douleur se frayant un chemin vivifiant à l'intérieur de lui. Il cria sauvagement, la douleur était importante mais il pensait pouvoir encaisser le coup et tuer son agresseur, mais son plan improvisé fut vite réduit en miettes car son énergie le quitter rapidement, trop rapidement. Dire qu'il craignait la défaite n'était pas mentir mais il restait confiant d'une certaine manière. Avec une confiance hésitante il tenta de frapper son adversaire à l'aide d'un uppercut du droit mais sa main fut saisie par un autre, pris de surprise le saiyan tenta de se débattre mais ne put rien.

''Père !'' dit une voix lointaine avec une certaine inquiétude

Goten assistait à la scène déroutante sous ses yeux, pensant qu'il devait aider son père malgré la fierté de ce dernier, il avait clairement un besoin d'aide. Son énergie redoubla et le jeune prince fonça vers son père pour le libérer de toute menace, il commença d'abord à fracasser le crane chauve de celui qui retenait son père et le jeta à terre. Au même moment, l'ignoble Végéta retira l'étrange outil du corps de son père et partit à toute vitesse dans le ciel.

Quelque minutes plus tôt dans la tribune royale

Gohan se délectait des combats passionnant de sa famille, ils se donnaient tant à fond que tous ses matchs avaient un air incroyablement épique et jouissif pour tout spectateur. Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, il regardait Goten déclarait avoir la capacité d'aller en super saiyan. Cela était réellement amusant, un enfant ne pouvait pas le faire et surtout pas avant des années d'entraînement intensif, il lui avait fallu des mois dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps pour y parvenir, sans compter les trois années d'entraînement avant l'arrivée des cyborgs. Quoi qu'il en soit, avoir l'audace de déclarer une telle chose mis Gohan tout en émoi, il avait hâte de voir si son petit-frère allait y parvenir.

''Gohan, vous… tu penses que ton frère peut y arriver ? Il est pourtant si jeune !'' Déclara Pitaya impressionné par le fait qu'un enfant puisse accéder à une forme légendaire

Elle était venu avec lui il y a quelque petites heures, elle voulait tellement regarder les combat qu'elle supplia Gohan d'allumer l'écran, mais le jeune Roi avait refusé sa requête et lui avait proposé d'aller voir les matchs depuis la ''tribune VIP'' comme il disait. Bien évidemment, la jeune saiyanne hésita quelque minutes en disant qu'elle n'avait pas le rang dans la hiérarchie sociale pour accéder à un tel lieu, mais Gohan fit comme si elle n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, et déclara que les classes n'existaient plus dès lors qu'il avait accédé au trône détenu précédemment par l'ex-Roi Végéta.

Alors elle accepta, comprenant qu'il serait surtout irrespectueux de refuser la proposition de Gohan.

Elle eut un siège qui lui permettait de regardait les matchs sans souffrir de ses côtes brisées, et elle avait même eu un repas ''gastronomique'' de la part du cuisinier, sous ordre de son suzerain. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que son Roi soit quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et bavard, il pouvait être sérieux mais en réalité il était très sympathique et bien plus agréable à l'œil pour elle lorsqu'il souriait. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien durant la poignée d'heures précédents les combat, de sujets variés, parfois sérieux, et souvent décontracté, comme la vie au château et les passion de Gohan. Il en avait un nombre relativement restreint pour un souverain comme lui, des passions simple et agréables, tel que l'entraînement, la nourriture ou les spectacle humoristique. La société saiyan aimait bien se divertir lorsque les temps de guerre étaient fini, et le Roi ne dérogeait absolument pas à la règle. L'humour était son fort pour elle, il lui avait fait faire rire au moins une dizaine de fois en deux heures, d'autant plus qu'il faisait des blagues sur tout et rien, et parfois même sur des sujets ou des lieu qu'elle en connaissait pas alors qu'elle aimait bien l'exploration. Il lui avait parlé d'une planète qui lui était chère, la Terre, un planète ''bleu'' à la végétation fleurissante et au climat agréable. Somme toute une planète qui aurait été conquit par Freezer ou sa famille si Gohan n'avait pas réglé cet immense problème, il avait sauvé les saiyans et beaucoup d'autres espèces, il était un héro aux yeux de beaucoup et c'était reconnu dans tout l'univers.

Soudainement, une énorme bourrasque de vent souffla sur l'arène et fit entendre son bruit dans la loge, et puis une énergie stupéfiante apparut, c'était l'énergie du petit Goten ! Elle en était complètement retournée, il y avait eu ce jour-là, deux super saiyans de plus, Raditz et Goten. Leur puissance était phénoménale et absolument surpuissante, elles dépassaient tout ce qu'avait connu Pitaya, la famille royale était bien devant les autres guerriers de la planète en terme de force, c'était presque inquiétant, mais puisqu'il était d'une bonne nature personne n'en avait peur, et surtout pas la jeune saiyanne.

''C'est… incroyable ! Il est aussi fort que ton frère Raditz, Gohan !'' s'exclama-elle avec admiration

''C'est vraiment balaise de la part de Goten, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il aurait pu y arriver aussi jeune ! Mais bon tout le monde peut devenir super saiyan avec de l'entraînement, mais aussi jeune… c'est plus qu'impressionnant.''

''Tout le monde peut devenir un super saiyan ! Comment est-ce possible ?!''

''Je vais t'expliquer, en fait ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué, pour devenir super saiyan il faut un but, une ambition et avoir le cœur assez pur, c'est pour ça qu'avant il n'y avait pas de super saiyan. Freezer a profité de notre amour du combat pour faire de nous des monstres mais maintenant que c'est fini et que les saiyans sont de plus en plus puissants, je pense que pas mal de gens seront capables de se transformer. Tu comprends ?'' Il se comportait comme professeur attentionné envers elle, puis il poursuit, '' Je pense que tu pourras devenir une super saiyanne avec de l'entraînement ! Si tu veux je t'apprendrais comment faire après le tournoi.'' Gohan avait le sourire aux lèvres, il pourrait passer du temps avec elle et s'entraîner en même temps, que de bonnes choses.

''Vraiment mais c'est super ! J'ai tellement hâte, t'es vraiment trop gentil !''

Soudain un cri effrayant sortit de la bouche de Baddack, un cri absolument angoissant et terrifiant pour Gohan qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'arène pour voir une scène des plus déroutantes. Son père était saisi par un homme chauve qui le bloquait et… Végéta, qui c'était miraculeusement libéré, avait planté un étrange outil dans le corps de son père adoptif. La colère le submergea et une familière aura doré l'entoura, il fonça directement vers les deux hommes mais il prit le temps de faire signe à Pitaya de rester là.

''Père !'' Cria-il avec peur

Il transperça rapidement l'air chaud et arriva jusqu'à l'arène en un rien de temps, la boule au ventre, il était terrifié de voir son père tomber dans les menus bras de Goten alors que le criminel fuyait tel un lâche vers l'ouest. Il tourna alors plusieurs fois la tête vers le ciel rouge et son père, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Bon sang, il était le Roi et devait faire un choix immédiatement ! Son père gisait au sol et quémanderait certainement une vengeance, vengeance qu'il accorderait sans le moindre doute, Végéta en avait trop fait, il méritait plus qu'un simple avertissement ! Mais d'un autre côté, son père avait besoin de soins et d'une présence réconfortante à ses côtés à son réveil, mais ce salaud de Végéta se serait enfui avec cet étrange objet. Le choix était compliqué mais Gohan décida vite, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui-là, il se tourna alors vers Goten.

''Petit-frère, occupes toi de Papa et amène le à l'infirmerie. Après tu réveilles Raditz et tu lui dis de suivre mon énergie.'' il allait s'envoler mais pensa subitement à quelque chose, ''De ton côté, tu surveilles Gôku pour qu'il ne vient pas, d'accord ? Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Il y a une fille dans la tribune VIP, protège là !'' Déclara-il en s'envolant vivement, cassant d'ailleurs les quelques dalles qui avaient été réparé à cause du surplus de puissance dans son accélération.

Végéta était parti vers l'ouest, alors il le suivit rapidement, certes il avait pris du retard mais sa vitesse de vol en super saiyan sera suffisante pour le rattraper et le suivre. Il décupla alors sa vitesse de pointe et partit à la poursuite de son ennemi.

Bien loin, dans un monde isolé

Un petit homme violet, nommé Kaio Shin, savourait un petit thé noir en compagnie de son fidèle assistant Kibito, la température de la belle planète était parfaite, et le soleil était à son zénith, en bref, c'était le moment idéal pour passer un petit moment tranquille. La planète était sublime, la terre ferme et la végétation agréable et bien taillée. Un monde parfait et superbe, ce monde représentait le calme et la beauté, un monde qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute, divin.

''Kibito, depuis que Freezer est mort nous avons bien moins de problèmes n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui maître c'est vrai, mais nous devrions penser à veiller un peu plus sur ce fameux Gohan, nous ne le connaissions pas et il est apparut comme ça et il a tué le plus grand tyran qui n'a jamais existé. Je trouve ce garçon étrange, comme s'il était originaire d'une autre chronologie, ou je ne sais quoi, nous devrions vraiment le surveiller, maître.''

''Je sais Kibito, mais bon, il nous a rendu un fier service tout de même, c'est un saiyan et il n'y a pas de doute-là dessus, je pense pas qu'il vient d'une autre chronologie. Les bagues du temps ne nous ont avertis de rien à ce sujet, mais je veux bien reconnaître que l'on devrait le surveiller, après le thé nous irons à sa rencontre, nous n'avons rien de prévu après tout.''

''Merci d'avoir pris mes conseils en considération''

''Tu donnes toujours des bons conseils Kibito, peut-être que Gohan pourrait se révéler être un atout de notre côté, il a le cœur bon et ne tue que lorsqu'il le faut, il pourrait alors vaincre toutes les menaces, nous ne pouvons intervenir que très rarement après-tout. Ce n'est pas tout Kibito mais je commence à avoir soif, buvons puis nous partirons, rien ne presse.''

Puis il but sa tasse de thé en toute tranquillité, sans se douter de tout ce qui pouvait se passer sur la planète Végéta.

Voilà la fin du chapitre les amis, en voilà un gros, le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici, il fait environ 6200 mots (sans compter le paragraphe que j'écris). Donc j'espère qui vous aura plu, il y a beaucoup de choses à dire dessus, les transformations en SSJ1 de Raditz et de Goten, la grande finale qui tourne court à cause de Végéta, la relation Gohan-Pitaya, puis bien sûr, l'arrivée de Kaio shin et de Kibito.

Envie de savoir ce qui va se passer ? Lisez donc le prochain chapitre !

Si vous avez des questions posez les, j'y répondrai en MP, et si vous être en mode ''guest'', je répondrai à votre question en bas de page.

Bref, mettez en favori si l'histoire vous plaît et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire.


	12. Le navire de Babidi 1

Chapitre 12

Le navire de Babidi 1

Le dieu suprême de l'univers regardait l'environ, sa tasse de thé quasiment vide, il était temps d'y aller et de sortir un peu de son monde adoré, depuis combien de décennies était-il resté là ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, le temps passant tellement lentement et si vite qu'essayer de compter le temps qui passe était risible.

''Kibito, nous partons, j'ai hâte de voir Gohan''

L'assistant se pressa de récupérer la tasse de son maître puis s'inclina en déclarant qu'il était prêt à partir. Une fois qu'il eut rangé la tasse dans un endroit fait pour cela, il rejoignit son maître et toucha délicatement son épaule, prêt à partir via téléportation. Aussi vite qu'il eut posé sa main, tout devint noir puis la lumière réapparue aussitôt, les deux kaios se trouvèrent en plein milieu de la capitale saiyanne, mais il n'y avait pas grand monde qui peuplaient les grande rues de la métropole. Beaucoup de gratte-ciels étaient trouvables dans la ville, décrivant une société au summum de la technologie, magasin, restaurant, hôpital, tout pouvait être trouvé rapidement dans le centre-ville. Bien que Kibito ait déjà vu d'autre mondes que celui dans lequel il loge, il ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par la grandeur et la prestance qu'avait la cité saiyanne, c'était si grand et vaste, néanmoins le manque de vie dans ce lieu si beau vit trembler le Kaio, et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

''Maître, cette ville semble bien vide en comparaison de sa taille et de la population saiyanne… Pensez-vous qu'il se passe quelque chose ne particulier ? Une offensive ?''

''Je ne pense pas mon ami, je dirai qu'il doit y avoir un événement particulier, peut-être un festival ou éventuellement un rîtes sacrée en dehors de la ville. En tout cas, ce n'est pas une attaque, regarde l'état de la ville, ce ne peut pas être cela, d'autant plus que je ressens beaucoup de vies par là bas. Je suppose que l'on peut y aller pour voir ce qui se trame ici, nous pourrions même y trouver Gohan car la majorité des vies sont concentrées en ce lieu.''

Le serviteur hocha la tête et s'envola derrière son supérieur, le trajet fut des plus rapides, effectivement, ils virent que le lieu où était tous les saiyans était une sorte d'arène entourée par des larges tribunes grises. Il devait bien y avoir cent mille personnes dedans, voire même plus si l'on regardait bien. Kaio Shin jeta un coup d'œil à son fidèle serviteur et ami et lui fit signe qu'ils descendaient bientôt en espérant échapper aux regards des spectateurs, mais personne ne leur prêta attention, semblant être totalement accroché à ce qui se passait dans l'arène. Un homme dans la trentaine était couché sur le sol du ring, un enfant tentant de le soulever afin d'aller quelque part, il était à noté que personne en faisait de bruits, c'était calme comme la mort.

''Mais que se passe-il ici ? Ça ressemble à une fête ou du moins à un événement joyeux mais personne ne crie ou ne parle fort, c'est vraiment étrange'' dit avec inquiétude Shin, avant de rajouter, ''Kibito, il semblerait que l'homme au centre du ring est blessé, tu vas le soigner puis nous lui demanderons ce qui se passe-ici. Nous avons besoin de savoir''

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans le beau ciel rouge de la planète Végéta, ils décidèrent de descendre au centre de l'arène, leur présence et leur identité méritaient d'être connu de la part des gens, les saiyans étaient un peuple avancé et de ce fait, ils pourraient largement encaisser le fait que les Kaio Shin existaient, ils étaient déjà au courant de l'existence des dieux après tout, Beerus le dieu de la destruction étant déjà venu auparavant, il y a six ans très exactement.

Kibito et son majestueux maître descendirent alors du ciel et atterrirent sur le ring gris sous les yeux interrogateurs de Goten et de la foule. Les gens les regardaient avec inquiétudes, contrairement à ce que feraient les saiyans en temps normal, une chose terrible c'était passé ici. Prenant sa voix la plus douce et sympathique, Kaio Shin s'adressa gentiment à l'enfant qui s'était mis en position de combat.

''Détends-toi mon enfant, je suis Kaio Shin, mais tu peux m'appeler Neptune, et l'homme à ma droite est mon ami, Kibito. Nous venons en paix pour rencontrer le Roi de cette planète, Gohan, pourrais-tu nous dire où il est ?''

''Je n'ai pas le temps pour vous dire où est grand frère, papa s'est fait attaquer par Végéta et un type bizarre.''

Le dieu suprême cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en entendant les dires de Goten, premièrement, il était le petit frère de l'homme qu'il cherche et le père de ce dernier, que Shin reconnu comme étant Baddack, un grand guerrier. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le dieu était le mot ''bizarre'', qu'est-ce que voulait dire cet enfant par là ? Cela l'intriguait vraiment, mais il fallait d'abord soigner l'être souffrant qui ne pourrait peut-être pas s'en sortir sans aide médicale. Il tourna alors la tête vers son second et dit d'une voix calme et sereine :

''Kibito, mon cher, soigne le père de cet enfant, veux-tu ?'' Une fois cela dit, il se retourna vers le petit saiyan, ''Mon enfant, par qui ton père s'est fait agresser ? Peut-être que nous pourrions t'aider à retrouver l'odieux criminel.''

Le jeune Goten tressaillit, se demandant s'il devait parler de se qu'il venait de ce passer à l'étrange homme devant lui, il n'avait aucune énergie qui émanait de lui mais il n'était pas faible, ça se voyait très clairement. Hésitant quelque peu, il finit par décider qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, un allié de plus était quelque chose de grandement positif, son grand-frère l'ayant dit d'être gentil avec tout le monde et encore plus les étrangers pour ''solidifier les liens commerciaux et relationnels'', alors le petit regarda l'homme à la peau violette claire et lui déclara :

''C'est Végéta et un étrange messieur, il ont de gros 'M' noir tatoué sur le front et ils n'ont pas l'air gentil, ils ont rentré une grosse aiguille dans mon papa ! J'ai eu très peur pour lui, alors j'ai vaincu le messieur que je ne connaissais pas, et Gohan est parti vers Végéta qui fuyait vers là'' il pointa l'ouest avec certitude.

Alors que Kibito commençait à soigner Baddack avec sa magie réparatrice, Shin trembla sur place, terrifié par les propos du gamins, ''de gros 'M' noir tatoué sur le front'' exactement comme l'effet de la sorcellerie de Babidi, et l'aiguille pourrait être la machine pour voler l'énergie, pour… le retour de Boo !

''Bon sang ! Mais que fait Babidi sur cette planète ? Il ne peut pas y avoir de puissance suffisante pour réveiller Boo, super saiyan ou non !'' Dire qu'il était effrayé était un euphémisme, il était à deux doigts d'une crise cardiaque, la situation était critique mais heureusement pour les saiyans et la galaxie, ils étaient là pour parvenir à sauver la situation. Il fallait rassembler les guerriers les plus puissants possibles et partir vers Gohan et l'aider à vaincre Babidi avant le réveil de Boo, sinon l'univers serait dans un état lamentable, d'autant plus que Beerus est dans un profond sommeil. Rassemblant tout son sang-froid, il prit la situation en faisant signe à Kibito de vite soigner Baddack.

''Bien petit, la situation est très grave, il va falloir faire vite compris ? Ou sont les plus puissants guerriers de la planète ?''

''Eh bien, il y a papa, Raditz, Gôku et moi, je m'appelle Goten. Ah oui, il y a aussi Dame Pitaya, Gohan semble lui accorder beaucoup d'importance alors elle doit être forte, en plus elle avait réussi à faire mal à Végéta.''

''Bien, rassemble-les tous ici pendant que Kibito soigne ton père, nous n'avons que quelque minutes avant de repartir.'' dit-il impatient de partir aider.

''Euh messieur… Neptune, Dame Pitaya est blessé mais peut-être que M. Kibito peut la soigner, regardez, mon papa à l'air presque soigner et ça ne fait même pas une minute ! Elle est là haut, dans la tribune VIP.''

''Bien, je vois. Kibito, tu soigneras la femme dont le petit nous a parlé et ensuite nous partirons. Maintenant, Goten va aller chercher les gens dont il nous a parlé''

Le petit saiyan partit en direction de l'aire réservée au participant pour réveiller Raditz et trouver son frère jumeau qui devait manger ou dormir. Un fois arrivée dans la salle blanche, il tapota l'épaule de son grand-frère grognon pour le réveiller mais voyant qu'il ne voulait pas se lever, il approcha son visage de l'oreille de son frère pour lui crier dedans, le faisant sursauté instantanément. Autant dire que le chevelu était stupéfait d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais le grand saiyan se reprit rapidement, content d'avoir un adversaire à combattre, le fameux Boo ne pourrait pas lui tenir tête !

Une fois qu'il eut informé son grand-frère, le petit partit à la recherche de son frère jumeau bien aimé, qui était en train de manger si sérieusement qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué tout ce qu'il c'était passé dans les minutes précédentes. Le finaliste informa son frère de tout ce qui s'était passé, le jeune Gôku était apeuré à l'idée que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ait pu blesser leur père, mais son sang saiyan bouillonna à l'idée d'affronter le grand méchant Boo en compagnie de son frère. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait réussir à atteindre le stade de super saiyan comme son frère jumeau, du moins il l'espérait vraiment. Une fois après avoir informé ses deux frères, Goten les amena voir Shin au centre de l'arène.

La foule de saiyan qui avait assisté au match était toujours présente, et le peuple avait visiblement peur du fameux Babidi et de Boo, mais leur Roi surpuissant s'en occuperait facilement, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre, seulement à rester à l'abri et admirer la future défaite de Boo.

Les diplomates des autres planètes étaient bien moins confiants que ne l'était le peuple des saiyans, de vieille légende obscure traînant à propos d'un maléfique sorcier et d'une créature rose indestructible, certaines histoires disaient même que le monstre avait tué plus de la moitié de la population de l'univers avant d'être miraculeusement stoppé par les Kaio Shin qui avaient héroïquement laissé leur vie pour sceller et vaincre le monstre. Les hommes et femmes étrangers à la planète Végéta décidèrent pour la plupart de rester, regardant comment la situation allait évoluer, mais ils gardaient leur vaisseau spatial auprès d'eux, dans le cas où le Roi guerrier serait vaincu et tué.

Alors que Goten amenait sa famille auprès de Neptune, Baddack écoutait le dieu lui parler du monstre qu'ils allaient affronter, et pendant ce court laps de temps, Kibito était en train de soigner une Pitaya complètement sidérée par ce qu'elle entendait. Mais c'était une guerrière qui ne reculerait sous aucun prétexte d'autant plus que Gohan et sa famille allaient avoir besoin d'aide, et elle souhaitait se rendre la plus utile et importante aux yeux de tous.

''Si j'ai bien compris Neptune, nous allons affronter un monstre horrible aux facultés incroyables, c'est ça ? Gohan risque d'être bien mal puisqu'il ne connaît pas la moindre chose à ce sujet. Nous partons.'' Déclara le paternel avec vitalité et hardiesse, il ne laisserait rien arrivé à son fils aîné.

''Bien, nous partons vers l'ouest, nous arriverons peu après Gohan en espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé'' ce fut sur ses mots là qu'il décolla dans le ciel rouge, suivi de près par le groupe d'assaut nouvellement formé.

L'équipe presque composée que de membre de la famille royale, Pitaya n'en faisant pas partie, vola en direction de l'ouest sous le pseudo commandement de Shin alias Neptune.

Du côté de Gohan

Le Roi de tous les saiyans volait à une allure soutenue mais pas trop vive afin de rester à une distance où ce monstre de Végéta ne pourrait le repérer, mais où il pourrait toujours l'avoir à l'œil. Gohan réclamait vengeance, il voulait la peau de ce type qui avait osé faire du mal à son très cher père, mais avant de mettre un terme à sa pitoyable existence, Gohan décida de savoir où allait son ennemi afin de savoir ce à quoi vas servir l'énergie que Végéta à volé à son père.

Gohan sentait quelque énergies familières derrière lui mais croyant que ce n'était rien, il continua de poursuivre le saiyan aux cheveux en forme de flammes. Parmi les énergies qu'il crut ressentir se trouvait celle de son père, qui normalement était en train de se faire soigner par les infirmiers, il y avait celle de Raditz et de ses deux autres petits-frères, et encore plus troublant, l'énergie de Pitaya qui ne devrait pas être en état de voler, seulement de marcher dans le meilleur des cas. Gohan ne pouvait pas sentir la signature de Shin et Kibito dans le ki car ses deux êtres sont divins, de ce fait leur puissance ne peut être ressenti par ceux qui sont des simples mortels.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'ex prince des saiyans s'arrêta dans un immense désert que Gohan ne connaissait que de réputation, car selon ce que l'on lui avait dit, seul ceux ayant été banni ou qui cherchait un lieu d'exil se trouvait dans ce lieu, en fouillant dans les énergies présentes dans ce désert, Gohan n'en repéra qu'une petite dizaine, chiffre complètement ridicule lorsque l'on le compare à celui de la population saiyanne de l'époque qui s'élevait à neuf cent mille individus, chiffre en net progression depuis que Gohan était accédé au trône et qu'il avait appliqué un système relativement pacifique afin que l'espèce change de manière de vivre.

Voyant le salaud descendre près de quelque cailloux, le Roi le suivi toujours en toute discrétion, et se cacha derrière un grand rocher. Ce qu'il vu le surprit, plusieurs hommes, dont quelque saiyans, le reste étant de race inconnu, marchaient et s'agençaient à diverses taches comme déblayer la zone, comme s'ils étaient des esclaves. Végéta marcha vers un petit être chétif à la peau jaunâtre et aux yeux avides de pouvoir et il le lui remit le récipient contenant l'énergie de son père. A côté de cet être malsain, une grand être à la peau rouge et aux oreilles pointues attendait patiemment tel un garde du corps professionnel, un ''M'' était tatoué sur son front comme tous les autres hommes de la zone.

''Oh, voilà un nombre de kilis impressionnant Végéta ! Comme Boo va bientôt pouvoir ressusciter, je te laisse en vie malgré ton échec, rentre au vaisseau et garde le troisième étage, compris ?'' Dit-il d'une voix aiguë et grinçante.

''Vos désir sont des ordres mon maître, je vous remercie de votre clémence à mon égard'' l'adolescent s'agenouilla poliment et déclara sa tirade avant de se lever et de partir pour rentrer dans une étrange pièce ronde de quelque mètre carré avec une fenêtre au milieu.

Gohan était plus que surprit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de voir, son ennemi était donc l'esclave de cet être rachitique ? C'était pitoyable mais terriblement amusant pour le Roi, mais on lui avait appris à ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, ce qui est petit peut être vicieux, Freezer en était un parfait exemple.

Gohan ne connaissait ni le supérieur de Végéta, ni aucun des hommes qui travaillaient dans la zone mais leur signature dans le ki étaient purement mauvais et impurs, comme s'ils étaient pervertis par une magie noire. Le roi en frissonna rien que d'imaginer être sous le contrôle de quiconque, le fils aîné de Kakarot craignait bien trop la perte de sa liberté. Certes il était au sommet de sa planète et avait un métier des plus difficiles mais il se sentait absolument libre dans sa vie, c'était l'une des choses qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix perdre, au même titre que ses proches et son espèce. C'était pour lui une peur viscérale qui ne trouverait aucun fond.

Soudainement, le garde du corps de Babidi fixa l'endroit où était caché Gohan avec un petit sourire suffisant, il était évident que la position du Roi avait été révélé et que ce dernier allait devoir agir. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contenter d'observer et d'analyser de loin, il allait sûrement être temps d'aller à la bataille car il lui semblait évident que les êtres en face de lui était hostile.

''Dabra, élimine le déchet qui se cache derrière le rocher. Je vais rentrer à l'intérieur du vaisseau pour injecter les kilis dans le cocon de Boo.'' dit-il avec agacement, visiblement la présence du saiyan royal le dérangeait.

''Oui mon maître, je vous rejoindrais aussitôt que j'aurais fini.''

D'un pas sûr et affirmé, le Roi des démons s'élança avec puissance, leva la main et tenta de décharger une salve de ki directement sur le visage de Gohan, ce dernier malgré la surprise, réussis à mettre ses bras devant sa tête et contra le coup sauvage. Bien que le saiyan ce soit douté d'être attaqué, voir quelqu'un d'aussi puissant le stupéfia au plus haut point son adversaire n'était pas n'importe qui et il allait devoir se battre assez sérieusement pour le mettre k.o.

''Oh ? Tu es plutôt fort, saiyan ! Le roi des démons va te faire l'honneur de te tuer. As-tu une dernière volonté ?''

Ne trouvant pas de réponse correcte à une question aussi risible, le roi envoya son poing gauche à pleine vitesse dans l'abdomen de l'esclave de Babidi, faisant en sorte que ce dernier ne se relève pas dans la minute. Le coup fut si puissant, au même titre que la surprise qu'il ressentit, que le seigneur des démons s'écroula lamentablement au sol et cracha un peu de sang de sa bouche.

''Reste couché et je t'épargnerais, lèves-toi et tu mourras. Je pense avoir été suffisamment clair avec toi.''

Sur ses mots-là, le Roi des saiyans commença à marcher en direction de l'étrange bâtiment à la forme ovale, pensant très franchement que le Roi des démons était plus faible qu'il ne le pensait puisqu'il l'avait envoyé au tapis en un seul coup. Tant pis, il avait semblé être le plus puissant guerrier étranger de la planète, sa signature dans le ki l'assurant, mais il n'avait pas été capable de supporter un simple coup alors il ne valait pas la peine d'être achevé car il n'était pas une menace pour lui et son peuple. Alors qu'il pensait l'avoir vaincu à plat de couture, le démon paré de bleu se relevait et avait l'air en pleine forme physique.

''Où penses-tu aller misérable singe ?! Ne pense pas qu'un simple coup m'aurait mis au tapis, je me suis fait avoir par surprise c'est tout ! Je n'étais même pas à cinq pourcents de ma puissance totale, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe !''

Il commença à charger toute son énergie en un seul et unique point, comme s'il allait tenter de le tuer dans la seconde. Gohan sourit bêtement et abruptement, peut-être qu'il vaudrait finalement la peine qu'il aille en super saiyan 1. Décidant qu'il allait devoir y aller sérieusement, le roi illumina le lieu d'une belle aura dorée qui abasourdit sérieusement le Roi démon .

''Je ne pense pas que je devrais aller en super saiyan 2 pour toi, si ta puissance est aussi grande que je l'estime je vais devoir t'éliminer car tu représentes un risque pour l'espèce saiyan. Sauf si tu décides de quitter ma planète immédiatement, je te laisse le choix. Décide bien car je ne te le proposerais pas une seconde fois.''

''Tu ne me fais pas peur !'' hurla-il, sûr de lui et de ses capacités

Le démon bondit instantanément vers lui et tenta de lui asséner un violent crochet du droit dans bouche, bouche qu'il atteignit en toute simplicité. Le démon pensa que son attaque allait mettre son ennemi hors d'état de nuire mais il en fut tout autre, Gohan se tenait droit avec un petit sourire suffisant sur le visage il avait encaissé le coup sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Voyant que le démon était inquiété par sa résistance, le roi de tous les saiyans envoya son poing droit se loger directement dans les reins de son adversaire puis enchaîna les coups à toute vitesse. Il frappa sans cesse alors que le corps du démon faisait des mouvements agressifs dans le but de s'enfuir, en vain.

L'issue du combat était joué, personne n'aurait pu nier la victoire proche du Roi, son adversaire ne pouvait rien faire face à lui quand bien même il n'était qu'à trente pourcents de ses capacités. Ce combat était un jeux d'enfant sur toute la ligne, c'était si simple que Gohan aurait même voulu que ce combat n'ai pas eu lieu afin d'éviter la déception qui lui avait apporté. Le souverain des saiyans saisit le col du démon et le tenu calmement, observant son regard brisé suite à sa défaite.

''Tu es décevant, démon, je m'attendais vraiment à mieux…'' Voyant le sourire grotesque de son faible adversaire, le Roi demanda : ''Pourquoi souris-tu ? Tu es vaincu pourtant.''

''Je souris car… tu es mort !'' Il cracha une salive grisâtre directement dans le dogi de Gohan qui ne comprit pas la menace à laquelle il devait faire face. ''Personne ne peut sous-estimer le Roi des démons ! Ma salive t'a touché donc tu es mort.''

 _Sa salive ? Mais de quoi parle-il?_ En même temps qu'il se posait ses questions, le saiyan de sang-mêlé regarda ses vêtements, là où la salive ''dangereuse'' de son ennemi était censée l'avoir touché. Il ressentit une sensation extrêmement étrange au niveau du torse, comme s'il était pétrifié, enfin ce n'était pas ''comme'', son haut était fait de pierre. Profondément inquiété, il saisit son dogi et l'enleva avant que la pétrification n'ait le temps de le tuer, dès l'instant où il eut l'habit en main il le jeta par terre.

''Tu as eu de la chance… ce ne sera pas le cas la prochaine fois saiyan !''

 **''Dabra, ce combat suffit, revient auprès de moi. Tu n'as aucune chance de le vaincre, mais boo devrait bientôt revenir à la vie, la jauge d'énergie nécessaire à sa résurrection est à trois quart.''** La voix de Babidi résonna aux seules oreilles du démon.

Son adversaire semblait si calme que Gohan se demanda très nettement ce qui était en train de se passer, avait-il décidé d'une stratégie ? Où allait-il attaquer ? L'étrange créature qu'était son maître allait-il envoyer des renforts ? Un flux de questions importantes l'assaillit, mais il ne pouvait toujours y répondre, tous ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre froidement la suite des événements, même s'il pouvait attaquer le dieu démon il décida de ne pas le faire, décidant qu'il avait tout son temps, peut-être même que son ennemi lui donnerait des informations avant qu'il ne trouve et exécute pragmatiquement Végéta.

''Fils !'' Hurla une voix lointaine dans le dos de Gohan

L'adolescent se retourna immédiatement, bien trop heureux d'entendre la voix familière de Baddack, il était si heureux qu'il oublia la présence de Dabra, ce dernier voyant une opportunité de fuir ne s'en priva pas et l'exploita dans la seconde. Alors qu'il partait vers l'entrée du vaisseau immergé de Babidi, le saiyan attendait avec impatience l'arrivéd de ceux qu'il considérait être sa famille, Raditz et Baddack se posèrent devant lui et s'assurent qu'il était en bonne santé. Quelque seconde après ce fut au tour des garçons jumeaux et de Pitaya de se poser.

''Père, Raditz, Goten, Gôku, et Pitaya comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? La plupart d'entre vous étiez censé être blessé'' demanda-il avec curiosité

''Mon assistant Kibito a soigné vos amis, mais nous devons parler de choses importantes Gohan. Je suis Kaio Shin, le dieu suprême de notre univers. J'étais venu avec Kibito pour vous rencontrer mais nous sommes arrivé peu de temps après votre départ, nous aurions voulu vous prévenir des risques que vous alliez encourir mais nous n'avions pas eu le temps alors nous avons soigné les plus puissants guerriers disponibles et nous vous avons rattrapé, heureusement à temps.''

Gohan avait tiqué au moment où il avait entendu le mot 'Kaio', alors l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était le supérieur du Kaio du nord, celui qui avait entraîne son père dans sa chronologie originale. Il devait le respect à l'être qui était en face de lui et le Roi le savait, mais la raison de la présence d'un dieu aussi important était quelque chose qu'il devait prendre en compte, une fois qu'il aurait découvert le mystère de Végéta il devra parler avec le dieu suprême. Ce sera une discussion importante, sans aucun doute.

Mais s'il pensait que le démon Dabra était un adversaire surpuissant il pourrait se tromper, Gohan n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à le vaincre puis à l'achever, cet homme n'était pas une menace pour lui, peut-être pour les plus faibles de sa famille et le reste de l'espèce saiyan, mais il ne courait aucun risque. Néanmoins, la venue des deux dieux lui était très clairement bénéficiaire, Pitaya et son père avait été totalement soigné, il devrait les remercier pour cela.

''Je vois, vous êtes très clairement un être important et votre visite est une bonne chose pour mon peuple. Je tiens à vous remercier vous et votre 'assistant' pour avoir soigné mes proches. Sachez que je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais le démon que je viens d'affronter n'était qu'un faible et je ne risquais rien en le combattant. Était-ce lui qui vous qualifiez de danger ?''

''Dabra ne vous a… posé aucun risque ?! C'est impossible il est le Roi des démons, vous l'avez fait fuir juste comme ça ? Vous êtes si fort ! Mais pas assez pour vaincre Boo…''

''Boo ? Qui est-ce ?'' demanda simplement le Roi des saiyans

''Grand-frère le gros monstre boo est tout rose et surpuissant, ce qu'a dit le Messieurs !'' Déclara hâtivement le jeune Gôku, ''Il veut que l'on empêche de ressu...ressuscité je crois.''

''Un ennemi surpuissant ? Il vaut mieux que nous le gérions avant qu'il ne devienne une menace pour les plus faibles… néanmoins, vous resterez en retrait les petits, bien derrière nous, même toi Goten. Papa, Raditz et moi irons empêcher le démon de revenir. Maître Kaio Shin, Dabra est-il le plus puissant guerrier du sorcier ?''

''Je pense que oui sauf si Babidi a un autre combattant maléfique à sa solde, mais peu de personnes sont plus puissantes que Dabra. Je pense même que vous êtes le mortel le plus puissant qui existe dans notre univers Gohan, il n'y a que le dieu de la destruction qui vous soit supérieur mais nous ne pouvons compter sur lui qu'en cas de dernier recours car il est dans un profond sommeil…''

''Bien, nous y allons. Pitaya et les enfants resteront en retrait sauf s'il y a des ennemis de leurs niveau. Nous avons un problème plus important à régler qu'une discussion sur les être les plus puissants de la galaxie, même si j'aimerais bien rencontrer ce fameux 'dieu de la destruction'.''

Gohan était très clairement curieux de savoir qui était Beerus, le dieu de la destruction, était-il plus puissant que lui ? Si la réponse était positive alors le Roi aurait enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait combattre et progresser efficacement. En y regardant bien, dans le passé le fils de Baddack n'aurait jamais voulu et ni pensé qu'il aurait tant aimé les combats et les défis mais cette planète la transformé dans le bon sens. Il était un fier guerrier saiyan et non un érudit comme l'aurait voulu sa mère biologique, s'il était resté vivre avec Bulma il serait devenu un érudit et cela sans le moindre doute, mais ici sur la planète Végéta, le combat était une manière de vivre et un plaisir. Il était en perte de repère et voulait quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de s'attacher à la planète alors celui qui allait devenir le Roi des saiyans a profité de cela pour reprendre l'entraînement pour au final jamais le stopper.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher d'éliminer Boo, il commença a partir vers la pièce étrange qui était en réalité l'entrée du vaisseau spatial de Babidi qui était enterré sous terre afin de rester caché à ses yeux. Le majin qui menaçait la plénitude et la paix de sa planète ne devait absolument pas apparaître sur ses terres sinon il y avait un grand risque que tout bascule dans un monde de danger et de terreur. Bien sûr, Gohan n'avait pas oublié les Dragons Balls de Namek ou de la Terre mais il avait décidé de ne dérangeait les autres peuples extraterrestres que s'il le fallait vraiment, et ça ne devrait pas être le cas puisque le démon ne sortirait pas de là où il était enfermé, n'est-ce pas ?

Pitaya qui suivait la scène de loin était bouche bée par ce qu'elle entendait, elle savait qui était Boo grâce aux informations que leur avait prodiguées Kaio Shin mais voir la confiance et la sérénité de son Roi la rendit toute bienheureuse, comme si la planète ne risquait rien, _bien s_ _û_ _r que la planète ne risque rien Gohan est là pour nous protéger_ , pensait-elle. Tous les saiyans qui avaient été présent au tournoi savaient que le monstre qui était la source des plus noirs cauchemars de Kaio Shin n'était que de l'eau pour leur roi. Alors sûr que tout allait bien se passer et que le sorcier serait vaincu et tué, elle suivit les petits en les surveillants attentivement, ils étaient si joyeux et insouciants, prenant le temps de rire et de jouer quelque soit le lieu où le moment. Dans le prisme de leurs yeux enfantin, la belle saiyanne voyait la joie de vivre et la simplicité… et aussi une part agréable d'innocence, chose rarissime sur Végéta, même si c'était de plus en plus le cas grâce à la politique que Gohan avait mise en place.

A l'intérieur du vaisseau de Babidi

Le sorcier sournois était au fin fond de son vaisseau, planqué dans sa chambre avec le Roi des démons pour seule compagnie. Il avait déjà rempli d'énergie le cocon d'énergie de Boo et désormais il attendait que l'étrange saiyan rentre à l'intérieur de son navire spatial. Alors qu'il s'attendait à qu'un seul guerrier, il eut l'immense plaisir de découvrir qu'il y en avait bien plus, autrement dit, bien plus de puissance à récolter pour son précieux majin.

Parmi les nouveaux guerriers qui entouraient le Roi se trouvait Kaio Shin, l'immonde être qui avait assassiné son paternel et avait scellé le monstre immortel. Babidi détestait l'homme du plus profond de son guerre, il l'exécrait même mais il n'avait rien pu faire à l'époque où son père était mort… Mais les choses avaient grandement changé depuis ce horrible jour, désormais, le sorcier avait en sa compagnie le Roi des démons et un nouveau guerrier… Yakon, personne ne pourrait le vaincre même le dieu suprême, et puis même dans le pire des cas, Boo aurait le temps de ressuscité, il n'y avait pas à dire, le souhait du fils de Bibidi était près d'être exaucé.

Tandis que les combattants adverse s'exerçait à comprendre dans quel lieu il était, le sorcier décida d'envoyé l'un de ses meilleurs pions pour exécuté les saiyans…

Du côté des saiyans et de Kaio Shin

Tout le monde attendaient patiemment que la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrent, ils étaient coincé là, après avoir descendu jusqu'au premier sous-sol, ils se trouvèrent dans une pièce d'environ 502 avec un design assez particulier pour le peuple natif de la planète Végéta. Au milieu parfait de la pièce était observable un rond, juste un rond, puis en face de nos guerriers il y avait une porte semblable à celle qui permettait l'accession au navire du mage noir.

Cela devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'ils s'observaient entre eux, tachant de déterminé ce qu'ils devaient faire. Baddack avait eu l'idée de faire exploser la porte pour descendre encore plus bas, mais Neptune lui dit que le moindre choc pourrait permettre le réveil du démon, alors en tant qu'homme intelligent et sage, le père de Gohan décida de suivre le conseil, néanmoins il gardait en tête l'idée de tout faire exploser pour aller plus vite. Les jumeaux, eux, s'amusaient à jouer à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ou à saute mouton, question de faire passer le temps plus rapidement, Raditz les surveillants attentivement en espérant qu'aucun des deux ne se battent à cause d'une chamaillade, il fallait éviter le retour d'une créature qui avait terrorisé l'univers tout entier il y a quelque millier d'années. Le dieu suprême et son assistant discutaient des différentes manières qu'ils avaient pour passer à travers des pièges tordu du sorcier alors que Roi et Pitaya blablataient sur la décoration intérieur et sur le fait que Babidi n'avait ''aucun goût''. Lors de son combat contre Dabra, Gohan avait perdu son haut, gênant alors la saiyanne, mais Kibito avait crée un habit Orange étrange comme l'avait désiré le plus puissants des saiyans. Un habit comparable en tout point avec le GI de son père biologique, néanmoins afin de mettre sa marque, le guerrier quémanda que l'inscription '' Saiyans'' soit inscrite dans son dos en caractère saiyans. Grâce à cela, il pu discuter en toute tranquillité avec celle qui l'intriguait.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila l'identité du premier ennemi, c'était un extraterrestre de taille moyenne au crane incroyablement allongé. Il portait une armure vaguement stylisé de l'armée de Freezer, hormis cela, son regard était particulièrement acerbe et noir comme le laissait supposé son ''M'' sur le front. Il s'avançait avec une démarche ferme et autoritaire, un sourire suffisant sur son visage enfin il pourrait tuer quelqu'un, cela faisait longtemps.

''Je suis Pui Pui, sachez que je vais mettre un terme à toute vos vies mais comme je suis clément, je vous laisse choisir qui me combattra en premier, puis en second.'' Son ton était sévère et sec, vu son sourire, la sanction appliqué au perdant était claire comme de l'eau.

Les protecteur de la paix se regardèrent durant quelque seconde, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient considérablement plus puissant que le type en face d'eux quiconque du groupe pouvait y aller à cœur joie. Le patriarche déclina, de même pour Raditz et Gohan, pour eux il n'y aurait strictement aucun défi à tuer le minable. Du côté des moins puissants, Pitaya sembla désabusé car l'être en face d'elle ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde mais cela n'était pas le cas pour les deux plus jeunes garçons de la famille royale. Gôku et Goten tremblaient de joie et frétillaient à l'idée d'un bon combat, aucun des jumeaux n'avaient eu un véritable duel lors du tournoi, certes ils s'étaient affronté mais c'était plus un jeux qu'autre chose alors que là il y avait un inconnu assez puissant. Les deux saiyans les plus âges eurent des réactions similaires, ils pouvaient laisser les petits vaincre le désolant et navrant guerrier en face d'eux, aucuns risque de défaite à l'environ. Baddack hocha la tête vers les deux gamins, qui sautèrent de joie et se tapèrent dans les mains sous le regard désolé de Neptune et Kibito qui se demandaient bien comment des êtres pareils pouvaient bien exister.

''Allons-y Goten ! On va le vaincre en deux minutes avec nos techniques spéciales !'' déclara noblement le plus grand des deux garçons. Il n'eut qu'en guise de réponse un hochement de tête et un sourire amusé.

Puipui les regarda avec consternation et dégoût, comme était-il possible de laisser les gamins aller au charbons en premier, encore plus face à lui ! Était-ce donc une blague de mauvais goût ? Il l'espérait vraiment pour eux car l'extraterrestre n'hésiterait absolument pas à torturer les gamins avant de les tuer. Son ordre était d'essoré et de pomper toute l'énergie possible et imaginable qu'avaient ses adversaires, et ce n'était pas la peine de dire à quel point ce travail lui importait, il était très fier de garder le premier niveau car personne ne le passerait il était l'un des plus puissant gardiens de Babidi, maintenant il était temps de le prouver aux yeux des misérables saiyans qui l'entourait.

D'un instant à l'autre il fonça vers les enfants avec un rictus mauvais, _Oh ce que ça va être plaisant_ ricanait-il intérieurementalors qu'il balançait son pied de droite à gauche pour faucher et mettre à terre ses minuscules ennemis. Néanmoins, il ne toucha que de l'air, troublé il recula en arrière et zyeuta la zone de son regard fatigué, finalement il remarqua enfin la présence de Gôku qui était au-dessus de lui, ses paumes se joignaient et ressemblaient à des crocs débordant d'énergie bleu. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, Puipui ressentait une peur profonde, mais il ne pouvait pas y passer même si l'attaque semblait magnifiquement superbe. L'homme du premier étage croisa ses bras pour se défendre et attendit que la sanction viennent, gardant toujours le regard sur le premier, ignorant le second.

''Kaméhaméha !'' Rugi le jumeau de Goten

L'être immonde s'était préparé juste à temps pour recevoir l'attaque mais il décida à la dernier seconde d'essayé d'esquiver la vague bleuté car elle n'était pas suffisamment rapide pour le toucher, il se propulsa alors d'un bond hâtif vers l'arrière sans regardait ce qu'il l'attendait, alors qu'il était satisfait d'avoir évité la poutre de ki il en oublia l'autre jumeau, erreur qu'il regratta dans la seconde car un menu poing était rentré en contact avec sa colonne vertébrale, ses os craquèrent bruyamment et il s'écroula lamentablement en avant. Lors de sa chute inexorable il tenta vainement de se rattraper avec les mains mais la douleur était tel qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et il finit par cracher son sang mêlé de salive sur le carrelage blanc de la salle. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher mais il tenta de se relever juste pour rechuter l'instant d'après, il retenta encore et encore sous les yeux de ceux qui l'avaient rendu comme ça, qui l'avait rendu infirme à vie, vie qui était fini. Il allait périr maintenant, sans pouvoir se défendre, sans rien pouvoir faire, sans avoir d'aide, sans sa dignité. Il était touché dans le cœur, après avoir vendu son âme au sorcier il mourrait en suppliant que ce dernier ne vienne à son aide, il supplia, non il pria l'aide de son maître mais il n'eut qu'un silence sans réponse.

''On a gagné frérot, on l'a vaincu !'' retentit l'une des voix enfantine à ses oreilles, '' On fait quoi maintenant ? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, on le prend avec nous Papa ?'' Pour une fois, Puipui quémanda la pitié à ses ennemis il voulait ardemment survivre et ne pas finir son existence ici.

''Non, il ne vaudrait mieux pas le prendre avec nous, il pourrait causer des problèmes mais c'est vrai qu'il ne peut plus marcher… Nous pourrions lui extorquer quelque petites informations n'est-ce pas ?''

''Papa, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose à montrer aux petits, ils n'ont même pas compris qu'ils l'ont rendu infirme. Mieux vaudrait le récupérer avec nous et le garder en tant que prisonnier, je pense que cela serait bien mieux. Tu pourras te défouler contre Dabra, père.''

''Tss, qu'il en soit ainsi, je me contenterait du démon. Raditz ! Prends le faible avec toi, nous descendons au second sous-sol, la porte est ouverte dès l'instant où le faible a perdu.''

Sur ces paroles là, le fils récupéra le corps du faible dans ses bras puissant, l'homme était tombé dans le coma dès l'instant où il avait entendu qu'il serait gardé comme prisonnier. Le saiyans aux cheveux longs trouvait qu'il était ridicule, _un guerrier préfère mourir avec son honneur qu'avec son déshonneur en temps normal_ , pensait-il avec franchise. Cet être ne lui inspirait que le dégoût, il ne valait pas la pitié de Gohan, son père avait pour une fois raison, il aurait dû mourir. Une fois le corps posé sur ses épaules, le saiyan suivi ses camarades qui était déjà partit devant lui. Il sauta dans le trou et sa vison fut brouillé par le noir durant l'espace de quelque seconde, puis il retrouva la lumière lorsqu'il atterrit dans la pièce du second étage. Sa famille se tenait debout devant un être étrangement grossier et morbide, un espèce de monstre difforme de deux mètres de haut. Sa peau verdâtre semblait grasse et il y avait plein de petite cornes qui ressortaient de son corps, il avait l'air absolument dégueulasse et ses longue griffes noires de quarante centimètre n'aidait clairement pas à le voir sous un autre angle.

''Je suppose que ça va être ton tour Raditz ! Ni moi, ni papa n'avons envie de combattre, je prendrais Végéta et papa s'occupera de Dabra donc il me semble que ce soit à ton tour frérot !'' dit le roi avec un sourire simple vers son frère, ''amuse-toi bien, il semble assez puissant !''

''Ne t'en fais pas mon frère, je vais le rétamer d'ici deux minutes. Tu vas voir que gros comme il est, il ne pourra pas égaler ma vitesse, ça va être un jeux d'enfant.'' déclara-il sûr de lui, rien ne pouvant le faire douter.

La créature caqueta avec amusement suite aux dires de son nouvel duelliste, voilà un arrogant qui va goûter à ses crocs et ses griffes. Alors que le monstre regardait et analysait son futur challenger, ce dernier posait au sol le corps de son camarade du premier étage, Puipui avait beau être plus incompétent que lui, il allait falloir se méfier plus qu'il ne le pensait du groupe en face de lui, peut-être que ce match à mort ne serait pas aussi simple et plaisant qu'il ne le pensait.

Raditz marcha calmement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, s'arrêtant seulement à trente centimètre du corps anguleux de son adversaire, puis il le fixa sans détourner le regard. Tout son sérieux était dans la bataille qui allait suivre, il était focus sur Yakon et rien ne pourrait lui faire perdre son attention. Le fils cadet de Baddack et de Gine augmenta brusquement sa puissance de combat et lui fit atteindre son paroxysme sous sa forme normale, tous tiquèrent et restèrent admiratif de sa puissance qui avait bien profiter du Boost Zenkai, il avait atteint une puissance considérable. Afin de démontrer sa supériorité face au démon à l'allure grossière, il envoya sa main ferme se fracasser directement dans la mâchoire carré de Yakon qui partit s'écraser contre le mur sans rien pouvoir faire pour contre attaquer. Alors que la victime de l'adolescent se levait, il vu une lumière mauve illuminer toute la pièce, le risque de mal finir était important, jamais il ne devait être touché par cela. La créature fonça à toute vitesse vers son ennemi, espérant lui trouer le ventre ou lui trancher la gorge avant que son attaque ne soit totalement chargé. Sa patte fendit l'air et devait bientôt frapper le saiyan aux cheveux long, il était proche du but mais il ne l'atteignit qu'à l'abdomen, ne lui causant qu'une vague plaie saignante qui cicatriserait d'ici peu.

''Tu es rapide, je te le concède, peut-être devrais-je y aller à fond ?'' rigola-il simplement en regardant le visage déconfit de la bête, ''Ouais je vais y aller à fond, juste pour toi.''

Lentement, la panique du benêt s'élargit, si Raditz était aussi fort qu'il le laissait sous entendre alors il ne pourrait rien faire pour gagner sans utiliser sa compétence spéciale, peut-être que maître Babidi le téléporterait lui et ses ennemis sur sa planète natale, si jamais ses deux ingrédients étaient présents alors sa victoire ne ferait aucun doute. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait avec crainte sur les risques que représentait le saiyan chevelu, le chevelu en question laissa toute sa puissance brûler hors de lui et illuminer ce lieu par son aura doré, il changea la température ambiante ne serait-ce qu'avec sa transformation et la gravité de la pièce doubla au strict minimum, lui ne le sentit pas mais Gôku et Pitaya tombèrent au sol n'arrivant pas à se relever. Baddack et Gohan allèrent les aider assez vite et les soulevèrent pendant que le combat reprenait de plus belle.

Le super saiyan avait enfoncé son bras tout entier dans le ventre de la créature, il le leva et le propulsa avec son bras en l'envoyant tâter la résistance du plafond, ce qui fit tomber quelque pierre sur la créature qui gisait au sol. La douleur était phénoménale et incroyablement vivace dans les zones où il avait reçu les impacts surpuissant, il y avait une classe d'écart entre eux et il le savait très bien mais le match était toujours jouable s'il parvenait à user de ses capacités. ''Maître, envoyez-nous sur ma planète, là je pourrais les vaincre.''

Alors que la lumière doré brillait a avec éclat dans la pièce lorsque toute les autres sources de luminosités s'éteignirent, le sol habituellement fait en carrelage laissa place à un sol rocheux irrégulier. Seule la lumière émise par Raditz pouvait être vu, laissant coi tous les autres, Yakon était lui très satisfait du changement, et il fixait Raditz comme l'on fixerait un steak appétissant. Déterminé à en faire son repas du jour, il ouvrit grand la gueule et commença à aspirer l'air ambiant, attirant l'aura du super saiyan dans sa gueule, toute l'aura était désormais avalé par le monstre qui en demandait encore. Tout s'était passé si vite que personne n'avaient totalement compris ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils étaient dans le noir complet, d'autant plus qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu qui leur était totalement inconnu.

''Vous êtes sur mon monde natal, la planète Noire. Considérez vous comme mort, je vais savourer chacune de vos attaques avec du ki…'' Déclara-il avec un sourire suffisant sur son hideux visage

''Voilà donc son pouvoir… Frérot fait gaffe à toi, on interviendra si besoin.'' Indiqua Gohan

''Hé, je suis capable de m'en occuper tout seul, nul besoin de ton aide pour ce type. De toute façon, il ne représente aucun risque, admire la défaite que je vais lui infliger.''

L'ennemi du groupe commença à bouger autour du saiyan, décrivant des cercles parfait, afin d'effrayer son duelliste, il caqueta avec exagération, donnant au lieu une ambiance encore plus malsaine et terrifiante, parfois on entendait un caillou rouler sur le sol. D'un coup tous les bruits cessèrent, et le calme fut durant quelque instants, puis brusquement une série de bruits secs se fit entendre, quelque seconde interruption dans cet échange eut lieu, puis un ultime son résonna, Yakon venait de mettre Raditz face contre terre. Le saiyan de sang-pur se releva d'un bond et s'embrasa d'une flamme doré, prorogeant l'éclat de la puissance dans les environs.

''J'avoue que tu es plutôt puissant mais j'ai trouvé un moyen pour te vaincre, monstre ! Je te mets au défi d'absorber toute mon énergie si tu es capable !'' dit-il avec un léger sourire sur ses traits.

''Ooh, un repas gratuit ne se refuse pas !'' Lui aussi souriait cependant c'était pour d'autre raison

Le fils cadet de Baddack et de Gine enfonça ses pieds profondément dans le sol et se concentra, il plaça son bras gauche derrière lui et il fléchit son autre bras vers l'avant, pointant le cœur de son adversaire. ''Allez, vas-y !'', hurla-il alors qu'il sentait son énergie le quitter, sentant que la sensation était beaucoup trop dominante à son goût, il força ses forces secretes à sortir en dehors de lui, espérant surcharger de ki son adversaire Raditz était persuadé que Yakon ne pouvait pas avaler trop d'énergie, alors il brisa les limites de son ki et inonda de lumière le monstre qui se goinfrait joyeusement. Il ne semblait aucunement dans une mauvaise situation, alors qu'à contrario, le fier saiyan l'était, il fallait donc qu'il passe au plan B. Il avait place adroitement sa main droite de manière à pouvoir utilisé sa nouvelle technique, qui était en cours de développement depuis une année entière, certes la puissance ne serait pas incroyable car il se sentait trop fatigué pour pouvoir se donner au maximum. Alors que Yakon engouffrait sa précieuse aura de super saiyan, le bras de Raditz se tendit lentement, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sente le coup venir sur lui, cela aurait pu être une mauvaise chose. Dans la même seconde, une longue lame de ki se borda autour de la main de Raditz puis elle s'allongea d'un simple coup jusqu'à pénétré le thorax du monstre. Les yeux de la bêtes cessèrent de bouger et leur signe de vie firent de même, lentement il commença à tomber vers l'avant alors que le sang jaillissait de sa plaie béante et de sa bouche.

Le saiyan tourna le dos et laissa son énergie allumé comme source de lumière pour ses amis, il avait un peu de mal à marcher, chose que repéra Gohan qui saisit son frère en le félicitant tapageusement, fier de le voir gagner un combat si peu évident de premier abord. Les deux garçons rejoignirent le groupe qui les attendaient patiemment.

''Bien, la porte du troisième étage est ouverte, nous pouvons stopper Boo d'ici peu, allons-y.'' les interpella Kaio Shin.

Tous suivirent le dieu suprême dans la descente au troisième étage, mais ceux qui étaient agité dans le groupe ce trouvait être Pitaya et Gohan, tous deux en voulaient à mort à Végéta pour ce qu'il s'était passé dans le tournoi. La saiyanne lui en voulait plus que le Roi, elle avait terriblement envie de le tuer, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis très longtemps, un temps lointain où elle était, comme tous les saiyans, serviteur de Freezer. Sa colère envers l'ex prince était assez incontrôlable, elle réclamait vengeance au plus profond d'elle pour faire subir à Végéta la même peur qui lui avait fait connaître elle voulait le voir mort.

Gohan, lui, souhaitait mettre hors d'état de nuire le majin dès lors qu'il avait apprit de Neptune qu'il était sous le contrôle de Babidi, certes il s'était laissé dominer par sa haine et ses sentiments néfaste mais il rester d'un certain côté, un être relativement bon. Il était loin d'être innocent, et le Roi le savait parfaitement mais pourtant il ne voulait plus le tuer, tuer était une chose qui le rebutait fortement, alors s'il pouvait éviter de tuer, il le ferait le fils aîné de Baddack ne tuerait que ceux qu'il doit tuer pour la survie de son peuple et de la galaxie, Babidi et Dabra faisait partie de la liste des futurs mort pour la sécurité des saiyans, ils étaient trop dangereux pour continuer à vivre car ils représentaient une menace pour l'univers tout entier.

Le comportement de Pitaya l'inquiétait d'une certaine manière, il n'était pas stupide et savait bien qu'elle voulait se venger, peut-être même jusqu'à aller à tuer le saiyan manipulé. Gohan ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser d'elle, mais il se doutait de quelque chose, il se doutait de ressentir un sentiment bien connu, il se doutait d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Tout cela n'était que des doutes alors il n'était pas sûr de lui mais les doutes l'assaillaient depuis la finale du tournoi, voire même un peu avant cela, ses impressions s'étaient confirmé au moment où il avait eu peur de la voir venir combattre à ses côtes, il avait peur qu'elle ne se blesse sérieusement en affrontant un des serviteurs de Babidi. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était une guerrière puissante dans les standard actuelle de la société saiyan, elle avait profité de la capacité unique des saiyans lors d'une guerison était complété, le Boost Zenkai, sa force devait être passé d'environ 25 000 à 50 000 ou peut-être même plus, la vérité étant que Gohan ne le savait aucunement car il ne l'avait plus vu combattre depuis le tournoi. Il souffla un coup alors qu'il atterrissait au niveau du troisième étage, peut-être bien qu'elle méritait d'affronter Végéta à sa place, pourvu qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal sinon il interviendrait pour éviter cela.

''Pitaya, tu veux avoir ta revanche contre Végéta, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Bien sûr que je le veux, pourquoi cette question ?'' demanda-elle avec un mince espoir que Gohan lui propose de se battre.

''J'estime que tu mérites plus de te battre avec lui que moi. Je n'interviendrais que s'il te blesse ou si tu me le demande, alors si tu veux l'affronter, tu le peux.'' déclara-il la boule au ventre, sa principale inquiétude était qu'elle ne se blesse lors de ce combat.

Elle mit deux secondes avant de saisir complètement ce que Gohan venait de lui dire, lui avait-il demandé si elle voulait se taper avec Végéta ? Elle cligna des yeux de surprise, mais elle se ressaisit très vite, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses menus lèvres. ''Sérieusement, tu me laisse m'en occuper ? Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir !'' assura-elle avec joie et bonheur, ''je vais enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à sa misérable vie.'' continua-elle avec un petit sourire.

''Non. Tuer c'est tuer, le faire c'est perdre une partie de son âme et de sa bonne conscience je t'en empêcherait s'il le faut. Personne ne mérite la mort, surtout pas un homme qui a été réduit en esclavage par un sorcier maléfique, Végéta s'excusera une fois qu'il sera sortie de cet état.''

''Végéta n'est pas si mauvais que ce que tu as vue, il n'est plus le même à cause du sorcier, je le connais depuis longtemps, nous aurions dû être dans le même commando lui et moi. Les choses en changé pour le mieux, que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi, mais on s'est rapproché ces dernières années il est presque comme mon meilleur ami, alors je t'empêcherais de le tuer s'il le faut.'' Intervient Raditz

''Très bien, mais il prendra ses coups.'' rétorqua-elle avec un ton dur.

Tous restèrent à attendre patiemment jusqu'à ce que leur vœu du moment soit exaucé…

A suivre


	13. Le navire de Babidi 2

Chapitre 13

Le navire de Babidi 2

La porte du troisième étage s'ouvrit lentement sous les yeux impatients des saiyans, ils allaient enfin pouvoir revoir Végéta et lui parler. Le combat semblait inévitable pour beaucoup d'entre eux, mais Raditz était persuadé de pouvoir convaincre son ami de revenir dans le droit chemin, le chevelu était sûr de lui lorsqu'il pensait pouvoir le ramener avec eux vivant. Gohan, lui de son côté était moins sûr de pouvoir faire revenir l'ex prince, le fait étant que ce dernier le haïssait au plus haut point et qu'il ne l'écouterait pas, quand bien même ses paroles seraient valables. Néanmoins, le Roi espérait vraiment que le majin fasse son retour auprès de la cour saiyan, secrètement, le fils aîné de Baddack souhaitait que Végéta retourne dans le chemin du bien et rejoigne son commando nouvellement formé, il y avait pensé en attendant son arrivée.

Alors que tous guettaient la porte, une ombre vêtue de noir sortit de l'obscurité et la silhouette mince de Végéta se montra à tous. Un mince sourire pouvait être vu sur son visage malgré les cernés et la fatigue accrue, son regard zyeuta l'intégrité de la salle et s'arrêta sur trois personne en particuliers.

''Eh bien, voilà donc le pitoyable Roi et sa 'magnifique' horde… Qu'importe, je vais me faire le plaisir de vous torturer avant de vous achever. Vous ne pouvez plus faire grand-chose pour arrêter la résurrection de Boo, il en est à plus de trois-quart. Bientôt, je vais pouvoir conquérir la galaxie comme mon père le souhaitait avant que tu ne le détrône et qu'il ne meure de maladie. Tu as ruiné mon existence Gohan !''

''Tu m'en veux car je t'ai pris ton trône et amené les saiyans à devenir pacifiste ? Regardes-toi dans une glace Végéta, as-tu vu ce que tu es devenu ? Tu n'es qu'un esclave sans honneur !''

''Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça !'' hurla-il de rage en fonçant vers son suzerain

Le fils de Baddack ne broncha pas le moins du monde et resta bien fixé sur ses appuis, lentement, il se décala vers la gauche et saisit le poing hargneux du gardien du troisième étage. Les deux se livrent à un duel de regard durant presque une minute jusqu'à l'intervention de Pitaya, cette dernière frappa durement le ventre de son ancien agresseur et le fit tomber à la renverse sur le sol.

''C'est moi ton adversaire, et non Gohan.'' Une pointe de colère évidente dans sa voix

Elle n'eut de réponse qu'un stupide rire insolent avant que la bataille commence, les deux se tournant l'un autour de l'autre, essayant de trouver la meilleure position et une faille dans la garde adverse avant de procéder à un coup de semonce. Une ambiance stressante était ressentie par tous ceux dans la pièce, chacun intéressé par le combat pour une raison qui leur étaient propres. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant cinq longues minutes avant que la saiyanne ait décidée de commencer d'attaquer. Elle recula de quelque mètre et utilisa le mur comme appui, elle utilisa ses pieds pour se propulser à haute vitesse vers lui, répétant l'opération alors qu'il esquivait difficilement chaque murs tremblèrent bruyamment alors que tous étaient choqués par la vitesse du combat, même les supers saiyans ne savaient plus trop quoi pensaient de ce qu'ils voyaient, était-ce réellement des guerriers moyens ?

Le groupe des héros regardait le match en toute sérénité et tranquillité, pour eux tout allait bien, mais deux membres important d'entre eux craignaient que cela ne soit pas le cas. Kibito et Neptune pensaient à raison que les chocs répétés dans la pièce pourraient mener à la résurrection de Boo, et ça, personne ne le souhaitait. Le dieu supreme était même persuadé que le seuil de puissance requis pour le démon était d'environ quatre-vingt dix pourcents, soit à deux doigts de la débandade, mais ils ne pouvaient s'aventurer plus profondément dans le navire que si les gardiens de chaque étages étaient vaincu. Autrement dit, ils ferraient mieux de vaincre tous ceux qui restent à vaincre avant que Boo ne soit ressuscité, mais pour cela il faudrait que les combats forcés se finissent au plus vite. La situation était terriblement stressante pour lui, car il ne fessait qu'observer la suite des événements sans pouvoir réellement agir en conséquence.

''Pitaya, dépêchez-vous de finir ce combat car sinon Boo pourrait finir par revenir à la vie !''

Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent durant quelque secondes, regardants celui qui avait osé les interrompre durant un moment si intense. Végéta ignora l'homme et profita du peu de temps gagné pour reprendre son souffle, alors que Pitaya hochait la tête, même si elle tenait absolument à vaincre son adversaire, elle savait parfaitement que le démon pourrait causer bien plus de problèmes que l'ex-prince. Décidant d'y aller à fond, elle se remit en position et commença à charger son énergie pour libérer tout ce qu'elle avait en elle.

''Kaio Shin ou non, j'en ai marre d'attendre vos ordres ; je vais creuser un trou jusqu'à l'étage prochain et tabasser ce foutu démon !'' cria Baddack, commençant à en avoir sérieusement assez d'être en stand-by.

 _Oh non_. Tout se déroulait de plus en plus mal pour Neptune, la peur s'accentuait, son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort alors que l'énergie sortant de la paume de Baddack était de plus en plus imposante. Une boule de ki d'un diamètre de cinquante centimètres atteignit alors le carrelage du troisième étage, et creusa son bout de chemin jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, Shin prit son temps pour analyser les choses en espérant fortement que l'explosion qu'il n'avait pu endiguer n'avait pas été la source du réveil de majin Boo. Une épaisse fumée se dégagea du trou nouvellement créé par le saiyan trentenaire, le dieu suprême n'eut pas même le temps de cligner des yeux que deux ombres se faufilèrent vers l'ultime étage, le laissant, lui, à la traîne derrière eux. Il serait bien resté avec Gohan afin de rester avec le plus fort du groupe, mais par malheur, si Boo venait à se réveiller, il ferait mieux de se tenir en face de lui pour pouvoir agir au plus vite.

Végéta trembla de peur lorsqu'il regarda l'énergie se défouler et s'amuser à détruire l'étage qu'il était censé garder, premièrement, il risquait d'attiser le courroux de son maître, risquant donc d'y perdre la vie dans d'affreuses souffrances. Il fallait absolument pour lui qu'il se rattrape en vainquant la saiyanne en face de lui, mais la situation commençait à tourner en son désavantage, certes ses compétences martiales et physiques avaient été améliorées par le sortilège mais il en restait tout à fait normal, en vérité, il profitait de la faiblesse de ses ennemis pour paraître plus résistant qu'il ne l'était, mais en face d'une personne d'un niveau équivalent aux siens… Il n'avait juste qu'un léger avantage physique, mais rien de vraiment transcendant. Dire qu'il était juste fatigué serait un grand euphémisme, car en réalité, il était totalement épuisé et vidé de son endurance, alors qu'à contrario son adversaire semblait encore dans une forme décente. Dès l'instant où il vit toute la puissance énergétique rassemblée par l'élégante guerrière, il commença à sérieusement se demander s'il allait survivre, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de résister, il le fallait, il le devait, il le voulait de toute son âme.

La toute-puissance du désespoir le saisi fermement et le planta profondément dans le sol encore présent, et il cria de toutes ses forces en croisant ses bras au-dessus de son visage, afin d'éviter la décapitation certaine. Un faisceau vert grandissant fonça alors vers lui et souffla son souffle ardent sur sa silhouette. La majorité de son corps reçut la grande attaque et il en tomba à la reverse, brûlé plus que sérieusement, dans sa chute il ferma les yeux et jura qu'il s'en sortirait. Il n'était pas type d'homme à périr comme cela.

''Bien, allons-y maintenant'' déclara la saiyanne avec un petit sourire

A l'étage inférieur, cinq minutes plus tard

''Tu es plus puissant que je ne le pensais, démon !'' disait un homme musclé entourée d'une aura dorée.

''Ne pense pas que tu puisses me vaincre… tu es bien plus faible que ton fils. Sur mon honneur, je jure de te vaincre pour effacer la disgrâce que j'ai subie.'' Dabra le roi des démons était clairement fatigué, physiquement et mentalement, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer devant un adversaire, d'autant plus que celui qui était en face de lui était d'un niveau abordable. L'être à la peau rouge lança une imposante salve de ki pour faire reculer son adversaire au sol.

Baddack fit un pas vers la droite, esquivant la boule d'énergie concentrée. Un mince rictus se dessina sur les lèvres sèches du héro du peuple, il avait toutes ses chances contre le gardien du quatrième étage. Certes, il n'affrontait pas quelqu'un d'aussi puisant qu'il ne le voulait, mais au moins il affrontait quelqu'un capable de lui tenir tête ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes. Depuis qu'il avait affronté et vaincu Cold, plus personne, hormis son fils adoptif n'avait pu lui tenir tête longtemps, court était leur match puisqu'il gagnait continuellement, mais enfin un challenger pointait le bout de son nez. Il allait bien s'amuser avec lui…

Dabra qui fixait son adversaire depuis le ciel était totalement concentré, il avait testé son ennemi du jour avec plusieurs attaques, que ce soit avec du ki ou avec des attaques au corps-à-corps, mais rien n'y faisait, ses offensives étaient toujours bloqués ou contrés. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait sa botte cachée, sa précieuse lame démoniaque qu'il peut invoquer à volonté lui servira bien pour prendre par surprise le saiyan trentenaire, le tuerait-il de face ou de dos ? Amusante question, n'est-ce pas ? L'esclave de Babidi connaissait néanmoins la réponse à sa question, il n'y avait rien de plus savoureux que d'arracher la vie de son ennemi en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pouvoir profiter de la luxure de la guerre était un immense privilège, qu'il était heureux d'être un seigneur démon !

Il fonça alors sans attendre vers le guerrier doré et tenta de lui assener un uppercut du gauche avant de continuer avec un coup de coude du droit, pendant le super saiyan bloquait son attaque venant de la gauche, mais une fois n'était pas coutume, ses deux attaques furent brillamment contrées par l'homme qui scintillait d'une folle énergie. ''Putain !'' hurla le plus faible des deux de frustration, puis il se désengagea avant de se figer dans une position de défense quelque mètres plus loin, espérant qu'il aurait quelque secondes pour mieux récupérer son souffle. Il lui fallait attendre le moment idéal pour le planter avec sa belle épée courbée, s'il perdait l'effet de surprise alors il se retrouverait dans une situation des plus délicates.

''Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable ? Gohan a bien dû s'amuser avec toi, mais sache que moi je ne m'amuse pas avec les laquais d'un ridicule sorcier. Tu ne dois ta survie qu'à ta chance insolente, mais sache que je vais discipliner cette insolence !'' cria-il avec véhémence avant de se volatiliser rapidement.

Il avait honte. Il avait la boule au ventre. Il avait peur, peur de mourir, jamais il n'avait été si surpassé que ce jour-ci. Il était la honte des démons. Il était la honte de sa lignée. Il était seul. Il était qu'un simple esclave destiné à être manipulé comme un simple outil. Il était destiné à mourir, tout cela car il avait eu un sursaut d'orgueil en acceptant l'offre du sorcier. **Il regrettait tout**.

Tremblant de tout son être, il fouilla la pièce de droite à gauche puis de haut en bas, avant de se tourner pour répéter la même opération. ''Mauvaise direction, le faible !'', entendu-il avant de se retourner pour recevoir un coup lourd dans l'abdomen, abdomen qui fut si choqué qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, secoué de spasme, le sang jaillissant allégrement de sa bouche en direction du carrelage. Le poing de Baddack se balança une nouvelle fois avec plus de force et de fougue, puis il répéta encore et encore le geste jusqu'à que Dabra ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut avec un petit geste que Baddack essuya le sang mauve qui s'étalait sur l'intégralité de sa main. La sensation le grisa mais il se reprit bien vite à son goût... _Au moins il résista un peu_ , pensa-il alors qu'il regardait l'homme gisant à ses pieds, _dois-je le laisser en vie ?Il ne mérite même pas que je le finisse...Pitoyable. J'imagine que Gohan souhaiterai_ _t_ _que je lui laisse une seconde chance._

''Papa !'' hurla la voix familière de son fils aîné, suivi de près par Pitaya. ''Tu as eu le démon ? Il semble être encore en vie… Tant mieux, je ne pense pas qu'il soit une menace vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis.''

''Et il se prétendait 'Roi des démons', même Raditz aurait pu le vaincre.''

''Hé, je l'aurais vaincu en moins de temps que toi !'' rétorqua le chevelu qui avait assisté au combat depuis le début.

''Vous en parlez tous comme s'il était faible, mais pourtant il faisait peur à messieurs Neptune…''

Le dieu suprême et son assistant étaient d'ailleurs présents dans la pièce où avait eu lieu le combat mais à la vue inquiétante du seigneurs des démons ils s'étaient planqué dans un coin et avaient patiemment attendu que le combat se finisse.

''Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre étrange puissance, Dabra est l'un des êtres les plus craints de tout l'univers ! Il n'y a que le dieu de la destruction et Boo qui lui sont clairement supérieurs, et vous aussi, hormis Pitaya et les enfants jumeaux.'' résonna la voix du grand serviteur.

Alors que le serviteur à la peau rougeâtre s'acharnait à expliquer pourquoi le Roi des démons était un adversaire craint et reconnu pour sa cruauté, la porte qui devait mener au cocon de Boo restait bien évidemment fermé. Les saiyans qui n'avaient aucun intérêt à écouter l'inédit discours déjà entendu de Kibito, remarquèrent que la porte n'était toujours pas ouverte, ce qui aurait dû être le cas. Ils avaient vaincu le plus remarquable des champions du sorcier jaune mais il aurait été se voiler la face que de penser que la porte se serait ouverte aussi simplement. Il allait falloir rentrer dans le tas pour rejoindre la pièce où se trouvait le cocon du majin, chose que commença à envisager Baddack qui voulait réellement un combat. Il tuerait le sorcier et sa créature, car il espérait secrètement que le monstre soit réveillé de son sommeil millénaire afin d'avoir un véritable combat. Il avait envie de se sentir comme avant, sentir le sang couler depuis ses mains, sentir la vie quitter le corps de sa cible, se sentir revivre en enlevant la vie a nouveau. Ses pulsions le mordaient a mort, il en avait envie à n'importe quel prix : vouloir revivre comme avant, en chef de commando risquant sa vie pour mieux la vivre. Gohan lui avait offert un nouveau style de vie qui lui avait plu durant un moment, mais la paix n'était pas sa chose comme l'était l'art de la guerre, dans la paix il n'y avait pas ce grain d'adrénaline et de peur stupéfiante qui faisait vivre le véritable saiyan, dans la guerre si. Dans la guerre il se sentait revivre, dans la paix il se sentait mourir à petit feu, ils se ramollissait en élevant ses enfants aux côtés de Gine.

Il avait besoin d'un second souffle, il avait besoin de la guerre.

Tout ce qu'il y avait en face de lui devint soudainement incolore puis il vut tous ceux auprès de lui rester statique telles des statues de pierre. Le saiyan prit peur mais contenu ses émotions comme il en était habituellement capable, il n'y avait pas de doute, ce foutu sorcier avait lancé un sortilège pour stopper le temps ou pétrifier tous ceux qui l'entouraient, mais pourquoi était-il encore intact lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, il devrait être dans le même état que les autres, il maintenait toujours sa transformation en super saiyan ce qui l'avait éventuellement protégé de la magie fourbe de Babidi.

Qu'importe, il devait réveiller les autres et les sortir de cet état second dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous… où il pourrait casser la porte de l'étage pour aller s'occuper de la créature et de son monstre. Dès lors que l'idée lui vint, il considéra qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux alors il leva sa main et concentra une quantité d'énergie non négligeable avant de la lancer vers la porte, mais étrangement toute énergie disparue de sa paume. Choqué et profondément intrigué, le saiyan tenta la voie de la curiosité et chargea encore une fois de l'énergie dans sa paume et retenta de la lancer pour parvenir au même résultat inutile.

''Fais chier, si seulement j'étais plus puissant je pourrais casser tout sortilège !'' cria-il avec rage et amertume envers lui-même

 **''Oh !** **M** **ais ce n'est pas un problème, saiyan.** **J** **e peux te la donner cette puissance… Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, je sais ce que tu veux au plus profond de toi, et je sais aussi bien que toi que ce que tu veux ne t'es pas facilement accessible. Mais si tu jure** **s** **fidélité je pourrais quasiment doubler ta puissance…''**

''Babidi ?! Viens là que je te bute enfoiré ! Je vais te retrouver toi et ton monstre puis je vais vous tuer !''

 **''Réfléchi bien Baddack, tu veux me tuer alors que je suis le seul a pouvoir t'offrir une vie de combat et de guerre ? Crois-moi, tu en rencontreras des adversaires puissants en te soumettant à moi. Tu pourras faire comme avant et tuer pour te sentir mieux. Tuer pour s'amuser c'est ça qui te permet de te sentir vivre, n'est-ce pas ?''**

Vivre de la guerre comme auparavant tentait réellement le saiyan à ce moment-là, mais l'idée d'être soumis en esclavage par un vieux salopard de sorcier lâche coupa court à toute discussion. Il n'avait pas à se soumettre pour obtenir plus de puissance comme le chien galeux qu'était Végéta, il ne serait plus jamais l'esclave de quelqu'un. Il avait fait son choix et il ne s'en détournerait pas, il trouverait bien un moyen de combler ses pulsions. Tant qu'à faire, ils les combleraient en s'amusant avec la dépouille du sorcier.

''Tu peux aller crever en enfer, sorcier ! Jamais je n'accepterais ton offre ! Je suis plus qu'assez puissant pour te vaincre, craint moi comme tu crains la mort car c'est ce que je vais te donner !''

Seul dans le coin sombre de ses quartiers, le grand magicien comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas convertir l'esprit rebelle du saiyan, il avait réussi avec Végéta car il souhaitait ardemment acquérir plus de puissance mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Baddack. La vérité étant que l'offre soumise par le mage noir ne le tentait pas, il n'était pas prêt à devenir un pantin pour vivre plus de guerre. _Tant pis pour lui, il sera bientôt exterminé par Boo…_ pensa-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite pièce où se trouvait le cocon du majin.

''Il est à 85 % de ses capacités maximales… Mais ce sera bien suffisant pour les tuer'' remarqua-il avant de partir dans un grand rire. ''Ha ha ha, maintenant il est temps d'ouvrir la porte et de ressusciter mon cher !''

Juste avant de commencer à réciter la formule qui allait ramener le monstre à la vie, le sorcier fit un court mouvement du bras gauche en direction du plafond, ouvrant la porte de l'étage où était le groupe désordonné de Neptune. Décidant qu'il ferait mieux de s'appliquer, il se replongea aisément dans ses incantations démoniaques alors que le navire entier commençait à trembler entièrement.

Dans l'étage supérieur

Un terrible mal de tête s'installa en Baddack alors que le saiyan voyait sa vue se rétablir. Ses compagnons et sa famille allaient bien mieux, ils étaient justes en train de s'interroger sur pourquoi les murs semblaient défaillants, tandis que lui essayait de se relever alors que son corps avait l'air de peser une tonne. Ses jambes le brûlaient continuellement comme les décombres d'une cité mise à sac, ses bras lui rendaient la même sensation alors que sa tête le piquait tel le givre. Il souffrait follement du contrecoup de la magie vaine, personne ne l'avaient remarqué jusqu'à que son fils aîné ne s'aperçoive de ses souffrances et ne vienne l'aider.

''Incroyable ! Il n'a pas succombé à la tentative de perversion de Babidi… Quel force démentiel !'' s'insurgea le kaioshin, ''Kibito, soigne-le. Nous, nous allons vers la chambre de Babidi, il semblerait qu'il ait commencé le rituel… nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre en discussion stérile ! Suivez-moi, tous.'' s'empressa-il de dire avant de foncer vers la porte désormais ouverte.

Le précieux soigneur alla s'atteler à sa tâche tandis que tous partirent en la compagnie du dieu suprême, Gohan adressa un petit sourire et des mots rassurants à son père avant de partir sans tarder. Il allait devoir affronter un adversaire de taille s'il ne se bougeait pas sérieusement.

''Non ne partaient pas sans moi !'' cria le saiyan trentenaire, mais voyant que personne n'était là, il se tourna alors vers son infirmier. ''Combien de temps ?'' demanda-il avec entrain

''Je dirai entre huit et dix minutes, il ne s'agit pas de soigner une douleur physique donc ce n'est pas ma spécialité alors je vais mettre un peu de temps, veuillez m'en excuser.''

''Ouais, tu ferais mieux de te bouger car j'ai vraiment envie de tuer ce foutu sorcier.'' Baddack regardait patiemment la porte alors qu'il ressentait une mauvaise impression, ses fils étaient bien assez fort pour se protéger mutuellement, n'était-ce pas le cas ?

Plus bas, quatre minutes plus tard

Gohan parcouru les longs couloirs blancs aux côtés de ses alliés durant quelque minutes, le stress montant à chaque pas effectué, pas qu'il avait peur de se battre mais réveiller un monstre pouvant terrifier un dieu… dieu qui avait d'ailleurs peur de Dabra. Bien que Gohan ait perdu une partie de l'estime qu'il avait pour l'être divin, il lui accordait toujours sa confiance. Neptune était censé pouvoir identifié qui était l'être vivant le plus puissant dans la galaxie, de ce fait s'il ne pouvait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille lorsque le nom de Boo était évoqué, c'est que l'ennemi était réellement puissant.

La crainte de Gohan était d'autant plus élargi lorsqu'il pensait à ses proches, à ses amis et à son peuple. Il devait empêcher le monstre de renaître sinon il devra combattre quelque chose dont il ignorait les véritables capacités en combat, et être dans le doute n'était pas chose qu'aimait le Roi. L'éducation qu'il avait eue lors de ses douze premières années de vie l'avait conditionné ainsi, il appréciait de savoir un maximum avant de livrer bataille. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été confronté à un ennemi dont il ignorait tant des compétences, selon Kaio Shin, son adversaire était incroyablement puissant, mais d'après le dieu Dabra était très puissant, de ce fait Gohan ne savait pas comment aborder le combat dans le cas où le démon reviendrait à la vie.

''C'est ici !'' dit la voix nasillarde du Dieu.

Le fils de Baddack observa alors la porte devant lui et demanda alors à tous de reculer, tous s'ordonnèrent même Neptune. Il n'y avait qu'une seule énergie dans la pièce, celle du pitoyable sorcier, mais lentement une autre énergie se fit découvrir. Elle était faible, mais grandissait de seconde en seconde jusqu'à devenir clairement inquiétante. Gohan se figea durant une poignée de secondes avant d'enfoncer la porte avec son bras gauche, puis il commença à charger une puissante salve de ki dans son autre main.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur du lieu, il eut l'impression d'étouffer, l'air était des plus irrespirables, il était lourd et l'odeur putride n'aidait pas, mais le saiyan n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et balança son ki en direction du sorcier. Tout se déroula en une poignée de secondes, le Dieu suprême l'ordonna de stopper son attaque mais ses dires tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd, l'orbe d'énergie pure perfora immédiatement le mage au niveau du ventre alors que ce dernier regardait son assassin avec une stupéfaction ahurissante. Le Roi des saiyans pouvait affirmer que le sorcier n'avait pas ressenti leur énergie et qu'il devait être trop occupé dans ses incantations.

En un instant, l'air insupportable changea du tout au tout et devint viable et respirable, permettant à tous de respirer à nouveau. La chambre du sorcier était malsaine, vraiment malsaine, les murs étaient d'un étrange rose pale et une étrange buée de la même couleur ornait l'air. Raditz tenta d'ailleurs de toucher cette étrange décoration mais rien n'y fit, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à l'attraper dans sa main, pourtant il n'avait pas été faute d'avoir essayé.

Pitaya, elle, s'approcha de Gohan et regarda la pièce à côté de lui, observant la zone. ''C'est fini alors, il n'y aura pas de monstre à combattre pour toi.'' dit-elle avec un brin d'humour appréciable.

''Ouais, je suis bien content. J'aurais aimé l'affronter mais cela aurait pu être dangereux pour tout le monde si jamais j'avais perdu. Heureusement que nous sommes intervenu à temps pour l'interrompre.'' déclara-il en jetant un œil à la dépouille sanguinolente de Babidi, puis d'un geste assuré il jeta une nouvelle sphère d'énergie pour brûler définitivement le cadavre encore chaud du mage. C'était surtout par mesure de précaution pour lui, une créature pareille pouvait très bien camoufler son énergie vitale et faire croire qu'elle était en vie, il fallait mieux l'effacer de la surface de la planète.

''Ne t'en fais pas Gohan, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un de puissant à affronter !''

''Eh eh, toujours plus fort que sois. Maintenant, allons voir Neptune, vu que tout est fini.''

Les deux se retournèrent alors pour voir la silhouette du dieu complètement choqué, il tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux fixant les particules rosâtres peuplant la salle.''Il...Il...Il est là !'' hurla-il à la mort alors qu'il fixait un Gohan absolument perdu, '' Boo est là !''. Gohan comprit rapidement ce qu'étaient les choses roses qui tournaient autour de lui et il les écarta vivement de lui, Raditz faisant de même autour de lui et du dieu, alors que les enfants jumeaux imitaient ce qu'ils voyaient.

La totalité des étranges particules se regroupèrent et formèrent alors une sphère sous les yeux ébahit du groupe. Le Kaio Shin avait l'air bien plus effrayé que les autres car lui seul savait ce dont était capable la créature, lui seul savait à quel point tous ses amis avaient été brutalement et joyeusement assassiné par Boo, lui seul savait ce qui risquait de se produire. Savoir qu'il était le seul vraiment terrorisé le troublait au plus haut point, les saiyans étaient-ils fous de ne pas craindre la mort ? Qu'avaient-ils dont à être calme et serein alors qu'ils allaient connaître la chose la plus horrible de leur courte existence ?

Alors qu'il fut surpris durant quelque secondes, le Roi de tous les saiyans et son groupe reprirent leur esprit et leur sang-froid, prêt à en découdre face au monstre. Un affrontement allait avoir lieu ici même, sur leurs terres qu'ils devaient et voulaient protéger ; le monstre allait avoir un féroce comité d'accueil. Tous les saiyans qui en étaient capables se transformèrent en super saiyan, et les autres restèrent sur leur garde, lentement, toutes les particules formèrent une sorte de corps assez massif.

La silhouette sans visage se posa alors au sol alors que Raditz adressait un regard à son frère, lentement le monstre ouvrit les yeux et fixa ceux en face de lui. Les saiyans en firent de même mais furent néanmoins grandement surpris par l'apparence physique du monstre qui semblait presque enfantine, peau rose, corps gros, visage joyeux et surtout des habits lui donnant l'air d'un enfant de cinq ou six ans.

Le majin les regarda tous durant une poignée de secondes avant de s'exclamer d'une voix aiguë et enfantine, ''Boo veut s'amuser avec toi !'' en pointant son énorme doigt en direction de Raditz. Le fils de Baddack ne vit même pas le poing le percuter et il sentit tout son corps exploser à l'intérieur alors qu'il était projeté directement dans un mur, ses côtes semblaient être réduites en miettes et son dos lui faisait très mal au niveau de l'épine dorsale mais il pouvait encore bouger et sentir ses jambes mais plus pour longtemps car il sombra directement dans un lourd coma alors que du sang couler de son torse et de sa bouche.

''Raditz !'' cria Gohan en se précipitant vers son frère encastré dans un des murs de la chambres de Babidi, l'agresseur de son frère se mit à rire frénétiquement alors que Gohan se mettait à trembler de rage. Il n'avait même pas vu l'attaque de Boo, il n'était très clairement pas assez puissant pour pouvoir le vaincre, et cela lui mettait la rage au ventre, pour qui se prenait-il ? Quelqu'un qui n'était même pas capable de protéger son propre frère ? La rage commença à le consumer alors que le gros démon rose commençait à le regarder sérieusement.

''Tu vas payer Boo !'' rugit-il alors qu'une énergie débordante commençait à monter en flèche en lui, des éclairs l'entourant désormais tandis que tous le regardaient avec surprise. Il semblait différent, différent il était. Jamais un saiyan n'avait pu dégager une telle envie de sang, et Boo ne s'y trompait pas, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était quelqu'un d'immensément puissant, peut-être même qu'il pourrait lui offrir un défi…

Pitaya regarda Gohan avec surprise, elle n'avait vu cette forme qu'une seul fois auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de Végéta. Mais cette transformation était un peu plus différente de ce dont elle se souvenait, les éclairs semblaient plus violent et vifs et les muscles du Roi étaient plus imposants mais il parviendrait sûrement à garder sa vitesse si caractéristique, mais cela n'était pas le changement le plus incroyable qu'il y avait eu, oh que non. Les cheveux de Gohan étaient plus long et s'arrêtaient à ses épaules et ses sourcils semblaient plus fin et moins touffu que lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de base. Il dégageait un air grandiosement surpuissant, non, une puissance inédite qu'aucun membre de l'espèce saiyan n'avait jamais pu posséder à ce jour-là.

Le Roi s'élança d'un seul pas en avant et balança avec une violence irrespectueuse un énorme crochet du droit en plein milieu du visage de son ennemi qui partit voler à travers toutes les pièces que comportait l'étage, avant d'être finalement rattrapé par un extraordinaire uppercut du gauche en direction du ciel. Boo traversa tous les étages du vaisseau spatial avant de pouvoir goutter à l'air aride de la planète Végéta.

Baddack vit quelque chose défoncer l'étage dans lequel il se faisait soigner par Kibito, cette chose avait une apparence étrange pour lui. Ce devait être un sbire du sorcier que Gohan avait envoyé valdingué à travers le vaisseau, mais à la vue de ce qui n'était rien pour le saiyan, son, infirmier, lui, eu une réaction complètement opposé. D'abord il commença à trembler avant de se mettre à paniquer bruyamment et à signaler son incompréhension, ''Mais ce n'est pas… pas...pas possible! Ce ne peut pas… pas être majin Boo ! Pourtant maître Kaio Shin était là !''

Baddack comprit instantanément lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Boo, le fameux dieu avait échoué à empêcher la résurrection du monstre, tant pis, ses fils allaient s'en charger sans trembler, la preuve étant que le monstre avait volé à travers les murs de la pièce. Cependant, le saiyan ne pouvait analyser clairement la situation car ses sens étaient brouiller à cause des soins prodigué par le serviteur de Neptune. Il ne pouvait pas très bien sentir les énergies, mais il sentit difficilement celle du monstre et de son fils, pour finalement s'apercevoir que les deux étaient d'un niveau sensiblement équivalent, peut-être bien légèrement supérieur pour Gohan, mais le saiyan de sang-pur ne pouvait l'affirmer explicitement. Voyant que l'imbécile qui était en train de le soigner n'avait pas comprit que le combat était équilibré, Baddack décida alors de se lever, coupant alors tous les soins, bien qu'il ait toujours quelques douleurs, cela restait suffisamment acceptable pour qu'il puisse utiliser son corps et même se battre s'il le devait. Le saiyan commença alors à lever son énergie pour pouvoir suivre la trace du ki du monstre lorsqu'il repéra son fils qui fonça à toute vitesse à la poursuite du monstre qu'il avait envoyé voler. A cause du flou dû à sa vitesse, Baddack ne pu discerné clairement les différences qu'avaient engendré la nouvelle transformation de son fils, mais il remarqua alors directement la grande puissance qu'il dégageait. Jamais le saiyan n'avait sentit quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi gigantesque et titanesque, personne ne pouvait défier son fils.

Mais alors que l'énergie de Gohan montait dans le ciel, celle de son fils cadet, Raditz, descendait en direction des abysses. La rage de son fils aîné venait peut-être du fait que son frère fut blesser. Sans hésité l'espace d'une seconde, le fier guerrier saisit par le col Kibito et fonça en direction de son fils mourant afin de le faire soigner.

Plus haut, à la surface de la planète Végéta (deux minutes plus tard)

''Toi très fort ! Moi très amusé par toi ! Boo vouloir amusement avec toi ! Joue avec moi encore une fois !'' cria joyeusement Boo en direction de son compagnon de jeu qui semblait sur les nerfs.

Gohan avait encore plus la rage que lorsque son frère fut blessé par cet espèce de… de créature démoniaque, il n'avait même pas été capable de lui infliger des dégâts corrects car chacun de ses coups étaient absorbé par la peau élastique de son adversaire. ''Tu veux jouer c'est ça ?!'' hurla-il de frustration et de rage alors que le monstre enfantin hochait simplement la tête, '' Alors encaisse donc ça !'' continua-il en armant un Kaméhameha dont la couleur bleuté fit frémir d'impatience Boo.

Quand bien même Gohan était dans un état de rage pur, il n'oubliait pas d'user de ruse afin de gagner le combat, il n'était pas stupide, son adversaire était plus endurant et résistant que lui. Peut-être bien qu'en terme de force il lui était supérieur mais voilà son seul avantage face à un adversaire pouvant encaisser les attaques physiques comme personne ne le pouvait. Son ancien maître Piccolo l'aurait fait, et le saiyan avait apprit auprès de lui la ruse et la sagesse. Si jamais il ne parvenait pas à tuer son adversaire, alors personne de son peuple ne pourrait résister longtemps face à la puissance dévastatrice du monstre. C'est en imaginant des images de sa famille, de son peuple, et de Pitaya tuées par le démon que la vague légendaire de la tortue se chargea au paroxysme de sa puissance. Il lança alors ses bras vers l'avant, fendant l'air chaud de la planète tandis que la vague de ki partit tel un boulet de canon en direction du visage de Boo.

La vague de ki avala en elle l'intégralité du haut du corps de son ennemi et continua son chemin jusqu 'à heurter une montagne à une centaine de mètre plus loin. Alors que la montagne s'écroulait rapidement vers sa direction, le Roi des saiyans recula et esquiva l'avalanche tandis qu'il fixait le corps rose être recouvert de bout de rocher. Étrangement, Gohan arrivait toujours à sentir l'énergie du monstre, il n'avait pas pu survivre à son attaque… il n'avait plus de tête mais pourtant l'énergie circuler toujours en lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne marchait plus et ne se dégageait pas des décombres. Cela rappela à Gohan la fois où son père avait annihiler la totalité du haut du corps de Cell mais que l'insecte était quand-même parvenu à reconstruire cette partie de son corps.

Gohan resta sur ses gardes et profita de ce court laps de temps pour régénérer une partie de ses forces, il allait devoir détruire l'intégralité de l'enveloppe corporel de Boo s'il voulait en venir à bout. Cela n'allait pas être simple mais il avait un plan pouvant l'aider à accomplir cette tache, puisque Boo mettait un peu de temps avant de revenir, il pourrait s'en sortir en détruisant son ennemi à petit feu.

Au bout de deux minutes passées sous les gravats, une forme visiblement furieuse sortit et cria un :'' Boo pas content, Boo tuer toi !''

Gohan sourit simplement et se mit en position, cela allait être particulièrement long mais il parviendrait à gagner.

A suivre...

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, dites-le dans une review !

Et voilà le chapitre 13 de disponible ! J'ai mis du temps pour le publié et j'en suis désolé mais j'avais les épreuves de Français et Sciences cette année donc j'ai pas mal révisé. (Mes résultats ne sont pas fantastiques mais pas trop mauvais non plus). Du coup, j'ai eu plus de temps pour moi depuis le 3 juillet pour écrire mais j'avais pas non plus envie d'écrire sur cette histoire, je travaille actuellement sur une autre histoire qui me semble bien plus agréable à écrire, mais ne l'attendais pas pour tout de suite.

Je pense que vous avez pu le remarquer sans grande difficulté mais ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas le meilleur que je n'ai jamais écris, et j'en suis conscient, mais il y a quelque truc dans ce chapitre de bien sympa. Par exemple, la nouvelle transformation de Son Gohan, qui n'est pas le super saiyan 3, mais une version plus puissante du super saiyan 2, que j'ai appelé le super saiyan rage.

Le Boo de mon histoire est un peu moins puissant que dans le canon, en fait ce Boo est à 85 % de ses capacités totales, ce qui explique pourquoi Gohan peut lui tenir tête et faire jeux égal en terme de puissance brut.

J'ai à peut-près tout dis, je ne peut pas dire quand je vais publier mon prochain chapitre car en vérité, je n'en ai aucun d'avance et que je ne me sens pas très inspiré sur cette fic... Je ne sais pas, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier un chapitre d'ici la rentrée, mais je ne promet rien. Sur ce, A+


	14. Retrouvailles

_**Chapitre 14**_

 _ **Retrouvailles**_

Pendant le combat Gohan vs Buu dans la chronologie originale

Son Gôku inspira calmement l'air ambiant de sa planète, planète qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis près de quatre années. Quatre années où il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles de sa famille et de ses amis, quatre années où il avait été encore plus irresponsable que durant sa courte existence. Quatre années où il aurait dû rester en vie pour empêcher son fils de partir, quatre années qu'il regrettait amèrement.

C'était il y a quelque jour qu'il avait demandé au roi Kaio des nouvelles de son fils et de sa femme, juste pour savoir que Chichi était morte et que Gohan était introuvable. La nouvelle avait profondément déstabilisé le saiyan, comment avait-il pu rater une telle chose ? Aussi vite qu'il eut appris la nouvelle, Gôku demanda à Bulma et Végéta ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la défaite de Cell et sa mort.

Ce fut horrible.

Entendre les raisons de la mort de sa femme et la raison pour laquelle son fils est parti l'a secoué de part en part. Il avait un second fils qui avait disparu dans une autre chronologie avec son premier fils car les deux n'avaient pas de famille, pas de père plus précisément. Bulma n'avait pas pu sauver Gohan, et le héro de la Terre ne lui en voulait pas, elle était sa meilleure amie et elle avait tout tenté, mais avait échoué.

Végéta était allé jusqu'à Namek pour rassembler les Dragons Ball pour lui souhaiter de revenir à la vie, pendant que son amie rassemblait les boules de cristal sur la Terre. Cela ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient rentrés tous deux sur leur planète,Bulma les attendant avec les Dragons Balls dans le jardin de capsule corps.

''Tu es prêt Kakarot ?''

Le saiyan de troisième classe marqua une petite pause avant de répondre à son rival, il était juste si désemparé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Certes, Bulma lui avait raconté la majorité de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa mort, mais c'était bien Végéta qui lui avait donné les détails ce qui s'était passé sur la planète Végéta, ce qu'il avait vu. Son fils avait changé, terriblement changé.

Chichi, sa femme était morte. Définitivement, et il ne l'avait jamais su, pourquoi donc ? Tout simplement car il était un mari et un père incompétent, même après la mort il avait gardé sa stupidité, ne prenant pas de nouvelle des siens. S'il avait pu avoir des nouvelles concernant la mort de sa femme, il aurait pu revenir sur Terre pour aider son fils à surmonter son deuil. Mais non il ne l'avait pas fait car il ne savait pas. Peut-être… Peut-être que s'il avait été avec sa femme lors de l'accouchement, peut-être qu'elle aurait survécu et que sa famille aurait pu avoir une vie correcte et en paix.

Le constat était simple pour le saiyan : Il avait échoué, durement. Jamais il n'avait tant raté quelque chose de sa vie. Sa femme et ses enfants lui avaient manqué, ils les aimaient vraiment mais il prenait du plaisir dans la vie après la mort à s'entraîner chez Kaio.

Gôku vivait dans le remord et le regret de ne pas avoir été là quand il le fallait.

Végéta semblait vraiment avoir envie de revoir son fils pour l'affronter et prendre sa revanche en combat singulier. Gôku, lui, voulait seulement voir comment allait son fils et savoir s'il pourrait le ramener à la maison, il voulait ramener ses deux fils chez lui, au mont Paozu. Il savait depuis peu qu'il avait un autre fils, Goten, et le saiyan voulait vraiment savoir qui il était et comment il vivait sur la planète des saiyans. Il avait une vie entière à récupérer avec ses deux enfants.

''Oui. Nous pouvons y aller, partons et ramenons mon fils à la maison.'' Déclara-il avec détermination et volonté avant de se tourner pour sourire gentiment à Bulma.

''On va devoir être prudent, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la chronologie de Gohan, il devrait s'être passé cinq ans pour lui, voire même un peu plus. Il devrait être très fort Végéta… je vais venir avec toi, et je sais que tout vas bien se passer, mais… juste soyons prudent quand on va le revoir, compris ?''

''Pff, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi femme, je vais ridiculiser le gamin de Kakarot sans difficulté grâce à mon entraînement.''

Il y eu un court moment de pause tandis que les boules magiques brillaient par coup d'éclat toute les quelques secondes.

''Bien si tout le monde est prêt. Shenron, apparaît et exauce mes souhaits !''

Ce fut alors que depuis les sept Dragons Balls que surgit le plus puissant des dragons, celui qui pourrait les faire aller dans la chronologie où était Gohan sans le moindre problème.

''Je souhaite que nous allions à l'endroit où est Gohan, fils de Gôku et Chichi ! De plus, je veux que nous ayons une machine à remonter le temps qui nous permettrait de revenir dans cette chronologie facilement !''

Le dragon ne parla pas avant près d'une minute, ce court laps de temps paru d'ailleurs si long au Z guerrier ici présent, qu'ils crurent que le dragon ne pourrait pas les amener là où était Gohan.

''Très bien. Ce souhait n'est pas facile à exaucer mais j'en suis capable.'' Prononça-t-il lentement alors que ses yeux rouges s'illuminaient de milles et uns feu.

Le saiyan de troisième classe et ses amis se sentirent brusquement secoués dans tous les sens, puis tout fut noir pendant quelque secondes, mais ils n'étaient pas évanoui le moins du monde. L'air commença à manquer dans la zone sombre où ils étaient, Gôku tenta tant bien que mal de respirer mais il n'y parvient pas, il se débâtit clairement mais c'était comme s'il était dans l'espace il ne faisait que se fatiguer inutilement, alors il arrêta rapidement de se débattre et il resta figé en attendant qu'il retrouve la vision. De leur côté, Bulma et Végéta étaient sensiblement dans le même cas de figure que Gôku, néanmoins, le prince des saiyans, comme il aimait le dire, avait prestement compris qu'il ne devait pas bouger et il l'avait fait comprendre à sa compagne.

Alors qu'ils étaient prisonniers des ténèbres, la lumière leur revint immédiatement et le portrait qui leurs étaient dépeints était flagrant par son étrangeté. Rien n'avait vraiment de sens, ce qu'ils voyaient était… déroutant. Un adulte, ressemblant grandement à une version plus âgée de Gohan se tenait debout, haletant dans la douleur, le bras gauche coulant d'un sang qui se laissait tomber sur le sol désertique et montagneux de la planète où ils venaient d'apparaître. Le saiyan qu'ils avaient en face d'eux était vêtu d'une tunique rouge qui avait le style du GI des étudiants de Kamé Sennin, à la différence notable que le symbole royal des saiyans était brodé sur le côté gauche du torse. Gôku trembla durant quelque instants c'était bien son fils, c'était bien Gohan. Et la puissance qu'il dégageait était clairement terrifiante, il n'était pas aussi puissant que lui mais il était fort, vraiment très puissant. Néanmoins, malgré sa force incroyable, il était blessé et sérieusement. Qui a osé faire ça à son fils ?!

Gôku grimaça et sera les poings en fouillant la zone des yeux afin de savoir qui avait mis dans cet état son fils, et il trouva rapidement la réponse. Un être gélatineux rose se tenait fièrement en face de son adversaire avec un sourire malsain, puis il déclara avec une voix grasse ''Buu s'être bien amusé avec toi ! Mais toi mourir ! Buu vouloir tuer d'autre personne !''

Gôku tressaillit de rage et son corps s'illumina d'une couleur dorée si particulière, il sera fermement ses poings alors que des éclairs se baladaient tout autour de lui. Ce monstre osait dire qu'il allait tuer son fils ?! Jamais cela n'arriverait, jamais plus il ne laisserait son fils seul et replier à lui-même, plus jamais il ne serait le père pitoyable qu'il avait été ces dernières années, plus jamais !

Il bondit alors avec rage et assena un puissant revers du droit qui envoya le monstre voler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et, pour la première fois qu'il était arrivé, Gohan le vit. Son regard était choqué et profondément troublé, ses yeux étaient grands, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu, son père biologique était juste en face de lui. Le Roi des saiyans ne lâcha pas un seul instant du regard le nouvel arrivant, et il ne bougea pas non plus, rien ne semblait clair pour lui.

Était-ce son père ?

Le GI orange et la signature dans le ki le faisant douter. Ce n'était pas Baddack, clairement pas, il ne porterait jamais une tenue pareille, et d'ailleurs, quand aurait-il eu le temps de se changer ?

C'était Son Gôku.

Mais c'était impossible, il avait empêché la machine à remonter dans le temps à revenir dans cette chronologie. Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Pourquoi ressentait-il aussi bien son énergie, il était mort et il ne serait jamais revenu, même après la mort de Chichi, il l'avait laissé seul, replié à lui-même, il ne serait jamais revenu. Était-ce sa perte de sang qui le faisait halluciner ? En plus de l'énergie de son père, il y en avait deux autres… celle de Végéta et de… Bulma ?

Gohan vacilla et tomba en arrière, ne comprenant absolument rien, et il se sentait si faible et sa vision était trouble mais pourtant il se ressaisit juste avant de tomber et il resta difficilement sur ses appuis. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, et il savait que le retour à la réalité allait être brutal, une attaque du majin pourrait certainement mettre fin à ses hallucinations ridicules. Franchement, pourquoi de toutes ses pensées avaient-ils fallu que ce soit celle de son passé qui vienne le hanter dans ses songes, il était tellement heureux ici qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu à penser à sa vie d'avant, à son cauchemar d'avant.

Parfois, il pensait au mont Paozu et à sa Chichi mais il n'avait que quelque regret, il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver sa mère, mais il était parvenu à retrouver une vie avec une famille qui l'aimait. Ils étaient un peu durs, mais ils étaient toujours là pour lui, surtout Gine et Baddack, ils les avaient pris sous leurs ailes et l'avait aidé à se rétablir de la mort de sa mère. Ils les avaient été là pour lui comme des parents et son grand-père biologique n'avait plus quitté sa maison depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la planète, tout ça pour rester avec lui et apprendre à le connaître.

C'étaient eux sa famille.

Raditz avait été comme un frère pour lui malgré les difficultés au début de leur relation mais le Roi avait pu compter sur lui pour l'aider lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide. Le chevelu n'était pas l'oncle violent et sadique qui avait tenté de le kidnappé lorsqu'il avait cinq ans dans son époque. Il était jeune de quelque années de moins que lui et il l'appréciait comme un frère.

Goten et Gôku étaient aussi ses frères, et il les aimaient. Gohan aimait leur vivacité et leurs joie de vie, il aimait les voir jouer dans le palais à cache-cache ou à s'affronter dans un match amical ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il aimait la vie qu'il connaissait depuis presque une décennie, c'était sa maison et il la protégerait contre toute menace. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et que ses étranges hallucinations cessent. Son Gôku était mort il y avait des années, certes par sa faute à lui, mais il aurait pu revenir il y a bien longtemps sans avoir à prétexter une excuse pitoyable pour ne pas revenir.

Le saiyan cracha du sang et s'essuya calmement avec la main de son bras non cassé, il s'en remettrait, il avait vécu bien pire que ça avant, notamment lors de son face à face avec Végéta, Végéta qui lui avait d'ailleurs laissé une fine cicatrice sur le torse. Devant lui se tenait l'homme qui l'avait abandonné jadis, celui qu'il avait appeler ''Papa'', et l'homme avançait lentement vers lui avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais son regard allait à sa blessure au niveau du bras.

''Gohan… C'est moi, tu me reconnais ?'' demanda-il prudemment et avec une hésitation physique et verbale.

Cette voix était bien celle de son père, oui il n'y avait pas de doute, il était devant lui en chair et en os, mais comment une telle sorcellerie était possible. Le Roi se tourna alors et vu que Végéta le regardait avec dédain tandis que Bulma semblait choqué de le voir dans un état aussi pitoyable, aussi vite qu'il s'était tourné, il se retourna pour fixer durement son géniteur. Pas de doute possible, ce n'était pas un rêve malsain, c'était la dure réalité. Il aurait préféré être laissé pour mort, sans eau ni nourriture, dans le désert de la planète Végéta que de devoir revoir un jour le visage de son lâche de père.

Mais comment était-il arrivé ici, juste en face de lui, ce ne pouvait pas être grâce à la machine à remonter dans le temps, il avait effacé les données de sa chronologie actuelle de la base de données. Construire une nouvelle machine n'aurait pas résolu le problème, puisque les coordonnés avaient été totalement détruite, d'autant plus qu'il avait bien fait comprendre grâce à son message qu'il ne souhaitait pas revenir. Mais alors, il n'y avait qu'une chose logique qui aurait pu les amener sur sa planète : Shenron. Quelle ironie, ils les avaient fuis grâce à ce même Dragon, pour qu'ils puissent le poursuivre grâce à ce foutu dragon.

''Gohan ?'' dit son père en s'avançant d'un pas, se retrouvant qu'à quelques pas de lui désormais.

Le concerné réagit en un quart de tour et demanda froidement : ''Pourquoi ?''

Gôku leva un sourcil d'interrogation à la question posée par son fils, ''hein ? Pourquoi quoi ?''

''Pourquoi être venu ici après autant de temps ! J''avais bien dis que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un vienne ici, dans ma maison !'' Hurla-il dans un grognement bestial

''Je… Je ne…'' commença-il à dire lorsqu'il fut fauché par un violent coup dans l'estomac, l'envoyant brouter l'herbe sèche de la région.

Gohan ne réagit pas en voyant celui qu'il avait pensé comme étant son père être frappé durement par son ennemi du jour, cependant, il n'était pas dupe, le combat allait être compliqué pour lui et l'arrivée d'un allié était une très bonne chose.

Autant qu'il lui tenait rancœur pour l'avoir laissé seul il y a toutes ces années, il laisserait couler le temps de vaincre son adversaire quasi-immortel. Il était blessé et fatigué, ses réserves étaient encore utilisables mais que ferait-il une fois que toutes ses forces l'auraient quitté ?

Il n'avait pas le temps pour se poser toutes ses questions là, il repousserait la menace avant de retourner dans ses songes.

Voyant que le nouveau voyageur du temps allait se prendre une nouvelle attaque avant de pouvoir se rétablir de la précédente, le noble guerrier fonça et envoya un énorme coup dans le dos du monstre alors que ce dernier ne lui donnait plus la moindre importance grave erreur.

Le coup de poing toucha violemment sa cible et un petit cri de douleur se fit entendre, mais le roi des saiyans n'allait pas s'arrêter là, il rassembla une partie de son ki dans sa main et la leva devant sa tête, dans un mouvement qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps : ''Masenko !'' hurla-il alors que l'énergie qu'il avait propulsée sur le monstre l'atteignait salement, lui enlevant tout le haut du corps.

''Lève-toi Buu !''

Gôku était stupéfié, au mieux, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son fils aurait pu être aussi violent avec cet ennemi, comment ce type avait pu lui donner une telle envie de sang pour qu'il le décapite sombrement et sans doutes, mais ce qui terrifiait le plus le saiyan au cœur pur, c'était le petit sourire satisfait de son fils.

Il avait l'air d'avoir apprécié la tuerie… jamais son petit Gohan aurait aimait ça, il n'était pas aussi violent, il n'avait tué qu'une seule fois et c'était pour la survie de toute la planète. Pas pour tuer un gros tas rose, il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce monstre et ce qu'il voulait à son fils mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait autant de rage dans son fils aîné.

''Allez, lève-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée. J'aimerais autant en finir maintenant.''

Mais que racontait-il ? Il venait d'assassiner froidement ce gros tas rose et il disait calmement à son adversaire de se ''lever'' ? Il devait être fatigué et perdu par son arrivée, enfin, maintenant qu'il était là, il allait pouvoir aider son fils. Peut-être que la perte de sang le faisait déliré.

''Gohan… Tu vas bien ?'' Il ne reçut aucune réponse, seulement un regard froid et impitoyable, '' Fiston ?''

''La ferme et rends-toi utile un peu. Je vais le couper en petit des et toi tu vas détruire chaque petit bout de chair que tu trouveras, cette chose est capable de renaître de ses cendres.''

Gôku hocha lentement la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre à son fils. Il savait qu'il y avait des chances d'avoir un accueil glacial, mais là, il était dépassé pourquoi son fils lui en voulait-il autant pour se comporter comme ça ? Sa manière de parler et d'agir était vraiment saiyan, ça ressemblait réellement à la manière dont agissait Végéta à son arrivée sur la Terre, il y a si longtemps.

Gohan se tenait droit, fier et prêt à continuer le combat, puis il glissa dans une position de combat brutal et impitoyable. Il allait attaquer et non se défendre et attendre d'être attaqué pour contrer. Sa posture était guerrière et puissante, son style de combat semblant être un mélange de style saiyan, démoniaque (venant de son apprentissage avec Piccolo.), et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, le style de la tortue.

''Bien. Tiens-toi prêt et réagis vite, pas de temps pour les émotions, sinon la galaxie entière est morte ainsi que mon peuple et ma famille…''

''Ton peuple et ta famille ? Mais je suis là Gohan et je ne vais pas mourir…'' mais sa phrase tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, il était quasiment sûr que son fils ne l'avait pas écouté.

Soudainement et d'un bond, le fier guerrier qu'était le suzerain des saiyans alla jusqu'à environ six ou sept mètres de son ennemi qui venait de se régénérer complètement. Le visage de Gohan était ferme et ses yeux sarcelle ne laissaient rien passer hormis sa rage et sa colère, il leva sa main lentement alors qu'il serait les dents jusqu'à que du sang ne coule de ses lèvres. ''Pour Raditz !''

Aussitôt qu'il avait prononcé ses mots incompréhensible pour son père, une lame de ki dorée jaillit de sa main et trancha en deux le corps du majin qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, puis aussi vite qu'il avait porté le premier coup, il donna le second en tranchant encore son adversaire jusqu'à le laisser en petit morceaux, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que du chewing-gum. Gôku surgit alors de derrière lui et lança une salve de ki sur tous les petits morceaux qu'il restaient de Buu, ne laissant rien d'autre du monstre qu'une très désagréable odeur de roussi.

Gohan haleta lourdement, l'effort ayant été pour lui vraiment dur, le sang coulant partout de son corps, mais ce qui semblait vraiment en mauvais état était son bras cassé qui ruisselait partout de son sang. Son père biologique le regarda tristement, ne supportant pas ce qu'il voyait, heureusement, le problème était réglé maintenant, alors il pourrait avec l'aide de ses amis, soigner son fils.

Le roi des saiyans laissa un petit sourire illuminer ses traits, il avait vengé son frère mort. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui perde la vie ? Pourquoi fallait-il que quiconque qu'il connaissait ne meure par sa faute, il aurait dû être plus vif et empêcher sa mort, mais au moins, l'honneur de son frère avait été lavé et Gohan pourrait enfin se reposer un peu, son corps le demandait plus que tout autre chose.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Végéta bougea de sa place, Bulma le suivant avec appréhension, craignant qu'il ne veuille prendre sa revanche sur le jeune adulte. Il ne lui dit rien, mais son regard était clair et ses intentions étaient palpables, il voulait l'affronter, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Voyant le mouvement flou d'une ombre bleu, Gohan se força à rester éveillé quand-bien même il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps. Toutes ses réserves avaient été vidé pour alimenter sa lame de ki, et le foutu connard de Végéta venait vers lui. Le Roi cligna des yeux et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à faire couler le sang, il fallait qu'il reste éveillé sinon il perdrait sa vie d'une certaine manière. Il serait ramené chez ''lui'' et ceux qu'il aimait disparaîtraient de sa vie, et ils ne les verraient plus. Hors de question ! Le léger sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres disparut lorsqu'il finissait par regarder difficilement l'homme qui approchait.

''Végéta. Bulma. Et même toi,'' déclara-il avec un regard noir en direction de son père avant de fixer méchamment le ''prince'', '' pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, n'ai-je pas été assez clair lorsque j'ai renvoyé Végéta dans la machine. Je suis heureux ici et je ne repartirais jamais de ma planète vivant. Suis-je clair ?''

Végéta rendit le regard noir que lui avait envoyé le gamin et il ne cessa de le fixer. '' Je veux un match retour dès que tu seras rétabli, je ne voudrais pas te tuer en un seul coup.''

''Oh, je dirais pas une chose pareille, misérable 'prince' lâche.'' lui cracha-il au visage, '' tu t'es prostitué à un pitoyable sorcier pour devenir plus fort dans cette époque, et je suis sûr que tu te serais fais pervertir par le mage si tu avais pu le rencontrer. Tu ne penses à rien d'autre que la puissance.''

Gohan était à bout de nerfs et il ne parvenait pas à se calmer malgré tout ses efforts, il avait pourtant tenté d'être un peu plus apaisé pour leur parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il semblait que la transformation dans laquelle il était ne l'aide vraiment pas, il se sentait juste si fier de lui et puissant, comme lors de sa première transformation en super saiyan 2 face à Cell. Il devait juste se calmer, vraiment, alors il relâcha sa transformation. S'il s'énervait comme ça, alors il n'y aurait pas moyen de les convaincre de le laisser en paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

Puis il tomba lourdement au sol lorsque sa transformation le quitta, prenant d'autant plus les dégâts de la chute sur son bras morcelant, sa vision était vraiment floue et il semblait que l'adrénaline avait finalement cessé d'agir, malheureusement au plus mauvais moment possible. Il devait rester éveiller ou sinon ils allaient le prendre avec eux et retourner dans leur chronologie originale et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre, il ne prendrait aucun risque, alors il tenta de se relever en vain.

''Son Gohan !'' cria son ''père'' alors qu'il tentait de le saisir pour l'aider à tenir debout, mais son fils ne le voyait pas comme cela. Bien qu'extrêmement épuisé physiquement, le jeune adulte repoussa la paire de bras qui tentait de l'aider.

''NE ME TOUCHE PAS !'' cria-il alors qu'il crachait une gerbe de sang sur le sol brûlé de la planète et que son regard d'homme au dos du mur atteignait son géniteur.

''Mais… mais tu as besoin de soins, ne sois pas ridicule et laisse-moi t'aider.'' demanda-il calmement avec le ton de voix conciliant, il ne voulait pas que son fils le haïsse encore plus que ce n'était le cas.

''Ne… ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu vas me prendre en traître avec Végéta et vous allez…'' il cracha à nouveau du sang par terre et son regard devint encore plus trouble qu'avant, ''allez… me prendre pour aller… dans votre monde à vous !''

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever mais il s'écroula lamentablement en pensant que tout espoir était fini, il allait perdre tout ce qu'il le faisait se sentir bien. Il allait perdre sa famille, son peuple et même Pitaya… Il ne la connaissait pas mais pourtant il ne souhaitait pas être loin d'elle, il voulait être proche de sa vraie famille, de ses amis et de son peuple, non pas des débris qui lui restait d'une vie antérieure. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, ne lui offrant pas même la chance de résister.

Tout espoir était mort. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il se trouvera soit à capsule corps, soit au Mont Paozu, privé de sa véritable maison. Puis Végéta viendrait et le combattrait en lui démontrant ses échecs, le sang-mêlé gagnerait le combat mais son honneur et son cœur seraient à jamais brisé par le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus voir les siens.

Gohan se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

''Végéta ! Tu as les senzu de nos entraînements ? Il doit bien en rester au moins un !'' demanda Gôku, clairement inquiet pour la vie de son fils.

Le fier saiyan qu'il avait en face de lui le regarda quelque secondes avant de zyeuter le corps charcuté du fils de son rival. Bien sûr qu'il lui restait des senzu sur lui, il en avait toujours un au cas où il se retrouverait blessé dans son entraînement, mais voulait-il déjà guérir le gamin ?

Ce serait si bon de le laisser souffrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais il ne fallait pas trop attendre sinon il risquait de mourir sans qu'il ait pu prendre sa revanche. Il ricana alors sombrement en regardant méchamment son rival, ''Oh oui, il m'en reste quelques-uns dans ma poche…''

Gôku tendit alors sa main dans un sourire joyeux, ''Tu gères Végéta !'' déclara-il heureux que son fils soit bientôt guéri, mais rien ne se trouva dans sa paume avant au moins une quinzaine de secondes. Ce fut si long que le saiyan pensa même que son rival ne lui donnerait pas sans avoir à verser le sang, chose qu'aurait absolument voulu éviter le Terrien au cœur pur.

''Mange ça Gohan… allez vite !'' l'ordonna-il avant de s'apercevoir que son fils ne pourrait pas le faire car il était inconscient. Gôku inséra alors l'haricot magique dans la bouche de sa progéniture et le fit mâcher manuellement le médicament, et l'effet en fut immédiat, les blessures gravissimes de son fils disparurent et son bras douloureusement cassé redevint heureusement en état de marche, pour le plus grand soulagement de l'homme aux cheveux ébouriffé. Néanmoins, le jeune sang-mêlé dormait toujours, un air alarmé sur le visage.

Le saiyan saisit alors son enfant dans ses bras et le sera doucement tout en murmurant des ''désolé Gohan'', alors que Végéta semblait avoir un petit sourire. Non pas que l'homme se souciait de l'état de santé du gosse, enfin si, mais il allait pouvoir l'affronter et le laisser dans un état encore pire que ne l'était le garçon auparavant, mais le regard de Bulma le calma un peu. Pour elle, le gamin était comme son neveu, et elle était horrifiée de voir à quel point il était mal que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

Alors que Gôku semblait enfin un peu plus heureux et détendu, un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière eux. Un pas lourd, un pas aussi lourd que ne l'était Buu.

Surprit, le père se tourna et vit le monstre qu'il pensait avoir tué se tenir debout juste en face de lui. Le monstre qui avait mis son fils dans un état déplorable, le monstre qui avait osé mettre son fils dans cet état. ''Prends-le Bulma.'' ordonna-il plus qu'il ne le demanda à son ami alors qui se levait avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Il ne rigolait aucunement alors que son regard fixait agressivement l'ennemi de son fils.

''Tu vas payer…'' dit-il en fonçant vers le monstre

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Oh les gars, en voilà un de chapitre !

Gôku, Végéta et Bulma de retour, alors ça vous plaît ? J'espère, je n'avais à la base aucunement l'idée de les ré-insérée dans l'histoire mais j'ai lu quelque commentaire qui demandait s'ils allaient revenir, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'effet dramatique et psychologique sur le personnage éponyme.

Certains d'entre vous doivent se dire que Gohan est… violent avec Gôku dans ce chapitre. Je pense avoir bien écris la scène de retrouvaille vu les circonstances particulières. Il ne faut pas oublier que Gohan était en pleine bataille et que l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines au moment où Gôku et les autres arrives. Du coup, notre Roi préféré avait vraiment peur de perdre sa vie sur la planète Végéta car je vous rappelle que la dernière fois que Végéta était venu c'était pour le ramener avec lui sur Terre.

Gôku va-il ramener ses enfants sur Terre ? Va-t-il choisir de laisser Gohan vivre sa vie ? Ou va-t-il prendre une autre décision… ?

Végéta va-il avoir sa revanche ? Bulma va-elle pouvoir parler avec Gohan ?

Comment Baddack et les siens vont vivre le retour de Végéta ?

Toutes ses questions auront leurs réponses dans le prochain chapitre, début Octobre.

J'ai décidé de publier un chapitre par mois afin d'être à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise, avec la reprise des cours et l'année de Terminale, j'aurais moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture que cet été ou ses derniers mois. Bonne rentrée à tous et on se revoit tous au mois prochain !


	15. Combat acharné ! Tous contre Buu !

Chapitre 15

Combat acharné

Baddack attendait impatiemment que Kibito ait enfin fini de faire correctement son travail, et bon sang, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir eu à attendre une éternité qu'il finisse de soigner Raditz. Le gamin avait prit beaucoup trop cher, c'était presque comme s'il était mort lorsque Baddack était arrivé avec le serviteur. Il se souvenait très bien de comment les garçons et même Pitaya semblaient choqué de voir Raditz à moitié mort, pourtant ils ne devraient pas être si choqué que ça puisqu'il n'était pas mort mais seulement blessé. Le chevelu avait survécu à des coups bien plus vicieux et puissant, il suffisait de lire les rapports de ses anciennes missions, celle qui faisait avant que Gohan n'arrive.

''C'est fini, il devrait se réveiller dans la minutes.'' dit le serviteur à la peau rouge tout en ayant un goutte de sueur qui coulait de son front, il semblait pressé de finir son travail pour rejoindre son maître qui était déjà en train de remonter les étages pour retrouver le roi des saiyans à la surface.

''Bien. Je vais le prendre avec moi.'' dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même avant de se tourner vers les autres saiyans présents, ''Vous, vous venez avec moi, nous allons voir à quel point Gohan à rendu ce monstre pitoyable.''

Tout le monde hocha la tête avec un sourire, confiant que leurs roi était en train de s'occuper du démon. Cependant, tous savaient que le combat avait lieu et qu'il était très équilibré, leurs deux énergies brillant dans le ki comme des étoiles dans le firmament. Baddack savait que son fils allait gagner, il ne l'avait jamais déçu et ne le décevrait jamais, Gohan était sa plus grande fierté et son plus grand bonheur dans la vie. Et si jamais son fils ne parvenait pas à gagner seul face au monstre alors il l'aiderait, bien qu'il n'aimait pas aider un autre guerrier dans un combat, question d'honneur, un saiyan ne vole pas sa proie à un autre, quelque en soit le prix, mais en tant que père, il était prêt à transgressé cette règle pour le bien de son enfant. Alors qu'il commençait à voler lentement pour attendre les autres et surveiller qu'ils ne se perde pas dans le navire, il déroula sa queue de singe de son dos et l'étira. Il la fit voler un instant, signe qu'il était plutôt content et sûr de lui, son fils allait gagner sans difficulté.

Le reste du petit trajet se fit rapidement, mais alors que le saiyan à la cicatrice et sa troupe posaient pieds au niveau du premier étage, plusieurs nouvelle énergie se sont fait ressentir. Des énergies étranges mais familière dans l'ensemble, sauf une seule qui était très faible, la plus puissante des autres énergies ressemblait étonnement à celle de son fils aîné, mais elle était plus douce et un peu moins puissante en terme de force brute, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible, le propriétaire de cette énergie avait un étrange lien avec son fils, mais il y avait encore plus étrange… La dernière des trois nouvelles énergies était… très familière, trop familière. Elle sentait la force et la violence, la bestialité, elle sentait comme l'ex-prince Végéta, celui de la chronologie originale de Gohan.

Le cœur de Baddack rata un battement.

C'était… C'était insensé ! Comment pouvait-il être là, il était sensé être bloqué dans son époque s'il n'avait pas péri sous les coups de son fils. Comment était-ce possible ? Et l'autre énergie, elle ressemblait à celle de Gohan, et si…

Le cœur de Baddack rata un nouveau battement alors qu'il venait de comprendre un élément clé de ses questions. Le passé de son fils venait le rattraper, mais comment ses types-là avaient pu remonter dans le temps pour revenir hanter son gamin ? Peut-être grâce à une nouvelle machine, ou bien… Oui ! C'était sûrement grâce au dragon magique qui avait permit le voyage à Gohan dans un premier temps.

Le sentiment agréable que ressentait Baddack était totalement partie alors que les autres, qui avaient sûrement ressentit la même chose que lui, le regardaient en attente de réponse à leur question. Heureusement, Raditz semblait vouloir dormir plus longtemps, il n'aura pas à répondre à toute les questions possible et imaginable. Enfant, le garçon n'était pas connu pour son adresse au combat mais pour son intelligence et ses coups bien placé, une qualité rare mais inutile à l'époque où il était né. Si Gohan n'était pas venu dans cet époque, son fils aurait certainement gardé une réputation de faible et de lâche, heureusement ce n'était plus le cas désormais.

''Papa… Pourquoi est-ce que l'une des deux énergies est presque pareille que la mienne ?'' demanda une petite voix dans son dos. Goten. Il avait presque oublié le petit garçon, il ne savait rien de la vérité et mieux fallait pour lui qu'il n'en sache absolument rien, mais qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Quelque chose du genre : C'est en fait ton père venu d'une autre chronologie, et il est aussi le père de ton grand frère. Au fait, Gôku n'es pas ton frère jumeau mais s'est en fait ton père biologique.

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, et il ne le dirait jamais, son petit garçon deviendrait fou, et ça il ne pouvait pas le permettre, ça casserait sûrement le lien qu'il avait avec tout les autres membres de la famille.

''Je ne sais pas du tout, mon fils.'' mentit-il pour le bien de son petit, '' Juste restez derrière moi d'accord, je vais aller voir de quoi il en retourne, et tant que je ne vous ferait pas de signe, vous ne venez pas. Est-ce clair ?'' ordonna-il à tout le groupe.

''Bien !'' dirent-ils en groupe. Pour la peine, ils obtiennent alors un petit sourire du patriarche trentenaire.

Ils venaient finalement d'atteindre la surface, mais tous sauf Baddack restèrent au niveau d'accueil.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. ''Gohan !'' murmura-il alors qu'il voyait deux hommes se tenir près du corps ensanglanté de son fils. Le saiyan tenta alors de sentir le ki de son fils, dans l'urgence la plus complète. Si jamais Végéta avait tué son fils… jamais il ne pourrait le laisser en vie, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas, il semblait même donner quelque chose à un homme qui avait une apparence physique très proche de la sienne. Sûrement Gôku, le père biologique de Gohan et Goten… il ne ferait pas de mal à son fils aîné, n'est-ce pas ? Pas d'après ce que lui avait dit son fils adoptif il y a tant d'années déjà. Pour confirmer ses pensées, l'homme donna ce qui devait être un médicament, du moins cela y ressemblait légèrement, et le fit mâcher au corps inerte de son fils. La vue de ce qu'il se passait donné franchement mal à la tête du guerrier, il voulait agir, aller à la rencontre de ces trois types.

Il y avait une femme, Baddack ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, elle semblait vraiment faible et elle agrippé fermement Végéta, comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir une affection pour ce mécréant sans race, un type qui se laisserait pervertir par de la magie noir pour avoir un rab d'énergie de la part d'un alien immonde. Le trentenaire ne parvenait pas à respecter ce type, grâce à Gohan, il ne régnera pas, pour son plus grand plaisir, jamais un homme aussi dégueulasse aurait pu diriger un peuple comme le leurs. Néanmoins, le saiyan reporta son attention sur la femme, si sa mémoire était décente, elle devait être Bulma, celle qui avait tenté de recueillir son fils alors qu'il était au plus mal, elle n'était donc pas une ennemi de son fils, et de même pour l'homme qui devait être le père biologique de Gohan. Le seul danger dans le lot était Végéta, et Baddack allait rester constamment sur ses gardes dès lors qu'il sera en sa compagnie, question de ne pas avoir un bras entre ses entrailles.

Étrangement, le médicament qu'avait donné l'homme avait soigné son fils, sa signature dans le ki semblant enfin remonter en flèche, mais elle semblait aussi faible que lorsqu'il dormait. Son fils était donc dans un état comateux, bien que cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

Le chef en second du peuple des saiyans souffla un coup et sembla un peu plus décontracté que lorsque les énergies était arrivée, mais quelque chose clochait et il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. D'un coup, tout fit tilt dans son esprit, ce qui avait mit dans cet état son fils ne pouvait être autre chose que Buu ! Mais alors, où pouvait être le démon ?

Baddack respira un grand coup et se concentra alors dans la détection du ki et il sentit assez rapidement une petite énergie s'amplifier lentement mais sûrement, mais dès lors qu'il tentait de se concentrer plus dessus, des bruits de pleurs le sortaient de sa concentration. L'idiot pleurait sur le corps de son fils, mais pourquoi ? Il allait bien, aucune raison de se mettre à chialer comme le ferait un nouveau né, putain, était-il vraiment un saiyan pur sang ? Il méritait vraiment que l'on se pose la question…

Mais alors que le père se plaignait du bruits environnant, l'énergie du monstre commençait à grossir et devenir encore plus puissante qu'avant et sans Gohan au sommet de ses capacités… C'était à lui de s'en charger, personne d'autre n'en était capable.

''Papa… que ce passe-il ? Ou suis-je ?'' vint une nouvelle voix dans son dos, une voix rauque mais qu'il était heureux d'entendre. Raditz.

''Tu tombes bien fils, ce Buu t'a blessé et ça a mit Gohan vraiment en rogne mais visiblement le combat à mal tourné pour lui, il est évanoui là bas. Tu vas aller ramasser le corps de ton frère et le ramener dans le vaisseau pendant que je vais aller affronter le démon…''commença-il avant d'être coupé

''Mais qui sont ses gens ? L'un ressemble à...Végéta ! Et l'autre te ressemble ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

''Calmes-toi. Tu te souviens des histoires que nous avait raconté ton frère lorsqu'il est arrivé chez nous ? Et bien, je pense que c'est le dragon, Shenron, qui a ramener ce foutu Végéta chez nous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je pense pouvoir gérer le monstre avec un peu de chance, ça devrait surprendre ce connard et t'en profitera pour récupérer ton frère, compris ?''

Raditz hocha la tête, encore choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais après avoir frôlé la mort et voir son frère surpuissant couché dans les bras d'un inconnu, rien ne pouvait vraiment le surprendre. Il était seulement déterminé à sauver son frère des griffes de ce Végéta, il n'était pas celui de sa chronologie, il n'était pas un bon gars un peu perdu, il était un monstre assoiffé de sang qui voulait la peau de son frère.

''D'accord, je suis prêt, mais il faudra vraiment que Gôku et Goten ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas, je ne pense pas qu'ils le vivraient très très bien.''

''Je suis du même avis, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour discuter. Le monstre va bientôt réapparaître et nous allons profité de l'effet de surprise. Dès qu'il apparaît, tu fonce discrètement vers ton frère et je m'occupe de notre ennemi.'' Les deux saiyans ne bougèrent pas et attendirent quelques instants avant de voir l'énorme tas s'avancer avec la rage dans son ventre titanesque.

''Tu vas me le payer !'' Cria avec haine une voix puissante, celle de Gôku visiblement.

Et le chaos fut.

Des explosions se firent ressentirent de partout et le vents souffla violemment dans une série de bourrasque dépassant l'entendement. Rien que leurs souffle pourrait rendre quelqu'un de normal sourd, et leurs puissance aurait déchiré un faible en deux partie bien distincte. Fort heureusement, personne ici n'était dans ce cas-là, et Baddack allait agir, il attendait juste le bon moment pour cela.

Le super saiyan au cheveux long se battait fièrement dans un forme que jamais n'avait vu le patriarche de la famille, la nouvelle transformation de son fils aîné était ressemblante mais elle était plus faible et incomplète que ce qu'il voyait. L'homme le dépassait sans l'ombre d'un doute, la différence était flagrante et même une personne ne pratiquant même pas les arts martiaux aurait pu affirmer qu'il était plus faible.

Le plus impressionnant dans l'affaire était que l'homme semblait donner un bonne leçon de combat au démon qui ne parvenait pas à riposter ou à se sortir de la série d'attaque mordante de Son Gôku. Le guerrier agissait avec rage et ne faisait pas attention à son endurance, cela ne faisait que trois minutes qu'ils se battaient et pourtant, le super saiyan chevelu devait être cramé en terme de souffle. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus de cinq ou dix minutes avec ce rythme.

Loin de la zone de bataille, se tenait un homme oublié de tous, sauf de son fidèle serviteur, Kibito, le dieu suprême de la galaxie semblait littéralement secoué de part en part par toute la puissance qu'il voyait et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre de voir comment le combat allait se finir, mais il ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Lui et Kibito restait proche pour pouvoir agir en cas d'urgence pour avoir un échappatoire.

Alors que le combat faisait rage autour de lui et que tous semblait passionné dans le match entre l'homme qui ressemblait à son père et le monstre rose qui l'avait agressé, Raditz avait lentement mais sûrement contourné Végéta et sa compagne pour finalement tirer le corps inconscient de son précieux frère qu'il souhaitait absolument secourir. Il ne fit aucun bruit en prenant le corps, à tel point que Végéta ne se tourna pas une seule fois pour voir ce qu'il se passait, lui qui semblait enragé par ce foutu combat.

''Quel connard ce Kakarot ! Il m'a caché ça !'' entendu Raditz entre plusieurs rafales de vents stridents.

Il prit alors son cher frère et le porta sur son dos en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, pas même à faire entendre le bruit de son souffle. Il était une ombre que rien ne pouvait éblouir à ce moment là. Assez rapidement tout de même, il retourna vers le vaisseau de Babidi sans attirer l'attention du dangereux ex-prince des saiyans et finalement il rentra dans la petite bâtisse avec sur son dos, son frère.

''C'est bien mon fils, je suis fier de toi. Maintenant apporte Gohan en bas, je pense qu'il va falloir que je me batte bientôt.''

''Merci.'' laissa échapper le fils à son père, il reçu un sourire et un regard surprit mais néanmoins satisfait.

Le courageux et intrépide saiyan descendit alors au premier étage ou se trouvait les autres, tous se ruèrent sur lui et Gohan en quémandant des nouvelles sur l'état de santé du roi, mais c'était bien la voix de la saiyanne Pitaya qui revenait le plus à ses oreille. Elle semblait bizarrement trop proche de son frère, peut-être était-il en train de la séduire ? Qu'importe, ce n'était pas ses affaires, il était juste satisfait qu'il aille bien. Dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, l'homme costaud posa délicatement son frère au sol, utilisant les murs de la pièce comme dossiers pour son dos, au moins sa tête ne touchait pas le sol.

Pitaya se rua son son frère dès qu'il l'avait posé, sa timidité ayant apparemment fuit dans le sens inverse ou elle courait. Elle demanda à son frère endormi s'il allait bien, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille et lui réponde, et puis quoi encore ? Son frère venait de livrer bataille et son corps réclamait du repos avant qu'il n'aille se battre pour un second round, il n'allait pas se réveiller aussitôt, n'est-ce pas ?

''Pitaya…'' commença-il à dire comme pour laisser passer Raditz pour un imbécile, ''Tu… tu vas bien ?'' dit-il difficilement, visiblement il avait soif et c'était logique avec la chaleur et la bataille et pour plein d'autre raison, il lui fallait rester un peu tranquille.

Comme un petit frère attentionné qu'il était, le chevelu sortit de son armure un poche d'eau liquide qu'il jeta en pleine face de son frère qui la bu immédiatement, ''Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci, ingrat ! Je suis allé sauver ton cul de ce fumier de Végéta alors que deux fous ce battent comme des forcenés. Quelle journée de fou !'' marmonna-il cette dernière phrase dans sa petite barbe naissante.

Gohan le regarda choqué, alors Raditz avait prit tout ses risques pour venir le sauver ? Bien sûr, il savait que son frère l'aimait à sa manière mais le voir faire tout cela était déconcertant, en vérité le saiyan s'attendait presque à être sauver de son incompétence par son père ou Kibito et Kaioshin. Qu'importe, il était très heureux que son frère ne l'ait aidé et il le fit savoir par un gentil :''Merci frérot.'' avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Alors, selon son frère, une grande bataille avait lieu actuellement ? Les sens du ki de Gohan était aussi endormi qu'il ne l'était alors il lui fallu s'activer mentalement pour pouvoir rechercher les ki en questions. Effectivement, il y avait une bataille, mais ce n'était pas qu'une bataille, c'était une guerre entre deux forces qui le surpassaient complètement, et lui qui pensait qu'il pourrait vaincre Végéta et son père biologique s'il le fallait… Il avait été pitoyable et il l'était toujours, il était faible et il ne pourrait pas protéger les siens avec sa puissance. Il allait tripler la rigueur de son entraînement s'il s'en tirait vivant…

''Tu vas bien Gohan ?'' lui demanda Pitaya avec un regard inquiet

Gohan hocha faiblement la tête, non il n'allait pas bien mais il ne lui dirait pas, il ne lui dirait pas car elle allait avoir honte que son roi ait perdu une bataille, il l'avait déçu en n'étant pas capable de la protéger. Elle s'inquiétait de lui car il n'avait pas été capable de s'en tirer sans l'aide de personne, il était juste… si faible…

''N'ai pas honte, d'accord ? Tu as juste perdu le premier round, et maintenant tu vas pouvoir rétamer le monstre grâce à ta récupération d'énergie.'' déclara-elle avec un sourire qui lui redonna espoir.

Il pouvait le faire. Il était moins fort que ne l'étaient les mastodontes qui s'affrontaient comme des acharné là haut, mais il pouvait gagner le combat grâce à sa nouvelle technique. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu d'ennemi sur lequel il pouvait la tester, personne ne méritant de mourir en l'espace d'une seconde, mais Buu était une menace qui nécessitait l'utilisation d'une technique aussi dangereuse que le Dust of Destructrive Soul (ndl : littéralement, la poussière d'âme destructrice).

C'était sa plus puissante technique, la plus efficace et mortelle jamais crée mais son utilisation était très violente en répercussion pour son utilisateur, ce mouvement n'était pas aussi évident à effecteur que le Kaméhaméha ou les autres technique de ki, ici il s'agissait de donner une partie de son âme et de son corps à l'attaque pour ensuite la dédoubler ou finalement annilher totalement l'enveloppe corporelle d'une personne. Cette technique était la plus redoutable de toute celle que Gohan avait vu ou même essayer d'utiliser et il en était son créateur, il ne l'avait utilisé qu'une seule fois et à hauteur de vingt pourcent et il avait passé trois semaines couché dans son lit sans pouvoir bouger ses membres, et chacune de ses bouffés d'air était… affreusement douloureux. Mais les dégâts valait pleinement le coût si l'on était prêt à le payer.

50 % devrait suffire pour réduire à néant Buu s'il visait bien et s'assurait qu'il n'avait pas une miette de son corps éparpillé sur le sol. Mais il allait devoir attendre le bon moment et être totalement réveillé et frais pour utilisé son attaque.

Gohan respira alors un grand coup et sourit doucement à la saiyanne qu'il avait en face de lui, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait dans quel état il allait se mettre à cause de cette technique. Il devrait être bien pire qu'il ne l'avait été lorsqu'il mangea le senzu, mais tant pis, si c'était le seul moyen pour vaincre et sauver les siens, il pourrait bien passer quelque mois coucher dans un lit.

''Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais m'en occuper grâce à une technique bien particulière.''

Raditz qui n'avait pas épié la conversation mielleuse, c'était néanmoins ré-intéressé au paroles de son frère lorsqu'il entendit ''une technique bien particulière'', il ne pensait tout de même pas à ça… Ils pouvaient encore gagner sans qu'ils n'aient à l'utiliser… Il ne voulait pas le revoir sous assistance respiratoire pendant des jours voir des semaines, il ne voulait juste pas revoir ce spectacle alarmant.

''Non, père t'a interdit d'utiliser cette attaque, et je le rejoint là dessus. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux et tu seras trop affaiblit pour te défendre au cas où.''

''Qu'importe. Il faudra bien que je mette à profit ma création, même si ça ne me plaît pas trop, et tu pourras bien me défendre quand je serais au sol, non ?''

'' Tu es vraiment fou pour un ''grand frère'', tu vas devoir en discuter avec père, il semble avoir un meilleur plan que ton attaque suicide. Vas le voir.''

Pitaya avait suivit l'échange avec peur, Gohan risquait-il encore sa vie avec une nouvelle attaque ? Il ne pouvait juste pas se mettre dans un état aussi mauvais que la dernière fois, il était trop fort pour ça ! Elle le pensait vraiment du plus profond de son cœur, et elle ne voulait absolument pas le revoir dans cet état.

Le saiyan de sang-mêlé lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui donna un sourire alors qu'il montait pour sortir voir son père. Le sourire resta sur ses lèvres mais il craignait que les choses ne se passèrent pas aussi bien qu'elle ne le devrait, et s'il ne touchait pas Buu avec sa technique ? C'était improbable mais il fallait tout de même garder dans un coin de sa tête que c'était une possibilité, mais surtout ce qu'il l'inquiétait vraiment était d'être incapable de se défendre après son attaque. Vu la force de son père biologique, il n'avait aucune chance de le défaire et d'être capable d'enchaîner un autre combat face à Végéta qui devait s'être grandement améliorer.

Seul Baddack pourrait l'aider et le secourir après son attaque, mais et si les nouveaux voyageurs du temps décidaient de le tuer pour finalement l'emporter, lui, loin de son monde et de ses citoyens. L'utilisation du Dust of Destructive Soul ne pourrait qu'emporter Buu et rien d'autre, il aurait encore le problème de son ancienne vie qui viendrait le hanter.

Et si Gôku, Goten et Pitaya découvrait qu'il ne venait pas de ce monde mais d'une autre période ? Et s'ils découvraient qu'il n'était même pas un saiyan de sang-pur ? Trop de questions germaient dans son esprit, il y avait bien trop de risque à la présence de son géniteur et de son rival dans sa chronologie. Il devait les éjecter de sa planète et très vite, sans que personne d'autre que Raditz et son père ne les aient vu, sinon les conséquences seraient dramatiques pour lui et sa vie.

Il souffla un grand coup à cause de la pression sur ses épaules, mais il garda son sang-froid du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'il venait d'atteindre la surface. Son père était de dos, trop occupé à suivre le combat pour se tourner, mais il savait qu'il était là, il savait toujours beaucoup de chose et sa maîtrise du ki et de la détection de l'énergie était excellente alors il n'a eu aucune difficulté à s'apercevoir de sa présence.

''Ils sont finalement revenu… Je pensais pourtant que tu m'avais dis avoir empêcher ce cas de figure d'arriver, en plus, c'est à peu près le pire moment pour que nous puissions nous occuper d'eux.''

Gohan s'avança alors de quelque mètre jusqu'à arriver à côté de son père qui continuait à regarder le combat qui allait bientôt toucher à son terme. Les deux combattant semblaient fatiguer de ce match éreintant, mais c'était bien Son Gôku qui était littéralement épuisé, il avait mené la danse face à Buu mais sa nouvelle transformation était trop fatigante à l'utilisation, le supposait le roi des saiyans.

Il allait bientôt attaquer son adversaire avec la technique qui mangerait son âme et qui réduirait son corps dans un état momentané de paralysie, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'agir maintenant avant que le monstre ne finisse son père biologique.

''Je vais l'attaquer à nouveau sans qu'il ne puisse y survivre, je ne voix pas d'autre choix que cette attaque…''

''Tu plaisante j'espère ? Tu sais bien les risques qu'elle représente pourtant. Réfléchit deux secondes, tu n'as aucune chance de résister à ses types là-bas à cause du contrecoup, et je ne pense pas être suffisamment puissant pour neutralisé ce monstre.''dit-il en pointant du doigt Son Gôku, ''mais je devrait pouvoir occuper le démon pendant que tu charge ton attaque. Buu reste quand-même la plus grande menace, les autres nous pouvons les gérer en discutant avec un peu de chance, mais ce majin, non.''

Gohan leva alors sa main gauche dans le ciel et commença à charger son attaque surpuissante, cela allait mettre un peu de temps à sortir mais ça en vaudrait la peine. L'énergie crépita autour de lui et des morceaux de son ki devinrent de toutes les couleur pour former une cape autour de lui, une cape où toute les couleurs s'embrassait pour former le Dust of Destructive Soul.

Baddack jeta un coup d'œil à son fils avant de partir se battre et il donna un petit sourire d'encouragement. Il s'envola alors dans le ciel sans qu'aucun des deux guerriers ne puissent le voir, et il chargea un javelot de ki dans sa paume, pas trop puissant mais suffisamment pour attiré l'attention du démon. Il fallait juste attendre le bon moment maintenant…

''Je dois bien dire que tu es très fort démon. Tu m'as donnés un sacré duel mais il est temps d'en finir, le super saiyan 3 prend vraiment beaucoup trop d'énergie pour un combat long.''

Là.

Alors que Gôku chargeait son attaque du poing du dragon, une sorte de javelot traversa de part en part Buu implosa dans un festival de feu blanc. Le démon brûlait sur l'intégralité de son corps et il hurlait à la mort, pour la première véritable fois, il souffrait salement.

''Alors démon, tu as aimé ma nouvelle attaque ? Je l'ai nommé l'esprit saiyan implosif, sympa non ?'' dit un homme ressemblant fortement à Gôku, néanmoins, la seule différence entre les deux était un cicatrice en forme de croix sur la joue droit du saiyan.

Le super saiyan 3 fixa le saiyan qu'il avait en face de lui, choqué de ce qu'il voyait. L'homme n'était même pas transformé et il était parvenu à faire du mal à un ennemi avec lequel il galérait à faire des dégâts. Il trembla d'excitation et de fierté, _alors c'est lui mon père,_ pensait-il avec un sourire déterminé, il allait l'aider à se battre.

Son Gôku ne pu pas cesser de fixer son regard sur son père biologique, il ne l'avait jamais connu, ni même imaginé, mais l'homme ressemblait très certainement à la description que lui en avait fait son rival. Il semblait si fier et puissant, même s'il n'était pas dans un état de super saiyan, ce fut choquant pour le saiyan élevé sur Terre, mais il ressentait une pointe de joie d'enfin rencontrer son père en vrai.

''Cesse de me fixer, Gôku, nous devons retenir le monstre pendant quelque minutes. Gohan doit avoir le temps de finir son attaque.''

L'homme venait-il de l'appeler ''Gôku'' ? C'était vraiment déroutant pour lui car il s'attendait à être appelé ''Kakarot'', son nom saiyan de naissance selon Végéta. Qu'importe, il n'avait pas le temps de discuter sur un détail, il fallait qu'il se batte pour que son fils puisse finir sa technique., quel quelle soit cette attaque spéciale, elle devait être terriblement puissante !

Il chercha alors des yeux son fils mais ne le trouva pas là où il devait être normalement, ce fut une assez grosse surprise pour lui, mais il laissa croire que ce n'était rien alors que Baddack le regardait en attente d'une réponse ou d'un geste. Ne le voyant pas des yeux, il fouilla rapidement les sources de ki présente dans ce désert aride et il repéra plusieurs énergie, aucune n'était ridicule en terme de force mais celle de Gohan brillait de mille feu en leurs seins, ils leurs était largement supérieur. Mais quelque chose semblait étrange avec son ki, comme s'il brûlait à l'intérieur et qu'il se libérait à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas du tout comme un attaque avec du ki, la sensation et l'odeur n'était pas du tout similaire, l'énergie semblait être si puissante, bien plus qu'il ne l'était actuellement.

Gôku se sentit excité et revigoré, il voulait absolument se battre comme un père pour son fils, pour qu'il puisse se racheter envers lui, pour qu'il puisse le pardonner. Cela ne semblait pas gagné mais il pouvait le faire rien n'était impossible et son fils finirait par l'excuser pour tout ses choix stupides dans le passé.

''Bien ! Je suis prêt !'' a-il déclaré hardiment

Baddack lui donna un petit sourire et il hocha la tête avant de se transformer en super saiyan 2 sous ses yeux, son aura inondant alors la zone sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde, son visage était impassible et son regard… son regard était froid mais il y avait une part de feu dedans, le feu de la guerre. Il disparut immédiatement et réapparu subitement juste en face de Buu, surprenant le monstre par sa vitesse, puis il l'enchaîna dans ce qui était un combo explosif sans que le monstre ne puisse utiliser sa garde.

Dans un dernier geste, il le repoussa avec un kiai et l'envoya quelque mètre en retrait, il était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas un match pour son adversaire mais il pouvait au moins le repousser, c'était le minimum pour un combattant comme lui. Alors que le majin allait pour le frapper au visage, une main saisit son bras et le propulsa instantanément dans le sol, à une quinzaine de mètres de Végéta. Ce dernier regarda la boule rose se cracher à côté de lui et il ria un petit peu tandis que la poussière se soulevait pour venir se poser sur lui et sa compagne, qui semblait toujours aussi surprise de la puissance du combat .

''Femme,'' dit-il en regardant sa chère et tendre, bien qu'il n'osait jamais l'avouer à haute voix, il l'aimait et il craignait qu'elle ne soit blesser par un tir accidentel.'' Je vais me battre. Non pas pour Kakarot ou pour son foutu fils, mais bien pour moi. Maintenant, recule, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé par une salve de ki venant d'ailleurs.'' dit-il en rougissant légèrement, craignant que ses dernier mot ne soit prit comme un faiblesse, des dires indigne d'un fier prince comme il l'était.

La femme sourit et recula en l'encourageant joyeusement, c'était très rare d'entendre Végéta dire quelque chose comme ça, lui qui était d'habitude si fier. ''Courage mon prince !''

Le concerné avança jusqu'à récupérer un Buu très énervé par ce qu'il se passait, le démon ne s'amusait pas du tout depuis que l'homme au cheveux bizarre était arrivé, il voulait tuer et il ne pouvait pas, alors l'arrivé d'un guerrier moins fort que les autres lui fit plaisir. Il allait pouvoir se défouler et enfin faire couler le sang !

Il saisit alors, avec un regain de joie et d'énergie, le bras du nouvel arrivant et se mit à le ruer de coup dans le visage. Décontenancé par cette attaque qui était plus puissante et énervé qu'il ne s'y attendait, le prince reçu plusieurs coups avant de rendre la politesse.

Un de ses coup se logea dans le menton du monstre et il recula un peu, surprit par la puissance de l'individu qu'il avait sous-estimé. Le démon commença alors à piquer un crise de nerf, il avait beau tenté de jouer avec eux, ces types ne jouaient pas, oh non, il ne plaisantait pas et ils allaient tenter de le tuer s'il ne se défendait pas.

''Buu plus amusé ! Buu plus vouloir retenir force ! Buu tuer vous maintenant !''

Sur ces mots là, il décolla et décocha un supersonique revers du gauche dans la face à Végéta qui recula en arrière de quelque petits pas, il souffrait et son sang royal coulait à nouveau sur le sol de la planète qui aurait du être sienne. Alors que le démon allait continuer son offensive, il fut brusquement repoussé par un cri éclatant qui lui vrilla les tympans, laissant sa défense en lambeau, lambeau que pourrait déchirer encore plus le vaillant guerrier qu'il avait en face de lui.

Le noble saiyan fonça vers son adversaire et lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre avant de lui claqué une explosion en pleine face, le but étant surtout de fatigué le monstre le plus possible avant de lui donner le coup final. Avant même que la tête de Buu ne puisse se regénérer, il continua à le marteler d'explosion d'énergie au corps-à-corps, ne négligeant aucune partie du physique de son ennemi.

Si Kakarot n'avait pas pu l'achever, alors il le ferait quand-bien même il n'était qu'un super saiyan 2, même si son rival lui était supérieur, il combattrait jusqu'à qu'il ait tué le monstre, au moins pour la sûreté de sa Bulma.

''Végéta, il faut que tu nous achètes du temps s'il te plaît !'' hurla Gôku au loin alors qu'il regagnait son énergie.

Baddack qui n'était pas loin de son fils regarda le prince hocher la tête avec un grognement et il détourna le regard vers son fils qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Le plus déroutant pour lui était que l'ex-prince écoutait les règles que lui avait été fixé, mais il y avait ce respect muet dans la manière dont s'exprimait le saiyan au cheveux en forme de flammes. C'était comme s'ils étaient...ami ?

''Tu as confiance en ce type ? Lui, bizarrement, semble avoir confiance en toi, et ça je ne comprends pas. Ce mec est un monstre sans foi ni âme, je l'ai vu lorsque je l'ai affronté, son regard était celui d'un tuer de sang-froid, comme je l'étais avant de changer grâce à Gohan.''

''Végéta est mon rival et ami mais il est trop fier pour se l'avouer, je le connais depuis longtemps et il est un gars bien. Il a su changer et devenir un homme bon avec un femme et un enfant, je pense que tu ne le connais pas comme moi.''

Baddack se tu alors, méditant logiquement sur ces paroles-là, s'il avait pu changer, alors son ennemi le pouvait. Tout les saiyans avaient cette capacité à devenir plus ou moins bon s'ils étaient poussé dans la bonne direction par un homme fort. Gohan l'avait fait, il l'avait changé, il n'était pas un saint et ne le serait jamais quelque soit les bonnes actions qu'il pourrait commettre, mais le fait étant qu'il n'était plus le même qu'à son arrivé. Le peuple saiyan avait dans son ensemble été modifié par lui, par son sourire et sa protection, par son désir de faire le bien et de protéger toute les vies de la galaxie du mal, bien qu'une partie des hommes et femmes saiyans voulaient toujours tué pour s'amuser, la majorité des gens n'était plus les mêmes. Tout avait changé en si peu de temps, rien qu'une poignée d'années les avaient rendu meilleurs, et les années suivantes rendraient les enfants meilleurs.

Le peuple des saiyans n'était pas un peuple de tueurs, ils étaient un peuple de guerrier et de protecteur s'ils étaient éduqué pour être bon.

Son peuple ne serait plus jamais comme avant, désormais, ils se bonifiaient dans l'aide de leurs prochains et non dans le meurtre sanguinaire comme lors de leurs esclavage par Freezer et même auparavant.

Un sourire s'illumina sur les lèvres de Baddack et le saiyan comprit que tous pouvait changé, même un dégénéré comme Végéta. Le père adoptif de Gohan eut alors l'espoir que l'ennemi qu'il avait affronté aurait pu changé, même s'il restait méfiant dans l'ensemble.

''Je te crois Gôku, tout le monde peut changé même lui, mais tant que je ne verrais pas la preuve par mes propres yeux je resterais sur mes gardes en sa compagnie. Tant qu'il n'approche plus de ma famille je ne l'attaquerais pas.'' dit-il alors qu'il regardait Gohan préparé son attaque. Il était à plus de la moitie, près de 60 % de la fin de la préparation, il allait falloir patienter encore deux ou trois minutes avant qu'il ne puisse les débarrassés du monstre.

Gôku lui donna un petit sourire alors qu'il regardait Végéta monter dans les airs, dans une position très familière pour lui. Le petit homme ornait sur ses lèvres un petit rictus arrogant alors qu'il chargeait dans ses paumes une technique bien trop puissante pour que la planète ne puisse en rester indemne. ''Non ! Ne fais pas ça, c'est trop dangereux Végéta !''

''Je m'en fiche Kakarot ! Je vais finir ce monstre maintenant car j'en suis capable, pas comme toi visiblement !'' hurla-il alors qu'un orage commençait à se profiler au loin et que le sol grondait de mécontentement, ''Final Flash !'' prononça-il avec force tandis que son ki volumineux partait pour effacer le monstre de la surface.

L'énergie flamboyante parti prestement et souffla un grande partie de la zone tandis que Buu hurlait à la mort pendant que le flot incandescent de puissance brut le brûlait entièrement. Assez vite cependant, le rayon arrêta de creuser un fossé et pour cause, le ki de l'ennemi commun avait disparu entièrement, sans laissé la moindre trace.

Végéta, bien qu'épuisé d'avoir eu recours à sa technique, exulta d'une joie hors-norme, enfin il avait eu son heure de gloire, enfin il avait accomplie ce que n'avait pas pu faire son rival. Enfin, il était le héros et tout les yeux se rivèrent sur lui, notamment ceux de Gohan qui semblait choqué ce qu'il voyait. Sa nouvelle attaque n'allait servir à rien, heureusement qu'il était encore temps de l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'altère l'état de son corps.

Le noble guerrier se sentait terriblement bien, il rugit de fierté en regardant l'immense cratère qu'il avait crée, c'était si beau pour lui. Enfin, il était parvenu à être supérieur à Kakarot, non en force, mais en habilité et en technique, pour une fois, il s'était débarrassé d'un ennemi important à sa place !

Se sentant revigoré après avoir donné tant d'énergie dans son attaque, il jeta un coup d'œil à son rival et lui fit un petit sourire narquois qu'il lui était habituel, puis il reporta son attention à sa compagne. A elle aussi il sourit, mais c'était avec fierté et prestance, elle pourrait enfin être fière de lui pour une grande raison.

Il avait enfin prouvé sa supériorité à la bataille, devançant son plus grand rival et ami pour la première fois de son existence.

Kakarot, non Gôku, le rejoignit assez vite et commença à le bassiné avec son sourire puérile et sa joie ridicule, certes, il énerva un peu Végéta mais pour une fois depuis longtemps, le saiyan flamboyant ne l'envoya pas bouder dans son coin après l'avoir insulté. Il était vraiment heureux.

Gohan, qui était loin de lui à ce moment regarda la scène avec intérêt, Végéta était bien plus fort qu'avant, il n'était pas aussi fort que lui mais il pourrait l'inquiéter par sa ruse. Et puis, il y avait son père, son vrai père, celui avec lequel il avait passé tant de temps avant de le voir périr à cause de son arrogance. Gohan avait été dur avec lui, mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu content de le revoir en vie. Il ne rejoindrait jamais sa chronologie de son plein gré, peu importe ce que tentera de lui dire Son Gôku, mais il essayera d'éviter le conflit si c'était possible. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le vaincre pour être libre, Végéta représentait déjà assez de danger à ses yeux.

Il était parvenu à vaincre définitivement Buu, et cela était incroyable tant il avait mit ses efforts pour parvenir à tuer le démon, il allait sérieusement devoir ce méfier de lui. Il était à la fois intelligent et puissant, mais toutes ses qualités, Gohan les avaient, cependant, la fatigue de la journée suffisait amplement au jeune Roi qui ne souhaitait que pouvoir mettre un terme au conflit et se reposer, mais cela risquait d'être compliqué.

Le véritable problème à leurs venu, c'était qu'ils risquaient de détruire tout ce qu'il avait bâti dans ce monde, ils risquaient de le prendre et de le ramener ''chez lui'', à un endroit qui n'était pas sa demeure. Sa maison était la planète Végéta, sa famille était Baddack, Gine, Raditz, Gôku et Goten, et son peuple était les saiyans et plus les terriens. Il ne voulait pas rentrer quelque en soit les conséquence et les difficulté qu'il aurait à vaincre les nouveaux arrivants.

Déterminé et confiant à réussir à les convaincre, il commença à s'avancer vers eux avec un air sérieux pour leur faire comprendre quel était sa vison de sa vie, mais quelque chose le stupéfia sur place.

Il trembla.

Ses yeux ne cessèrent de fixer l'individu qui était dans le dos de Végéta, tandis que son corps ne pouvait s'arrêter d'avoir peur.

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était impossible ! Comment une telle chose était possible ? Jamais il n'eut aussi peur de sa vie, Freezer, les cyborgs et même Cell n'étaient rien face à lui, le démon légendaire qui ravagerait l'univers tout entier.

'' Végéta attention !'' hurla Gôku dans un accès de peur pour son ami.

A juste cause puisque une étrange cape rose l'entoura et le retenu prisonnier durant quelque instant avant de s'envoler jusqu'à Buu pour finalement qu'il y soit absorbé de force dans le monstre.

Gohan trembla réellement de peur face à ce qu'il voyait, ce combat ne sera-il jamais terminer ? Allait-il mourir ici aux mains de cette chose ? Allait-il mourir et laisser ses proches être tuer à leurs tour ? Jamais il ne le permettrait !

''Non !'' cria-il de frustration à la vu de l'absorption de celui qu'il pensait être son ennemi.

Ils vont tous mourir par ma faute… pensa-il sombrement tandis qu'il regardait la scène devant lui.

A plusieurs dizaine de mètres de lui se tenaient les dieux suprêmes, eux aussi tout aussi secouer que les autres. Ils n'avaient aucune chance à moins que…

Bien sûr ! Neptune n'y avait pas pensé à cause du stress accumulé au cours des précédentes heures mais il pouvait très bien tenté cela ! ''Kibito… est-ce bien vrai que les saiyans devienne plus puissant à chaque fois qu'ils sont guéri ?''

''Oui maître, mais pourquoi cette question ? Nous devrions fuir avant que le monstre ne nous tue !''

''Il en est hors de question ! Buu nous trouvera et nous élimineras aussi facilement qu'avec les saiyans ! Mais si jamais nous pouvions informer Gohan de mon idée, si jamais il ne faisait que e blesser en boucle et que tu ne le soigne, alors nous pourrions le rendre bien plus fort jusqu'à qu'il puisse vaincre Majin Buu !''

''Oh !'' s'exclama le serviteur en comprenant enfin le plan d'action subtile de son seigneur et maître, le seul problème étant la fatigue qu'il allait avoir à tant soigné le jeune mortel. Peut-être n'en était-il pas capable mais il tenterait de le faire pour le bien de la galaxie.

''Bien, maintenant, je pense qu'il serait bon que nous les amenions tous chez nous, dans notre planète, afin qu'ils puissent se battre sans retenu !'' proposa-il avant de tourner son regard vers l'homme principal de son plan, ''Gohan ! Viens ici, je sais comment vaincre Buu !''

Ces mots là suffirent à sortir le jeune saiyan de sa transe, Neptune pourrait très certainement les sauver d'ici et l'aider à protéger son peuple, alors il courra vers lui très rapidement, les rejoignant en quelque secondes à peine.

Tandis que Gohan rejoingnait les Kaio Shin, un nouvel être venait de naître, bien plus puissant que ne l'avait été Végéta et Buu, bien plus intelligent que n'avait été ce dernier et bien plus sportif.

Végébuu venait de naître…

A suivre.

* * *

Ce final est génial, non ? Après je ne suis pas sur pour le nom, je le trouve pas terrible mais je le laisse comme ça pour le moment. Dites moi quel nom vous voulez pour cette forme de Buu et je changerais le nom aussitôt !

Sinon, il y a beaucoup à dire sur ce chapitre et j'aimerais beaucoup répondre à vos question les gars ! Donc si jamais vous en avez, posez les moi et j'y répondrais en MP.

Sur ce, je vous dit au mois prochain pour le prochain chapitre du Souhait de Gohan !


	16. La distancia para un duelo

Oui. Je suis en retard. De beaucoup. Et je le serais sûrement énormément pour le prochain chapitre, mais je souhaite dire à mes lecteurs que je reviendrais après une pause. Je suis désolé mais ne vous en faites pas, cette fic n'est pas morte, juste en pause. De toute façon, je vous publie ce chapitre non corrigé.

Chapitre 16

La distancia para un duelo

Son Gôku regarda attentivement ce qu'il se passait les larmes aux yeux, son meilleur ami n'était plus là et semblait disparaître pour toujours, il ne pouvait même plus ressentir son ki. Buu avait prit son ami et l'avait assimilé en lui pour devenir un être nouveau et totalement différent, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout au saiyan au cœur pur. S'il tuait le monstre, alors il enlèverait la vie à son ami, mais s'il ne tuait pas ce même démon, alors il risquait de tout perdre juste parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu la force d'agir.

Bulma pleurait à chaude larme juste à côté de lui, réclamant qu'on lui rende son mari, ses larmes coulant sur le sol tandis qu'une nouvelle forme ne se dégageait très clairement de la brume qu'était devenu Buu une fois que Végéta l'eut touché. Gôku regarda celle qu'il considéré comme sa propre sœur, son regard semblait si penné et son corps tremblait entièrement alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il se sentait si impuissant à ce moment là, il ne pouvait rien faire du tout, il était un échec total, autant en temps que père qu'en temps qu'ami et protecteur de la planète. Il ne savait rien de son propre fils et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le protégé, alors que c'était son putain de rôle !

Il grogna distinctement en regardant l'être nouveau en face de lui, il semblait assez maigre et musclé, d'autant plus qu'il avait la même taille que Végéta. Son visage n'était plus aussi rond que dans sa précédente forme et il avait l'air d'être terriblement sérieux et violent, faisant ressortir le pire qu'il y avait en son ami saiyan.

''Kakarot.'' laissa-il couler sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait son rival. ''Je veux te vaincre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le veux vraiment. Prépares-toi à mordre la poussière!''

Instinctivement, Gôku glissa dans une position défensive, comprenant de base que le combat ne pourrait pas être éviter, seulement, il parviendrait bien à le vaincre, après tout, il avait toujours réussi à vaincre son rival en combat singulier. Les deux se fixèrent un instant avant que Buuvégé ne se lance à sa rencontre, décochant un cinglant crochet du gauche en pleine figure de son adversaire.

Il n'avait même pas vu l'attaque venir qu'il était face contre terre, le sang coulant sur son menton. Il était si rapide qu'il ne l'avait même pas sentit venir, même dans sa forme de super saiyan 3, ses chances ne seraient rien d'autre que mince.

Pourtant il continuerait à se lever pour se battre, il continuerait à faire tout ces efforts pour sauver son fils et ses amis. Il continuerait à se battre pour que le combat finisse bien, pour que Végéta et lui puisse continuer à se chamaillé comme deux frères. Il continuerait pour que Bulma puisse retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il continuerait à se lever car il était Son Gôku, le saiyan de la planète Terre.

Armé de son seul courage, il se releva et fixa son ennemi alors qu'il effectuait sa transformation en super saiyan 3, ses cheveux et son visage devenant bien plus bestiale qu'avant, il n'avait envie que de se battre pour les siens.

Il fonça brusquement vers lui et envoya son poing droit en direction de son menton mais il ne toucha rien d'autre que la paume du démon, il avait été contré et la contre-attaque n'allait pas tardé, il fut fauché du sol par un violent coup de pied de gauche à droite, le faisant s'écraser à nouveau au sol.

Mais il se releva encore, et retenta sa chance à nouveau avec plus d'entrain, seulement pour obtenir le même résulta, la face contre terre. Lorsqu'il tomba cette fois là, son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrit dans un flot sanglant mais pas vraiment douloureux, et son GI se déchira légèrement au niveau de l'épaule, montrant le débardeur qu'il portait ce jour-là.

D'un mouvement, il repartit à l'assaut mais fut cueillit à froid par un visage impassible, et il fut marteler de coup de poing dans l'estomac et dans la figure, sans espoir pour s'en sortir facilement. Les coups pleurèrent durant quelque instant avant qu'un flou vert n'intervienne et envoie Buuvégé voler dans l'une des petites collines des alentours.

Baddack avait un air solennelle sur le visage alors que sa transformation en super saiyan deux l'encerclait par ses fabuleux éclairs qui crépitaient tout autour de lui. ''Lèves-toi Gôku, ce combat est loin d'être terminé. Gohan et les 'dieux' discutent d'un plan d'action. De ce que je sache, ils ont besoin de nous quelque secondes, le temps de prendre Raditz, les jumeaux et Pitaya pour aller sur la planète des 'dieux'.'' commença-il avant de marquer une pause pour que le garçon puisse assimiler ce qu'il lui avait dit. ''Il me semble que tu es capable de te téléporter, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Euh oui, mais qui est Pitaya ? Qui sont les jumeaux ? J'ai d'autres frères et sœurs ?!'' demanda-il curieusement

''Non, tu n'as pas d'autres frères ni sœurs, et Pitaya est, il me semble, la femme que Gohan courtise.'' dit-il avant de remarquer une énergie arrivant à pleine vitesse. ''Bien, je pense qu'une minute ou deux devraient suffire.''

Gôku hocha calmement la tête à ses affirmations, alors son fils était amoureux ? L'idée remplit de joie le père qu'il était mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu, cela signifiait qu'il ne voudrait jamais revenir avec lui sur Terre, mais tant pis, il allait aider son fils et ensuite ils pourraient tranquillement parler.

* * *

Gôku glissa une nouvelle fois dans une positon défensive et il se concentra fortement alors que Baddack venait de valdingué sur une quinzaine de mètres après avoir reçu un coup du démon. Ce sera très sûrement la minute la plus longue de son existence.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Son Gohan.

''Raditz ! Gôku, Goten et Pitaya ! Venez vite, nous quittons la planète !'' hurla-il tandis qu'il rentrait dans le navire, les 'dieux' juste derrière lui.

''Gohan ! Tu vas bien ?'' s'enquit son frère qui s'attendait à le voir en piteux état à cause de l'utilisation de sa nouvelle technique.

''Oui, mais le problème est que nous ne pouvons nous battre sur ici, j'ai bien peur que Buu ne détruise la planète.'' commença-il à dire avant de s'avancer vers son frère pour murmurer quelque mots que les autres ne pouvaient pas entendre. ''Le démon à absorbé Végéta mais les Kaio Shin ont un plan pour qu'en puisse parvenir à l'emporter. Je pense que s'il l'on s'en aille, il partira à notre recherche, nous laissant quelque heures pour se préparer au conflit.''

Le chevelu recula vivement, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son front, la situation était critique et il en était bien conscient. Ils auraient pu remporter la victoire si jamais le monstre ne s'était pas transformé mais dans ce cas là… ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de quitter la planète momentanément pour la protéger. ''Où allons-nous aller mon frère ?''

''Sur notre planète, la terre sainte pourra accueillir les dégâts et nous permettra de mettre en place notre plan anti-Buu.'' déclara sobrement Neptune tandis que son serviteur avait l'air encore outré que des mortels ne puisse pénétré sur leurs terre sacrées mais il se fiait au bon jugement de son maître.

Tous les saiyans reportèrent leurs attentions sur le petit homme flottant et hochèrent froidement la tête, c'était une solution logique.

''Bien, je vais tous nous téléporter sur la planète divine, il faut juste que vous vous regroupiez tous ensemble'' enseigna-il et tous se plièrent à ses ordres avec attention.

* * *

Puis, en un instant, tous disparurent à l'exception des deux guerriers qui se battaient contre le Majin.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des combattants

Gôku gisait au sol, son bras gauche complètement cassé, il saignait abondamment su l'intégralité du corps et sa transformation l'avait quitté depuis au moins une dizaine de secondes, le laissant totalement démunie pour observer l'immonde spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Baddack, son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu ni même entendu parler jusqu'à qu'il y ait quelque temps, se retrouvait suspendu dans le vide par la jambe gauche tandis que Buuvégé le fixait avec un sourire narquois comme le ferait Végéta. Il semblait prendre tellement de plaisir à lui faire du mal, comme s'il réglait un vieux problème.

''Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te tuer misérable troisième classe. Le saiyan en moi veut ardemment te voir mort mais je vais continuer à jouer avec toi pendant quelque minutes, puis je passerais à Kakarot avant de tuer tout… les...autres.'' dit-il avec un sourire malsain sur son visage rose, il parlait joyeusement mais lentement en même temps afin de bien faire comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Gôku tressaillit, voulant absolument aider l'homme battu jusqu'au sang, mais ne pouvant rien faire, il soupira et attendit que l'énergie de son fils ait disparu pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre avec les deux autres.

Pile au moment opportun, le signal énergétique de Gohan et des autres s'en allèrent, le laissant ici uniquement avec Baddack et le monstre, sauf qu'il ressentit une autre énergie très faible, un énergie oublié par le groupe de Neptune : Bulma. La terrienne géniale était assez éloigné de lui, mais pas à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètre, elle avait du commencer à fuir loin du démon lors que le combat avait commencé. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'était pas trop loin, sinon cela aurait rendu sa tache bien plus compliqué, maintenant, il n'avait qu'à se téléporter jusqu'à l'actuelle victime de Buu et le prendre avec lui puis de se téléporter à nouveau jusqu'à Bulma et enfin, aller là où se trouvait l'énergie du groupe entier. Cela n'allait pas être simple et il allait devoir agir vite, mais il avait l'habitude des moments compliqués et dit impossible, après tout, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il parviendrait à vaincre Freezer ou ne serait-ce que tenir tête à Cell. Il avait vécu bien des combats et il allait s'en sortir lui et ses proches, sans avoir à compté une seule perte.

Il fallait seulement attendre le bon moment car visiblement, son fils était trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre uniquement grâce à la puissance de son ki. Gôku grogna de frustration mais garda son sang-froid dans la difficulté la plus absolu, son ''père'' se prenait de nombreux coup dans la figure et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder passivement en attendant que l'énergie de son fils ne réapparaisse pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre.

Quelque minutes passèrent, le monstre torturant Baddack avec amour et plaisir, se moquant du corps meurtri et brisé de l'homme. Le moment était ignoble à supporter, mais pour l'amour de Kami, le terrien né saiyan ne bougea pas, comprenant que s'il le faisait, il risquerait d'attirer l'attention du Majin qui s'occupait de son père.

Puis il y eut un éclair monstrueux dans le ki, la force était titanesque et pouvait être ressentit de n'importe où dans la galaxie. Cette force rayonna de mille feu dans un flot incandescent de pouvoir pur, cette force était celle de Son Gohan, roi des saiyans.

Buuvégé lâcha alors le corps morcelant du patriarche saiyan et le laissa tomber jusqu'au sol, il prévoyait sûrement de s'amuser avec lui au sol. Parfait. Le temps qu'il tombe, il pourrait se téléporter pour le récupéré.

Déterminé à réussir à rejoindre son fils avant que son débordement de puissance ne se stoppe, Gôku

leva deux doigt sur son front et disparu du sol pour apparaître devant une Bulma horrifié par la bataille qui avait lieu, mais encore plus par l'apparition soudaine de son ami. Sans même dire un mot, Gôku attrapa la femme avec son seul bras valide et se téléporta directement sans avoir à mettre ses deux doigt sur son front, ça le fatiguerait certainement, mais au point où il en était, ça ne risquait pas de le tuer.

Une milliseconde après, le revoilà en dessous du corps tombant de Baddack, sur de lui, le guerrier attendit que le corps ne tombe sur lui pour se déplacé instantanément en direction de Gohan, laissant un Buu profondément dépité durant quelque instant.

Ce fut en un flou complet qu'il disparut de la planète.

Buuvégé les regarda partir dans l'incompréhension totale, que venait-il de se passer ? Étaient les meilleurs mots pour décrire son mental. Il était complètement perdu et ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, son seul but étant néanmoins de les retrouver au plus vite.

* * *

Il avait pensé à détruire la planète mais une partie de lui ne voulait pas le faire, il tenta de forcer cela, mais rien n'y fit, il ne parvenait pas à charger l'énergie nécessaire pour tout détruire. Il se crispa de frustration et commença à chercher la signature énergétique du groupe dans le ki, il finirait bien par les trouver et à ce moment là il pourrait se téléporter comme l'avait fait Gôku, heureuse capacité qu'avait le majin de pouvoir recopier et assimiler une technique inconnu en une poignée de seconde. La force dégagé par Son Gohan fut suffisante pour qu'il puisse la ressentir mais elle avait presque disparut et il ne maîtrisé pas suffisamment bien l'art du déplacement instantané pour y arrivé. Il secoua la tête d'ennui et tenta de ressentir l'énergie calmement, il parviendrait à y aller même si cela lui prendrait des jours. Mais avant même de se concentré, il descendit vers la surface et s'accroupi dans un posture idéale pour la méditation, il pourrait rester des jours ainsi, son corps ne demandant ni nourriture, ni eau pour survivre.

Dans le monde des divins, peu de temps avant la téléportation miracle de Goku

Gohan haletait lourdement, la cession ''d'amélioration'' ne pouvant rien être d'autre que de la douleur pure. Se blesser mortellement puis être soigné inextrémis, c'était incroyablement dangereux mais ça en valait la peine car il pourrait devenir plus puissant qu'avant.

C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il avait fait l'opération, Raditz l'aidait à se blesser puis Kibito le soignait rapidement, pendant que Neptune occupait les autres saiyans pour qu'ils ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Les gamins et Pitaya n'avaient pas une connaissance suffisante du ki pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait, et même dans le cas ou s'ils percevaient quelque chose, ils se diraient à coup sur qu'il utilisait une technique d'entraînement particulière mais pas aussi dangereuse que la sienne.

Ils avaient gardé le secret car ils craignaient leurs réaction, apprendre que son Roi se faisait gravement blessé pour devenir plus fort aurait été horrible à savoir.

''Dit moi gamin, avais-tu une queue dans ton dos comme les autres ?'' dit la voix bourru du soigneur.

Gohan fut un peu surpris par la question et leva un sourcil interrogateur au médecin mais il toussa un peu avant de répondre. ''Oui mais je l'ai perdu il y a si longtemps maintenant, mais pourquoi cette question ?'' demanda-il avec curiosité.

''Oh, j'ai remarqué une étrange bosse dans le bas de ton dos c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé gamin. Depuis que je te soigne, j'ai regardé un peu la blessure et je pense qu'il y a moyen que je puisse te rendre le membre perdu.''

Gohan regarda Raditz, ahuri d'entendre une telle chose possible, il pensait qu'une queue perdu ne repoussait pas toujours et que plus les années passaient, plus les chances de retour devienne mince. Mais le talent particulier de Kibito pourrait grandement l'aider à récupérer une partie essentiel de son anatomie saiyan. La perte de sa queue ne l'avait pas tellement dérangé avant de revenir dans le temps, mais il était vrai qu'avec tous les saiyans autour de lui, lui posant la question de pourquoi il n'avait plus le précieux membres, cela avait été très compliqué pour Gohan de totalement s'intégrer avant de se transformer en super saiyan pour la première fois.

Mais s'il pouvait récupérer sa queue alors beaucoup de chose changeraient pour lui, il pourrait notamment effectuer certaines choses avec, des choses qui étaient réservé au saiyan avec leurs corps en parfait état. Le fait de pouvoir choisir un compagne et le déclaré nécessitait une queue pour cela, Gine lui avait dit un jour alors qu'il avait demandé de lui dire certaine chose sur l'histoire des saiyans et leurs manière de vivre. C'était il y à plusieurs années désormais, mais le jeune adulte qu'il était devenu s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille, une mémoire de saiyan sûrement.

Il ressaisit ses esprits et reporta son attention sur Kibito qui semblait attendre avec impatience sa réponse. Sans attendre, il s'exclama avec joie : ''Si c'est sérieusement possible, alors bien sur que oui !''

L' honnête serviteur se mit alors au travail en marmonnant quelque mot dans sa barbe à propos des mortels insolent, mais il continua à travailler pour lui restituer l'appendice. La douleur était intense et Gohan du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un hurlement de douleur, il frappa durement le sol avec ses poings en espérant que ça lui permettrait d'avoir moins mal, foutaise, c'était incroyablement inutile, mais au moins cela eu un petit effet placebo, car il cru avoir un tout petit moins mal. Raditz le regarda gentiment et l'encouragea à supporter la douleur, il était sympathique avec lui, car lui aussi avait une fois perdu sa queue lors de sa prime jeunesse et le souvenir douloureux était encore gravé dans ses souvenirs.

Bien que cela fut si long à Son Gohan, son appendice perdu depuis longtemps ne mit pas si longtemps à ''repoussé'', à vrai dire, il ne fallu qu'une petite minute à Kibito pour réussir un tel exploit. La queue repoussa lentement mais sans s'arrêter, gagna rapidement des centimètres jusqu'à finalement recouvrir une taille normale.

Le Roi poussa un petit grognement de douleur final et se leva difficilement, son nouveau membre se débattant dans tout les sens sans qu'il ne puisse le maîtrisé véritablement, allant de droite à gauche tout en se déplaçant verticalement, la queue s'agita joyeusement. Sans savoir comment il avait fait, le saiyan reprit le contrôle et la dompta, sans la moindre difficulté, un chose étrange le choquant très rapidement : Il était vraiment plus puissant qu'avant, à tel point qu'il bouillonna d'impatience et laissa son énergie exploser, envoyant son frère et son soigneur reculer de quelque mètres en arrière.

''Je… Je suis devenu bien plus fort qu'avant ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?'' se demanda-il à haute voix, ignorant complètement le regard estomaqué de son frangin.

''Ne sois pas surpris frérot, ta queue fait partie de ton corps et de ta puissance. Une partie de ton pouvoir et de ta force potentiel t'as été rendu ! Tu dois être bien plus fort que lors de ton précédent match avec le démon !'' s'exclama Raditz avec joie.

''Ouais, t'as raison, mais je vais poussé mon énergie dans ses retranchements, question de savoir jusqu'où je peux aller !''

Il se transforma alors dans la première force du super saiyan, et cela en toute simplicité comme si c'était totalement naturel pour lui, bien évidemment, après plusieurs centaines d'heures passé sous cette forme, pouvoir la maîtrisée était devenu un jeu d'enfant. Il poussa sa force à son paroxysme dans cet état et se surprit lui-même par sa nouvelle puissance, il se sentait changé, plus puissant, plus équilibré, plus vivant plus saiyan qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Décidant de pousser un peu plus, il se laissa couler et passa en super saiyan 2, les éclairs s'entourant tout autour de lui, comme des serpents se resserants sur leurs proie. Le ki doré symbolique des super guerriers s'éleva brusquement et quelque botte de terre se soulevèrent du sol pour témoigner de sa puissance incontestable. Son visage devint subtilement plus bestiale et brutale, mais il y avait toujours son élégance en lui, ses cheveux ne s'étant allongé que de quelque petits centimètres dans un forme plus… violente et épineuse.

Le jeune saiyan cessa de pousser son pouvoir, comprenant assez bien jusqu'où ses limites s'étendaient désormais. Il était considérablement plus puissant que lors de son précédent combat, peut-être bien qu'il était égal à Gôku dans sa forme de super saiyan 3, mais il ne pouvait pas l'affirmé à coup sûr.

Sa force était prodigieuse mais sans l'entraînement qui allait avec, il n'irait pas bien loin. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'y habitué et pour dépassé ses nouvelles frontières, peut-être qu'il y parviendrait même en quelque jours s'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de s'entraîner, mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus important.

Il laissa sa puissance couler hors de lui et sourit joyeusement à Raditz qui le regardait avec un air ébahit, comme s'il venait d'une autre dimension. Il se rapprocha alors et commença à s'enthousiasmer sur ses nouvelles capacités, c'était absolument dingue !

Kibito le regarda avec une pointe de peur tout en bafouillant ''mais comment un mortel peut être aussi puissant ?!'', Gohan était un peu désarçonné d'un certain point de vue. Il était terriblement puissant, peut-être même plus que Gôku mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas à gagner la futur bataille, il lui faudrait plus de temps pour maîtriser ses nouvelles capacités, temps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment.

Il allait devoir trouver une solution, au moins, la planète ne semblait pas avoir prit des dégâts, aucun homme ni femme n'avait perdu la vie. Pourquoi donc ? Buu ne voulait pas détruire la planète ? Tant mieux, le roi n'avait pas le temps pour aller sur la planète Namek pour quémander de l'aide avec leurs boules de cristal.

Tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses songes et que Raditz et Kibito étaient partis rejoindre les autres car ils voulaient leur expliqué la situation, trois énergies réapparurent brusquement non loin de Gohan.

''Gohan…'' murmura faiblement une voix familière dans son dos.

L'interpelé s'était retourné très vite avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, ils avaient mis tant de temps pour venir ! Cependant, sa joie fut coupé avant même de commencer. Baddack tout comme Gôku étaient quasiment mort et la seule personne en bonne santé physique était Bulma.

''Papa !'' cria-il avec une réelle peur.

Les deux hommes parvenaient tout juste à rester conscient, mais le plus touché était clairement discernable. Le patriarche de la famille royale était terriblement meurtri, son sang coulait depuis toutes les entailles et blessure qui parcourait le corps charcuté du guerrier. Son visage n'était pas mieux, l'arcade sourcilière étant ouverte au dessus du sourcil gauche, de plus, la cicatrice en forme de croix qu'il avait sur la joue était sanglante.

Gohan grogna de rage et de frustration, si seulement il pouvait être plus puissant ! Il n'était même pas capable de proteger sa propre famille, alors garder en vie tous les saiyans ? Comment pouvait-il se considéré comme un homme bon ?!

Son père, non, ses deux père ne pouvait à peine rester conscient, sa mère adoptive, Gine, n'était même pas sur même planète que lui ! Et il disait les aimer ?!

Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose arriver aux siens !

Dans un relent de desespoir, il hurla le nom de Kibito pour qu'il vienne soigner ceux pour qui il donnerait sa vie. ''Je suis tellement désolé ! Je suis si faible, et que va-il se passer s'il tue maman et tout les autres saiyans qui sont sur la planète ?!''

''Hé… je vais bien fiston. Toi et moi, on détruira le monstre…''

Bulma, qui était très discrète depuis tout à l'heure ne fit rien pour parler à nouveau, elle ne faisait que constater à quel point tout allait mal. Elle était venue avec son mari pour qu'il puisse avoir son match retour et qu'elle puisse enfin parler avec celui qu'elle considérait comme étant un membre de sa famille, mais tout était hors de contrôle. Végéta s'était fait dévoré par ce gros tas rose et il ne serait plus jamais là, il était à jamais perdu par sa faute à elle, elle qui aurait pu le convaincre de ne jamais vouloir une revanche. Elle ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder les choses se passer et d'attendre de savoir si les choses pouvaient retourner à la normale, peut-être bien qu'elle pourrait aider les guerriers avec son cerveau.

Son Gôku regardait la scène avec crainte, sa propre chair ne lui avait même pas donné un regard, il n'avait d'intêret que pour son grand-père. Il n'était pas le plus grand des génies mais le saiyan de la terre savait que son fils n'avait pas eu de figure parternel pour se former depuis sa mort, à vrai dire, il comprenait sa colère et son déni de la réalité. Il devait très certainement être perdu, et il avait du considéré que cet homme avec qui il ne partageait qu'un peu de lien de sang devait être comme de la famille pour lui. Bien que la relation entre les deux était troublante pour lui, il se dit que son fils avait du construire sa propre vie dans cette chronologie et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le ramener ''chez lui''. La terre n'était plus sa maison, c'était les vestige de sa demeure et rien de plus, il ne voudrait plus jamais quitté sa nouvelle vie. Il ne reviendrait certainement pas avec lui de son bon vouloir, et quand bien même il souffrirait de ce choix, il l'accepterait pour l'amour de son fils.

Tout ce que voulait Gôku était le pardon de son enfant et le fait qu'il l'accepte à nouveau dans sa vie et rien de plus que cela. Mais comment il pourrait réussir à se faire accepter par lui ? Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantome dans son existence passé il y a quelque heures, et peu probable était le fait que ça changerait en peu de temps. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait été un père terrible, toujours absent et lors qu'il était là… il n'était jamais vraiment présent pour son fils. Il était toujours en train de vivre des aventures incroyables et combattre des ennemis toujours plus fort et toujours plus dangereux pour la Terre.

Il était toujours absent. Ce fait l'avait frappé il n'y avait pas si longtemps lorsque Végéta et Bulma lui avaient expliqué où était son fils et ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il faisait dans cette chronologie, il le faisait uniquement car il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider à surmonter la mort de sa mère. Chichi lui manquait souvent, il l'aimait encore même après plusieurs années sans elle, elle était sa compagne et il n'avait même pas prêté attention à sa vie sur Terre avec Gohan après son combat contre Cell. Il n'avait même pas demandé comment allait la vie sur terre à Kaio, il s'était laissé aller qu'à une seule activité, l'entraînement, et il n'avait même pas veillé à sa propre famille et à son fils.

Il ne savait même pas qui était Goten jusqu'à il y a peu…

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'être un mauvais père pour son fils. Il avait fallu attendre qu'on lui mette les faits sous les yeux pour qu'il les comprenne vraiment.

Il allait s'excuser envers son fils mais un homme à la peau rouge avait commencé à râler de devoir encore soigner quelqu'un. Cela suffit à distraire momentanément le saiyan et il n'eut pas la force de dire ses excuses à son fils alors que ce dernier semblait être terrorisé par l'idée de voir Baddack mort. Gôku repoussa alors l'idée de s'excuser envers son fils à ce moment précis, il allait attendre que ce soit le bon moment et qu'ils soient seul pour pouvoir parler ensemble.

L'homme tenta bien de se lever pour pouvoir faire deux trois pas, mais il avait bien trop mal pour se lever, tout son corps subissait enfin les effets des coups mordant de Buuvégé et ses réserves d'énergies étaient totalement siphonné à cause de ses transformations en super saiyan 3. Bulma lui donna un regard compatissant et gentil qui suffit à déstressé l'habituel surexcité du combat.

Gohan admira les capacités de Kibito dans une pression immense, il se fichait plus que tout des autres actuellement. Il ne voulait rien savoir d'autre que l'état dans lequel était l'homme qui avait fini de l'élever, il était gravement blessé et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Cela le frustrait au plus au point, alors il se leva et fit les cent pas sous l'attention de trois paire d'yeux, seul ceux de Baddack était fermé.

''Putain… comment vais-je vaincre ce monstre ? Père compte sur moi, tout le monde compte sur moi !''

Gôku regarda gentiment son fils et il commença à tenter de le réconforter : '' Ne t'inquiète pas, fils ! Tu seras capable de le vaincre, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là pour t'aider à le vaincre et j'ai beaucoup de technique qui pourrait le vaincre !''

Le roi cessa enfin d'ignorer son père biologique, il ne pourrait pas retardé la confrontation éternellement après tout. Il s'arrêta de marcher en rond et le fixa durement, une part de lui aimait l'homme en face de lui et une autre l'avait complètement en aversion, mais il restait une personne qui avait eu son importance dans sa vie passé, quoi qu'il en pense. Néanmoins, son regard brutal ne dura pas longtemps et il se radouci, il avait beau lui en vouloir, il avait besoin du courage et de l'optimisme de l'homme en face de lui. Sa présence serait une si bonne chose s'il ne voulait pas le ramener avec lui dans la chronologie originelle.

''Pourquoi es-tu venu ici de toute façon ?'' demanda-il doucement mais avec un part de ressentiment dans sa voix. Il voulait vraiment entendre la réponse à cette question, cela pourrait tout changer, s'il n'était pas son allié alors il serait d'une certaine manière son ennemi lorsque Buu sera vaincu.

''Je… Je voulais savoir si je pouvais te ramener avec moi, chez nous pour vivre une vie normale, mais je sais que tu ne voudras jamais revenir avec moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père pour toi et je veux rectifier mes erreurs et être là pour toi, qu'importe où tu vives ! Chichi est morte et je n'ai ni maison, ni famille hormis toi. J'ai tout foiré et je n'ai même pas été capable de t'aider avec la mort de ta mère parce que j'étais trop occupé à m'entraîner…''

Gohan manqua un battement de cœur, et il se sentit très mal d'avoir été si méchant avec son père depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal et le ramener ''chez lui'' comme il le craignait, c'était son pire cauchemar et il venait de se terminer. La seule personne qui avait la capacité de le privé de sa vie ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il expira avec soulagement, tout allait mieux, s'il était là pour l'aider à vaincre Buu et qu'il ne craignait pas une attaque sournoise dans le dos, il pourrait enfin se battre à fond et utiliser le Dust of Destructive Soul sans craindre qu'on le prive de sa vrai famille sans qu'il ait l'opportunité de se défendre.

''Je suis désolé Gohan.'' déclara Gôku avec sérieux et un peu de tristesse.

Le fils cessa de le fixer et il regarda calmement son père, toute once de colère envers lui étant parti. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal et ne lui en avait jamais voulu, le roi de tout les saiyans avait eu une peur irrationnelle à ce sujet. Son passé, il en avait peur, il en avait hantise et horreur, il en était terrifié, mais maintenant, il allait pouvoir tirer un trait sur ses cauchemar et ses angoisses. Il était libre de son plus grand tourment.

''Je te pardonne,'' dit-il alors que le visage de Gôku s'illuminait de joie, ''mais je me pose une question : Que vas-tu faire une fois que Buu sera vaincu ?''

La question méritait en effet d'être posé et la réponse fut immédiate, l'interloqué répondu du tac au tac : ''Je ne sais pas, fiston.''

Gôku espérait aider son fils dans sa vie et il voulait rester avec lui maintenant pour le protéger de toute menace, mais il devait aussi s'occuper de protéger la planète Terre puisqu'il était en vie. Il voulait vraiment rester avec son fils et vivre avec lui sur cette planète qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il vivrait avec son peuple et des gens qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ce serait une toute nouvelle aventure. Mais il n'y aurait pas de retour possible, il franchirait le point de non retour en restant ici, plus rien de lui permettrait de revenir à son époque. Krilin, Kamé Sennin, Bulma, Piccolo… il ne les verrait plus jamais de sa vie, et ni dans la mort puisqu'il ne serait pas dans le même paradis que dans sa chronologie. Il aimait ses amis et il ferait tout pour eux, tout sauf laisser Gohan… il venait à peine de retrouver son fils et il ne le reverrait plus jamais s'il repartait à son époque. Rien ne l'attendait dans sa chronologie, Chichi était morte et qu'allait-il faire sans sa famille ? S'entraîner tout les jours sans autres but que de devenir plus fort que la veille ?

Il savait que ça allait être un choix très compliqué à assumer, mais il avait choisi de le faire dès qu'il avait revu son fils. Plus jamais il ne le laisserait loin de lui, qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver s'il ne l'avait pas aidé aujourd'hui ?

''Je pense… je pense que je pourrais rester avec toi. Je ne veux plus te laisser, fiston, je veux être un vrai père pour toi.'' il le pensait vraiment, il avait tant foiré qu'il le devait à son fils, et tout ne serait pas si mauvais sur la planète Végéta. Il pourrait se battre contre d'autre saiyan et il rencontrerait ses parents pour la première fois, peut-être même qu'il pourrait vivre heureux sur cette nouvelle planète.

Gohan en eu le souffle coupé, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il soit resté pour lui, il voulait vraiment vivre avec lui et laisser la terre livré à elle même ? Bien sur, Végéta protégera la planète une fois qu'il sera libéré de l'emprise Buu, si c'était possible. ''Vraiment ?'' demanda-il en confirmation, il espérait que ce ne serait pas une blague.

Gôku hocha calmement la tête et répondit simplement :''vraiment.'' un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il regarda son fils dans l'expectative.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Gohan alla jusqu'à son père biologique et le prit dans ses bras en veillant à ne pas lui faire trop mal à cause de ses blessures.

Pendant ce temps-là, à deux kilomètre de distance.

La puissance de Gohan avait résonné sur toute la planète et tous l'avaient senti, que ce soit Neptune ou les autres saiyans présent.

''Incroyable !'' s'étonna Pitaya en sentant la puissance de son roi, elle savait qu'il était fort mais sa puissance avait décuplé et il était aussi fort que ne l'était le gros Buu. Elle était si contente qu'il soit plus puissant, il pourrait protégé leur peuple et tuer le monstre avant que la planète ne soit détruite.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la jeune saiyanne ne ressentit aucune perte civile sur sa planète natale, le démon ne semblait pas vouloir tuer, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle, bien que surprenante. Il devait certainement les chercher pour les tuer, mais Gohan ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire.

''Grand-frère va tuer le monstre !'' crièrent de joie les deux garçons jumeaux alors qu'ils dansaient de joie.

''Bien tout le monde.'' les interrompu le Kaioshin suprême, ''je veux que vous me suiviez tous, nous allons voir si vous êtes capable de retirer la Z-sword de la roche. Personne n'y est arrivé depuis qu'elle y est enfermé, mais la légende raconte que celui ou celle qui parviendra à la retiré sera bien plus puissant.''

Les garçons sourirent à la mention d'un défi et les deux semblaient le prendre comme un jeux, tout au contraire de Pitaya qui semblait être très intéressé par l'épée en question. Cela pourrait lui permettre de rattrapé son retard sur tout les grand guerrier de son espèces. Elle était forte, mais bien loin de tous les autres, même les enfants la dépassaient largement, peut-être pas Gôku, mais il lui était quand-même supérieure.

Elle était une guerrière agile et technique, elle savait aller vite et frapper au bon endroits et avec le bon timing, elle saurait comment manier une lame si elle pouvait la retirer. Pitaya voulait absolument y parvenir, elle impressionnerait tout le monde, et surtout le roi, elle voulait qu'il la remarque pour quelque chose de bien et impressionnant, pas comme une défaite face à Végéta lors du tournoi. Elle savait valoir bien mieux que ça, elle n'était pas née dans l'élite mais grace au roi, elle avait pu y arrivé grâce à ses efforts, elle voulait pouvoir le remercier en l'aidant durant la bataille.

Elle était une saiyanne qui ne supportait pas de se cachait, elle avait détestait le faire alors que tous se battaient face à Buu, et elle voulait se battre, quant à mourir, elle le ferait sur le champs de bataille comme une guerrière. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais elle ne voulait pas être mise sur le côté pour sa sécurité, elle n'était pas une femme faible qui attendrait que les autres fasse tout à se place.

Elle s'appelait Pitaya et elle allait retiré l'épée de sa prison de pierre pour devenir une grande combattante, digne de la confiance qu'avait la famille royale en elle.

* * *

Elle suivit alors Neptune, inconsciente que Baddack et d'autres venaient d'apparaître sur la planète.

Quelque minutes plus tard

''Et voilà, vous pouvez vous entraîner tous ensemble maintenant. Je dois aller avec mon maître.'' dit le médecin en s'inclinant avant de partir assez loin d'eux.

Baddack s'étira convenablement et commença une série d'exercice physique qui allaient solidifié son corps et lui permettre de mieux encaissé les coups. Il n'avait pas été foutu de tenir une poignée de minutes face à Buu et il se permettait de vouloir protéger sa famille ? Foutaise ! Il était le puissant héro des soldats inférieur et il allait sauver son peuple et se venger du monstre, Gohan et lui s'en assurerait, peut-être avec l'aide de Gôku, ou peut-être pas.

Il avait tout entendu, il était encore en train d'être soigné par Kibito lorsqu'il avait entendu le discours de l'homme. Alors c'était lui l'homme qui s'était occupé de Gohan jusqu'à qu'il vienne sur la planète Végéta pour vivre avec lui.

Baddack aimait Gohan comme son fils et il le considérait à juste titre comme le sien, et c'était le cas pour le peuple des saiyans, pour eux, il était le père de leurs roi, et non son grand-père. Gôku était enfin revenu et s'était excusé envers son fils pour avoir été si absent et c'était une bonne chose mais le patriarche de la famille avait peur que son fils adoptif ne se tourne plus vers lui désormais puisqu'il avait récupéré son véritable père.

Qu'importe, il ne pouvait pas pensé à ça en ce moment, il devait s'entraîner pour devenir assez puissant pour sauver Gine et son peuple, il avait laissé sa femme seule et en proie au danger. Elle n'était pas une combattante, contrairement à la plupart des saiyans et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre face à un monstre pareil. Elle se ferait tuer, ainsi que le reste des saiyans. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas arrivé alors que le peuple sanglant qu'ils étaient allait changé pour devenir meilleur. Leur changement avait déjà commencé et il fallait absolument pas qu'ils soient tous tué.

Gine. Il l'aimait mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas la protéger par lui-même, si elle se faisait attaquer par Buu, se serait à Gohan et aux autres d'agir car il ne serait pas assez puissant pour la sauver. Elle, sa femme et compagne, il était avec elle depuis longtemps et il avait elevé ses enfants avec elle, peut-être qu'il avait eu du mal avec Raditz au début, mais les choses avaient changé et il était heureux dans sa vie de famille et dans sa vie de couple.

Il soupira et continua son entraînement en solitaire tandis que Gohan et Gôku parlaient ensemble et s'entraînaient, ça le rendait fou de ne pas être assez puissant par lui même. Il devait être plus puissant et digne de sa famille et de son peuple. Alors il continua à se pousser dans ses retranchements, il fit des katas dans l'air et se plongea profondément dans ses pensées jusqu'à qu'une voix bourru résonne dans son dos.

''Besoin d'aide, vieil homme ?''

''Je pense que je pourrais te botter le cul facilement, Raditz, mais si tu penses pouvoir me tenir tête et m'aider à m'entraîner, alors viens.''

Son garçon réagit au quart de tour et l'attaqua avec le sourire, les deux combattant sérieusement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il était parti depuis des mois pour aller en mission sur la planète Methamol et quand il était revenu après son entraînement extrême, il ne fut même pas assez fort pour être un défi à son père.

Leurs séance ne dura pas longtemps et Baddack profita de chacune de ses failles dans sa gardes pour le faire souffrir, mais le chevelu continua à tenir bon jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus respiré convenablement, alors il abandonna et s'assit par terre pour récupéré son souffle.

* * *

''Tu… Tu sais que j'ai trouvé une technique amusante sur la planète où j'étais,'' il marqua une pause pour récupéré son souffle et il remarqua qu'il avait attiré l'attention complète de son père. ''Les habitants de cette planète avaient mit au point une technique pour fusionner. Peut-être que ça pourrait nous aider à remporter la victoire…''

Pendant ce temps à plusieurs kilomètres.

Pitaya et les garçons regardaient l'épée de légende qui était retenu par la roche, et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que la lame était visuellement sublime avec sa lame brillante. Mais peu importait à la saiyanne qui voulait absolument devenir plus forte, elle sentait la puissance de Gohan, de Baddack et d'un autre homme qui lui étaient largement supérieur, sans compter Raditz.

Elle souffla légèrement et regarda la lame pendant que les garçons l'imitaient, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouvé à l'arme. Ils ne voyaient rien mais elle si, l'espadon sentait étrangement la puissance et la magie. Elle se sentit immédiatement forcé de s'avancer et d'aller en première pour tiré le sabre de sa prison.

''Eh, c'est pas gentil de ne pas nous demander !'' s'offusqua Goten alors que Gôku hochait la tête pour montre son accord avec son frère.

Elle se retourna rapidement mais les ignora aussi vite qu'elle les avaient regardé, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : avoir l'épée. Elle se sentait attiré par le sabre, comme si c'était divin. Elle se précipita en avant et enfourcha ses deux mains sur la poignée.

Neptune hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait, mais il était surprit par l'impatience qu'elle avait pour retiré la lame, elle n'y arriverait sûrement pas d'ailleurs. Il la regarda se concentré puis il détourna le regard, comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, ce serait certainement Gohan ou Baddack qui retinerait la lame de sa prison.

Puis il y eut un bruit sourd pendant une unique seconde et Pitaya tenait l'espadon par ses deux mains, elle était choqué par le poids de l'arme et ne se gena pas pour le dire. '' Ce que c'est lourd, est-ce normal Neptune ?'' lui demanda-elle avec curiosité.

Le Kaioshin la regarda avec un legère peur dans les yeux, personne en plusieurs génération n'était parvenu à retiré la lame et une saiyanne non transformé y était parvenu… Il en était stupéfait et il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était pas logique ! Seul un super saiyan aurait eu une chance, mais la plus faible du groupe y était parvenu… ''bravo…'' s'inclina-il de surprise.

''Je ne pensais pas que tu allais y arriver. Je pensais que cela aurait du être à Gohan ou Baddack de réussir, c'est incroyable.''

Pitaya grogna de colère, elle en avait marre d'être prise pour une faible qui n'était même pas capable de retiré une épée d'un morceau de roche. Elle était forte et habile, bien sûr qu'elle pouvait y arriver et elle allait démontré à Neptune qu'elle le pouvait. Lors de son enfance, elle avait du utiliser une épée pour se familiarisé aux armes et aux moyens de les contrés, elle savait donc comment l'utilisé d'une certaine manière, mais l'arme était étrangement lourde et elle avait du mal à la bouger.

''Je vais la maîtrisé, mais pour l'instant… Je vais aller demander à Gohan et Baddack s'ils arrivent à utiliser cet épée ou s'il n'y a que moi qui peut le faire. Les petits ne pourraient même pas soulever le poids alors on ne vas même pas essayé.''

* * *

''Bien sûr, je te suis, je suis curieux moi aussi !''

Du côté des garçons.

''Alors tu as récupéré ta queue de singes ?'' demanda Gôku à son fils avec curiosité.

''Oui, Raditz à dit que c'était très important pour un saiyan, il m'avait dit que ça permettait beaucoup de chose à un saiyan mais il n'a pas vraiment approfondi. En tout cas, je suis devenu encore plus fort avec. J'ai eu énormément de chance ! Tu devrais demander à Kibito s'il peut t'aider à récupéré ta queue, ça t'aiderait sûrement à t'intégrer sur la planète.''

Gôku semblait plutôt d'accord avec l'idée, en plus d'être plus puissant, il récupérerait un membe important de son corps qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il était gamin. Il sourit à toute les fois où l'appendice lui avait bien servi, que ce soit en combat ou pour autre chose jusqu'à ce que Kami ne lui enlève pour restauré la lune. ''Sûr, je lui demanderais.''

Puis les deux on commencé à parlé d'autre chose jusqu'à ce que Gohan cesse de parler en ne finisse pas sa phrase. Ses yeux se sont ecarté un peu et il renifla l'air bruyamment comme si quelque chose était étrange, vraiment étrange.

''Gohan, tu vas bien ?'' s'inquiéta Gôku alors que son fils ne cessait de reniflé l'air.

''Tu ne sens pas cette odeur ?'' lui demanda son fils, il semblait avoir un grand sourire et il ne cessait de fixer le nord.

Le père dit tout simplement ''non'' et il regarda dans la même direction que son jeune fils, il sentait quatre, non cinq énergie venir par ici, l'une était celle de Neptune et l'autre était celle de Kibito, mais les autres lui étaient inconnu.

A une petite dizaine de mètres de là, Baddack et Raditz fixait le Roi avec un petit sourire et il se mirent à rire à la plus grande incompréhension de ce dernier. Le saiyan chevelu se pensa pour parler à l'oreille de son père et il ricana légèrement : ''C'est ce que je pense ou… ?''

''Il vient à peine de récupéré sa queue ! C'est incroyable, mais bon, il est dans l'âge. Ça t'arrivera aussi un jour Raditz.''

''Ouais mais pas avant quelque années. Maintenant, je me demande juste comment va régir maman.'' souffla-il à son père entre deux rire.

Gohan ne cessait de fixer le nord alors que les énergies se rapprochaient rapidement, et il ignorait que dans les airs, une autre personne réagissait comme lui. Son Gôku regarda son fils avec amusement et écouta avec intérêt la discutions des deux autres garçons, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais il était parvenu à comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir avec la queue de singe nouvellement récupéré par son fils.

Mais que ce passait-il exactement ?

Le petit groupe de Neptune posa pied à terre et commencèrent à s'avancer, sauf une d'entre eux. Pitaya ne bougea pas et regarda droit devant elle pour voir Gohan. Il y avait une douce odeur dans l'air, douce mais puissante avec de la prestance, c'était indescriptible, elle pouvait sentir cela depuis plusieurs centaine de mètre mais plus elle se rapprochait du roi, plus ses narines pouvaient sentir l'odeur particulière.

Le jeune saiyan ressentait de son côté quelque chose de quasi-similaire, à la légère nuance que l'odeur lui ne lui semblait être que douceur et finesse. C'était si… si particulier !

Il fit deux trois pas en avant, attiré par l'odeur qui semblait venir de devant, plus il se rapprochait plus s'était incroyablement puissant. Au bout du quatrième pas, il comprit d'où venait l'arôme, Pitaya, c'était elle.

Elle était fabuleusement belle, bien qu'il l'ait belle depuis qu'il l'avait vu lors du tournoi, elle semblait presque… divine. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de comparaison possible pour lui, tout son corps et son visage lui semblait assurément et admirablement plus surnaturel. ''Hey…'' était la seule chose qu'il était capable de dire en face d'elle.

''Hey'' elle lui répondit, elle aussi dans le même cas que lui, elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre que ça.

Ils étaient en transe complète et ne cessait de se fixer avec envie.

Gôku regarda la scène avec incrédulité, son fils et cette fille semblait entretenir une relation étrange mais ils avaient l'air passionné l'un par l'autre. Cela lui rappela très faiblement ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait été seul avec Chichi pour la première fois, mais cela semblait être immensément plus puissant que ce qu'il avait vécu.

Baddack regarda la scène avec un petit sourire et Raditz était un peu dans le même cas mais il semblait un peu plus surprit que son père. Il continua à regarder la scène avec curiosité et il marmonna à son père quelque mot : ''J'y crois pas ! Il est en chaleur avec Pitaya. Ce qui explique pourquoi il avait l'air de s'interresser autant à elle avant qu'il n'ait récupéré sa queue, il était déjà sous ses charmes avant même d'avoir sa queue. Incroyable.''

''Tu veux me faire une leçon de biologie, fils ? Je sais comment tout ça marche, mais j'aurais préféré que Gohan ne sois pas comme ça maintenant, il va devoir affronté Buu et il n'aura pas vraiment la tête à ça. Espérons qu'il pourra contenir ses envies jusqu'à que tout sois réglé, ensuite faudra que Gine la teste et l'accepte pour qu'elle fasse parti de la famille.''

''J'avoue que c'est pas le moment idéal mais au moins Gohan aura un héritier…''

''Très bien, je prend notre petit roi et toi tu éloigne la fille d'au moins cent mètres.'' ordonna-il avant de se précipité vers son fils.

Gôku entendu toute la conversation et comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait, du moins partiellement, en tous cas, il avait saisi le principal : Son fils avait eu un coup de foudre. Il en rigola un peu et laissa ceux qui savaient quoi faire agir.

''Fils, viens un peu par là, je dois te parler.'' dis gentiment Baddack au souverain de tout les saiyans alors qu'il le tirait loin de la fille. Le garçon réagit rapidement et tenta de se défaire de la prise de son père adoptif mais il se sentait étrangement faible et il laissa couler, pourtant il avait terriblement envie de rester auprès de Pitaya.

Raditz se glissa non loin de la fille et l'empêcha d'aller vers Gohan, elle tenta bien d'avancer tout de même mais elle fut complètement bloqué par le frère de son roi. Elle demanda bien qu'il la lâche mais elle se sentait fatigué et elle laissa tomber car elle ne pouvait rien faire pour être plus proche de lui.

Tous les autres membres du groupes étaient à minimum déconcerté, mais ceux qui l'étaient le plus était très certainement Neptune et Kibito, tout simplement car ils ne savaient rien des saiyans hormis qu'ils étaient de très bon combattant. Les deux dieux finirent par ne plus donner d'attention aux deux saiyans et ils commencèrent à regarder Son Gôku avec plus d'attention. Le plus grand des deux avait soigné l'homme sans savoir qui il était, mais il savait qu'il était un allié surpuissant, cependant, le dieu suprême s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main avant de demander :''Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré, vous êtes ?''

Gôku prit la main et la secoua joyeusement et il déclara simplement :'' Je m'appelle Son Gôku !''

Aussi vite qu'il avait dit ça, le seigneur lâcha sa main et se retourna vivement pour fixer l'un des deux ''jumeaux''. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! C'était… c'était illogique ! Comment pouvait-il y avoir un voyageur du temps ici ?!

Il se retourna vers l'adulte avec incrédibilité et marmonna avec surprise :''Vous êtes des voyageurs du temps ! Comment est-ce possible ?!'' Neptune regarda aussi la femme aux cheveux bleu et il pensa aussi au saiyan nommé Végéta, celui qui était un homme dans la trentaine et non l'adolescent manipulé par Babidi.

''Ah, oui c'est vrai. Je voulais absolument revoir mon fils Gohan, c'est pour ça que je suis venu.'' déclara-il tout simplement, ignorant le crime complet qu'était le voyage dans le temps.

''Gohan aussi !'' cria-il avec une surprise béante, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et regardait Baddack et son ''fils'' en train de parler. Il était entouré de criminel, mais ils avaient travaillé pour le bien et ils les aidaient à tuer Buu et écarté toute menace sur la galaxie. Peut-être qu'il pouvait laisser couler, après tout ils étaient bien plus puissant que lui et ils ne représentaient aucune menace, à vrai dire, ils étaient même une bénédiction pour la galaxie.

''Gôku ?'' murmura une petite voix dans le dos de Neptune. Le jeune enfant de cette chronologie regardait sa version du futur avec peur et incompréhension, il ne savait pas quoi penser, il était intelligent mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Si cet homme était lui, alors pourquoi était-il ici ? Et pourquoi disait-il que Gohan était son fils ? Il était son frère et c'était pareil pour Goten, son jumeau. '' Qui… Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi dis-tu que mon frère est ton fils ?''

''Oh, tu es moi et je suis toi mais du futur !'' déclara-il en ignorant les dégâts qu'il venait d'infliger à sa jeune version, puis pour en remettre une couche il continua sans réfléchir, '' J'étais venu voir mon fils Gohan et savoir comment allé Goten !''

Le jeune enfant regarda droit dans les yeux l'homme et il comprit que ce n'était pas une blague. Il n'était pas le frère de Goten et il n'était pas le frère de Gohan, non il était biologiquement leur père, mais alors qui était Baddack pour lui ? Il réfléchit quelque peu avant de comprendre que son père à lui était le patriarche de la famille.

* * *

Mais peu lui importait la vérité, les choses resteraient identiques pour lui, ses frères étaient ses frères et non ses enfants, et son père était son père. Rien ne changerait, et pour le prouver à son esprit, il s'enfuit rapidement vers son jumeau pour pouvoir rester avec lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à parler à sa version du futur, il n'était en rien comme lui !

Un peu plus loin

''Sérieusement ?!'' s'exclama le roi alors qu'il regardait l'environ.

''Absolument. Ca tombe vraiment mal, tu le sais ? Buu ne devrait pas tardé à nous retrouver, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures ou de jours, au mieux.''

''J'y crois pas… J'ai beau essayé de chasser son odeur de mes narines mais je n'y arrive pas ! Comment je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur Buu alors que je ne parviens même pas à penser correctement ?''

''Ne t'en fais pas, tu sembles moins… agressif et réactif qu'un saiyan pur-sang. Tu vas devoir te concentré sur notre ennemi, fils. Pitaya pourra attendre un peu, et n'oublie pas que Gine devra la tester et voir si elle est digne d'entre dans la famille.''

Gohan hocha faiblement la tête, il ne le dirait pas à haute voix mais il craignait que sa mère ne veuille pas d'elle dans leurs famille, il n'y avait pas de raison à cela, mais il avait peur, il ne devrait pas mais c'était incontrôlable.

Elle l'obsédait vraiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il devait cela à sa queue de singe récupéré il y a peu. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois au tournoi il avait été sous le charme instantanément, mais il n'avait pas ressentit quelque chose similaire à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Elle était si belle à ses yeux, mais plus que ça, elle était gentille et intelligente, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour savoir qui elle était vraiment, mais il voulait à tout prix passer plus de temps avec elle. Elle l'attirait inéluctablement, il voulait la voir et sentir son odeur, c'était si fort et incroyable, il s'était sentit transi lorsqu'il l'avait vu, et elle aussi, il le savait, il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir ressentit ce sentiment.

C'était un sentiment unique, un lien inouï et exclusif à eux deux, il savait que personne ne ressentirait cela pour elle, hormis lui. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il ressentait, était-ce de l'amour ? Il ne savait pas vraiment et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se poser plus de questions à ce sujet là, quand-bien même il voulait franchement y réfléchir.

Il se retourna alors vers Baddack et lui déclara avec un regard un peu embrumé, '' Entraînes-toi avec moi, faut que je me change les idées. ''

''Sûr !'' répondit-il heureux que son fils ait au moins la présence d'esprit de prendre Buu comme une vrai menace malgré son état actuel. ''Il faudra bien que tu deviennes plus puissant pour pouvoir vaincre le démon.''

* * *

''C'est parti !'' déclara-il en s'élançant le poing en avant, s'il ne pouvait pas penser à elle, alors il viderait difficilement son esprit en combattant.

Bien loin de là, sur la planète Végéta.

Le monstre millinaire était toujours au même endroit, il n'avait même pas bougé d'un millimètre, bien trop concentré à rechercher l'énergie des saiyans qu'il voulait tuer. Pourquoi donc ? Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait les éliminer, en vérité, tout ce qu'il voulait était un défi et rien d'autre.

Ils étaient bien plus faible que lui et personne d'autre qu'eux serait un défi, il n'y avait que Gôku ou Gohan pour lui donner un match, mais une telle chose était innimaginable avant plusieurs jours ou semaine d'entraînement. Une partie de Buu voulait les trouver puis les massacrer avec joie et allégresse, mais une autre partie, aussi importe si ce n'était pas plus, voulait les laisser s'améliorer avant de les affronté dans un match ou un tournoi.

Voilà l'idée, un tournoi comme le Cell Game. L'esprit de Végéta en lui l'ordonna presque d'attendre et de proposer une série de combat comme cela, au moins il aurait sa dose de combat pour quelque temps, et ensuite il irait quelque part, loin de cette planète.

Rien ne le poussait à la détruire après tout, cet endroit était particulier, le seul endroit dans toute la galaxie où pouvait naître et grandir un combattant qui pourrait lui faire des dégâts. Si jamais il réusissait à tuer tout ses ennemis, le seul endroit qui pourrait lui offrir un challengeur serait cette planète.

Le majin souffla un coup et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'endroit où il était. Un désert vide et dénué de vie, mais tout le reste de la planète grouillé d'être en vie. D'être puissant en vie, de guerrier compétant et toujours présent, quand bien même certaines de ces puissance quittait la planète, il n'y en avait qu'une poignée cependant.

Bien, il s'était décidé. Gohan et les siens s'entraînaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour lui offrir un défi, alors il allait leur faire passer sa décision. Le démon rose se leva rapidement et se dépoussiéra dans un grognement distinct, il allait leur opposer son défi et s'ils échouaient… alors il conquerra tout l'univers et ferait de cette planète sa maison mère.

* * *

Une aura blanche fabuleusement puissante l'orna tout d'un coup, puis il s'envola en direction d'une des plus grande ville, la capitale du royaume des saiyans.

Cinq minutes plus tard, chez les kais.

Neptune venait tout juste de se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu. Ses saiyans venaient-ils de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre à un moment aussi grave ?

C'était vraiment surprenant et inquiétant pour le dieu, le seul homme qui pourrait tenir tête à Buu risquait de ne pas être à cent-pour-cent lors de son combat car il aurait peur qu'une seule femme ne soit blessée dans des dommages collatéraux. Le dieu soupira de dégoût, comment un Roi pouvait-il être aussi inconscient pour se laisser aller à ce point là ?!

Kibito était de son avis, et lui aussi était déçu par le saiyan, cependant tout n'était pas si terrible. La saiyanne avait réussit à retiré la Z-sword de sa prison de pierre alors qu'elle était faible en comparaison de tout les autres guerriers, peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'améliorer suffisamment vite pour pouvoir aider lors de la bataille fatidique qui se profilait d'ici peu. Ils avaient quoi ? Quelque jours, voir une semaine au mieux.

Comment une si jeune guerrière pourrait s'améliorer en si peu de temps ? Il lui fallait un sérieux partenaire pour la formation. Gohan était hors de question, si les deux étaient trop proches, la situation pourrait dérapé, Neptune n'y connaissant pas grand-chose à propos des relations entre saiyans. Mettre les deux dans le même endroit ne serait pas une bonne idée, ils risquaient de faire trop connaissance et deviendrait proche en peu de temps, puis le roi des saiyans passerait plus de temps à discuter qu'à s'entraîner.

Il restait Baddack et Raditz. Les deux étaient puissant et talentueux, mais ils ferraient mieux de s'entraîner ensemble ou avec Gohan pour affronter Buu. Il ne restait logiquement qu'une personne de libre pour entraîné la femme, Shin et Kibito n'étaient pas des guerriers et ne pourraient pas lui apprendre grand-chose et les enfants saiyans étaient trop jeune pour aider la jeune femme, alors la seule personne de libre était l'étrange homme qui avait voyagé dans le temps.

Ce dernier intriguait grandement Neptune, après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on apprenait qu'un voyageur temporel était venu pour rendre visite à son fils qui était lui aussi un criminel. C'était un crime terrible que de voyager à travers le temps, mais la situation était déjà si grave que le Kaioshin pouvait laisser tomber les sanctions. Son Gôku était un allié précieux pour le combat contre Buu et il n'y aurait personne d'autre que lui pour aider Pitaya dans sa formation, alors ce fut le seul choix valable.

''Gôku, je voudrais vous demander un service.'' demanda le dieu alors qu'il venait d'arriver à quelque mètres de l'homme vêtu d'orange.

''Je suis désolé Neptune, mais il semble que l'énergie de Buu ait commencé à bouger, il est dans une ville je crois, mais aucune énergie provenant d'un saiyan ne disparaît… Il faut absolument savoir ce qu'il fait !''

Le dieu hocha la tête simplement, lui aussi curieux des actions du démon. Il se concentra momentanément et ouvrit sa paume, un air sérieux couvrant son visage angélique, puis une sphère apparut au-dessus de cette même paume. ''Voilà qui devrait nous permettre de voir ce qu'il se passe.'' déclara-il alors que la boule de cristal s'illuminait.

Bulma qui parlait avec son ami jusqu'à l'arrivé du dieu suprême se concentra pleinement sur les images, il y avait ce monstre… celui qui l'avait privé de son mari. Il semblait être dans une pièce grise, une fenêtre laissant un appercu de la métropole où il devait être, quelque saiyans était étalé sur le sol mais ils semblaient toujours vivant, mais surtout, il y avait une caméra qui le filmait depuis un petit moment déjà. La magie de Neptune s'intensifia, lorsque quelque instant plus tard, la voix de Buu se fit entendre.

''… Quatorze jours. Voilà le temps que je laisse à votre Roi et à ses guerriers pour venir m'offrir un défi. Je les attendrais de pieds ferme dans le même stade qui a accueillit le tournoi d'il y a quelque heures. Si jamais ils perdent… j'irai à la conquête de la galaxie et cette planète sera la première à être asservit…''

Les trois personnes qui avaient entendu cela se crispèrent immédiatement et tous s'échangèrent un regard. Neptune soupira de soulagement, ils avaient du temps pour pouvoir contrer leurs ennemis, au moins en deux semaines, ils pourraient se perfectionné ne serait-ce qu'un minimum avant de pouvoir affronter le monstre.

Les deux terriens partageait une part de ses pensées, mais il y avait un quelque chose que ne parvenait pas à comprendre Shin lorsqu'ils les regardaient. Ils semblaient déjà avoir vécu quelque chose de similaire, et leurs expression faciale était un mélange de soulagement et de détermination. Finalement, la menace qu'était le démon allait pouvoir être réglé avec un peu de chance si tous travaillaient main dans la main.

Gôku semblait encore un peu choqué mais il ne le montrait pas, Buu se comportait comme Cell à certain égard. Un tournoi… le sang saiyan qu'il avait en lui bouillonnait de joie, il allait avoir un peu de temps pour pouvoir pousser son corps à s'améliorer et en plus de cela, il trouverait un moyen de vaincre Buu. Il parviendrait à trouver un faille dans ce monstre imbattable, il le mettrait à terre et l'éliminerait un fois qu'il aura trouvé un moyen de sauver son ami Végéta… si c'était possible.

Bulma semblait aussi un peu plus sereine. Son mari était encore en vie, il n'y avait pas de doute, jamais le gros tas rose n'aurait prit une telle décision, son saiyan d'homme devait exercer un certain contrôle mental sur le démon. Il ne pouvait pas les aider plus que ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il était parvenu à leur faire gagner du temps, assez pour que l'espoir rennaise en eux.

''Gôku, concernant ce que j'allais vous demander tout à l'heure, je souhaiterais que vous entraîniez Pitaya pour qu'elle puisse être prête pour le combat à venir.''

''Sûr, je vais m'en occuper,'' commença-il en s'étirant avant de se tourné vers sa meilleur amie, '' tu viens Bulma ?''

Gôku et son ami partirent en direction de la détentrice de l'épée sacrée, tandis que tout les autres s'entraînaient sérieusement.

 _Ca va être deux longues semaines_ pensa Gôku avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Et voilà tout pour le 16e chapitre du Souhait de Gohan. 16 chapitre déjà, au moment où j'écris ce chapitre, le mois de septembre 2018 vient tout juste de débuté (de même que la reprisé du lycée) et je me rend compte à quel point cet histoire me tient à cœur.

Je voudrais tous vous remercié, vous lecteur. Que ce soit ceux et celles qui lissent et ne commentent jamais, ou ceux qui donne leur avis dans les review. Vous me donnez la force de continuer à écrire cette histoire, et sans vous je me serais sûrement arrêté à la fin de l'arc Végéta, mais nous voilà en plein dans un autre arc, et c'est grâce à vous tous.

Alors juste merci. J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en prend à l'écrire dans mon temps libre.

On a atteint les 3 000 lecteur depuis quelque jours et j'en suis très heureux. Merci à tous et on se revoit au prochain chapitre !


End file.
